Wandering Around Back to You
by munchkinpandas
Summary: From strangers to floormates to best friends, to roommates, to the closest two people can be. This is the story of two boys who found each other and never let go.
1. Chapter 1

**Wandering Around Back to You – Chapter 1**

"_Whatever Tomorrow Brings, I'll be there, with open arms and open eyes, yeah."_

_-Drive, Incubus_

Blaine paused the song that was playing on his iPod (It was pretty easy to shut your ears to what was going on in the other room right next to him when Rammstein was screaming Du Hast) and took his earbuds out, breathing a sigh of relief when he didn't hear the annoying moans and groans coming from Kurt's room. Seriously he should have taken Kurt up on the offer of making their rooms soundproof before they moved in. There were only so many times you could listen to your best friend orgasm. Quite loudly. Not that Kurt didn't have his fair share of too loud heavy metal sessions because of Blaine, but still Blaine didn't think there would be a time that he would just start to consider it as an everyday event. No matter how true that was for both of them sometimes.

He opened his door hesitantly, his head popping out to check if the hideous green jacket was still laying on their floor before he let the door open wide, stretching his arms above his head before heading to their *cozy* (because "A kitchen is the heart of a house, Blaine. It should be homey and welcoming.") kitchen. He took two packets of Reese's Peanut Butter Cups from their emergency cupboard and a bottle of water from the fridge before making his way to Kurt's room. He knocked on Kurt's now sock (as if it was necessary really) free door with the water bottle, expecting a hesitant yes before Kurt even spoke a word.

"It's me, buttercup. Enemy out of the house, open up,"

The knock on the door brought Kurt out of his own thoughts as he had already gone to work stripping the sheets off his bed, ridding the room of any memory of a guy who he would hopefully never see again. It wasn't like he was a bad guy, he was just someone who had a washboard stomach, a cute smile and someone who shared Kurt's philosophy of not very much talking and more fucking. This "casual dating"? thing worked for Kurt. Ever since sophomore year he had a rule; he wouldn't see a guy more than twice because in his experience after that feelings tend to get in the way, and that never worked out too well for Kurt. It was simple. When he was in need of a stress reliever he would get mediocre to good sex without the risk of a broken heart and the guys got one or, if they were really lucky, two amazing nights with the one and only Kurt Hummel. Win win.

A smile blossomed on Kurt's face when he heard Blaine's voice. That was the difference between Kurt and his randoms. They went home alone and Kurt had Blaine. Kurt threw on a t-shirt and opened the door, tossing a side of a clean fitted sheet at Blaine and grabbed both pack of Reese's out of his hands in the same motion.

"As always you are made of awesomeness. Help me make this bed and I may even share."

Blaine rolled his eyes but grabbed the side of the sheet Kurt tossed at him without a word, laying it on the bed before pulling back to watch Kurt smooth it to the perfection with Reese's packages still in hand. He hopped on Kurt's hardwood desk, his legs dangling off the edge.

"You'd think that's the whole reason I brought two packets instead of one but okay, go be a little diva while you can."

After Kurt had successfully made his bed he jumped on top of it sitting Indian style and patted the stop next to him waggling his eyebrows at Blaine.

"While I can? Please, Blaine. You know being a Diva is a full time occupation."

He tossed a package of peanut butter cups at Blaine with a smirk and caressed the spot on the bed next to him, gentler this time.

Blaine caught the bag in the air, the satisfied smirk on his face turning into a soft smile at the silent way Kurt was asking him closer. He jumped from the desk, landing on his feet gracefully before taking his place next to Kurt on the bed. He took a peanut butter cup from his bag and ripped the wrapping paper off before bringing it to Kurt's already waiting lips, his voice teasing yet soft.

"Don't remind me. I'm living with one in the same house. Don't know where I went wrong."

Kurt wrapped his lips around the chocolate and the tips of Blaine's fingers as well pulling off with a loud pop followed by a mini orgasm in his mouth. Kurt spoke with his mouth full.

"Whatever, Blaine...Mmm you wouldn't have it any other way...God, these are so much better than what I just had in my mouth."

Kurt caught Blaine's scowl that slowly transformed into puppy dog eyes and a pitiful frown as Kurt was bringing the second peanut buttercup to his mouth. He couldn't help but shake his head and laugh, changing the direction of the buttercup to Blaine's mouth.

"And apparently I am living with a puppy. Thank god you are potty trained."

Kurt fed Blaine two Reece's to make up for bringing up the guy who had just left. Blaine always said he heard enough of the details through the walls; he didn't need a play by play afterwards also. That's what Kurt had his morning coffee date tomorrow with Toni for.

Blaine shook his head in disapproval, opened the bottle of water he'd dropped on the bed while Kurt was busy fitting the sheet over the bed, and took a large sip, letting it wash the heavenly taste of chocolate and peanut off his mouth before handing it to Kurt.

"You know, just because I am an equal opportunity guy doesn't mean I want to hear about someone's dick in any part of your body. That's just gross."

He flashed Kurt, who already narrowed his eyes at Blaine, an evil grin came across his face and he opened another Reese's packet, stuffing it into his mouth, ignoring the grabby hands Kurt was making.

"Boobs, on the other hand... You don't know what you're missing out, Kurt. They're just so perky and bouncy and full ..."

Kurt untangled his legs from underneath him and pushed them against Blaine with force, pushing him to edge, and looked at Blaine with a threatening look.

"One more word about boobs and you're on the floor, Anderson."

Blaine held up his hands in surrender and Kurt automatically retracted his legs and kicked down the covers instead. After he got cozy he looked up innocently at Blaine still sitting on the edge of the bed.

"You're staying... Right?"

Blaine shook his head in mock annoyance but the way his eyes softened fondly at Kurt's question gave him away. It wasn't Blaine's fault really. You do not say no to Kurt Hummel. He kicked his blue Toms off and took off his gray SDSU hoodie, tossing it across the room leaving himself in his white V-neck before gesturing Kurt to scoot over.

"You think you're scary, Hummel but we both know you're a closeted softie."

He ignored Kurt's bitch (funny) glare and made himself comfortable under the covers, pulling his best friend into his chest.

"What was this one's fault?"

Kurt snuggled back into Blaine, linking his ankles with his and matching the curve of their bodies. This had kind of become their "thing" pretty quickly after they met in the dorms, just a way to find comfort during their first crazy year of college and now they just knew when a cuddle session was necessary, or just wanted. Blaine knew that Kurt never wanted the guys he slept with to stay over but he also knew that Kurt got lonely afterwards too. Just like Kurt knew that even though Blaine would deny it to his grave, he needed to be wrapped up like a blanket during thunder storms. All this was unspoken between them, they both just knew after 3 years of being best friends.

_It was 3 weeks into freshman year, after the excitement of no parents and no curfew had warn of, and way after his patience for his stoner roommate had worn off that Kurt knocked on Blaine's door late at night for the first time. Blaine was the first person he met at SDSU that he really got along with. They instantly had lots of stuff in common; a deep love for pretty much anything nerdy, a serious hatred for generic store bought coffee and they both had an embarrassing crush on their RA Brad. When Kurt knocked on Blaine's door at 1 am on a Tuesday he whispered a quick "It's me" before immediately turning around to head back to his room that he could swear had a smoky haze around it, assuming Blaine would be fast asleep. But to Kurt's surprise he opened the door right away, looking adorably groggy in his wife beater and ninja turtle pajamas, looking at him curiously, blinking furiously trying to wake up. Kurt just shrugged his shoulders, looked over at his room and sighed and in response Blaine just grabbed Kurt's hand & led him inside. Blaine immediately went back to the bed leaving Kurt standing awkwardly in front of him, only to scoot all the way to one side of the twin bed and patted the spot in front of him. "C'mon dork, I'm the big spoon." Kurt smiled big and snuggled close __to Blaine. Kurt had never slept better in his entire life._

"He just...he was just awkward. I lost my patience 10 minutes in. Anyways, he is not the last thing I want to think about before I go to bed, so... tell me something good, B."

Blaine about giggled when Kurt buried his face in his neck and spoke against his skin, carding his fingers through Kurt's hair to pull him back.

"Stop doing that, you know it tickles."

He tugged Kurt's hair a little when he ignored what Blaine said and exhaled against Blaine's oversensitive skin deliberately, making Blaine break out in goose bumps all over.

"I am gonna kick you in the balls if you don't stop doing that. Is that good enough for you, pumpkin?"

Kurt giggled against Blaine's skin and turned around in his arms so he was the little spoon.

"Shut it, I know you secretly love it. Now let's go to sleep, I have an early class tomorrow."

Kurt sighed contently and relaxed into Blaine's arms closing his eyes.

"And Blaine... Thanks."

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's middle and brushed his lips against his hair softly, eyes closed as he felt himself drifting into sleep already.

"Anytime, pumpkin."

Xxx

Kurt's eyes slowly started opening, squinting as soon as they caught the sunlight, glancing over at the clock, cursing himself for waking up 30 minutes before he actually needed to be up. He contemplated trying to go back to sleep, it was tempting given that he was literally covered by a Blaine blanket but as soon as his stomach growled he knew breakfast was his number one concern.

So Kurt peeled himself from underneath Blaine expertly only inciting a couple sleepy protests and made his way to the kitchen. He put the coffee on and plugged in the waffle maker as he mixed up his top secret batter. Blaine had bought the waffle maker before he bought a bed when they moved into the apartment because in his words, "As long as I have your waffles in my life, Kurt, I don't need anything else." Kurt smiled at the memory and quietly sung Count on Me by Bruno Mars as he poured the batter on to the hot waffle maker.

You could scream at the top of your lungs next to a sleeping Blaine or listen to really loud and noisy music and he could sleep all he wanted just fine. He was a heavy sleeper, which he was very thankful for considering they were living in an apartment building full of college students.  
>But the minute Kurt opened the door to his room or Blaine's and let the heavenly smell of his waffles in, you would find Blaine already seated at one of the kitchen stools, waiting for Kurt to feed him with the pieces of heaven.<p>

Blaine was allowed into the kitchen only after he was sent to the bathroom to wash up and brush his teeth by Kurt the hygiene police, admittedly feeling more awake than he was when he followed the smell of the waffles like a puppy into the kitchen. He took his steaming cup of coffee from Kurt gratefully and filled their plates with waffles and fruits, strawberry for Kurt, bananas and pineapples for Blaine.

"You're worse than mom. At least your waffles are worth it."

It was a little too late when he realized what he said; Kurt was already wearing his satisfied smirk and looking at Blaine a little too cheerfully for a Monday morning.

"I didn't say that. I'll deny it if you tell her."

Kurt stabbed his fork into a piece of his waffle and soaked up the "dipping" puddle of syrup on Blaine's plate looking at him smugly.

"Oh I won't tell her... Yet. Gotta use stuff like this for the most opportune times! Plus I don't even want to imagine what this apartment would look like without me."

They kept up their usual banter as they inhaled their breakfast and continued their 3 year old argument where Blaine would beg for the secret ingredient in the waffles and Kurt would adamantly refuse, telling him he hasn't earned it yet. Kurt loved getting Blaine riled up, it was just too cute when his eyebrows quirked in weird shapes out of frustration. After they were both finished Kurt cleared their plates and Blaine followed him to the sink washing them as Kurt dried.

"So full day today or are you going to skip your afternoon classes because there is another Star Wars marathon on TV?"

Blaine dried his hands with some paper towels and made a victory hand gesture when it hit right in the trash bin. He nodded at Kurt's question with a wide grin before he remembered his plans for the day, his grin turning into a pout.

"Shit, that was today? I promised Trish I'd go watch her recital after class. I guess they'll have to save the world without me this time."

Kurt swatted Blaine in the ass playfully with the dish towel.

"The galaxy or planets or whatever will be doomed without you... Today could have been the day I don't fall asleep watching it and you will never know."

Kurt finished Blaine's coffee for him, winked and yawned which quickly turned into a laugh when he noticed Blaine's scowl.

"What? I have business law first, I *need* the extra caffeine. This will tide me over until my coffee date with Toni later. And she better be buying me straight espresso so I can end my day with Legal philosophy."

"Such a hard life you have, Hummel."

Blaine gave Kurt an unimpressed look and shared out the rest of the coffee into their travel mugs, giving the one with _I'm A Law Student I Need A Drink_ written on it to Kurt before disappearing into his room to take his satchel and Norton Anthology of English Literature which was almost heavier than all of Kurt's boring law books. At least Blaine didn't need extra exercise for his arm muscles.

"Why do you not ever invite me to your coffee dates anymore? I love Toni, she's cool. And gorgeous. Trish had the biggest crush on her in sophomore year."

Kurt put on his glasses because it was Monday and contacts were too much work today, grabbed his lap top bag and followed Blaine out the door to their cars.

"Just that reason. Last time you came you were laying; and I say this with huge air quotes; your best game on her and knowing her personality she would probably take you up on your offer but then just spit you out later. No way I am letting two of my best friends get together, I would be traumatized for life. But if you agree she is off limits, you can join us for gossip hour anytime you want."

Blaine slid into his beige suede jacket on the way to their cars, pocketing his phone after checking the time. He shrugged slightly and dropped his stuff into his car, before turning around to face Kurt with a cheeky expression.

"Well fine by me but I can't promise she'll agree *I* am off limits, Kurt. Especially when I am wearing these jeans."

He winked at Kurt playfully before his features turned into something more serious.

"I don't like it when you call someone else your best friend, too."

Kurt had a witty rebuttal on the tip of his tongue but when he noticed Blaine's slight frown he reached out and grabbed Blaine's bicep and looked straight into his eyes.

"Well then can we invent a new word that means better than best? Cuz you know you are way more than *just* my best friend."

Kurt pecked Blaine sweetly on the cheek.

"Have a good a day bestest best friend, try not to distract everyone with your jeans. See you at home tonight."

Blaine's big smile that blossomed on his face following Kurt's small kiss turned into an evil grin when Kurt turned around to make his way to his car. He smacked Kurt's ass playfully and whistled when Kurt didn't even falter for a second and just kept walking away.

"Look who is talking. I don't think you're even wearing jeans. Are they painted on or what?" 

Kurt turned around with a cheeky grin on his face.

"Wouldn't you like to know, Anderson."

Kurt was still smiling when he got into his car. He couldn't remember having a bad morning since he lived with Blaine, even on a Monday. 

Xxx

Blaine took two beers from the bartender and joined Trish at a table close to door, smiling when she reached out to take hers even before Blaine took his seat.

"Someone is thirsty."

Trish ignored Blaine's comment and took a couple large sips of her beer before putting it down, leaving a pink lipstick mark on her glass. She touched Blaine's fingers to make him look at her, a playful smirk on her face as she, of course, noticed Blaine's eyes were on the lipstick mark.

"Try being subtle for once, Blainey."

Blaine just shook his head and laughed as Trish licked her lips to tease Blaine deliberately.

"You were great tonight. No really, I've never seen you better. It was magical."

Trish's lips curled into a genuine smile at Blaine's words as she leaned over to place a loud kiss on Blaine's cheek, wiping the lipstick mark off with her fingers.

"You always know what to say. Thanks for coming. You made me happy."

Blaine nodded behind his glass as if to say of course and took his phone out of his pocket as he felt it vibrate against his leg.

"Oh is it okay if Kurt dropped by? He forgot his key at home."

Trish opened her mouth to say something but then closed it and shrugged, downing the rest of her beer.

"Yeah, sure."

Kurt walked in the door making a bee line straight for the bar looking for a mop of curly hair most likely with a beer in his hand. He almost didn't hear Blaine call out his name from the table by the door.

He turned around to see Blaine smiling like an idiot and Trish looking at him like she just got finished rolling her eyes. Kurt wondered to himself if that is how she always looked or if that look was just reserved specifically for Kurt.

"Hey! Thought you would be at your normal spot at the bar. Sorry to crash this uh… your drinks but there is a bottle of wine in that apartment that is just begging to be consumed in one sitting by yours truly. How was the dance thing?"

Blaine said "It's okay" at the same time Trish turned to look at Kurt with a mock smile on her face and said "It was a ballet recital, honey."

Blaine forced a laugh and threw his arm over Kurt's chair, his thumb brushing against the skin on the back of Kurt's neck soothingly. Now wasn't a time for a Kurt Hummel bitch please glare.

"She was amazing, Kurt. You should've seen her. Even got a standing ovation!"

Kurt bit back his snarky comment because the way Blaine was caressing his neck and slightly pinching him was telling him keep it to himself. So Kurt just smiled taking a drink of Blaine's beer.

"Standing O... That's fantastic, wish I could have seen it. And ballet, how could I forget."

Kurt looked between Blaine and Trish and noticed the way she was looking at him and suddenly felt slightly uncomfortable.

"I um, I better get home, if I could just grab the keys..."

It wasn't noticeable to just anyone but Blaine knew, from the way Kurt was shaking his leg under the table incessantly and the way he was holding Blaine's glass a little too tightly in his hand, that Kurt was not happy. And an unhappy Kurt would make an unhappy Blaine in return so he just shook his head at Kurt and turned to look at Trish with an apologetic smile on his face.

"Actually, it's getting late and I have a paper to write for Mythology class tomorrow. Mind if we all left together? I promise I'll make it up to you this weekend?"

If he made sure to look at Trish through his eyelashes and linked his ankle with hers under the table, well let's say he was just trying to be good at being Switzerland for the time being.

He released a sigh when Trish shook her head in a dismissive manner and reached out to ruffle Blaine's hair playfully.

"No problem, handsome. I'm not accepting any excuse for the weekend though."

Kurt couldn't get up fast enough at Blaine's offer and he shot Trish a smug look pretending to ignore the one she shot back. Kurt put his hand on Blaine's shoulder and fixed his hair back in place from where Trish had messed it up.

"I'll put on some coffee for you when we get home and I may even have my biscotti with you."

Blaine gave Kurt and Trish a questioning look when he came back from the bar to pay the check and saw them standing by the table in an awkward silence.

"Geez guys, if that's how you are when I'm not around no wonder mom says I talk too much."

He sighed deeply when his, ok terrible, joke was returned with fake smiles. He shrugged to himself and opened the door for Trish and Kurt before walking out himself.

He let Trish pull him closer and wrap him up in a tight hug when they arrived at the parking lot, placing a kiss on her now red cheek before pulling back. They both watched her get in her Mini and drive away before Blaine turned to look at Kurt with a concerned look on his face.

"You okay, pumpkin?"

Kurt shoved his hands in his pockets and looked toward Blaine but keeping his eyes from his. The truth was he didn't really know what was bugging him... Not exactly. Trish had always rubbed him the wrong way, she got way too possessive of Blaine when Kurt was around and as far as Kurt was concerned, Blaine wasn't hers to claim. But she was Blaine's friend so Kurt faked nice as best he could but Blaine saw through everything.

"Y-yeah fine. Long day you know? Just not in the bar, talking to people kind of mood."

Blaine didn't like the way Kurt sounded one bit so he shook his head and hooked his arm through Kurt's and started to walk them towards his car, ignoring Kurt's protests until they stood in front of Blaine's black Audi.

"I'm hungry. Let's have some cheeseburgers at Perry's first, huh? We don't have school tomorrow so I can drive you here to take your car later?"

Kurt gave Blaine a genuine smile and rested his head on his shoulder looking up at the stars.

"Yeah, I could eat... But only if you split a shake with me too."

Blaine wrapped an arm around Kurt's waist and pulled him closer to himself, smiling against his coiffed hair softly.

"Always, pumpkin." 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"_You're the only place that feels like home."_

"_I Slept with someone…" Fall Out Boy_

Kurt felt the fog that he was caught up in lift slowly as Blaine closed his door and walked around the car to get into the driver's seat. Blaine always seemed to have a way to put Kurt's mind at ease, to unscatter things; without a word or a particular action, sometimes he could even push the fog back before Kurt even knew it was setting in. Kurt never told Blaine just how much that meant to him, how much it saved him; but he knew, at least Kurt hoped, he knew.

Kurt smiled a grateful smile over at Blaine as he turned on the car but then immediately scrunched his nose and switched off whatever the hell was blaring out of his radio and switched it to the Ed Sheeran CD that he knew was always in there. He leaned back in his seat as "Wake Me Up" started playing through the speakers looking over at Blaine humming the words, his elbow hanging out the window. Even though it was cold outside, Blaine always insisted on blasting the heat and rolling down the windows, Kurt rolled his eyes to himself knowing that they have had this argument a million times; it was a hopeless cause.

As they drove to Perry's they heard the music blasting from the Tower Bar and Blaine looked over at Kurt and he looked at Blaine, both with the same expectant smile on their faces. Blaine made a quick U-turn and pulled straight into the parking lot of their usual bar. Kurt laughed as they both got out of the car quickly and linked his arm with Blaine's automatically as they walked towards the entrance.

"Okay. Just one drink… then home."

"Sure, pumpkin. I am the dd so don't make me have to carry you. You weigh more than you think you do."

Since Blaine was already waiting for it, he managed to escape from the punch that Kurt aimed at his side.

"Hey, no need to get violent. I only speak the truth."

He chuckled at the eye roll Kurt had perfected on Blaine and pulled him into his chest, dragging him inside the bar, greeting Tom the bodyguard with big grins on their way. They could make their way to the bar without getting separated, Kurt ordering two long islands without even looking Blaine's way first. Practice does make perfect. Blaine leant his elbows back on the counter and looked around the bar, not even trying to be subtle when his eyes lingered on a red head with blue eyes. He flashed the girl a signature Blaine smile and turned to look at Kurt, leaning over to speak in his ear.

"Are we flying solo or do you want me to be your wingman?"

Kurt followed where Blaine's eyes were lingering on the short red head in the corner trying to play hard to get but failing miserably, he shrugged his shoulders and nudged Blaine forcing him to back up a bit.

"What makes you think *I* need a wingman?"

Kurt winked at the tall blonde boy at the end of the bar and clinked his glass with Blaine's.

"Solo, but don't forget about me. And give me the sign when you need me to come save you after you have inevitably put your foot in your mouth."

Kurt squeezed Blaine's hip and dragged his hand across his stomach feeling him tense his abs in surprise. Kurt just smirked at his reaction before turning towards the blonde in the corner that now had his eyes trained about 6 inches south of where Kurt's face was.

Blaine mirrored Kurt's smirk and leant over to whisper in his ear, making sure to make eye contact with the guy Kurt was eye fucking seconds ago.

"Hands to yourself, Hummel, or your boy toy for the night will think you're already taken."

He placed a sloppy kiss on Kurt's cheek and chuckled loudly when he saw him wiping it with the sleeve of his shirt immediately after with a death glare on his face.

"Good luck, pumpkin."

He took a couple large sips of his long island and winked at Kurt playfully before hoping off his stool and making his way over the dance floor, keeping his eyes on the red head. He had to sway his hips to the beat for only a couple minutes before he felt the brush of soft fingertips on his back. He let his lips curl into a flirty smile and turned around to face the first lucky one of the night. It was the red head. Of course. He wrapped an arm around her surprisingly bare waist and pulled the girl closer, eyes searching for a pair of baby blues before catching them over the shoulders of the tall blondie. He sent Kurt a triumphant grin and returned his gaze to the girl who already had one finger hooked in Blaine's belt loop. Blaine licked his lips. He loved when they spoke the same language.

Kurt let Blondie; his real name was Bryan or Ryan, Kurt couldn't quite hear over the music and didn't care all that much to get clarification, buy him a couple drinks and as he downed his second drink he allowed blondie to not so casually slide his hand lower and lower on his waist until it was practically resting on his ass. Kurt didn't mind the forwardness, in fact he liked it more, less work for him at the end of the night and it was a good sign the guy wouldn't take offense when Kurt didn't want to turn the hookup into a sleepover. Although, Kurt was pretty sure when they decided to turn around and come into the bar that he wouldn't be going home with anyone who wasn't Blaine tonight, but he would be sure to get Blondie's number for a rainy day.

As Bryan or Ryan whispered in Kurt's ear, he scanned the dance floor for Blaine but couldn't find him in the crowd so he draped Bryan/Ryan's arm over his shoulder and pulled him to the dance floor to secretly look for Blaine. Blondie wasted no time pulling Kurt close by the waist and Kurt responded automatically but looked past him the whole time scanning the crowd for his curly haired best friend, which only took a moment to spot him across the dance floor, this time with a muscle head with short brown hair and a t-shirt that was two sizes too small. He watched as the guy put both of his hands in Blaine's back pocket and talked so close to Blaine's ear that Kurt could have sworn he was basically licking his ear lobe. He knew Blaine was equal opportunity guys and girls but sometimes his taste in people surprised Kurt, and let's face it, no one has been good enough for him anyways.

Kurt suddenly wasn't in the mood for dancing and if they didn't leave soon he was going to switch to Jager shots; which he knew would end very badly. He motioned to blondie that he had to get some air and walked towards the back bar that was in Blaine's direct line of sight and leaned against it waiting for him to make eye contact. He was hoping he could get Blaine's attention without having to go over there, although he wasn't above it, he could tell from his vantage point that this guy wasn't worth Blaine's time.

Jess or Jessie or maybe Jessica was a good kisser. She made good use of her tongue and sometimes teeth and knew exactly how to lick into Blaine's mouth when he gave her a squeeze on the waist. Blaine had actually thought he would give her a ride in the Audi before ending the night. But that was before he felt the presence of a big, bulky body behind him, pressing so close Blaine could actually feel how excited Mr. Muscle was getting. He pulled back slightly from where he was wrapped up in J's arms and pressed back against the guy who probably was no one other than the big boy checking Blaine out shamelessly over the bar ever since he was dancing with the pixie haired girl. It was after Blaine let himself be sandwiched between them and winked at Jess suggestively that she narrowed her eyes at Blaine unbelievingly and yanked his hands off of her waist. It was the way she looked at the spot where Blaine and the muscle guy were pressed against each other as if fused so disgustedly that made Blaine get it. It wasn't the number of participants that bothered her. It was that both were male. Blaine didn't even spare her a single glance, her unbelieving "Seriously" was nothing more than a fly buzz and just turned around in the arms of the big guy. He was listening to him going on about how *sorry* he was for causing Blaine a dance partner and how willing he was to make it up to Blaine if he let him when he noticed Kurt, leaning against the bar looking over Blaine's way with a distant look in his eyes. It wasn't the face of a having fun Kurt, nor was it a happy drunk Kurt and Blaine didn't like it one bit.

He didn't even think about excusing himself from the guy before letting himself out of his grasp and made his way towards Kurt, concern readable in his eyes when he finally made it to the bar.

"Everything ok, pumpkin?"

Kurt gave Blaine a small smile as he approached shooting the muscle head a stern look making it clear he shouldn't follow Blaine to the bar. His eyes trailed down Blaine's chest, mostly to avoid Blaine's concerned look noticing three buttons were unbuttoned.

"Yeah I'm finnne. Too many long islands and not enough hot men. I'm ready to go home."

Kurt looked over Blaine's shoulder to his dance partner who seemed to be moving closer to the bar by the second, that or Kurt's depth perception was being affected by the alcohol, he nodded his chin over at him catching Blaine's attention.

"But if you want to finish with Hulk over there, I will just grab a cab. Just don't get crushed."

Blaine was already shaking his head when Kurt started his sentence with "But", his eyes widening comically at the nick name Kurt used for Mr. Muscle as he managed to curl his lips into a smirk.

"But Kurt, think of what he must be hiding under those jeans..."

He reached out and took Kurt's wrist to pull him closer to himself, his chest hitting Blaine's because obviously someone was drinking a little too much and standing still wasn't his forte for the night. He wrapped his arm around Kurt's waist tightly and started towards the exit, mouthing a sorry at the lover boy over Kurt's shoulder.

"Let's get those cheeseburgers and go home. And if you're lucky I'll even share my six pack with you."

Blaine opened one eye groggily and groaned when the sunlight winked at him through the burgundy curtains. He buried his face deep into his, no wait- he inhaled the soft fabric beneath his nose- Kurt's pillow and let out a deep sigh. He knew he said that a lot but this time his head was really going to kill him. 

He draped one arm over what he supposed would be Kurt's chest but it only landed on the empty space next to him. It took another fifteen minutes or so before Blaine opened his eyes properly, taking in his surroundings. He was in Kurt's bed. Pretty normal. Kurt wasn't in it with him which wasn't very normal. 

He rubbed his knuckles over his eyes, wincing as another shot of pain traveled to his head and got out of the bed, his foot hitting the empty vodka bottle next to the bed. Ugh. There was vodka too. No wonder Blaine was feeling he had an apocalypse in his head right now. He opened the door to the living room only to find a sleeping Kurt in his ninja turtle's boxers, his glasses perched on the bridge of his nose, rising up and down as he breathed in and out. Blaine looked around for his phone before picking it up from the floor and taking a quick pic of the adorable -Kurt would agree to disagree- sight that met him before setting his phone down on the coffee table and throwing himself over Kurt on the couch, his body covering Kurt's from head to toe.

"Wake up."

Kurt didn't even move.

"Kurt, wake up."

A silent groan escaped Kurt's lips.

"Kuuuuurt."

The groan was more audible this time.

"I think I am dying, Kurt. Kuuuurt."

Blaine was hit on the head.

Everything was magnified by ten as Kurt struggled to hold on to the dream world he was in that was quickly floating away and being replaced by a pounding headache and a dry mouth. Blaine's voice was much louder than it needed to be at this hour (it could have been 7am or 7pm, either was way too early for this hangover), his body like a furnace on top of him; which would have been kind of comforting if he wasn't whining in his ear making him feel like his head was going to explode. He deserved the smack he got on the back of the head. Not only for acting like an annoying five year old but for letting him pass out on the couch, Kurt didn't remember falling asleep but he would have much rather woken up dead to the world laying on Blaine's chest rather than balled up on the couch with a human blanket shaking him awake.

"If you're not dead, I'm going to kill you. Stop yelling!"

Blaine nudged his head into the crook of Kurt's neck and looked up at him with slightly blood shot puppy eyes knowing full well that Kurt was powerless against them. Kurt gave Blaine and over exaggerated eye roll and wrapped his arms around Blaine's body, kissing his forehead gently. Kurt would be perfectly content if they didn't move from this exact position for the rest of the day, if fact Kurt was considering insisting upon it.

"Why did you let me drink so much, B? And why am I on the couch?"

Blaine let out a content sigh when Kurt finally took Blaine's corpse like body in his arms and he snuggled further into Kurt's chest.

"Let you drink? I found an empty vodka bottle in your room. You know what that shit does to me. Why did *you* let me?"

His satisfied sigh turned into a groan when Kurt first carded his fingers through his hair but then tugged it a little too hard for it to be counted as playful.

"Fuck, Kurt stop it."

He propped his elbow up on Kurt's chest and looked down at him with big, pleading eyes.

"Make me waffles."

Kurt looked at Blaine in shock and pushed him off so they were squished chest to chest on the couch. He was delusional if he thought Kurt was going to go anywhere that wasn't the bathroom or this very couch and he was crazy if he thought that Kurt was capable of cooking anything right now except maybe pop tarts. Kurt could resist the puppy eyes, he had to draw the line somewhere… at least he would try.

"Make *you* waffles? Are you kidding, I am half way to dead because someone, meaning you, thought it would be a great idea to watch Harry Potter and take a shot every time someone said "Harry." *You* make me coffee."

Blaine winced in pain, a frustrated sigh escaping his lips when Kurt pushed him off of him, ruining the perfect relationship his body had with its personal human pillow. He wrapped one arm around Kurt's waist and pulled him even closer, throwing a leg over his, practically trapping him between the back of the couch and his chest.

He placed a soft kiss on Kurt's cheek and pulled back to look him the eyes, puppy dog eyes full in force.

"Kurt. You are halfway to dead. I *am* dead. And the only thing that can bring me back is your waffles. Please."

"No, Blaine."

Kurt bit his lip and let out a frustrated sigh.

"Stop it! I'm not giving in, this is so not fair."

Kurt could swear he heard a whimper escape Blaine's pouty lips. He couldn't take looking at his face a moment longer, feeling himself lose his will power by the second so he turned around only to have Blaine pull him into his chest and rested his head on Kurt's shoulder. Kurt didn't have to see his face to know it was equal parts adorable and annoying.

"Fine. Fine, but I'm not making them for you, I am making them for me, you are just lucky my recipe is for two batches."

That was a lie, before Blaine he made waffles all the time for himself or to split with his little sister, but he didn't have to know that. Kurt didn't want Blaine to think Kurt would give him whatever he wanted whenever he wanted even if that was the truth.

Blaine smiled a big smile and buried his face in Kurt's neck; scattering butterfly kisses all over before pulling back to whisper in his ear.

"You are just the best thing that's ever happened to me."

He closed his eyes and settled his nose in the crook of Kurt's neck, giving it another ten minutes before he would nudge Kurt to get up and feed him as he was too comfortable where he was at that time.

Eventually, after Kurt was satisfied with his Blaine morning cuddles, he moved off the couch and into the kitchen walking more like an old man than a 21 year old. He shot Blaine a bitch glare as to warn him not to say anything before he even opened his mouth. He got out the ingredients and quickly mixed the batter, just in case Blaine tried to sneak in and figure out the secret ingredient. But it turned out he didn't have to worry because Blaine hadn't moved from where he left him on the couch, only now he was cuddling a pillow instead of Kurt.

Blaine looked like such an innocent boy all curled up on the couch, Kurt smiled at him as he mixed his batter wishing he had met Blaine sooner and been there to see him when he was the sweet curly haired boy his mom bragged about so much. His life would have been so much easier if that had actually been the case. Kurt shook his head, realizing he had been staring a little too long and called out to Blaine.

"Get you cute butt in here and make me some coffee. And your aspirins are on the table, drunky."

Blaine got up from the couch in slow motion, holding his head as he made his way over the kitchen, inhaling the heavenly smell of the waffles Kurt's magic hands created. He started the coffee machine and groaned at the sound it made while working.

"Oh my god everything hurts, Kurt..."

He wrapped his arms around Kurt waist from behind and rested his forehead on his back while waiting for Kurt to take the last waffle from the waffle pan.

"I'll do the laundry this week, I promise."

Kurt set down the overflowing plate of waffles on the counter and wrapped his arms backwards around Blaine squeezing tight.

"You don't have too, I'm not going to stop you but you know I would have made breakfast for you regardless, can't let my Tum Tum starve!"

Kurt winced even before Blaine pinched his sides. He knew he hated that nickname that Kurt came up with for him while he was dealing with the dreaded freshman 15. The pinches slowly turned into relentless tickles that had Kurt gasping for air.

"Okay, okay I take it back! Let's eat, asshole."

Distracted by the mention of food, Blaine let go of Kurt and brought their mugs to the table before taking his place next to Kurt. The first waffle was consumed without even breathing, Blaine wasn't even sure he remembered to chew his bites. He was stuffing the second one with strawberry topping this time into his mouth when his phone rang, startling both Kurt and himself.

"I should've switched it off. Everyone should know not to come between me and my waffles."

He set his mug down and signed at the unimpressed look Kurt gave him before getting up to take his crying baby from where he left it after he took the picture of the day. Of course it had to be someone Blaine couldn't ignore even if he wanted to because he knew the moment his phone stopped ringing, Kurt's would start. He returned to his seat, rolled his eyes at Kurt and answered his phone.

"Hey, mom.

"Jesus, not so loud."

"No mom, I wasn't sleeping. I was having breakfast."

"No, I don't know what time it is."

"Ugh stop yelling. I wasn't wasted again okay, watched Harry Potter with Kurt, believe it or not."

"You know he is."

"Why don't you call him instead and save us the trouble next time?"

Blaine narrowed his eyes at Kurt's evil grin before handing him his phone. That little shit was everyone's favorite. But then he remembered the waffles waiting to make their way to his tummy and let Kurt's voice be the background music for his breakfast. Kurt could have his mom. Blaine had the waffles and he was so the winner. 

_Blaine pressed his lips together tightly to keep himself from laughing at the way Kurt was fidgeting with the collar of his shirt, the way he kept messing up his hair by running his fingers through it and then trying to fix it all the same._

_"Oh my god Kurt, stop it. You're not meeting the queen. It's just mom."_

_Kurt gave Blaine a dirty look, but to Blaine the worry hidden behind the sharp, bright eyes was obvious._

_"Parents make me nervous. You know that."_

_Blaine looked over at Kurt with a soft look in his eyes before pulling into his parents' driveway and stopped the car. He turned to face Kurt, hands reaching out to take Kurt's in his on their own accord._

_"She already loves you more than her only son here. She'll adore you, Kurt I know she will. How can she not? You are just amazing."_

_Kurt ducked his head making Blaine smile with the blush forming on his cheeks and leant in to place a small kiss on Blaine's cheek, both unaware of the lean figure peeking through the curtains with a satisfied smile on her face._

_Blaine's mom met them at the door, her eyes landing on Kurt immediately before pushing Blaine out of her way and giving Kurt one of those hugs that would always leave Blaine breathless but giddy at the same time._

_"So happy you're finally here, Kurt. I was going to come visit you myself if my son couldn't persuade you to join us in the near future."_

_Blaine leant back against the wall and enjoyed the way Kurt squirmed under the verbal and physical attack from his mother._

_"Thanks for having me um –I know I should call you Mrs. Anderson but you just look like Blaine's prettier older sister… I'm glad to be here. You have a lovely place."_

_For a moment Blaine got scared his mom would start tearing up but she could pull herself together before giving Kurt a 1000 watt smile that this time scared Blaine shitless._

_"Oh my god Blaine where did you find him? Elise is just fine, sweetheart. Let's get you inside; I have cookies I hope you'll love."_

_This was how Blaine lost his mother to his best friend or his best friend to his mother; he still wasn't sure about it._

Kurt took the phone from Blaine sticking out his tongue before smiling big when he heard Blaine's mom's sing song voice on the other end.

"Hey Elise"

"Right…. Right, Hey Mom!"

Kurt threw his balled up napkin at Blaine when he shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"Okay… my head is killing me. Drank way too much last night and ended up sleeping on the couch so my back is all twisted."

"Yeah, I already took some Aspirin, don't worry so much, I will be fine."

"No, no class. Just going to make Blaine watch movies with me all day… Don't worry I will be sure to tell him."

Kurt covered the speaker and kicked Blaine under the table.

"Your mom says you better take care of me all day."

Kurt couldn't help but giggle at the mock disgusted face Blaine gave him as he shoved the last bite of waffle in his mouth.

"Cookies? Well I hope I'm still not hungover by then, but you know I never object to Mama Anderson's famous double fudge cookies. Yeah I'll share… right yeah only if he's a good boy."

"We'll come visit soon, promise. We love you too! Bye Mom!"

Kurt got off the phone and grinned at Blaine's grimace.

"Your mom is making *me* cookies and says I can share, but only if you behave yourself. Oh and she also said I get to pick the movies today."

Blaine shook his head in disbelief and downed the rest of now his lukewarm coffee, wiping the corner of his mouth with his hand.

"I take it all back. You're definitely not my favorite person. I can't believe you're taking her side. *I* am supposed to be your best friend, not my mom. Do you even hear how fucked up that sounds? Jesus…"

Blaine muttered all he wanted while Kurt did his best job not to laugh at him openly. As if Blaine didn't know the reason for the twinkles in his eyes or the way the corner of his lips kept twitching up.

"Ugh shut it already."

He was about to leave the crime scene when he heard his phone chime with a new text. He reached out for it before Kurt, smiling when he saw it was from Trish.

"Yess! The only person in my life that likes me more than you."

To Blaine: How is my handsome bestie doing today?"

He took his phone with him and went inside the living room, tapping at his phone before calling out to Kurt teasingly.

To Trish: Nursing a hangover :( Be nice to me. How's your weekend been, princess?

"She calls me her bestie by the way. Burn."

Kurt went from being on the verge of laughing to frowning in the time it took for Blaine to tell him someone else was calling him bestie. Low blow. Kurt fiddled with his coffee cup at the kitchen table, staring at the now cold coffee not even wanting to be in the same room as Blaine's phone that had text messages from his new bestie. Kurt just made himself sicker by the second thinking of someone else replacing him, someone else taking away his cuddle partner, someone else comforting Blaine when he was upset or bitching with him when he needed to bitch. It was probably Kurt's biggest fear, to lose Blaine, nothing seemed worse than that. He walked out slowly to the living room looking down at his hands taking a seat on the opposite side of the couch, glancing at Blaine as he typed away on his phone. Kurt spoke quietly; looking at Blaine not able to help is worried eyes.

"But she's not yours, right? Like um…It's still you and I. Because I can't handle being replaced."

To Blaine: That's what you get for getting drunk without me. :( It's boring. Claire made me go see this stupid rom-com with her and I just can't stand it. Entertain me? ;)

Blaine was half way through replying to Trish's text when Kurt joined him on the couch, uncharacteristically quiet as he took a seat further than he usually would. Blaine dropped his phone somewhere on the couch when he heard the nervous tone in Kurt's question, the way he kept missing his eyes even when Blaine returned his gaze and tried to understand if he was joking or not. He was not. Blaine could relate. They were never good at sharing.

He crawled over Kurt until their knees pressed against each other and took Kurt's hands in his, playing with his fingers as he waited for Kurt to look back in his eyes.

"Still? It's *always* you and I. You're the only person in the world that I can be myself with completely, without weighing my thoughts or measuring my words. She's a pretty friend I have fun from time to time. Replacing you seems pretty impossible to me."

Kurt smiled. How could he not? Blaine always knew exactly what to say to put his mind at ease. It was a pretty stupid question, Kurt knew that he and Blaine were a certainty, a fact, sometimes the only constant in his life but it was so precious that sometimes he just needed the confirmation that Blaine felt the same way.

Kurt pulled Blaine into his body, wrapping his leg around his.

"Yeah. I know. You're my person, just making sure the feeling's mutual."

Kurt handed Blaine the controller.

"We can watch whatever you want, just tell your mom I chose."


	3. Chapter 3

"_Sometimes I hate every single stupid word you say. Sometimes I wanna slap you in your whole face. There's no one quite like you, you push all my buttons down. I know life would suck without you."_

_-True Love, Pink_

Chapter Three

Kurt watched Toni, as he tried balancing three cups of coffee, while she deliberately flirted with the guy currently occupying their usual table by the window at the union. It was the best people watching spot on campus and Toni refused to sit anywhere else. It took mere minutes of Toni caressing this guy's arm and batting her long eyelashes before he was standing up to give her his seat, lingering hopelessly for a number. Toni didn't skip a beat and motioned Kurt over and they just both stared at the guy awkwardly, holding in their laughter until after he was out of ear shot.

"Oh my god! Imagine what he would have done for us if you gave him a blow job under the table."

"I love you, but I wouldn't go that far… not with him at least, you know my standards are impossibly high."

Kurt winked at her behind his mocha and checked his watch and glanced at the door. Blaine was supposed to meet him after his test in Postmodern something or other but it was already 15 minutes past when the class got out and his medium drip wasn't getting any hotter. Kurt bit his lip and resolved to wait ten more minutes to text to see if everything was okay and redirected his attention back to Toni who was looking at him with a curious quirk in her eyebrow.

"Worried about Curly Sue? I'm sure he's on his way, having a coffee with me for the first time has got to be the highlight of his day, he wouldn't miss it."

Kurt rolled his eyes at the nickname she used for Blaine and took a small drink of Blaine's coffee to make sure it wasn't too cold yet.

"Hey now, ground rules. I've seen how you two flirt when you both have been inebriated, he's off limits for you, and I have told him the same about you."

Toni chuckled behind her coffee shaking her head, because their nights at the bar were very different in her mind then they were in Kurt's.

"Oh I was the one flirting with him…? Don't worry Kurt, I knew he was off limits the first time we met, plus he's not my type honey, no need to worry."

Kurt was about to set Toni straight when he saw Blaine walk through the door, causing him to forget whatever snarky comment that was on the tip of his tongue and instead he let his lips form into a familiar grin, trying to catch Blaine's attention.

Blaine pushed the door open a little harder than he probably needed to, eyes looking around the coffee shop frantically before landing on the table occupied by one gorgeous woman and his ridiculously adorable best friend waving a cup of coffee he was holding in his hand. The corners of his lips turned upwards automatically as he made his way over their table, his stupid professor and her stupid demands already forgotten.

"I am so sorry. I had to carry my professor's books to her room for her because obviously our exam papers alone were too heavy to handle"

He ducked his head slightly at the amused look Toni gave him and leant down to kiss at the top of Kurt's hair, hand brushing over his shoulder before he took the empty seat next to him. He took a sip of his black coffee, eyes closing in pleasure at the familiar sharp taste in his mouth.

"God, Kurt this is just what I needed. You're the best."

He waited for Toni to look up from her phone before giving her a genuine smile, Kurt's fingers gripping his side a little too tightly acted as a warning for Blaine to be on his best behavior. That wasn't necessary though. No matter how many times he teased Kurt about otherwise, he really just wanted to be included on their coffee dates. He knew how important Toni was to Kurt. He wouldn't do anything to screw it up.

"So Toni, how have you been? Besides getting more and more gorgeous every time I see you?"

Kurt hooked his ankle around Blaine's as soon as he sat down, accidently bumping his foot against Toni's in the process. He shot her a smile that said, "Sorry I bumped you and remember what you said" all at the same time. Toni just smirked at Kurt and focused on Blaine wondering how it was even possible that in the span of 30 seconds they had already settled comfortably in each other's spaces.

"I've been good; you know, breaking hearts in between learning how to break balls in my law classes. What about you, Blaine? Anyone special or are you still enjoying all that the human race has to offer?"

Toni expected a chuckle from Kurt or at least an eye roll but it was clear to her that she wasn't the one his attention was directed on anymore, not completely at least. It didn't bother her exactly but it made her very curious. From Toni's point of view, it seemed like Kurt wasn't giving her the full story about his bestie.

"Why? Are you offering?"

Blaine's smirk disappeared from his face the moment he felt Kurt's fingers pinching his side so hard Blaine's eyes watered.

"Fuck I was just kidding, okay?"

Blaine took the water bottle from Kurt's hand and took a couple sips, licking them to catch the drops he missed. He shrugged and returned his attention to Toni who was still looking at him like she was expecting an answer.

"You and I would never work anyway. You're looking at me like I am something you see every day. Which I am not, I assure you."

He winked at her playfully before schooling his features into a serious expression.

"Not anyone special for now, no. I guess that's what I need to feel first too. Special. That's never happened before so well, until then human race has a lot to offer."

Kurt looked between Toni and Blaine, releasing his grip on Blaine's side as he spoke. At least he had been listening to what Kurt has been telling him the past three years. That he deserves someone who will treat him like he is the most special thing in the world and who will make him feel that epic love that exists in the great novels he always reads. Kurt reached over and dragged his thumb across Blaine's chin catching a drop of water that was about to drop on his Ralph Lauren V-neck that Kurt had bought him for his birthday. He returned Toni's weird look with an equally confused eyebrow raise, and quickly brought his hands back to his coffee cup. 

"I guess we all have to come to terms with the fact that we are all too fabulous to settle for just anyone...Thank God that doesn't mean we have to be celibate too!" 

They all chuckled and Toni leaned over to clink her now half empty coffee cup with Kurt's with a knowing smile. 

"Fucking right! The only guys I have met have either been pretentious ass holes or unmotivated losers, and you two. Maybe I should switch to professors... Tell me Blaine, how are the teachers in the literature department?"

Blaine leant back against his chair, throwing his arm over the back of Kurt's, giving Toni an amused smile.

"Well, probably they are a little too old for you but there is one Mr. Hoffman that is so dreamy even Kurt here has a little crush on him. You should just see his ass, sonnets could be written about it. Tell her, Kurt." 

He smirked when Kurt nodded almost immediately.

"Oh but you know, if you are open to some experimentation, I have a friend that would love to help you."

Kurt knew exactly who Blaine was talking about and he seriously considered pushing Toni toward the possibility of experimentation even though he knew with some certainty that she wouldn't stray too far from dick because Kurt also knew with some certainty that Trish may be wanting to experiment too... with Blaine. But then he looked over at Blaine, engaged in conversation with Toni, trying his best to establish a legitimate friendship with her, trying for Kurt and he felt a pain of guilt because if he was being honest with himself, he didn't try very hard or at all to like Trish. And even though Kurt couldn't really imagine them ever being friends, he owed it to Blaine to try so he resolved with himself that he would make an effort next time he saw Trish. 

Kurt leaned his head back against Blaine's arm, listening to Toni describe exactly the type of person she was looking for, in very specific detail, smiling effortlessly when Blaine ruffled the hairs on the nape of Kurt's neck. 

"Oh Toni, I cannot wait until you find this person because I am going to give you so much shit when your bitch exterior is taken over by your inner romantic that is buried deep, deep inside of you." 

Toni stuck her tongue out at Kurt and reached down to pick up her bag noticing the boys legs tangled with each other under the table as she did. 

"Never Kurt. They will have to love me despite my bitchy exterior!" 

She winked at both of them as she stood up, swinging her bag over her shoulder. 

"I have to get going to class, you boys be good." 

Toni leaned in and kissed Blaine on the cheek and then Kurt whispering in his ear loud enough so Blaine could hear. 

"Okay, we can keep him. Just make sure he's not late to our coffee date next week."

Blaine gave Toni as sheepish smile, obviously getting that she meant him to hear what he said and returned her air kiss before she turned around to get out of the coffee shop, turning heads as she walked. Blaine bumped Kurt's shoulder playfully, keeping their shoulders pressed when he pulled away.

"See, now you have to share her with me too. You just can't escape me, Hummel, I'll be everywhere."

Kurt faked an exaggerated sigh and leaned into Blaine. 

"You're lucky I kind of don't mind you being around." 

Kurt felt his phone buzz in his pocket and pulled it out to see he had a text from Toni which was odd since she couldn't have even made it to her next class yet. 

To Kurt: You are fucking smitten. Just in case you didn't know. 

Kurt on reflex hid his phone from Blaine's glance and looked over at him with his own puppy dog eyes, which weren't as good as Blaine's but they usually got the job done. 

"Go get us a blueberry scone to split...pleeease?" 

To Toni: Best friend, Toni. I've told you. That's it. 

To Kurt: He's smitten too and you're delusional. You know I am NEVER wrong. It's a gift. 

Blaine came back with the scone and set it on the table taking his spot next to Kurt, ignoring the now vacant chair across from him. Blaine brushed Kurt's neck with his hand as he placed it back around his chair sending chills all over Kurt's body. Kurt internally cursed Toni for saying anything and shook his head to get her crazy assumptions out of his head. 

Blaine raised an eyebrow at the odd look Kurt was giving him before shrugging to himself and splitting the scone into two. He took a bite, letting out a silent moan at the taste of blueberry jam melting in his mouth.

"Mm you should learn how to make these. Soo good."

He brought a piece of his scone to Kurt's lips, looking at him through his eyelashes with a soft smile that was usually reserved for only Kurt.

"Open up."

Kurt obeyed instantly opening his mouth for the large bite Blaine was feeding him, moaning in agreement about the taste as the fresh blueberries exploded in his mouth. He was brought out of his food euphoria when Blaine dusted his lips with his thumb wiping away the stray crumbs only to lick them off his own finger causing Kurt to blush slightly as he couldn't take his eyes off of Blaine's lips. 

Fuck Toni. Fuck her for putting ideas in his head and for making him stare at his best friend's supple lips. Kurt had gotten over his crush on Blaine a long time ago, they even talked about how they mutually found each other attractive because, well, duh! 

_Kurt looked up from his position on Blaine's chest as they watched the end of "Friends With Benefits" in Blaine's tiny twin size dorm room bed, biting his lip, debating whether or not he should ask the question that had been on his mind since the beginning of the movie._

_"Kurt, just say it. You always bite your lip and twist the edge of your shirt when something's on your mind."_

_Kurt sighed. Seven months into knowing each other and Blaine had already picked up on all of his quirks._

_"Have you ever considered that... the whole friends with benefits thing? I mean you're hot and I am obviously gorgeous and well relationships seem fucking terrifying at this point."_

_Blaine considered Kurt's question while trying to hold back a laugh at how adorable Kurt looked when he was nervous, fidgeting with pretty much anything he could get his hands on. Kurt's beauty was hard to miss and one look at his ass on move in day had made Blaine seriously contemplate putting his best moves on in order to get inside those tight jeans but without Blaine realizing it Kurt rapidly became such an important part of his life that there was no way he would jeopardize that by thinking with his dick._

_"Yeah, I have, the hotness is undeniable...but Kurt I don't think that kind of stuff works with *best friends* it's too risky, too many feelings, too many things could get ruined. I can't lose you."_

_Kurt nodded and laid his head back on Blaine's chest, watching the credits in silence for a couple minutes._

_"I can't lose you either."_

Kurt moved slightly so he could grab his bag that was hanging off the side of his chair and stole the last bite of scone from Blaine's hand, stuffing it in his mouth before he had a chance to object, talking with his mouthful as he stood up. 

"I think you should learn how to make this for me. Gotta run hot stuff, thanks for the scone." 

Kurt placed a wet kiss on Blaine's cheek leaving crumbs after he pulled back with a loud pop.

Blaine looked after Kurt with an obvious pout on his face, partly because he got the last bite of his scone and mostly because he was leaving him all alone in the coffee shop. It only took Kurt turning around and sticking his tongue out at Blaine playfully for Blaine's pout to turn into an involuntary smile. He watched Kurt walk out of the door, his iPhone already in his hand, typing away furiously. Blaine shook his head with a smile on his face and took his phone out of his pocket, looking up the blueberry scone recipes on Martha Stewart's site. Kurt wouldn't be able to deny it even if he wanted to. Blaine was just the best friend ever.

To:andersonblaine 

From:

Subject: Pen Pals!

Blainey!

Guess what! I have my very own email address and now we can talk like all the time even when Kurty gets grumpy! I miss you! When are you coming to visit me? I have to show you my brand new princess dress daddy bought me because he forgot about my dance recital. Did Kurt show you the pictures of me in my Ballerina outfit? And I loved the flowers you sent me, Lilies are my favorite! Can I come visit you and brother at your house and have slumber parties like you two have? Pretty please?! Right back really soon, okay? Tell Kurt I love him!

Love, Ellie!

To: 

From: andersonblaine 

Subject: Bestie Pen Pal!

Princess!

That's the best news I've heard today! I can't talk to you enough on the phone because you know how your brother gets when you and I have a little bestie time. But this way we can talk all we want and he never needs to know ;) That was genius!

I miss you loads and loads! Tell you what... If you do your homework and eat your vegetables (French fries don't count, don't listen to Kurt) like your mom says, we can come visit you before Thanksgiving.

I bet you were the most beautiful girl in your whole school in that ballerina outfit, Ellie! We put up your picture on the fridge to show you off to all our friends. My friend, Trish is jealous she doesn't have your hair :) I wish I could be there in person but I'm glad you loved my flowers.

If we decide you've been a good girl when we visit you, then you can come have the best slumber parties with us on your winter break. I'll even let you drink coffee so you can stay up. (But we'll say it's hot chocolate to your brother, okay?)

See, just like you said, I am *writing* you *right* away. Your e-mail was perfect. Just, in the next one, try starting a new paragraph when you want to change the topic. This way, it'll be more organized.

Kurt says he loves you back. In a very grumpy way. He didn't like that we found a way to talk behind his back. You should call him sometime. He misses you.

Love you bunches

Your Blainey

Blaine deleted what he had typed on his phone for the third time and sighed exaggeratedly; hoping Kurt would stop frowning at the TV like what he was watching was offending him and just ask Blaine what was wrong. So okay, he might have gone a little too far with how Ellie was his favorite Hummel and obviously Kurt's own sister loved Blaine more than her own brother but well, Blaine thought it served him right for all the times Kurt took his mom's side.

He sighed deeply again, grinning as he saw Kurt rolling his eyes without turning to look over at Blaine. He scooted closer to him on the couch, his head dropping to Kurt's shoulder slowly, lips curling into a satisfied smile as he buried his head deep in Kurt's chest.

"Kurt?"

No answer. He knew it wasn't going to be this easy but well, no harm in trying. He looked down at his phone, Trish's text still unanswered.

"I'll wake you up with the smell of a pumpkin spice latte tomorrow if you help me out."

Kurt could tell something was bothering Blaine, even before he started making it obvious that he wanted to talk about it. Every time Kurt had glanced over at him from the couch he was either twirling and untwirling his curls around his finger or humming quietly to himself a song that Kurt was 90% sure was completely made up. But Kurt let him suffer a little while, it was his punishment for bragging about how when Ellie comes to visit they were going to have a sleep over and Kurt wasn't going to be invited. But having Blaine buried in his chest made him feel all warm inside and his resentment slowly slipped away so he pulled Blaine's head in his lap gently, running his fingers through his hair soothingly, knowing that always calmed Blaine down. 

"You know I can't say no to anything pumpkin, what's on your mind, bubba? 

Blaine sighed contently at the way Kurt's magical fingers were running through his hair, rolling his eyes at the pet name Kurt insisted to use for him even if he scrunched his nose when Blaine called him bro.

He took his phone from where it fell when Kurt pulled his head down in his lap and went to his texts, reading Trish's text one last time.

"So Trish has this charity ball that her department has organized so she needs to attend and she needs a plus one obviously and I may have told her I kind of know how to waltz because you know, mom… Anyway, she asked me to be her date for the night since she doesn't have a girlfriend or um boyfriend for the time being… Do you think it would be weird if I said yes?"

Kurt stopped his fingers the moment Blaine mentioned Trish's name, her name on Blaine's lips affected him more than he wanted it to or more than it should, but he had decided with himself that he would try to get past whatever his issue was with her and try to like her for Blaine's sake since he made so much an effort with Toni. He collected himself and continued running his hands through Blaine's curls hoping he wouldn't notice his slight hesitation. 

"Well, is this just something you would be doing to help out a friend, or do you...do you like her?"

Blaine leant further into Kurt's touch and stayed silent for a while, considering Kurt's question, thinking about all those times Trish caught him staring at his lips but brushed it off with a smirk or their drunk, spin the bottle kiss in sophomore year. He did think that she was gorgeous. It was a no brainer. That was just a fact like saying water is wet. And they got along fine too. But Blaine didn't know if it was enough to like someone or maybe he was just simply appreciating the beauty of someone he was close to.

"I don't know… I mean, I care about her. She's been always uh nice. To me. And it doesn't hurt that she is really hot. Why does it matter anyway?"

Kurt looked down at Blaine and nudged his head with his knee so he would sit up, the internal conflict of helping his friend and keeping Blaine all to himself weighed on him instantly when he heard how conflicted Blaine sounded. He fidgeted with his own fingers before picking up Blaine's hand and doing the same with his. 

"Well... I think you do. If you didn't then you wouldn't even be questioning this. You bend over backwards for your friends, I know that. And I have seen the way she looks at you sometimes, I wouldn't doubt if the feeling was mutual. I guess... you owe it to yourself to figure out if there is anything between you two, don't you think?" 

Kurt hoped Blaine's answer would be a confident no and they could drop the subject but by the way he could see Blaine's mind running a mile a minute through his eyes, it wouldn't be that easy.

Blaine shrugged, his head hurting from thinking too much about something that he wasn't even sure of. He looked up from where he was looking at the way Kurt was playing with his fingers to see him looking back at Blaine with such concentration on his face it was like he was trying to figure it out for Blaine. Blaine let his lips turn into a big smile. This was just how Kurt was. Blaine knew with his all heart that Kurt would do just anything to make things easy for Blaine, to help him work things out.

He grabbed Kurt's wrist in his hand and pulled him into his chest, kissing at the top of his head softly.

"Maybe. I mean, I am not gonna stop her if she wants to kiss me or something but that doesn't mean I'm ready to date her. Or anyone for that matter."

Kurt smiled when Blaine pulled him into his body and forced the smile to stay on his face even when he felt slight disappointment rush over him. It wasn't really because he mentioned kissing Trish, although Kurt was sure he never wanted to witness that and it definitely wasn't because he said he wasn't ready to date her because Kurt still felt that she wasn't good enough for him, it was the last part. The not dating anyone part. He buried his head in Blaine's chest inhaling his familiar smell wondering to himself why he felt that way, no one has ever come along since they have been friends that he ever thought was good enough to have Blaine, so it should be a good thing he wasn't looking, right? Kurt pressed his face harder into Blaine, speaking against the soft fabric of his shirt, not sure he even wanted Blaine to hear his question. 

"What do you think it is about her? What made you go from just seeing her as a friend to *maybe* something more."

Blaine wrapped an arm around Kurt's waist, his smile growing bigger when Kurt snuggled further into his chest. He didn't say anything back for a while, looking at the reruns of Masterchef going on the screen without actually watching it.

"Geez, when you say it like that, it sounds like something serious. And I don't even know. You know us, we always flirt. No matter how harmless it is. She's never friend zoned me so that is something I guess. I don't know, Kurt… If it was someone else, I'd just go have a good time and let myself enjoy whatever would happen at the end of the night, but with Trish, I don't know… It'd be so awkward if we really did something and didn't like it."

Kurt nodded, but didn't say anything; he didn't know how to reply because Blaine didn't really answer his question. He just wanted to know what made Trish special enough that Blaine suddenly saw her as something more than a friend, but there was no way he would ask Blaine that, not sure if he really wanted to know the answer. So Kurt just slid his hand in Blaine's interlocking their fingers, resting his head on Blaine's shoulder and tried to focus his attention on the TV, hoping it could distract him from what was going on inside of his head.

With Kurt's head on his shoulder, Blaine sank deeper into the couch, pinching Kurt's side when he blew a raspberry against his neck and made him gasp loudly. It was only when Joe told the contestants they were required to make muffins to pass the pressure test that Blaine remembered what he was hiding in his room. He'd needed to wake up really early on an off day and get rid of all the dishes before Kurt got home but he did it. There were perfect blueberry scones waiting to surprise the shit out of Kurt in his room.

"Let me go, I need to get my charger from my room."

Kurt laughed at how Blaine's eyes suddenly lit up as he wiggled out of Kurt's hold and stood up quickly giving Kurt a mischievous smile before he ran to his room. As bizarre as this random burst of energy was, the excitement on Blaine's face was infectious even if it was about a phone charger. He called out to him as he heard him rummaging around in his room. 

"Hey weirdo, my phone charger is out here, you can just use mine. I'm sure it is equally as fascinating. You are going to miss my judgmental commentary on their cooking skills if you don't hurry back."

Blaine sent a quick "I'd love to." to Trish before grabbing the container from where he hid it in his closet. He hid the container behind his back and walked into the living room, looking over at Kurt with a stupid grin on his face.

"So Kurt, how much you love me?"

Kurt raised his eyebrows at Blaine's ridiculous grin not able to help himself from returning the smile when Blaine began bouncing on the balls of his feet, the excitement clear through his entire body. 

"You are seriously like a five year old! You know I love you the mostest, now stop fishing for compliments and show me what you have behind your back." 

Blaine bit his lip to keep himself from grinning big -because he loved Blaine the mostest, suck it, Toni- and gave him a you-say-that-now-but-you-will-regret-your-words-later look and took a step closer, stopping right in front of him. He cleared his throat and looked down at Kurt with a proud smile on his face before bringing the container of scones in front of Kurt's face.

"Guess what it is in there?"

Kurt's eyes went wide when he realized what was inside the container Blaine was proudly holding in front of his nose and quickly ripped the lid off letting the strong blueberry smell fill his nostrils. He grinned up at Blaine, his mouth already watering, waiting for him to give him the okay to eat one or five. 

"You adorable little asshole, did you make these just for me?"

Blaine was satisfied with the reaction he got from Kurt but he wasn't going to let him know that. He pulled the container back from underneath Kurt's hand and took a step back.

"I may have. But you aren't getting any until you stop with the short jokes and give me a proper hug."

Kurt was already standing up following the scones so it didn't take much for him to stand up and fling his arms around Blaine's neck. He would gladly hug Blaine all day if it meant homemade blueberry scones, and if he was being honest he would do it without much of an objection even without the scones. He pressed his body hard against Blaine's tightening his grip around his neck and whispering in his ear. 

"You always know how to make me feel special." 

Satisfied with the goose bumps he saw on Blaine's arm he pulled back leaving his arms loosely around his neck, looking in Blaine's eyes before shyly averting them when Blaine's met his. 

"Now, can I pleeease have a bite of your delicious scones?" 

Blaine kept one arm wrapped around Kurt's waist as he took a scone from the container and brought it to Kurt's lips, watching in fascination how his eyes fell shut as soon as he took a bite, letting out some sounds that Blaine was slightly familiar with from the confines of Kurt's room, licking his lips to not let any crumb go to waste.

Blaine cleared his throat and looked away, the arm that was holding Kurt's waist dropping to his side.

"So uhm how was it?"

"Fucking amazing, B!" 

Kurt grabbed Blaine's wrist bringing his hand with the scone in it up to his mouth and took another unflattering large bite. He took his time chewing, savoring the taste as he swallowed with a big gulp, the smile never leaving his face. 

"Please say this is our dinner tonight, I refuse to eat anything else until these are all gone."

Blaine felt his mouth was too dry and he was kind of staring at the way Kurt's throat was bobbing a little too much but it was okay. Kurt was beautiful in a way it hurt sometimes. Blaine was used to it by now. Not to Kurt's beauty because that wasn't something one could get used to. Ever. But to the way it made Blaine feel, react. He didn't even think before tilting his head down slightly and leaning in to place a kiss on the spot right below Kurt's Adam's apple. He pulled back with a sheepish grin and nodded enthusiastically.

"I'll go grab some milk."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

**(AN: Wanted to say a quick thank you to all of you have started to read this story so far. With every chapter we write we are falling more in love with these boys (and in turn our original panda babies) and it means so much that you all are too! Hope you enjoy this chapter as much as we did writing it!)**

_Not really sure how to feel about it_

_Something in the way you move_

_Makes me feel like I can't live without you_

_It takes me all the way_

_I want you to stay_

_Rihanna, Stay_

Kurt deserved a medal or at least another batch of Blaine's now famous blueberry scones for listening all week to him fret over his upcoming date with Trish and what he wanted it to mean and not mean. And now he definitely deserved the best friend award back that he gave to Blaine for his surprise baking efforts because he had agreed to help Blaine get ready for said date.

This wasn't the first time Blaine had asked Kurt to help him pick out his outfit or help with his hair for a night out but for some reason Kurt was finding it very hard to be a good friend when the night out included Trish. Kurt hated this feeling, Trish was probably a good person but no matter how much he tried he couldn't get on board with the thought of Blaine being with her romantically.

There had been numerous occasions in the past when Kurt spent hours in Blaine's closet helping him choose the best outfit to make his conquest for the night's head spin or helping him style his hair after the infamous hair gel incident of 2012. But this time it felt different, this time Blaine was already comfortable, this time it felt like he was helping him get ready for a third date, not a first and Blaine didn't usually have third dates. Kurt had grown accustomed to their arrangement, they both liked to go out and have their fun and not worry about the commitment, because that had never worked for either of them but no matter what they always had each other afterwards, they were never alone. And Kurt was terrified of the thought of that changing.

But Kurt forced himself out of his own head and grabbed his best hair products and met Blaine in his bathroom to help him tame the curls. Because the truth was for all Kurt's internal fears, Blaine's feelings were what mattered the most, whatever was going on with himself came second.

Kurt stood behind Blaine and put his hands on his shoulders massaging slowly.

"Alright B. What's the look we are going for tonight?"

Blaine closed his eyes and instantly relaxed into Kurt's touch; leaning back to get more of those magical hands on him. After he was satisfied with the way his muscles felt now, all loose and sated, he checked himself out in the bathroom mirror, a small smirk on his lips as he watched Kurt do the same.

"Hmm I don't know. How about a combination of sexy and charming?"

He turned around in Kurt's hold, hands around his shoulders dropping to his waist. He didn't waste time wrapping his arm around Kurt's neck, biting his lip as he looked at him through his eyelashes.

"Do you think I can pull that off?"

Kurt couldn't help but chuckle at Blaine's question. Could he pull it off? He could pull it off in his sleep and by the way Blaine was looking at him, he knew he could too. But if Kurt always confirmed these things to Blaine he would be an even bigger diva than Kurt was and there was only room for one diva in their apartment.

Kurt brought his hand up to Blaine's still damp curls and ran it through them effortlessly eliciting a satisfied moan from Blaine. He then moved a couple strands of hair from his forehead.

"There, now we have the sexy part down, charming might be a little harder."

Kurt smirked at Blaine and kept smoothing out the wild curls popping out from random spots knowing that he completely had a thing for people playing with his hair, especially at the nape of his neck.

Blaine's eyes closed on their own accord, eyelashes fanning his cheeks as Kurt kept carding his fingers through his hair just the way he knew Blaine liked. He moved his hands down to Kurt's hips, hanging on tightly when Kurt's fingers trailed down his scalp, playing with the curls at the nape of his neck. So the little shit wanted to play. Blaine would show him how to.

_Blaine pulled Kurt in by the hips and crashed their hips together, David Guetta's "Sweat" playing in the background. He secured Kurt's arms around his waist before turning around in his hold, meeting Kurt's hands on his middle as he continued shaking his hips to the beat. _

_"Fuck Blaine, personal space..."_

_Blaine turned to face Kurt with a knowing smirk on his face. _

_"Oh my god Kurt, you totally can't handle my sexy." _

_It was hard but Blaine managed to keep himself from laughing at the not amused expression on Kurt's face and he definitely wasn't ready when Kurt grabbed the collar of his shirt and pressed himself against Blaine from head to toe. _

_"You'll so regret saying that, sweetheart." _

_He slotted one leg between Blaine's thighs, erasing the stupid smirk that was still lingering on Blaine's face effectively. Blaine kept his silence and just kept dancing when Kurt lowered his hands, stopping just at the swell of Blaine's ass. _

_Blaine was about to open his mouth and probably say something to tease Kurt further when Kurt leant down and buried his face in Blaine's neck, causing Blaine's breath to be caught in his throat. There were soft lips, a very talented tongue and not enough air for Blaine to breathe. He bit his lip and pushed Kurt back a little, creating a distance between their bodies. _

_"I hate you so much." _

_Kurt was wearing the biggest smirk on his face not even bothering to play pretend when Blaine looked over at him accusingly. _

_"Kurt 1 Blaine 0, darling." _

He hooked his finger in the waistband of Kurt's sweatpants and pulled him in, chest hitting his before he leant down slowly, so slowly and put his mouth on the spot right below Kurt's ear, exhaling against it before whispering in his ear.

"Do something about it."

Kurt couldn't help the gasp that left his mouth when Blaine whispered in his ear creating instant goose bumps down his neck. It was on now. Kurt wasn't going to let him win that easily even if it was now ten times more difficult to have coherent thoughts with his lips brushing *the* spot below his ear.

Kurt collected himself and dragged his hand up the side of Blaine's neck lightly and hooked his fingers back in Blaine's curls pulling hard enough to get his attention but not hard enough to hurt. He made sure Blaine was focusing on him before leaning in, inches away from his full red lips and spoke.

"Is that a challenge?"

Kurt spun Blaine around so they were both looking in the mirror and immediately pulled Blaine's hips back against him so there was no space between them. He continued doing his hair glancing at Blaine through his eyelashes the whole time and making sure that every time he needed to breathe he did so right along Blaine's neck.

Blaine bit his lip hard, hard enough to taste the copper in his mouth but managed to hide how much Kurt's breath on his neck was affecting him from Kurt. This was a game after all; he couldn't have let the enemy know all his weaknesses, though Kurt probably knew every single one of them by heart. It wasn't weird. They were *best* friends. That alone pretty much made everything okay for Blaine.

He tilted his head to his side, leaning back against Kurt's chest closely as he continued combing Blaine's hair through his fingers agonizingly perfectly. He grabbed Kurt's free hand and brought it up to his stomach, making him feel the muscles clenching as he moved through the thin fabric of his shirt. Encouraged by the silent gasp that escaped Kurt's lips, he lowered Kurt's hand, sliding it under his shirt, Kurt's fingers splaying on his abdomen, Blaine's voice no more than a whisper as he spoke.

"What about the shirt? I think blue is my color. What do you think?"

Kurt knew he was staring, he knew this was the beginning of the end but he only had so much control when Blaine's abs were involved. It was unfair really, no human could resist that. He loved the feeling of his fingers on Blaine's smooth olive skin and how they felt running over the ridges of his muscles. Kurt was losing, the first rule to this game was to not enjoy it too much, and by the way he was shamelessly caressing Blaine's stomach it was clear he was.

Kurt dug his nails into Blaine's abs to stop himself and then dragged them out from under his shirt. He kept his body impossibly close to Blaine's and looked at him seductively, licking his lips slowly before summoning the last piece of self-restraint he had. Kurt leaned in and buried his head in Blaine's neck placing quick open mouth kisses against his hot skin; he spoke without taking his lips off of Blaine's neck.

"Hmmm you look better in green. Maybe you should try both on."

This time there was nothing Blaine could have done to hold back the breathy "Kurt" that was threating to escape his lips. Kurt was playing dirty. He knew Blaine was gone the moment he paid attention to the neck.

He threw his head back, resting it on Kurt's shoulder and grabbed the back of Kurt's head, keeping him where he wanted while he brought his other hand back, putting it in Kurt's pocket, grabbing a handful of Kurt's perky ass to pull him in impossibly closer. The way Kurt's breath hitched in his throat made Blaine's lips turn into a smirk as he tilted his head to look up at Kurt with big, innocent eyes.

"Yeah? Wanna give me a hand?"

Kurt's brain was short circuiting, the moment Blaine grabbed his ass and pulled him hard against his body he knew it was over. They had already taken it far enough that their bodies had given in, this was very apparent now that they were completely pressed against each other so now it was just a matter of time on who would break mentally.

The only thoughts he had in his head when Blaine asked if he wanted to give him a hand were things that required much less clothes, hands in places far more scandalous, all things not appropriate to think of his friend, even less his *best* friend. So Kurt had to give up, if he didn't he wouldn't be able to stop himself anymore.

Kurt let his head rest on Blaine's shoulder letting out a loud sigh as he pulled away.

"Fuck, Blaine."

Kurt kept his eyes on the ground as he created a safe distance between them.

"I think you can do that by yourself... You win. Okay?"

Blaine pressed his lips tightly together to keep himself from letting out a shameless whine at the loss of delicious warmth Kurt's body had provided and breathed in and out for a couple times before turning around to face Kurt who was looking fucking adorable with his flushed skin, messed up hair and that stupid pout on his lips. Blaine reached out to tilt his chin up to make him look back in his eyes, the cheeky grin on his face not disappearing even if he tried to will himself to do so.

"Don't worry, pumpkin; I'll let you win next time."

He smiled at Kurt's bitch glare and leant in to place a soft kiss on his forehead before getting out of the bathroom with an extra sway on his hips. He was going to wear his green shirt and he was going to look gentlemanly edible and yes, he was going to make it a thing if it wasn't because he was a fucking winner.

Kurt shook his head at Blaine's smug look and rolled his eyes with a smile when Blaine sashayed his way out of the bathroom. Kurt walked across the living room to his room and shut his door once he was inside. He leaned against it and gently hit the back of his head repeatedly against the door hoping to shake himself out of the warmness he felt all through his body and thoughts flooding his brain. Toni's text coming back to him and he bit his lip hard at the thought. Was she right? Was there more than what Kurt allowed himself to see? That was a very dangerous path to go on and Kurt decided to take a cold shower to help himself snap out of the thoughts of his best friend's lips on his.

To: Andersonblaine 

Subject: I miss my Blainey!

Blainey,

I told Mommy that you said you guys would come before Thanksgiving. She seemed excited, but I don't know if Daddy heard me because he just walked away.

But I had this great idea, when you come can we build a fort out of all my blankets like last time? I tried to build one for my friend Grace but it didn't work. Kurt used to help me with it, I miss having him here to help me build things.

Oh and when I come have a bestie sleepover at your house can I sleep in the middle so I get to be in the middle of the cuddle sandwich? I promise to eat all my vegetables if you let me. Maybe Kurt will let me take his spot if we make him cupcakes.

How is school? Do you have as many boring books as Kurt has?

Write me soon, I can't wait!

Hugs and Kisses!

Ellie

To: 

From: andersonblaine 

My dear Ellie,

Your email was flawless. We are definitely making the blanket fort because you deserved it for being such a smart cookie.

I am sure your dad had a lot on his mind and he didn't even hear you. Don't worry about it. We're coming there and having so much fun. Tell your mom Blainey would be happy if she happened to make her Shepherd's Pie for us. I'll make sure to bribe her with flowers :)

You do know I'm not sharing the same bed with Kurt all the time, right? Only when one of us feels bad and needs the other's magical cuddling powers. But if that's what you want, you can totally sleep in the middle, or even better, we can make another fort in my room and go sleep in it after Kurt falls asleep! Shh. This will be our secret.

School is fun! My books aren't boring like Kurt's. I'll read you a story from one of them and you'll see yourself. You don't be a law student Ellie Jelly! Literature is cool, like a monkey wearing a tuxedo made of bacon riding a cyborg unicorn while law is annoying like a mosquito buzzing around just when you want to go to sleep. (Oh my god, don't ever tell your dad I said that.)

Love and miss you loads. But guess what, we'll see you SOON!

Love

Blainey

To Blaine: Hey Prince Charming, how's the ball?

To Blaine: Too busy busting a move to text me back? C'mon I'm curious!

To Blaine: You promised you would check in with me.

To Blaine: Whatever Blaine, I'm going out.

To Toni: Meet me at the bar in 20, I need to drink.

To Kurt: Woah. Okay. See you there, hun.

Kurt checked his reflection and then checked his phone one last time for a missed text from Blaine. It had been hours since Blaine left and he hadn't responded to any of Kurt's texts, not even a text to say he got there, nothing. That wasn't like Blaine, or at least Kurt thought he wasn't like that. He slammed his phone on the counter only to pick it up again to shove it into his pocket and walk out the door. He took a cab to the bar, he knew tonight was one of those nights he wanted to forget and he wasn't planning on leaving until he had consumed enough alcohol to achieve that result.

As soon as Kurt got to the Tower Bar he made a bee line to the bar and ordered a Long Island, hoping that he got the bartender that poured them strong. Once he had his drink in hand, he started searching the bar for Toni, it was depressing enough that he was so upset about his best friend not texting him, he didn't want to drink alone too.

Toni spotted Kurt as soon as she walked into the bar and even from that far she could tell something was very wrong. As she got closer she could see he was already half way through his drink and already ordering another one when she approached.

"Oh so it's going to be that kind of night, is it? Care to tell me what is going on?"

Kurt shook his head, the straw of his drink still in his mouth; he took one long drink and set the empty glass on the counter hard. He took out his phone to check for any texts but there was still radio silence from Blaine and he sighed loudly before returning his gaze to Toni.

"It's Blaine… he went on this date with a girl… a girl that I don't completely trust, and he hasn't responded to any of my texts. We don't do that to each other, we always answer. Or at least I thought we did…"

Toni placed a hand on Kurt's arm, feeling how tense he was and soothingly stroked it up and down hoping somehow she could ease his worry, but knowing there was really only one person who could do that.

"Are you upset because he's on a date or because he isn't texting you back? I can't tell which."

Toni's question took Kurt off guard; he didn't really want to think about why he was upset, he just knew it bothered him. Kurt was too sober to admit the answer to that question to Toni, and it would take several more drinks before he was ready to admit it to himself. So Kurt grabbed his second drink, foregoing the straw this time and took a long drink, the alcohol burning his throat. He shook off the taste and grabbed Toni by the arm.

"C'mon, baby girl, we are dancing and drinking the rest of the night, *not* thinking."

Kurt lost count around the 4th Long Island but judging by how blurry things were when he excused himself from dancing between Toni and some guy that Kurt could definitely tell was way more interested in him than he was in Toni, he was drunk. As Kurt stumbled his way to the bathroom he took out his phone and saw that there were still no texts from Blaine and before he knew what he was doing he was dialing Blaine's number, rolling his eyes when it went to voicemail.

"Blaaaine! Blaine, this is your best friend Kurt Hummel… in case you forgot my name. I went out drinking with Toni because she answers my texts and now I'm not sad anymore… and there is this guy who is all over me… so see I am fine. I hope you have a fantastic time on your *date* with Trissssh. Don't worry about me… like you do anyways… I'm fine. I need another drink…"

Toni found Kurt about a minute too late because he was leaning against a wall with a phone in his hand and even before she got there to rip it out of his hand, she knew who it was and knew that anything he said right now could not have been good.

"Alright Kurt, we are either dancing some more, or I'm taking you home but no more phone calls and no more drinks, okay?"

Kurt looked at Toni through half closed eyes and nodded.

"I don't want to go home… he's not there. Let's dance."

Blaine waited until Trish walked inside her building, the taste of her lips feeling weird on his mouth before taking his phone where he forgot it in his car. Shit. He was right about what he had expected to find because he promised he would keep Kurt updated but he couldn't because he fucking forgot to take his phone with him. If he was feeling like shit before the voicemail Kurt had left for him after listening to it he felt like he had killed Ellie's puppy with his bare hands.

He didn't know how many times he called Kurt back and it went to his voicemail before stepping on the gas pedal, cursing under his breath whenever he was stuck at a red light. He just hoped to god that Kurt wasn't alone and there was someone else besides the said guy that was all over Kurt. Kurt must have been upset about something else and he didn't want any douchebag to take advantage of that. It wasn't like him to go out without Blaine and reach the point he drunk dialed someone.

He wasn't any less worried when he finally made it to the Tower Bar, eyes searching for Kurt frantically before landing on Toni who was nursing a drink over the bar.

"Where is Kurt?"

Toni's hand stopped halfway to her lips, giving Blaine an unimpressed look before pointing at the dance floor where a very drunk Kurt was sucking face with a guy who obviously was having the time of his life.

Blaine dived into the mass of sweaty bodies, trying not to lose sight of Kurt as he was getting pulled between dancing people. He didn't see the point in acknowledging the guy Kurt was dancing with before yanking Kurt out of his arms, heart clenching at the way Kurt's face fell when he saw his new dance partner. He pulled Kurt into his chest and took them to a more secluded spot of the bar before pulling back slightly to look at Kurt's face.

"Kurt, I am so sorry. I forgot my phone in the car and couldn't find any chance to go back and take it. I came here as soon as I saw your texts. Are you okay? Did something happen?"

Kurt's head was spinning as he tried to focus on the concerned expression on Blaine's face trying to put together what just happened. He had finally given in to the guy who had been perusing him all night because it was much easier to let it happen than play hard to get and the next moment Blaine was there, pulling him out of the arms of a guy Kurt probably wouldn't even remember and dragging him across the bar.

Kurt gripped on tightly to Blaine's shoulder to keep his balance.

"I thought you forgot about me because of your daaate. But it's ok... I'm okay now. You know why? Cuz you're here now and it's better."

Blaine brushed a stray of hair out of Kurt's eyes and wrapped his arms around him securely, a big smile on his face now that Kurt wasn't looking at him like he broke his heart.

"Kurt, of course I didn't. I'd never. God, you got me so worried, pumpkin. You sure everything is okay?"

Blaine watched Kurt open his mouth to say something and then close it again like he forgot what he was going to say, probably too drunk to articulate a coherent answer. He shook his head and wrapped an arm around Kurt's waist, starting them towards the exit.

"I'm taking you home."

Kurt leaned into Blaine and rested his head on his shoulder feeling like the tension of the night was disappearing with one squeeze on his waist from Blaine. He saw Toni follow them out of the bar and he smiled as she kissed his cheek.

"You go get some rest honey, but we're talking tomorrow... Without drinks."

Toni turned to Blaine looking at him seriously before kissing his cheek.

"Take care of him."

Blaine gave Toni a reassuring smile before helping Kurt get in the car, fastening his seatbelt before getting to his side. The night ended up being totally different from what he had in mind. He thought Kurt would be waiting for him at home with a six-pack of Heineken ready and dying to know how his not-date date with Trish went. It didn't matter now though. Kurt was okay. Drooling all over his shirt but okay.

After years of practice in picking Kurt up from house parties or from the school library when he was cramming for his finals or simply from their couch to Kurt's bed, carrying him inside their apartment was a piece of cake. He knew the way Kurt would lean against him when he tried to unlock their door, he knew how Kurt would want to just lay down on the couch instead of going to his bed or how stubborn he was going to be about not taking off his clothes when Blaine finally laid him down on his bed.

Blaine straddled Kurt's thighs to still his frantic movements, grabbing his wrists to keep him from pulling Blaine down to lay with him.

"Come on Kurt, stop fighting with me. Help me get rid of these ridiculously tight jeans."

Kurt just wanted to sleep and he was having a hard time understanding why Blaine was fighting it and not being the big spoon like Kurt wanted. It was only after Blaine spoke that he realized he was still dressed and he wouldn't have cared but he knew his jeans would be ridiculously uncomfortable if he stayed in them. So Kurt gave into Blaine and lifted his hips so he could peel his jeans off. He reached up clumsily and put his hand on Blaine's face.

"You're staying right, B? You'll be here when I wake up?"

Blaine took Kurt's hand in his and brought it to his lips, kissing his knuckles softly before moving off of him. He unbuttoned Kurt's shirt and tossed it across the room, leaving him in his undershirt before climbing off the bed.

"Always, pumpkin. But let me go get you some water and an ibuprofen so you won't hate life when you wake up, okay? I'll be right back, I promise."

It took a lot of effort to convince Kurt to drink water and even more to swallow the pill but Blaine was nothing if not determined so he did it. He poured another glass of water for Kurt before kicking off his shoes and changing his shirt with Kurt's Hogwarts t-shirt before climbing into bed next to him, smiling when Kurt snuggled into his chest almost automatically.

"I'm sorry I ruined your night. You seemed pretty into the guy but I couldn't be sure because obviously you also had a very close relationship with Long Island Tea before."

Kurt cuddled into Blaine's warm body, not able to get close enough. He listened to Blaine speak into his hair and he shook his head against his chest.

"I didn't care about him; my night was only good when you showed up."

Kurt looked up into Blaine's eyes watching him breathe in and out calmly, barely able to keep his own open himself. He smiled and leaned in to press his lips to Blaine's sweetly before setting his head on Blaine's chest and closing his eyes.

"It's always better when you are there."

The only reason Blaine's breath got caught in his throat when Kurt's lips touched his was because it was unexpected and took Blaine off guard. He knew Kurt was a happy drunk mostly, got touchy feely really fast and didn't really think before he acted when he drank a little too much and from the way his breathing was slowing down and his head was getting heavier on his chest, he was too sleepy to think straight. It was okay. It didn't mean anything. Kurt didn't want it to mean anything and Blaine wasn't going to think about it too hard. Kurt was family and he knew he would do just anything to be there for him. Especially if Kurt thought it was always better when Blaine was there. Blaine was always going to be there.

Kurt didn't want to wake up, he didn't want to move, at this point he wasn't even sure he could physically open his eyes but his pulse had turned into a loud drum inside his head making it impossible to ignore. His mouth was dry and he could still taste the horrible mix of alcohol from the night before. He heard a heavy, steady breath coming from where his head was buried...Blaine. A smile formed on his face until he started to remember why he had started drinking in the first place. The rest of his memories were pretty fuzzy, but he did remember falling asleep next to Blaine, but wasn't quite sure how he got there. He moaned loudly when the sun caught his eye through the curtains.

"Fuck! This is what hell must be like... Blaine, make it stop!"

Blaine shifted so he was lying down on his side to cover Kurt's face from the light creeping through the curtains and draped an arm over his chest, thinking Kurt would be satisfied, he attempted to go back to sleep. But obviously Kurt was far from being satisfied as he wouldn't stop shifting, and groaning, and just complaining in general. Blaine cracked an eye open and looked down at Kurt sleepily.

"What do you need?"

Kurt rolled over and pressed his face into his pillow. What he needed was for someone to go back to yesterday and make him stop drinking, or for Blaine to have answered his phone, or for Toni to have never put ideas in his head, but Blaine couldn't change any of those things.

"God, I'm such an idiot! I deserve to feel like death."

Kurt opened one eye and looked over at Blaine.

"Water, please."

Blaine's eyes softened when he saw how miserable Kurt was looking and he reached out to take a glass of water from where he left it on the bedside table last night and nudged Kurt gently.

"Hey none of that, pumpkin... Here."

He watched Kurt get on his knees and sip his water with a blissful look on his face before he took the empty glass back from him and put it down on the table again. He sat straighter on the bed and leant back against the head of the bed before pulling Kurt down into his chest, running his fingers up and down his arm soothingly.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

They always talked about things, ever since he had met Blaine he was the one person in his life he felt comfortable talking about everything with… until now. Kurt hadn't had time to put together what exactly he was feeling but for the first time Blaine couldn't be the one to help him figure it out.

Kurt realized he had been silent for a while when Blaine lightly squeezed his arm. He shook his head and sat up slowly, moaning at how dizzy he was.

"No... I uh, I just had one of those nights, you know? I didn't keep track how much I was drinking, which was a huge mistake."

Blaine winced in sympathy as he watched Kurt hold his head in pain when he sat up, still not convinced completely but decided to shrug it off for the moment as Kurt didn't look like he was in any condition to have a heart to heart. So he met his hands behind his back and got comfortable on the bed, an easy smile on his face as he looked over at Kurt.

"Do you wanna know how my night was?"

Kurt held his head a little tighter, the thought of Blaine's date tasted like a Long Island Iced Tea in his mouth which made him sick to his stomach. But Kurt tried to ignore it, forced a small smile on his face and patted Blaine's leg.

"Of course... Can you tell me about it over a strong cup of coffee and some aspirin?"

Blaine nodded instantly, hopping off the bed after ruffling Kurt's hair, messing his bed hair even more.

"Breakfast will be ready in 15. I'd spend that time in the shower if I were you."

Blaine chuckled at the way Kurt stuck his tongue out almost automatically and blew him a kiss teasingly before getting out of the room.

Kurt dragged himself to the bathroom feeling like his legs were each 20 lbs and switched on the shower hoping the water would wash off the regret he was feeling this morning. He finally let his eyes open fully and looked at himself in the mirror, groaning, he looked about as bad and he felt. He brought his hand up and felt his chapped lips, having a sudden flashback to a dream he must have had last night, a dream he shouldn't be having.

Kurt stumbled into the kitchen slipping on a t-shirt over his head after spending the last 10 minutes letting water just pour over him in the shower. He smiled when his breakfast was already laid out for him with his coffee just how he made it and three aspirins.

"What would I do without you?"

Blaine smiled a pleased smile at Kurt's words and pulled his chair for him, kissing at the top of his hair before taking his seat.

"Let's never find out, pumpkin."

He filled Kurt's plate with scrambled eggs and some bacon and put his coffee cup in front of him, looking over at him with concern readable in his eyes.

"Feeling any better now?"

Kurt inhaled the mouthwatering smell of bacon and then took a long drink of his coffee letting the warmth spread through his body.

"It's getting better now. So let's hear about your night."

Blaine took a large sip of his coffee and shrugged, stuffing his mouth with some eggs, reviving the previous night in his mind.

"It was ... um nice? I don't know, it was weird. We danced all night and Trish didn't let me dance with one of her friends that asked if we could so I don't know if that means it was a date? But then we never talked about anything serious, just fun stuff..."

He put his cup down and ran his fingers through his hair, his lip between his teeth as he remembered how they ended the night.

"And um before she got out of the car, she kind of kissed me. On the lips. So there is that ..."

Kurt was mid drink when Blaine mentioned the kiss and he choked on his coffee. Real graceful Kurt. He took a couple of drinks of water and cleared his throat.

"Sorry, went down the wrong pipe. So um a kiss... Wow. It sounds like a date to me, Blaine..."

Kurt pushed his plate of half eaten eggs, suddenly losing the meager appetite he had and preparing himself for the answer to his next question.

"The question is, do you want a second date, a second kiss?"

Blaine looked at Kurt oddly when he pushed his half-finished plate aside and poured some more coffee into his mug.

"I don't know. I mean, I am not even sure if last night was a date. Weren't we supposed to agree on that before? I guess I'll just wait and see. Anyway though..."

He got up from his seat and went to lean down over Kurt, pressing his lips against Kurt's forehead to check if he had a fever.

"Are you sure you're okay? You're not coming down with something, are you?"

Kurt closed his eyes when Blaine kissed his forehead; he wished he was getting sick; you can take medicine to get rid of that. But he shrugged and gave Blaine a thankful smile.

"Maybe... You know what? I think I am just going to go back to bed, wake me up in a couple hours?"

Blaine squeezed Kurt's shoulder reassuringly, a concerned look still on his face but he nodded anyway.

"Let me know if you need anything, okay?"

He watched Kurt walk into his room, a sick feeling in his stomach when Kurt didn't look back his way before closing his door. He hated knowing Kurt wasn't okay and he couldn't do anything to make it better.

To Toni: I'm fucked.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**(AN: So excited you are liking the story so far! We are getting more and more excited with each chapter. Thank you for all your comments and kudos, we really appreciate it. So the song quote that we start this chapter off with is from "Complicated" by Carolyn Dawn Johnson. If we haven't given you enough feels with this chapter go and listen to it. It is seriously written for this version of Klaine! Enjoy!)**

"_I'm so complicated_

_I'm so frustrated,_

_I wanna hold you close, I wanna push you away_

_I wanna make you go, I wanna make you stay_

_Should I say it?_

_Should I tell you how I feel?_

_Oh, I want you to know, but then again I don't_

_It's so complicated"_

_-Complicated, Carolyn Dawn Johnson_

To Kurt: We are spending our entire walk to the Union talking about that text, I'm not letting you blow it off now that you aren't hungover anymore.

To Toni: What if I say I'm still hungover?

Toni caught up to Kurt as he was halfway out the door of the law building, giving him a bitch glare to mirror his own.

"Hold it, Hummel, you talk now or I bring this up at our coffee threesome."

Kurt sighed, he had made a snap decision when he texted Toni over the weekend, wanting to talk to someone desperately about how he was feeling but now that he's had a chance to overthink everything, saying it out loud just meant he would actually have to come to terms with it himself and he wasn't sure he ever wanted to do that. So he avoided Toni's numerous texts over the weekend. Hopefully she would forget about it, but that girl was nothing if not persistent and Kurt knew she wouldn't let this go.

"Fine… I kind of sort of have developed this thing for Blaine..."

Kurt rolled his eyes at her knowing smirk and interrupted her before she even began to speak.

"But it... It's nothing. A harmless crush... It will pass... It has to pass."

Toni replaced her knowing smirk with a sympathetic smile when she noticed just how conflicted Kurt was, it was noticeable all over his body, especially in his eyes.

"Babe... Why are you so quick to dismiss it? Maybe there is something there. It seems like there could be."

Kurt shook his head at how simple Toni made it sound. It wasn't simple. This was a fucking complicated mess, a mess that was quickly becoming out of control.

"Because he is my best friend, my family... He's my person and I... I just can't risk something ruining that. I just have to get over it, somehow."

Toni looked over at Kurt seriously as they walked into Starbucks, grabbing his arm so they would stop once they made it just inside the door.

"Some things are worth the risk, Kurt. Just remember that."

"Why can't we go to my place and play God of War instead?"

Blaine rolled his eyes at Trish and opened the door to the cafe for her before getting in himself, taking Trish over the counter to give their orders before joining Kurt and Toni at their usual table.

"Because. I promised Toni I'd join them for coffee at least once a week and I kind of feel like I've been neglecting Kurt lately so, I want to spend time with him."

He let Trish give their orders and walked over the pick-up counter, grinning as he spotted Kurt walking by the window with Toni.

"You live in the same house with Kurt. How could you even neglect him?"

Blaine shrugged, mouthing a thank you to the barista that made their coffees before leading them to Kurt and Toni's table.

"It's different with us. Just be nice, ok? I know you can be when you want."

He winked at Trish goodheartedly, giving her an apologetic smile in return for her pout and sneaked upon Kurt from behind, covering his eyes with his single hand.

"Guess who?"

Kurt knew who it was, he could pick that voice out from anywhere but no matter how familiar it was, it always made him smile. Although as soon as his eyes were covered a wave of panic rushed through his body knowing what him and Toni had just been discussing when he walked up, but Kurt tried to play it cool and reached behind him to tickle Blaine's side, eliciting an immediate giggle and a curse word or two.

"Only Blaine Anderson giggles like a little girl when he's tickled right there."

He turned around to hug his best friend and saw Trish staring at him from behind Blaine's back. Kurt put on his best fake smile and hugged Blaine just a little longer than was necessary. He finally pulled back and spoke as he looked between Blaine and Trish.

"So are you two... You know... Uh grabbing coffee or were you just leaving?"

Kurt made it a point to emphasize the word leaving as he glanced in Trish's direction, feeling slightly guilty when Blaine's eyes darted to him.

Trish shook her head and smiled a slightly too sweet smile at Kurt's question taking a seat next to Kurt while Blaine was giving Toni a hug.

"I hope I am not intruding. It's just Blaine literally dragged me here. You know how he gets when he wants something."

She took in how tight Kurt was holding his coffee cup in his hand and decided to return her attention to the strawberry blonde beauty at the table. She held out her hand for Toni across the table, her eyes narrowing as she saw Blaine take the seat on the other side of Kurt.

"Oh can't believe we haven't met yet. I am Trish."

Kurt smirked internally, okay not really trying to hide the external smirk either when Blaine sat next to him and not Trish. He tried not to let on that he was a little pissed that Blaine invited her to their now weekly coffee date, because he felt like his Blaine time was getting more and more limited lately and this was just another example of that.

Kurt gave Toni a knowing look when her eyes went wide when she realized who exactly she was shaking the hand of.

"Oh sorry, yeah Toni this is Blaine's friend Trish, Trish this is Toni."

As Toni and Trish made small talk, Kurt inched his chair closer to Blaine's invading his space like normal and grabbing his coffee to take a sip.

"Ugh! So not what I was expecting. What is that?"

Blaine gave Kurt a questioning look before taking his coffee back from him, bringing it to his lips with the expectation of the sharp taste of his regular dark roast black coffee. Instead it was something too sweet, too milky and ugh, was that peppermint he tasted in his mouth? He reached for the bottle of water that was standing in front of Kurt and took a couple large sips to wash away the taste of peppermint before looking over at Trish with a frown.

"Trish, what am I drinking? Did you mix our orders?"

Trish turned to look at Blaine with a puzzled look on her face, her own coffee cup in her hand.

"Was peppermint mocha not okay? I thought you love it..."

Kurt rolled his eyes which was quickly followed by an elbow in the side from Blaine. He looked over at Trish with a smug look he absolutely couldn't help.

"Blaine only drinks black coffee straight. Unless it's fall and we are sitting outside, then it's a pumpkin spice latte no whip."

Kurt stood up ruffling Blaine's hair avoiding his hand when he tried to playfully slap him away.

"I'll be right back, I have to grab my coffee anyways. One grande black coffee coming right up."

Kurt winked at Trish choosing to ignore the way Toni was shaking her head.

Blaine watched Kurt walk away, choosing to avoid meeting Trish's eyes as he was sure she was this close to losing her nice girl manners and didn't want to encourage her. Truth be told, Trish should have known by now how Blaine took his coffee but he also knew it'd be unfair to expect everyone to be Kurt. He looked over at the counter and returned Kurt's ridiculous grin in the same ridiculous way before turning to be included in the now less enthusiastic chatter at the table. He reached out to squeeze Trish's fingers in reassurance and flashed Toni a playful smirk.

"So Toni, any luck with the teachers?"

"Ah, all the professors in the law department probably want in my skinny jeans but they are all perverts and not attractive. Maybe I can audit your class with Professor McHottie."

Toni giggled and blushed noticing how Trish's attention was directed completely at her while Blaine's was drifting over to Kurt walking back to the table.

Kurt stopped, a few feet away, his heart dropping when he noticed Blaine's hand on top of Trish's. He regrouped and moved back to the table setting the coffee cup in front of Blaine, causing him to drop her hand in favor of coffee. Kurt caught the serious look Blaine shot him, so he decided he would try to play nice.

"So Trish... How's the dance thing going? Blaine mentioned you had another performance or something."

Blaine shook his head in defiance when Kurt, again, referred to Trish's ballet performances as dance thing and let his hand slide under the table discreetly, landing it on top of Kurt's thigh, giving it a squeeze in warning. He was glad at least Trish had a faint trace of a smile, or was that a smirk, on her face while looking at Kurt.

"It was amazing, Kurt, thanks for asking. I was happy Blaine came to watch me again."

She returned her gaze to Blaine, a pleased smile on her face as she reached to touch Blaine's fingers that were now wrapped around his coffee cup.

"I've never thanked you for the flowers. You made all the other girls jealous."

Blaine let his lips curl into a soft smile at the praise Trish just gave him and shrugged as if it was no big deal, which it wasn't really- He ordered them online and didn't even have to carry them with him all day- his fingers splaying on Kurt's thigh relaxed now that no one seemed to want to strangle anyone.

Kurt smiled a tight lip smile over at Trish secretly wanting to tell her the time when Blaine interrupted his Intro to Law class freshman year with a bouquet of balloons for his birthday but the hand on his thigh was a reminder that he shouldn't. And her hand on his above the table was a reminder why those two situations were so different. Kurt looked at Toni, his smile faltering as she gave him a sympathetic look back. God, Kurt hated this, he just wanted things to go back to normal.

"So do you all have weekend plans or... I know Toni's going out of town but what about you two?"

His eyes darted between Trish and Blaine hoping the answer was no, and that he could have Blaine all to himself, sharing him was one of the most difficult things for Kurt to do.

Blaine turned to look at Kurt's face sharply, frowning at the way he excluded himself from the said weekend plans with just one question. Blaine didn't like it. Yes, he might be spending a little too much time with Trish these days but they were just testing the water and he wanted to be sure before simply diving into anything. That shouldn't mean Kurt was right to think Blaine had any other priority over him though. Because he didn't. Kurt was his person. He always came first.

Before he could suggest to Kurt they have a lazy Sunday together and watch Lord of The Rings all day, Trish spoke over him.

"Oh yes, Blaine is taking me to the movies on Saturday. We're gonna see Lucy because you know how Blaine has a thing for Scarlett Johansson which is understandable really. That woman is pure sex."

Kurt didn't bother smiling when he heard that Blaine, yet again, had plans and wished at that moment that he had taken Toni up on her offer to take a buddy pass from her dad and fly with her home to San Francisco for the weekend. He shrugged his shoulders and tried to look as indifferent as possible but feeling someone had just stolen his favorite toy.

"Huh... Thought he would have chosen The Maze Runner if he was after eye candy. I think he likes Dylan O'Brien better."

Blaine wondered if it would be too weird to smack a loud kiss on Kurt's cheek because he had wanted to see The Maze Runner but noticed Trish's eyes were lingering on the Lucy poster more and decided to be a gentleman and let her pick the movie. He would rather see it with Kurt and drool over Dylan O'Brien's delicious muscles and beautiful moles together anyway.

He took in the way Kurt's shoulders hunched and the way he kept averting his gaze whenever Blaine looked at him and got up from his chair, looking down at Kurt expectantly.

"Help me pick some dessert for the ladies, pumpkin."

Kurt looked up at Blaine thankful to even have 2 minutes alone with him without feeling like a third wheel, so he stood up eagerly and hooked his elbow around Blaine's arm as they walked up to the counter.

"I was right, right? Dylan beats Scarlett any day of the week"

"You know it, pumpkin. Dylan beats everyone."

Blaine didn't stop when they made it to the counter and instead walked them into the bathroom, closing the door behind them. He wiggled out of Kurt's grasp to wrap his arms around him tightly, his whole body relaxing at the familiar way Kurt's body felt against his. He buried his face in Kurt's neck and inhaled deeply.

"Can we have a Lord of The Rings marathon on Sunday? I'll even make salted caramel popcorn. Say yes. I miss you."

Kurt grinned into Blaine's shoulder, his heart skipping a beat when Blaine buried himself in his spot in Kurt's neck. Take that Trish, Kurt got a whole day.

"God Blaine, that sounds so perfect."

He pulled back to look at him seriously.

"But no phones, no distractions, just us, okay? Cuz I kind of miss you too."

Blaine returned Kurt's easy smile and leant in to give him a reassuring forehead kiss.

"Just us, I promise."

When they returned to their seats with some blueberry scones and sour cherry brownies, Kurt had a blinding smile on his face, his legs tangled with Blaine's under the table and the way he was trying to engage Trish in a conversation was so sincere, Blaine couldn't help it. He leant in closer and stole a kiss from Kurt's cheek, just because. If Trish looked at him oddly afterwards or he caught Toni smirking into her coffee cup, well, he let them. Kurt was smiling again. That was what mattered most.

Blaine came back to their living room with two cans of Canada Dry to find the popcorn bowl already took its place in Kurt's lap, the soft voice of Cate Blanchett signaling the opening of The Fellowship of The Ring. He smiled when Kurt moved his feet off of the coffee table so Blaine could sit next to him on the couch and handed him a can before opening his.

He leant back against the couch and got comfortable, his shoulder pressed against Kurt's easily.

_Kurt was pulled out of his finals haze when he heard a loud knock on his dorm room door, he stood up actually welcoming the small break from studying his life away. Kurt opened the door yawning to see an exhausted looking Blaine with a grin on his face._

"_Hey, Pumpkin! I feel like I haven't seen you in days. I am having serious withdrawals."_

_Before Kurt could reply he was wrapped up tightly in Blaine's arms and he could just feel the stress melting off of him as he hugged Blaine back inhaling his smell._

"_I know finals are kicking my ass, I could really use a best friend break."_

_Kurt felt a quick surprise kiss on his cheek and before the blush could spread down to his neck Blaine's strong arm was pulling him out of his dorm and into Blaine's. Once they got inside Kurt couldn't help but grin when he saw that Blaine had already set up a pillow fort in his bed, with caramel popcorn, candy and soda waiting for them on the nightstand._

"_Blaine! Please don't tell me you have a date because all I want to do right now is cuddle up in your bed and stuff my face with popcorn."_

_Blaine jumped on his bed pulling Kurt with him so he landed on top of him. Blaine brushed a hair out of Kurt's eye's as they both laughed._

"_Nope this is all for you… well us. Think of it as a best friend date."_

_Kurt smiled up at his friend, his heart warming at the gesture and the fact that Blaine cared about him that much to go to this much effort just because he missed him. Kurt returned Blaine's soft smile and nodded._

"_I needed this so bad you have no idea… well I guess you did. I love that you know me better than I know myself._

_Blaine sat them up and popped a couple kernels of popcorn in Kurt's mouth before fishing out the Lord of the Rings Trilogy dvd's waving them at Kurt before putting in the first movie._

"_It is a crime that you have not seen these yet, we are not moving from this bed until we have watched all of the movies, deal?"_

_Kurt rested his head on Blaine's shoulder as the movie started looking up at him in adoration, adverting his eyes back to the movie quickly when Blaine caught him staring._

"_Deal. Hey Blaine? Let's promise to always know each other this well, better than we know ourselves."_

"_Always, Pumpkin._

"So what do you say? This time I'm definitely going to convince you why you are were an elf in another life."

Kurt rolled his eyes at Blaine and nudged his shoulder with his. This had been an ongoing debate since they first watched this movie together squished in their tiny dorm room bed and Blaine never gave up on it.

"This is like the tenth time we've watched this B, what makes you think you can convince me this time?"

Kurt smiled when Blaine bit his lip and rested his head in his shoulder focusing on the movie.

Blaine decided not to be discouraged by the way Kurt was challenging him and took a sip of his soda, speaking in hushed tones, as if afraid to ruin the flow of the movie.

"Okay first off, we know they can be very free with their sexuality. It's been known almost all of the elves are bisexual, thus, attracted to their own sex. Also for the overwhelming majority of elves, sex is simply something that is fun to do with other people. It has no deeper emotional implications than any other form of entertainment."

He looked up from where he squeezed his head between Kurt's shoulder and neck.

"Sound familiar pumpkin?"

Kurt turned his body away from the movie and faced Blaine looking at him with skeptical eyes.

"Yeah... it kind of sounds like you B."

Kurt couldn't help but laugh a little when Blaine shot him his "Are you serious" look.

"Okay, okay maybe a little like me, too. But the difference is I don't always want sex to be just sex, hopefully... One day there is a person out there who could change that."

Kurt blushed and looked down at his hands, his mind needed to stop wandering places when Blaine was this close.

Blaine grinned at Kurt's acceptance and the way his cheeks colored at the mention of sex.

"Even better. When they feel strongly enough for another, they can also choose partners for life, called life mates. I am sure sex with them means something."

He leant over and took a handful of popcorn from the bowl, his lips turning into a lopsided smile at the look Kurt gave him when he stuffed all of them into his mouth.

"There is more. Elves have fine features, slender bodies and they move gracefully. You do remember that time Gabe asked you if you modelled and shit because you walked like one, right? That's true. Unless you're drunk or hangover, you do everything with such grace."

Kurt scoffed at the idea of him being a model, he had enough experience being hit on from the bars to know he was pretty good looking but he was nowhere near confident enough to be a model. But sometimes the way Blaine gave him compliments, he felt like maybe he could. He always stated them as facts and in a way you knew they just weren't for the sake of being nice, he was always sincere.

"I think I need a boyfriend before we start talking about life mates. Well unless you count you... You know in a strictly best friend type of way."

Kurt only let himself look at Blaine with one eye, to judge his reaction.

Blaine nodded at what Kurt said as if he was just asking Blaine if he would like some more bacon for breakfast.

"Yeah totally, man. Even if you have a boyfriend or not, I am your guy. You know, for life.

He looked away from the screen where Frodo and Sam were writing the history of bromance and gave Kurt a cheeky grin.

"Now let's get a little physical. You know the most obvious ones are ears. Elves have neater and prominently pointed ears.

He reached out and curled his fingers around Kurt's ear, following the movement of his fingers with his eyes closely.

"Your ears are neat and beautifully pointed."

Kurt's whole body instantly tingled and he unintentionally held his breath as Blaine reached out and played with his ear gently making him focus really hard on trying to catch his breath. He tried to playfully slap Blaine's hand away but he didn't try too hard because it felt good and oddly soothing.

"My ears aren't pointy! If you didn't add beautifully before that comment you would be inundated with Hobbit jokes right about now."

Blaine rolled his eyes and gave Kurt a disbelieving look.

"Really, Kurt? You do realize here I am trying to point out the crazy similarities between you and the most beautiful creatures in the whole world, right?"

He sighed exaggeratedly and shook his head, his fingers trailing upwards, running through Kurt's soft hair easily.

"Anyway, the other one is the hair. Elf hair is mostly known to be golden colored, much finer and silkier than humans'. And before you bring up the golden part, please remember Arwen is the fairest of the elves and has dark hair."

Kurt let his eyes close humming contently as Blaine worked his fingers magically through his hair, the movie playing quietly in the background, all but forgotten as Blaine talked in a quiet dreamy voice. This is what Blaine did, he just made you feel like the most special person in the world, and this is what was making it very difficult for him to ignore the feelings inside that were threatening to come to the surface. Kurt opened his eyes only to see Blaine watching him with an easy smile and Kurt wandered to himself how could he not fall for this guy, he was the special one.

"Okay I will agree with you there, I do have fantastic hair but if we are talking the *most* beautiful creatures, then we are talking about you sweetheart, not me."

Kurt grabbed Blaine's chin when he started to shake his head in protest and made him look into his eyes seriously.

"You don't get to argue that fact with me, you will never win."

Blaine stopped shaking his head when Kurt tilted his chin up to make Blaine look at him and bit his lip, still not knowing how to take a compliment when made by Kurt so sincerely. He shrugged slightly and reached to take a large sip of his soda, his mouth suddenly too dry.

"Anyways, we were talking about you."

He returned Kurt's curious gaze with a pleased smile and brought his hand to Kurt's cheek, his fingertips brushing against the soft skin lightly.

"The cheekbones should be high and prominent. Don't even stop and deny that yours aren't."

He patted Kurt's nose with his thumb, smiling when Kurt fluttered his eyelashes instinctively.

"Nose, smaller and narrower. There must be a reason why people ask you if you had a nose job all the time. It's because it's perfect."

He let his fingers trail down Kurt's cheekbones, past his lips and stopped at the curve of his jaw, caressing the skin beneath his fingers, running them down Kurt's Adam's apple.

"Their skin is mostly pale pink, silky and soft."

He swallowed thickly, eyes not leaving the path his fingers trailed down before looking up, an almost shy smile on his face.

"And I don't even need to tell you why I think you are magic."

A shuttered breath came out when Blaine caressed his face looking at him like he really was something out of this world. Butterflies erupted in his stomach when he traced his jaw line, Kurt's eyes not able to decide what to focus on, Blaine's lips that had gotten much closer while he explained Kurt's features or Blaine's eyes that had only left Kurt's when his fingers moved down his face. He swallowed big as Blaine focused on his Adam's apple, licking his lips as he continued to talk about it, and that's when Kurt's focus settled on Blaine's lips. Lips that were saying beautiful things, lips that looked a delicious red, lips that Kurt desperately wanted to kiss.

Blaine was mid sentence when Kurt leant in, no doubt continuing in his quest to convince Kurt of his theory. Everything was slow motion when Kurt's subconscious decided to kiss Blaine, almost like his brain was trying to memorize everything down to the texture of how they felt when his lips met Blaine's. Explosion. That's what Kurt heard, felt and even saw although his eyes were shut tight. And in that moment, probably only a couple seconds, everything seemed right, like his lips were made to never leave Blaine's. But those blissful seconds were soon clouded by the reasonable side of Kurt's brain which was freaking out. This was his best friend and you definitely didn't do this with your best friend.

So Kurt started to pull away, the guilt slowly replacing the euphoria when all of a sudden Kurt felt Blaine push his lips back against his, closing the tiny gap he had created. So Kurt stayed put, how could he not?

Blaine's brain was short circuiting. Those were the last pair of lips that he would expect to have pressed against his, hands that were holding his biceps so tightly, as if afraid Blaine would disappear if they happened to let go and fucking butterflies in his stomach that were making him forget all about the fact that those lips actually belonged to his best friend and that he wasn't supposed to enjoy a three second kiss more than the total of all the times he'd kissed and been kissed by someone else.

It was with a sound of protest that he made at the back of his throat that Blaine made it clear he wasn't pleased with the Kurt's lips, now pulling away from his. His lips moved on their own accord, pressing back against Kurt's soft ones with pressure, to feel more of what made his heart skip so many beats.

Blaine let his hand wander and grabbed at Kurt, stretching out the fabric of his shirt as he clawed and tugged. He was kissing back as if he knew this would be the last time he would have those lips on his, arms sliding around Kurt and hugging him close, almost desperately. He let out a gasp when Kurt pressed against his lips harder, urging Blaine to open his lips wider, which he did with a groan. It felt like a spark crackled through Blaine, and he clung to Kurt while kissing back just as hungrily.

The moment Blaine's tongue brushed against Kurt's inside his mouth, Kurt dismissed his brain yelling at him to stop and listened to his heart which wanted nothing more than to kiss Blaine until he ran out of breath.

Kurt grasped at the fabric of Blaine's shirt when he wrapped his arm around him, his heart jumping at the way Blaine held him so tightly, seeming like he was afraid Kurt would pull back again. But the truth was Kurt wanted, no, he needed, to be closer.

Before he knew what he was doing Kurt found himself crawling into Blaine's lap, closing any remaining space that existed between them. He moaned shamelessly into Blaine's mouth while he half straddled his lap, the new angle deepening their kiss.

Blaine was having a hard time fathoming the fact that he was the receiving end of those ridiculously hot sounds that he heard Kurt make from time to time and even more when he heard himself gasp into Kurt's mouth loudly. He grabbed Kurt's slender waist, pulling him into his lap impossibly closely, the way his fingers trailed down and slid under Kurt's shirt was so easy, almost like second nature, it was almost like they had been doing this forever.

He didn't know how long they had been kissing the shit out of each other, tongues meeting in Kurt's mouth, Blaine licking the roof of Kurt's mouth shamelessly before it turned into something slow, drawn-out, the two of them indulging in each other. Savoring. Memorizing. A content sigh escaped Blaine's lips as Kurt's lips stopped moving against his and he had to pull back slightly, their foreheads pressed together, eyes still closed in utter bliss.

Kurt let out a content sigh when their lips parted after a kiss that lasted what seemed like a lifetime and only a few seconds all the same time. It was only when Kurt's eyes fluttered open and met Blaine's wide eyes that his brain started to take over. He froze, taking in his surroundings, still in Blaine's lap, his hand still underneath Kurt's shirt, his lips swollen from kissing his best friend. His. Best. Friend. The panic swept over his body as he realized what he had done and the worry he was sure was plastered on his face.

Kurt eased himself off of Blaine trying to create some distance between them, hoping he could think of something before Blaine began to have regrets. He met Blaine's eyes again after he moved to the side of the couch and tried to muster a smile.

"Blaine... I... I win."

Kurt dropped his head at his awful attempt at an excuse and started to stand up.

"The movie is pretty much over, right? I Uh I forgot I have some homework I need to do..."

Blaine looked at Kurt's face blankly for a while, trying to make sense what he was saying but kept getting distracted by Kurt's flushed skin and the way he bit his kiss swollen lip. He shook his head to clear his thoughts, a shot of fear going through his whole body as his brain finally caught up with him. He blinked a few times and tried not to show he was freaking the hell out inside as Kurt moved to stand up. He opened his mouth to say something except he didn't know what. Awkward wasn't something he ever felt around Kurt.

Kurt said he won. Of course. They were just playing that game. What the hell was Blaine thinking? Pulling his best friend into his lap, moaning into his mouth shamelessly. There were some lines, too delicate to be crossed and Blaine had this horrible feeling that they just did.

He did nothing when Kurt finally got up from the couch, his eyes never meeting Blaine as he lingered for a while before walking towards his room.

"I uh ... Yeah the movie is over. Have fun with the homework."

He winced at his pathetic attempt at sounding nonchalant. Neither of them pointed out that the whole point of a movie marathon was that you wouldn't stop after the first one.

Blaine's lips were still tingling from where they were touched by Kurt's. His whole body was on fire. His pants were uncomfortably tight. If he happened to look in a mirror, he was sure to find his hair in an unruly mess of curls. And it was all because of Kurt. His _best friend. _What the hell did they do?

Kurt shut his bedroom door and walked towards his bed collapsing against it on the floor. He let his head fall into his hands, his heart beating out of control, but this time out of fear. He could still taste Blaine in his mouth and if he closed his eyes he could still imagine him holding onto him so tight. He squeezed his head between his hands, what the fuck was he thinking? Blaine was the single most important person in his entire life and in one single moment of weakness he jeopardized everything. They always toed the line between friendship and something else but in the three years they have known each other they never crossed it, until today. Kurt was so mad at himself for being the one to do it because now he wouldn't know if Blaine kissed him back because he had feelings like Kurt's or just because Blaine always gave Kurt whatever he wanted. And Kurt had a sinking feeling it was the second reason.

Kurt knew something had changed between them the moment he pulled back from Blaine's lips and he didn't know how to fix it. But what killed him the most was he didn't think he could figure it out staying in the same place with lips he still desperately wanted pressed against his.

Blaine gave Kurt and himself half an hour to pull their shit together before he got up from the couch with a new determination. There a lot of things he wasn't sure of, a lot of things he didn't have an answer for, but one thing was for sure; there was no way he could lose Kurt. Not because of one single kiss, make out? That they both seemed to enjoy a little too much.

He cleared his throat before knocking on Kurt's door, giving him a couple minutes before he opened it and barged in, heart clenching at the sight of Kurt's sprawled on the floor, a kicked puppy expression on his face. He took a deep breath and went to sit in front of Kurt, desperately trying to make eye contact before he spoke.

"We're not playing that stupid game anymore, okay? We just can't. It was stupid of us to .. uh you know. Just for a stupid game. So no more of that and we'll be okay."

He shook his head at the blank expression on Kurt's face and reached out to touch his hand to make him look at him.

"We *are* okay... Right?"

Kurt's heart dropped in his chest when Blaine called the kiss stupid, it really was just a game to him and for the first time since Kurt could remember they weren't on the same page. Blaine's words confirmed Kurt's decision to put some distance between them so he could get over himself and his one sided feelings.

Kurt couldn't bring himself to make eye contact with Blaine so he focused on their hands and ran his thumb over the back of Blaine's hands taking a couple deep breaths before speaking.

"Blaine, I don't know what's going on with me, I... I shouldn't have done what I did. You... You are right, it was probably a mistake."

Kurt held on to Blaine's hands for a few seconds more before finally looking into his eyes, frowning immediately at the worried expression in them.

"I'm so sorry, Blaine."

Kurt stood up and walked towards the overnight bag he had packed and reached down to pick it up, swallowing the big lump he had in his throat.

"I'm going to go spend the night at Toni's I think."

Blaine didn't know how and when he got on his feet, his eyes zooming from Kurt's looming figure to the duffel bag he was holding in his hand. He was shaking his head vehemently when his feet took him to where Kurt was standing next to his study table. He reached for his bag and grabbed it back from Kurt's hand harshly, looking into Kurt's eyes with an almost offended look.

"You're kidding right?"

It was when his question was returned with silence that Blaine understood just how bad he fucked up.

"Kurt. Please. You know we can figure it out. Hell, we can even forget that ever happened. Whatever you want."

He took a step closer to Kurt, curling an arm around Kurt's waist slowly, making sure Kurt was okay with the way Blaine was touching him.

"Stay."

Kurt let out a shaky breath when Blaine wrapped his arm around his waist, a gesture that was so familiar yet now after the kiss every touch from Blaine was magnified making Kurt hyper aware of how close they were.

Kurt didn't see any other way around it, if he didn't take the time to sort out his feelings he was worried that they would never get back to how they were. So instead of returning Blaine's embrace, he reached for the bag looking in Blaine's eyes trying to keep back the tears when he noticed Blaine was doing the same. They stayed like that staring at each other for a couple minutes, before Blaine reluctantly dropped the bag and loosened his grip on Kurt's waist.

"It's just for a night or two okay? I just need time apart to sort some stuff out. I... I'm afraid if I don't I will mess things up and I can't lose you."

Kurt wiped a tear from the corner of his eye and leaned in to kiss Blaine on the cheek, hearing his breath hitch ever so slightly causing Kurt's chest to tighten even more.

Blaine's mind was a huge mess. He was ready to pretend the kiss of his life had never happened if that meant he could keep Kurt all the same yet, here Kurt was telling Blaine he needed some space because he didn't want to lose Blaine. Was it really so horrible for Kurt that he needed time to stomach it? Blaine wasn't sure he would like to know the answer.

He nodded tersely and took a step back because you couldn't just stand in the way of someone who wasn't hugging you back.

"Okay, whatever you need."

He took one last look at Kurt's face, eyebrows drawn together, lip between his teeth and Blaine just couldn't take it. After an awkward hand wave, he was out of Kurt's room, ignoring the protest of his body at being away from Kurt's.

Kurt watched Blaine walk out of his room and straight into his without even a glance back at him. This was not how their best friend day together was supposed to turn out, they should be cuddled up on the couch watching the second movie by now, feeding each other popcorn and talking over the movie. But instead Kurt fucked everything up by acting on a desire that was probably only returned because Blaine was just playing the game. Kurt's head and heart were playing tug of war inside of him. His head telling him that the kiss was a big mistake but his heart was telling him that a kiss that passionate and heated could never be a mistake and this was exactly why he needed time to think. His head and heart needed to get on the same page real quick.

Kurt felt completely wrong walking out of the apartment with his duffel bag thrown over his shoulder and as he got into his car he hoped this was the right thing to do and he wasn't just fucking things up even more.

To:Andersonblaine 

Subject: Is everything ok?

Blaine,

I think my Kurt is sad. I just talked to him on the phone and when I asked if I could face time both of you he said you weren't there and then his voice got quiet and sad. He just told me he was having a slumber party with his friend Toni but he didn't sound happy like he sounds when you two have slumber parties.

Why aren't you at the slumber party too? Are you two in a fight? Sometimes when my friend Gracie and I fight Mom says if I am more upset about not playing with her than what we fought about it's just easier to apologize.

Are you sad too? I don't like it when you both are sad, it makes me sad too. Can I do anything to make it better?

I miss you, Blainey!

Love,

Ellie

To: 

From: andersonblaine 

Subject: Everything is gonna be ok

My dear Ellie,

I am so sorry we made you worried and sad. I wish I could tell you everything was okay but I don't like lying to you.

Kurt and I had a little disagreement about some activities at our slumber party. He thinks it'd be better if he had one with Toni instead of with me tonight so we won't fight any further. I am sad because I made Kurt sad. I'll always be more upset about not playing with Kurt than anything else. But right now he needs to be with Toni, not to be sad anymore, that's why I am not at the slumber party.

I am sure we'll be okay though, my Ellie Jelly. It's okay to make mistakes. We both made one today but that doesn't mean I love Kurt any less or he's not my best friend anymore.

Since I can't do it now, can you tell Kurt how much you love him for me? I know you'll make his night if you do.

Love and miss you.

Blaine


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

**(AN: We didn't want to keep you waiting too long, sad Kurt and Blaine is no good! I wanted to make a quick shout out to our proof readers who caught a couple things this time that would have made us look like dummies! :)**

**Warning: In this chapter we introduce Kurt's dad and he is an asshole. So obviously in this universe he is not Burt Hummel, because Burt Hummel is a saint and is not to be messed with. This guy doesn't even deserve to share the same name with Burt, so we renamed him. Just wanted to give you a little heads up so it didn't take you by surprise.**

**Enjoy!)**

No matter, no matter

No matter what we're facing

It don't matter, don't matter

'Cause the reason that I'm here

Is the same through all these years

Not changing, not changing

Anything at all

_Every Night_, Imagine Dragons

Blaine looked away from the screen where Jesse was trying to make Becca see the awesomeness of The Breakfast Club to reach out for his phone that chimed with a new text, spilling the remnants of his hot chocolate all over the couch.

To B: Give me one goddamn good reason for not making it to Shakespeare when you knew so fucking well we had a presentation to make and I fucking hate talking in front of people.

To Gabe: Uh... There was an emergency?

To B: Elaborate.

To Gabe: Kurt and I had a little fight and I wasn't feeling well.

To B: You are kidding, right? Tell me, you are. What did you even fight about? Which one of you is prettier?

To Gabe: Don't be an asshole. It was something serious. He spent the night at Toni's.

To B: And you're spending your day eating your feelings and watching stupid romcoms? Because you broke up with your best friend. That's not weird at all.

To Gabe: You're not making any sense. We didn't break up. And Pitch Perfect isn't stupid.

To B: Ugh. I should get paid for being your friend. You're having me over on Friday night. There better be lots of booze.

To Gabe: Ok. Bring TJ too. Kurt was telling how much he missed your boy the other day.

To B: Fucking whipped you are.

To Gabe: Shh. They're singing Titanium in the shower.

To B: Now you have to feed me too.

Blaine was singing Like A Virgin at the top of his lungs when he miraculously heard the knock on his door. He paused the movie and hopped off of the coffee table. It couldn't be Kurt because well, there was actually a knock on the door. They would never knock. He would have been self-conscious about the way he looked, still in his gray sweatpants, rocking a horrible bedhead, if he had been actually waiting for someone. Any unannounced guess would just have to suck it up.

He opened the door to find Trish covering her face with a Starbucks bag.

"I know you said you wanted to be alone. But I brought coffee."

She took the bag off her face and gave Blaine an encouraging smile.

"And this time I am sure it's actually something you really like."

Blaine's lips turned into a half smile as he opened the door wider to let Trish in, leading her to the living room without another word. He dropped himself on the couch and patted the space next to him. Trish shook her head at the general direction of the TV and took her place next to Blaine after handing him a cup of pumpkin spice latte.

"I know Kurt said you only drink this when it's fall and you are outside, but from the tone of your voice on the phone, I thought you might need it more today."

She waited for Blaine to take a sip of his latte, smiling at the way his eyes closed immediately before getting comfortable on the couch and dropping her feet on Blaine's lap.

"So you want to talk about it?"

Blaine raised an eyebrow at Trish's feet but she just grinned at him back and gestured him to start talking.

"Nothing much to talk really. Kurt and I had some disagreements yesterday and he went to Toni's to spend the night. It just took me off guard that's all. I'm not used to him not being here."

Trish didn't say anything for a while, and kept looking at Blaine's face like that was the first time she was seeing it. She took a large sip of her drink and nudged Blaine's thigh with her foot to make him look at her.

"Are we wasting our time, Blaine?"

"Why would you think that?"

"You don't think we are?"

Blaine shrugged. He didn't really think about it. Not as seriously as Trish's question required.

"Well, we're having fun..."

"And that's all?

Blaine sighed and looked down at his hands. He wasn't in the mood for this.

"I don't know what you want me to say. If nothing, we're at least good friends, right?"

Trish opened her mouth to say something but then closed it like she changed her mind, her eyes softening slightly as she reached out and carded her fingers through Blaine's curls, leaning towards him slowly.

"Of course we are baby. Nothing can change that... I just .. you know, want to know what you feel when you kiss me."

Blaine winced internally at the mention of kiss, his mind going to places that wasn't about Trish's now too pink lips in the slightest.

"Oh ... I um you know ..."

Kurt's almost full two days apart from Blaine only accomplished two things. It made him miss his best friend so terribly bad that he could hardly function and the second thing was that it confirmed he absolutely couldn't live without him. Kurt however, was no where closer to figuring out what his new feelings for Blaine meant or what he should do about them.

But as Kurt climbed the stairs to their apartment none of that mattered because all he wanted was to run into Blaine's arms and never stop hugging. Kurt probably would have actually ran the rest of the way to the apartment out of excitement if he wasn't carrying dinner from their favorite Thai takeout place. He felt that at the very least Blaine deserved the best Pad Thai in California for making him so upset by leaving so abruptly.

Kurt turned the knob to their apartment already not able to contain the smile of anticipation he had plastered on his face but as soon as he walked in he heard two voices. As he made his way into the living room his eyes immediately went to the couch where he saw Trish sprawled out on Blaine, their faces far too close for normal conversation and his heart dropped to his own feet.

Kurt wished he was a better actor, he wished his disappointment didn't read all over his face but when Blaine's eyes met his he knew it did.

"I um... I'm sorry for interrupting. I will just take my food in to my bedroom with me."

Kurt stood their awkwardly for a moment, the silence deafening as no one spoke right away, before he walked towards his room deflated.

Blaine startled out of his reverie when he heard Kurt's familiar voice so near, causing Trish to pull back abruptly. He was on auto pilot when his head snapped up, eyes taking in the same sad look the last time he saw on Kurt's face.

"No, Kurt you're not, wait."

He wasn't even aware his lips were moving, the sharp look Trish threw his way did nothing to make him feel bad when he moved her feet off of his lap and stood up. He took a step towards Kurt who was already opening the door to his room but then stopped, turned to look down Trish with the most apologetic smile he could muster.

"I am sorry but you should leave now. I need to talk to him."

Trish didn't look that surprised at Blaine's last minute decision. She just shook her head like it was something she had gotten used to long ago. She got up from the couch with one slick movement, her expression only slightly sour as she stood in front of Blaine, looking at his face like she knew something Blaine didn't.

"Make a decision, Blaine."

With that and a soft kiss on Blaine's cheek, Trish was out of the apartment, leaving a very puzzled Blaine behind. Blaine shook his head to pull himself together and with a deep breath, knocked on Kurt's room, not sure if he was allowed in now that Kurt still seemed kind of mad at him.

"Kurt?"

Kurt was listening at the door when Blaine asked Trish to leave, doing an internal fist pump before the guilt set in. Although he liked knowing that Blaine would drop whatever he was doing for him he felt bad for coming in between him and an actual relationship if that was what he wanted. He also told himself to put away the small smile on his face when he heard the front door close.

Kurt moved from where he was leaning on the door and opened it to find a very worried looking Blaine on the other side.

"Since when do you knock and not walk in?"

Blaine let out a sigh of relief when he took in the more relaxed way Kurt was holding his body, making eye contact with Blaine while talking.

"Since when do you go to your room without talking to me first?"

He shook his head as if to say never mind when he noticed the way Kurt's shoulders tensed at his words and hooked his fingers in Kurt's belt loop, pulling him in slowly.

"Anyways. We'll talk later. Now come here. I was promised hugs. Lots of them."

Kurt's heart melted at the way Blaine looked at him and he felt his body itching to be pressed against Blaine's so he didn't waste a second more and wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and let him pull him the rest of the way in. As soon as Blaine's strong arms were completely wrapped around him he tightened his grip as well feeling like he was whole again. Whatever they decided to say and not to say to each other after this hug didn't matter, the emotions that Kurt could feel through this hug were enough. The way they desperately clung to each other, it was clear at the very least they both needed each other around.

Blaine felt like he could only now breathe now that he had Kurt in his arms again, his face buried in his spot on Kurt's neck, breathing in like he couldn't get enough. One might think these were some extreme feelings for best friends. Blaine wouldn't agree. The way he and Kurt cared about each other could justify anything. And if Blaine happened to lose the most important thing in his life just because some misunderstandings, it wouldn't be Blaine's life anymore.

He pulled back only slightly, enough to look in Kurt's eyes without letting him out of his embrace. He smiled at the expression on Kurt's face, like he just woke up from a nap and still trying to figure out where he was. Blaine waited for him to return his smile openly before schooling his features into a serious expression.

"Promise me you'll never do that again. No matter what happens."

Kurt looked Blaine straight in eyes pulling back just slightly so his hands rested on his shoulders and mirrored the same serious expression on his face.

"I'm not going anywhere, no matter what. I promise Blaine."

Kurt felt Blaine immediately relax in his arms and leaned in to kiss his cheek having a sudden flashback of when his lips were a few inches east of there. He lowered his head feeling the blush spreading up his neck and gave a quick but genuine smile before dropping his arms .

"I um I brought dinner. I know that when something is really bothering you either don't eat or you consume ungodly amounts of butter pecan ice cream neither of which are healthy. And well all I have had since I left here yesterday was massive amounts of coffee."

Blaine's smile disappeared from his face when Kurt said all he was living on was coffee and he waited for Kurt to get the takeout bag from his desk with a frown on his face.

"I don't like it when you don't take care of yourself. See, this going away thing was stupid. I'd have forced you to eat no matter if you were here."

He followed Kurt into the kitchen like the little puppy he was, grinning when Kurt mouthed "yes, mother" with an exaggerated eye roll.

He took his seat next to Kurt at the table, his mouth watering at the sight of yellow chicken curry Kurt put in his plate. He took the opportunity when Kurt went to bring them some water and stole a bite from Kurt's spring rolls without touching his own food first.

"Food always tastes better when it is yours."

He fed Kurt with some corn and chicken in return, before clearing his throat and waiting for Kurt to look up from his plate.

So, are you uh I mean how are you feeling?"

As soon as Blaine asked how he was feeling there were lots of answers that popped into his head, that question was a lot more complicated than it sounded. So Kurt decided to play it safe, trying not to think too much into it.

"Much better now that I got my hug."

Kurt smiled but caught the look Blaine was sending him saying "You know that's not what I meant." Kurt looked down at his fork suddenly becoming more interested in twirling the noodles on his plate the answering the question honestly but once he heard a small sigh escape Blaine's lips he knew it wouldn't be possible to avoid this conversation forever.

"Okay… lately I have just been confused by the feelings I have been having for you. They are confusing because I think I have felt this way since I met you but for some reason they seem more important now. I don't know if it is just me being jealous of you spending time with Trish, or just the fact that I have had a dry spell for a while or something else. It's probably nothing… it just kind of scared me and I freaked out."

Blaine set his glass down and turned to face Kurt, a serious expression on his face as he reached out to take Kurt's hands in his.

"You do know, whatever it is, we can figure it out right? If it's because of Trish, I'll just stop seeing her as much. If it's you uh you know not being at the top of your game lately, one night out at Tower Bar and I'll just have to use my earbuds all night. Which I really hope I won't have to."

He brought Kurt's hand to his lips, placing a gentle kiss, eyes full of love and affection as he caught the instant smile on Kurt's face.

"Whatever it is, it is okay. You know nothing is weird with us. Weird is our normal. But probably we shouldn't have a repeat of that night because uh ... I just I don't want to do anything that will cause me to lose you. I just can't lose you, do you understand?"

Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand and held his gaze because no matter what he was feeling when Blaine said it like that it didn't sound as complicated. He needed Blaine and Blaine needed him and it was that simple.

"I understand. I can't lose you either B. But I agree about that night, let's just think of it as a onetime thing and move on. But um just know I don't regret it though."

Blaine couldn't help it. The moment Kurt mentioned the kiss and not regretting it on the top of it, his eyes dropped to Kurt's lips, the bottom one trapped between his teeth as Kurt was looking at Blaine nervously. Blaine wanted to let it free with his tongue. He licked his lips and leant in slightly, without even realizing he was.

"No?"

Watching Blaine wet his lips with his tongue made Kurt tingle all over and the way he leaned in just slightly made his breath catch in his throat. But this was dangerous, it wasn't fair Blaine didn't realize how irresistible he was. Kurt kicked Blaine under the table and smirked at him.

"Easy there tiger. I don't want you to get all cocky now."

Kurt leaned back in his chair and winked playfully at Blaine stealing one more glance at the lip he was now biting.

Blaine shook his head smiling, happy now that they could fall into the easy way they flirted back and forth without it being awkward and tore his eyes from the dangerous territory.

"Hey have you heard from Ellie? Her fall break starts today so your dad should be dropping her off here tomorrow. If she could convince him that is... Would it help if I called?"

He lifted his hands up in defiance as he saw Kurt rolling his eyes hard.

"Okay, probably not."

Kurt picked up their empty take out dishes and threw them in the trash and sighed looking at Blaine running his hand through his hair.

"Yeah he's dropping her off tomorrow on his way to Vegas. He said that's the only reason he is allowing her to stay with us. Whatever... I get to see my Ellie and that's all that matters."

Blaine frowned at the tone of Kurt's voice and got up from his chair, grabbing Kurt by the hips to pull him in closer.

"Okay first of all, she is *my* Ellie."

That would never stop making Kurt smile. Blaine smiled too.

"And who cares why he is dropping her off. We are going to have a blast and Ellie will have a lot of Blainey stories to piss him off on their way back home. It's a win win you see."

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist and hugged him tight nodding into his chest.

"You are right. We are going to show her the best time ever so she won't shut up for months."

Kurt pulled back and looked at Blaine seriously.

"I don't know what I would do without you. I was an idiot for walking out. I will never do that again Blaine."

Blaine brought two fingers to Kurt's lips, making him stop talking effectively. He leant forward and buried his face in Kurt's neck, nosing against his creamy skin.

"When did that happen? I don't remember anything."

He wrapped his arms around Kurt tighter, wanting to assure him that he wasn't going anywhere either without using words.

Kurt was helping Blaine with the finishing touches on the massive fort they had set up in their living room when the doorbell rang repeatedly. Kurt smiled recognizing the impatience right away as no one else than his little sister and he walked quickly to the door trying to beat Blaine.

He opened the door to find Ellie jumping up and down not able to contain her excitement which Kurt was pretty sure Blaine was doing the exact same thing behind him. He grinned and opened up his arms wide for his little princess determined to get the first hug before Blaine and he squeezed her tight as he saw his dad drive off quickly in his Mercedes without so much as a hand wave.

He should expect this from his dad by now but no matter how much he told himself he didn't care, it still hurt. He sighed in Ellie's hair and hugged her a little tighter before she wiggled her way out of her hold to go and run to her Blainey.

Blaine picked Ellie up as soon as she ran past Kurt and threw herself in his arms, spinning her around much to Ellie's joy. He walked them into the living room with Ellie still wrapped around him like a spider monkey, the way her face buried in Blaine's face preventing her from seeing the fort they made for her.

Blaine winked at Kurt over Ellie's shoulder and leant down to whisper in her ear, loud enough so Kurt could hear him too.

"Are you sure you want Kurt here too? It is still not too late. I can make him disappear from our sleepover."

He bit his lip to keep himself from smiling at the death glare Kurt sent his way and kissed at the top Ellie's hair.

Kurt was thankful when Ellie said she wanted both of them there and stuck his tongue out at Blaine before wrapping his arm around Ellie's middle and taking her out of Blaine's arms and setting her on the ground to turn her around to face the fort.

"Look what your favorite brother did for you and your precious B was very unhelpful, more concerned about the candy and movie selection than this amazing construction."

Kurt was interrupted when Ellie ran into the middle of the fort, going through the massive amount of candy Blaine had bought her saying how much she loved it, instead of marveling at Kurt's amazing fort palace. Kurt rolled his eyes when Blaine stuck his tongue out tossing a Reese's at his chest before joining them in the fort smiling at how Blaine and Ellie were both giggling like they had a million inside jokes between the two of them.

Blaine got in the middle and pulled Ellie into her chest, opening a packet of Swedish Fish for her before pressing the play button on his notebook, ready to watch Frozen maybe for the eighth time but this time with his most favorite two people all together. He scooted closer to Ellie and made some more space for Kurt when he got into the fort, letting him lean over to place a loud kiss on Ellie's cheek before putting his head on Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine stole a bite from Kurt's Reese's and combed his fingers through Ellie's long hair.

"Guess what..."

He said mysteriously, waiting for Ellie's attention to return to himself.

"I know how to make your hair like Elsa's..."

Kurt's heart melted at the pure excitement in Ellie's eyes and the huge grin on Blaine's face for putting it there and he got up to get Ellie's hair brush and hair ties for Blaine to work his magic. He sat back and pretended to watch the movie as Blaine braided Ellie's hair but Kurt couldn't take his eyes off the adorable way Blaine stuck his tongue out of the side of his mouth as he concentrated on doing her hair. This explains all the Youtube videos he saw up on Blaine's computer on how to French braid and that just made the situation even more special. After Blaine was finished they had Ellie twirl around like she was Elsa and Kurt caught her by her waist and pulled her into his lap.

"Now princess, tell me I'm your favorite and I will give you my present."

Blaine wanted to smile at the expression on Ellie's face, like she was trying so hard to come up with the right answer in a Math quiz but he helped himself because he wasn't pleased with Kurt's question. He gave Kurt a dirty look before returning his gaze to Ellie, mustering the best puppy dog eyes he could while sighing deeply. Ellie turned around in Kurt's lap and looked at Blaine, a genuinely nervous expression on her face.

"Look what you did, Kurt. He looks like how Abby gets when I don't play tug of war with her. Do something."

Kurt kissed the top of Ellie's head and whispered in her ear.

"It's okay, he's my favorite too."

Then he sat her down in the massive pile of pillows in the fort and crawled out to go get her present smiling ear to ear when he came back hiding it behind him.

"I know mom and dad want you to be a doctor or lawyer for Halloween but you can be whatever you want Ellie and with that hair do, I think this is the perfect costume."

Kurt held up Elsa's dress from Frozen in front of him cringing playfully at Ellie's scream as she grabbed it out of his hands. He smiled a soft smile at Blaine before getting Ellie's attention looking at her more seriously.

"The dress is yours princess on one condition. You have to promise me that you always remember you can be whatever you want to be. You don't have to be what mom or dad or even me want, you just have to be happy okay?"

Blaine watched Ellie listening to what Kurt said with big eyes, biting her lower lip like her brother would when he had something on his mind. Blaine's heart ached for Kurt then. He was so proud of him for doing what his dad should have done for him for Ellie, long ago, back when Kurt told him he wanted to go to school for education instead of law school. Blaine still couldn't fathom the fact that a father of someone like Kurt could tell his own son that his ideologies were childish and pointless. All Kurt had wanted to be was a teacher. He admired Kurt for still being the man he was today. Despite everything. Despite his dad.

"Even a Barbie dress designer?"

Blaine was startled out of his thoughts by Ellie's excited voice, still looking up at Kurt like he was holding all the mysteries of her life.

Kurt let out a chuckle, nodding at Ellie's question.

"Yes bug, even a Barbie dress designer. But I bet if you really worked at it you could even design dresses for real people or even famous celebrities."

Kurt loved the look of wander in Ellie's eyes, like anything was possible and he hoped she could keep that innocence as long as possible. Kurt looked over at Blaine who was looking at them with adoration causing Kurt to bite his lip before telling Ellie to go try on the dress and give them a fashion show.

Once Ellie had gone into the bathroom he went over to Blaine leaning his head on his shoulder.

"That girl is something special, isn't she?"

Blaine wrapped his arm around Kurt, holding him in his arms so tight like he was something precious and needed to be held with utmost care, almost reverently. Blaine had never met a more special person than Kurt in his entire life.

He tilted Kurt's head back and looked into his eyes with adoration and affection readable in his eyes. He nodded and leant in to kiss the corner of Kurt's lips, lingering a little too much for it to be counted as a peck.

"Yeah."

Blaine said without looking away from Kurt's eyes.

"She really is."

Kurt swallowed big as he gazed into Blaine's eyes not able to advert his own even if he wanted to, the corner of his mouth tingling from where his lips touched. It was only when he heard Ellie cough that both him and Blaine broke their stare and focused back on her.

"Ellie! Um... You look... You look gorgeous baby girl! A real life princess."

Kurt closed his eyes briefly as Blaine started praising Ellie, he really needed to work on not letting everything Blaine did affect him. And while he was at it maybe he should tell Blaine to wear sunglasses when they were around each other because those eyes were way too memorizing for a mere human to resist.

After Ellie was satisfied with the compliments she got and returned them with a polite thank you, Blaine pulled her down between Kurt and himself, pressing his cheek against Ellie's before urging Kurt to do the same.

"Say cheese!"

He let Ellie throw her arms around both his and Kurt's shoulders, Kurt was midsentence, telling Ellie to hold still when Blaine snapped a picture. They all complained about how they looked later. Kurt said the way his mouth was half way open made him look weird. Ellie wasn't happy with the angle the photo was taken. Blaine thought he looked like an alien with his eyes almost disappeared from his face and eyebrows too much above his nonexistent eyes. But Blaine knew all he would remember when he looked at that picture again would be just how happy they were that day.

Time flew by with Ellie there. Their Frozen movie turned into a mini Disney marathon after they decided to analyze the rumor that Frozen was connected with The Little Mermaid and Brave. They made it a point to try sing over one another whenever a song started although when "Kiss The Girl" started it seemed to be Ellie was the only one singing as Kurt was busy stealing glances at Blaine and Blaine was busy raising his eyebrows at Kurt whenever he caught him staring. Their night ended somewhere after midnight with all of them passing out as the credits of The Little Mermaid rolled. Candy wrappers and rouge popcorn kernels scattered around them signifying the greatest slumber party ever.

They spent the next day at the pumpkin patch picking out the best pumpkins for carving. Blaine and Ellie found their pumpkins immediately. Blaine picking out a tall skinny pumpkin stating that the normal round pumpkins were overrated while Ellie picked the lopsided pumpkin in the back row because she felt like it was lonely but still beautiful even though it was different. Kurt spent an hour looking for his perfect pumpkin while Blaine and Ellie heckled behind him, Blaine joking that this was just another reason why his nickname fit perfectly. Kurt finally picked a perfectly proportioned round one with a uniquely long curly stem.

After their day at the pumpkin patch they went home to carve their pumpkins and make a spaghetti dinner from the Hummel's family recipe. At Ellie's assistance they let her cook most of the meal only helping with things like chopping and the stove. After dinner they played board games until they were all yawning and all piled into Blaine's bed for story time. The only one still left awake after the book was over was Kurt. He thought about waking Blaine up and having him sleep in his room but the sight of Blaine with Ellie curled into his side both quietly snoring was too precious to break up. Kurt snapped a picture and instantly made it his background on Facebook. He was convinced there was no better view in this entire world then his two most favorite people in one place.

It was amazing how easy it was to fall into a new routine with Ellie after only two days with her. Blaine fell asleep before Ellie did while Kurt was reading her Beauty and The Beast and woke up to Ellie's jumping up and down on the bed, demanding to be fed because her tummy was making weird noises. They had cupcakes for breakfast and Blaine let Ellie drink from his coffee just because he knew she would hate the taste of black coffee.

That was something new for Blaine who had never had a friend to play with when he was a kid, who never knew how it felt to have a tickle fight with a younger brother or sister. So Blaine tried to soak it up all, enjoy himself as well as Ellie and never missed an opportunity to spoil Ellie only to see her smiling so big her cheeks squished up adorably.

They sang "Do You Wanna Build A Snowman" at the top of their lungs and all but ignored their next door neighbor who knocked on their door repeatedly, telling them to shut their mouth in a way less polite way and just danced on the top the couch and coffee table instead. They took turns leading each other with different moves back and forth across the room, dancing to their favorite music, watching and clapping for each other. Blaine definitely didn't stare at Kurt's ass when he shook his hips to the beat of Single Ladies in a way that should have been totally inappropriate for a 7 year old audience.

They let Ellie win hot lava only because Blaine fell on top of Kurt while jumping from the pillow on the couch to the one on the floor and he forgot laying on the floor was the opposite of what they should have been doing and started a tickle fight with Kurt, stopping only when Ellie jumped on his back and started to tickle under his arms, making Blaine surrender quickly.

It was the best two days of Blaine's life and of all three years he'd known Kurt, he'd never seen him smile this much.

Waking up on the day Ellie had to go home was not as easy as the past two days had been. When Kurt went to go kiss her on the forehead to get her out of bed she just buried herself under the blanket and Blaine didn't help the situation when he copied Ellie and did the same. It was only when Kurt started cooking bacon that the two crawled out from their blanket cave. Kurt rolled his eyes but couldn't stay annoyed for long when Blaine and Ellie both came into the kitchen and gave him a bear hug. Kurt wished he could stop time in that moment but as he ruffled both Ellie and Blaine's hair the doorbell rang and he was brought out of his dream world.

"Fuck... You didn't hear that Ellie. He's early."

Kurt's smile turned into a frown as he made his way to the door, regretting that he was still in his sweatpants and Star Wars t-shirt. Kurt could feel the judgment before he even opened up the door.

"Hey Dad."

Blaine combed Ellie's hair with his fingers to make it look as presentable as he could before picking her up from where she was looking up at Blaine with a signature Hummel pout on her lips. He wrapped Ellie's legs around his waist securely and followed Kurt to the door, not wanting to leave him alone with his father for one single second.

Blaine put his hand on Kurt's back as a means of silent support and faked a smile that must have been too obvious for Mr. Hummel as his features turned into an immediate scowl as soon his eyes landed on Blaine.

"Mr. Hummel, hi. Long time no see, how are you sir?"

He pulled his hand back from Kurt and held it out for Mr. Hummel, gritting his teeth as he could feel just how tense Kurt was just by the way he was holding himself.

Victor Hummel looked from the outstretched hand of Blaine to his daughter still in her pajamas with ratty hair in his arms. Instead of shaking Blaine's hands he reached out for Ellie taking her from Blaine and setting her down giving her, his son and his son's friend a disapproving look.

"Well I see responsibility still isn't your strong suit Kurt."

Kurt spoke before Ellie or Blaine had a chance to defend him.

"I thought you weren't going to be here for an hour, I had just started breakfast."

When Victor just crossed his arms and gave Kurt the look he always gave him when he didn't believe him or refused to listen, he just shook his head dejectedly.

"Baby girl go get dressed, I am *sure* dad is in a hurry to get out of here."

Blaine clenched his fist so hard he was sure there were deep, red prints in his palm and moved closer to Kurt so Ellie could go get dressed before she witnessed something she wasn't supposed to. He returned his gaze to Mr. Hummel after telling Ellie not to forget her Elsa dress and wrapped an arm around Kurt casually, not faltering a bit at the death glare Kurt's dad was throwing his way.

"You know, Mr. Hummel, Kurt is a great brother. You should've seen how much he tried to make sure Ellie was having the time of her life. I am sure even you haven't seen her smiling as much as she did while she was here. And that was the whole point of her being here, right? That -"

Kurt watched his dad purse his lips as Blaine started to defend Kurt and as he started to shake his head vehemently at Blaine's question, Kurt knew Blaine was fighting a losing battle. Kurt's dad had disliked Blaine from the moment he met him, most likely because his lifestyle, like Kurt's, he didn't agree with, his major his dad thought was not practical and Kurt thought the biggest reason his dad disliked Blaine was because he always took Kurt's side no matter what.

Kurt squeezed Blaine's side, giving him a pleading look and interrupted him before he could get more worked up.

"Blaine... It's okay. I'm sure Ellie can tell him just how much fun she had on their way home. But for the record dad, I've never given you a reason not to trust me with her."

Victor shot Kurt a stern look and took a step closer, causing Kurt to automatically take a step back.

"I do not have time to get into this Kurt but let's just start with how you choose to live your life and add on top of that your lack motivation and drive. Believe me I have plenty of reasons."

Victor held up his hand to keep Blaine or Kurt from saying anything further and called out to Ellie who came running out from the bedroom with her bag.

"Say goodbye Ellie, we need to leave."

Blaine squeezed Kurt's side reassuringly, looking at anywhere but Mr. Hummel's face while waiting for Ellie to come out. He let Kurt hug her first because he knew he really needed it at that moment, a small smile playing around his lips as he saw Ellie still wearing her hair the way she woke up. His hug time with her was more restricted compared to Kurt's as obviously Mr. Hummel was the busiest man in the world and took Ellie right out of Blaine's arms, not even bothering to say good bye himself before making his way down to his car, Ellie trailing behind him like a sad puppy. Blaine might be hating Mr. Hummel a little bit.

He let Kurt close the door and grabbed his hand, walking them inside his room. He lay down himself first, Kurt's hand still in his as he scooted over and pulled Kurt down next to him. He wrapped his arms around Kurt tightly the minute his head found its place on Blaine's chest, their legs tangled, Blaine's fingers brushing against Kurt's side soothingly.

_Blaine jumped from the couch as soon as he heard the door, not even waiting for Kurt to close the door behind him before tackle hugging him hard, smiling big when Kurt returned it just as enthusiastically._

_"Winter breaks suck. You had promised to come visit me. I've missed you so much" _

_He expected Kurt to push him back and start telling him all about why he couldn't make it frantically, like he really believed Blaine wouldn't talk to him again for not keeping his promise. But instead Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine tighter, his face buried in Blaine's neck and Blaine could hear how heavy his breathing got. He closed the door with his foot and held Kurt in his arms until he could feel relaxed fairly before pulling back to take a look at his face. It wasn't the face of a Kurt that was happy to be home again. Blaine didn't like it. He already hated anything that could have made Kurt look like this._

_"Kurt?" _

_He didn't need more. Kurt knew what Blaine was asking and Blaine took his hand in his and walked them into his room, giving Kurt a little time to pull himself together. _

_"My dad said you were a terrible influence and he was more disappointed in me than he ever was when I first came out to him. And it's all because he saw me reading The City and The Pillar instead of one of my law books." _

_Blaine could actually feel his heart sinking at Kurt's words, not because his dad thought Blaine was a terrible influence but because, he once again, made him feel like he was worth anything less than the world. And The City and The Pillar was a masterpiece, you asshole. Blaine remembered crying all through the book. He shook his head and turned to find Kurt already took his place on his bed, staring at the ceiling with blank eyes. Blaine climbed on the bed, laying down next to Kurt as close as he could get. He put Kurt's head on his chest and wrapped his arms around him protectively. _

_"Your dad is a moron." _

_"He is." _

_"I am an awesome influence. You probably couldn't find a more awesome influence even if you tried." _

_Blaine felt Kurt nod against his chest, his lips moving upwards._

_"You really are." _

_"Did you like the book?"_

_"I cried like a baby." _

_Blaine grinned._

_"You never disappoint." _

_Kurt's head snapped up sharply, big eyes landing on Blaine's and he looked so vulnerable Blaine wanted to wrap him up in cotton wool and hide him from the whole world._

_"Not me. Never me. I am your number one fan, remember? You are so perfect it hurts to be your friend sometimes. I actually think you poop rainbows." _

_Kurt rolled his eyes exaggeratedly but Blaine could see him holding back a smile and his eyes regained their brightness so he would count it as a victory. _

_"You are a doofus." _

_Blaine shrugged, getting comfortable on the bed with Kurt sprawled all over him like he owned Blaine._

_"Yeah well, you love this doofus." _

_Kurt buried his face deeper into Blaine's chest, arms tightening around Blaine's body._

_"Yeah. I do." _

"You know he was wrong in everything he said, right? Ellie adores you. She thinks you hung the moon and she's not wrong. You're her hero."

Kurt cuddled into Blaine's side trying to bury himself into his chest as deep as he could get. He should be used to being treated like crap from his dad by now, he couldn't really remember it being different but when he used Ellie against him the wound still seemed fresh. Kurt spoke muffled into Blaine's shirt.

"I know... I know… it's just he has this fucking amazing ability to ruin a perfect couple of days after being here for just 10 minutes."

Blaine pulled back slightly from Kurt's embrace so he could see his face, his heart clenching at the look on Kurt's face, like he was just kissed by a dementor and feeling like he'd never be happy again.

He leant down and pressed his lips to Kurt's softly, not even realizing what he did as he fished his phone out of his pocket, going to his photos to find the one he took in their blanket fort, his lips curling into a smile when he found it and showed it to Kurt.

"Are you saying he ruined this? Or the picture of three unicorns Ellie drew for us? I am pretty sure it's still hung on the fridge and looking as cute as when we first saw it."

A smile came across Kurt's face when Blaine showed him the picture on his phone and he let out a small chuckle thinking about the picture on the fridge. Ellie had drawn the Kurt and Blaine unicorns squished together and the little Ellie unicorn pushing her way in between them all with big smiles on their faces. The accurateness of that drawing made sure it would stay on the fridge forever.

Kurt leant in and placed a lingering kiss on Blaine's cheek.

"You're right. He can't take this away. And thank you for trying to defend me. I think it is useless but I appreciate it nonetheless."

Blaine smiled a big smile at Kurt's words, his cheek tingling from where it was touched by Kurt's lips. It was a little weird. Blaine had always been a touch feely person, with Kurt even more so. He loved touching Kurt. It was soothing and always made Blaine feel like he was home even when they were just floor mates and all they did was handshakes. Lately, though, Blaine seemed to crave Kurt's touch, wanted to keep connecting to him in some way whatever they were doing, be it a kiss on the cheek, a hand on the back, fingers in his hair. It was probably nothing. Blaine was scared shitless when Kurt was gone the night they kissed. Probably he was just trying to make sure Kurt was really there, with him.

He shook his head and rested his chin on Kurt's chest, a small smirk on his lips as he looked up at him.

"I forgot to tell you with Ellie here. We have guests tomorrow night..."

Kurt petted Blaine's hair and raised his eyebrows at him in question.

"Oh we do? Care to fill me in?"

"Gabe said he was coming over on Friday night and that he expected there to be lots of drinks. I told him to bring TJ too. Though now that I think about it, he won't be the only person he'll be bringing. Gabe's probably already told everyone in our study group chat there was a party at my place. You don't mind, do you? We can invite Toni and whomever you want too."

Kurt tried to hold his stern expression as long as he could until Blaine had a slightly panicked look on his face and Kurt cracked up.

"Yeah B of course that's okay. I haven't seen TJ and Gabe in a while."

Kurt took a look around Blaine's room littered with candy wrappers and popcorn and knew the rest of their apartment looked even worse and smirked at Blaine.

"Okay, but you can be in charge of cleaning and I will be in charge of restocking our alcohol stash, deal?"

Blaine sighed dramatically and buried his face into Kurt's chest, complaining about how unfair his life was halfheartedly, his voice coming all muffled as his lips pressed against Kurt's clothed chest. He didn't really mind though because he knew very well, just when he started to vacuum their living room, Kurt would be dealing with the dishes that were scattered all around their place. Because Kurt was made of awesomeness and Blaine was one lucky bastard.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

**(AN:**** We fangirled so hard writing this chapter so we hope you enjoy it as much as we did writing it and then reading it over and over again! We have been creating our own little playlist with every chapter and this one is no exception, the song we took the quote from at the beginning of this chapter seems like it was written just for this chapter. Thank you all for your reviews, comments, follows and kudos we truly appreciate it! Enjoy!)**

_They're all watchin' us now__  
><em>_They think we're falling in love__  
><em>_They'd never believe we're just friends__  
><em>_When you kiss me like this__  
><em>_I think you mean it like that__  
><em>_If you do baby kiss me again_

Toby Ketih, _You Shouldn't Kiss Me Like That_

With the promise of Blaine's famous pumpkin hummus and Kurt's amazing alcoholic Apple cider it didn't take long for the party to get into full swing. Blaine was right about his entire study group getting the message from Gabe and Toni didn't exactly keep her mouth shut so their whole environmental law class showed up as well. But Kurt didn't mind, as he tossed the second empty bottle of rum as he noticed Blaine cracking up at something TJ said and he shrugged thinking more the merrier as he made his way over to his friends.

Kurt nudged Blaine over with his hip and handed him his third drink smiling when he leaned over and kissed him on the cheek as a thank you. He noticed TJ and Gabe give each other a knowing look almost like they were sharing an inside joke.

"So what did I miss, boys?"

Gabe leaned over and messed up Blaine's hair before pulling TJ in front of him to protect himself from Blaine's slaps.

"We were all just discussing that time sophomore year we all went to that house party on the hill and you two brought your own mix cd and then proceeded to get drunk and have your own little dance party by yourselves."

Kurt laughed at the memory and did his signature shimmy to show off his impeccable dancing skills.

"C'mon Gabe, you know you were just jealous that you weren't awesome enough to be included in our party for two."

Blaine took a sip of his rum and coke, a nice buzz spreading all over his body and relaxed instantly when Kurt reached out to fix his hair with his fingers, not taking his hands off even after he was done with said task.

TJ snuggled closer to Gabe, looking over at Kurt with a mischievous smile on his lips.

"You wouldn't doubt his awesomeness if you saw how he could really move. If you know what I mean..."

TJ wiggled his eyebrows and was rewarded with a tongue kiss from Gabe. Blaine thought they were adorable. He groaned in mock annoyance and pretended to hide his face in Kurt's chest.

"Ugh gross. Tell me when you are done."

Gabe didn't even falter for one second, instead wrapped his arms around his boyfriend a little tighter so Blaine really couldn't tell where he started and TJ ended.

"Shut up. At least he is my *boyfriend* Blainey."

Blaine turned to look over at Gabe only to find him looking back at him with a smug look on his face like what he just said was supposed to mean something. He tilted his head as if to say "what" and shrugged, head pressed against Kurt's shoulder as he downed the rest of his drink.

"Yeah the fact that you have a boyfriend never ceases to blow my mind."

"Your stupidity is blowing my mind."

"Oh oh look at you using your big guy words."

"At least you know I am a big guy."

"They are just words. I have my doubts about the package.

"I'll show you mine if you show me yours."

Kurt and TJ were almost in sync when they rolled their eyes and got up from where they were sprawled out on the couch, pulling themselves from their human pillows with similar deep sighs. TJ took Kurt's arm and started them over where a group of people were playing Cards Against Humanity on the kitchen table.

"Come on, let's find some grown-ups to mingle with."

Kurt blew a kiss at Blaine as TJ pulled him into the kitchen smiling when Blaine did a kissy face back and then immediately went back into an argument over nothing with Gabe.

"I missed you TJ, we don't hang out nearly enough."

TJ smiled as he reached for the bottle of rum to top off Kurt's drink before taking a drink straight from the bottle himself. TJ made a sour face and wiped his mouth with his arm before cracking up with Kurt.

"Fuck. Yeah I can't drink hardcore like my old man over there. And I miss you too, Kurt. You know… Gabe and I could always use a couple to go on double dates with."

Kurt caught one of the guys from Blaine's study group staring at him from across the table and because he had the same Banana Republic sweater that Kurt had in his closet and had piercing blue eyes he smirked at him and let himself make eye contact for a few seconds too long before turning back to TJ.

"Sorry to break it to you but I think I may be forever single. But why can't Blaine and I hang with you guys? Too good for us now?"

TJ rolled his eyes and shot Kurt a dumbfounded look shaking his head.

"Oh Kurt, your denial would be annoying if you weren't so precious. But I will be right back, just saw Aaron walk in and I need to harass him for his notes in Econ if I have any hope of passing that class."

Kurt wished TJ luck and leaned against the counter pretending not to notice the boy with the blue eyes making his way towards him from across the kitchen. Once Kurt felt like he had been standing there awkwardly for just the right amount of time he looked up and smiled genuinely.

"Jonathan, right? I think I remember you reading poetry on my floor during one of Blaine's review sessions."

Kurt was going to blow the guy off right away assuming that he wouldn't have had as good of memory as Kurt did, but Jonathan surprised him by remembering his name and even that he had made banana bread for the group. So Kurt decided to give the guy a chance and relaxed into the conversation. After about ten minutes Jonathan made an awful, probably tipsy attempt to make up a poem about the party that had Kurt almost in tears. Kurt put his hand on Jonathan's shoulder to steady himself from laughing so hard. Maybe this guy did have potential.

Blaine made a face when he saw Logan approaching them and stole Gabe's beer from his hand before getting up from the couch, pretending not to notice the sheepish smile Logan was throwing his way. He took a large sip of Gabe's beer and hung his head apologetically.

"Sorry, bro. I'm not drunk enough for him."

He looked around for Kurt after he made sure he was out of Logan's sight and frowned when he didn't see him among the group TJ was talking to. It was actually pretty amazing how many people could fit in their humble apartment but Blaine would appreciate it if it didn't make it so hard to find Kurt when he wanted. Where did he disappear to anyways? Blaine had been talking to Gabe for too long; Kurt should have been back by now with a new drink in hand for Blaine.

He came to an abrupt halt when he made it to kitchen. Obviously Kurt was having too much fun with fucking Jonathan to remember that his best friend would appreciate a drink or two. Maybe he wasn't being fair but he didn't want to. He might have drank a little too much too fast and now he couldn't even have Kurt cuddles on the top of it because of Jonathan of all people? Not acceptable.

He set the beer down on the counter a little too forcefully but he would blame it on the alcohol if you asked and moved towards Kurt and his company, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist from behind as soon as he was close enough to reach for him. He put his chin on Kurt's shoulder and tilted his head slightly to whisper in his ear, not doing anything to acknowledge Jonathan.

"Get rid of him, please."

Kurt had kept one eye on Blaine during most of his conversation with Jonathan so he had watched him make his way into the kitchen walking a little crooked but lost him somewhere in the crowd of people playing flip cup. There was a hobbit joke in there somewhere that he made a mental note to share with Blaine later.

It wasn't until the familiar arms of Blaine wrapped around his middle that he realized he hadn't been paying attention to Jonathan since Blaine had walked into the kitchen but he didn't make much of an effort to even pretend he was once he had Blaine's arms around him. Kurt could smell the rum coming off of Blaine's breath as he whispered into Kurt's ear and he gave Jonathan an apologetic smile.

"Looks like this lush needs me. I will make sure Blaine gives me your number, Jonathan. It was nice talking to you."

With one wink at Jonathan, Kurt turned in Blaine's arms and laughed at his goofy grin before trying to fix all Blaine's curls that were now all over the place.

"Hey sexy, need another drink?"

Blaine leant into Kurt's touch like an obedient puppy, though from the way he was trying to keep himself from purring, he'd be more of a cat than a dog. He nodded at Kurt's question and let him go for a moment to come back with two shot glasses. Blaine downed his without waiting for Kurt, licking his lips to catch the drops that couldn't make it into his mouth. He leant back against the counter and pulled Kurt's into his personal space, nosing against the length of Kurt's neck before pulling back with a smile on his face.

"I am not giving you his number."

Kurt poured them each a new drink that was far more rum than coke and hooked his arm in Blaine's to lead him out of the kitchen and into a less crowded place, half aware that Jonathan was still in the kitchen. Kurt handed Blaine his drink as they walked clumsily towards the back of the living room. Once they stopped Kurt put on his best puppy dog eyes pulling Blaine into him.

"Why not, B? He has pretty eyes and remembered my banana bread. We would have beautiful children."

Kurt exaggerated his smile when Blaine looked at him with a not amused look on his face.

Blaine went with it when Kurt pulled him into himself, pressing his whole body against him harder, liking the way Kurt's body felt against him for some reason that he didn't know. He ignored Kurt's question, because again for some reason he didn't know why he didn't like the thought of Kurt and Jonathan and beautiful kids, and brought his glass to his lips, eyes staring at Kurt's intently as he swallowed slowly.

"Your eyes are magnetic. You shouldn't settle for pretty."

Kurt watched Blaine swallow, his Adam's apple looking particularly delicious this evening and he bit his lip at the thoughts crossing his mind. He held Blaine's stare as he took a drink himself trying to look just as sexy as Blaine did. But tipsy Kurt and sexy Kurt don't mix very well so when Blaine winked at him he automatically smiled causing some of his drink to dribble out the side of his mouth.

"Damnit Blaine, don't distract me while I'm drinking!"

The way Blaine's eyes dropped to Kurt's lips when Kurt's tongue darted out trying to lick the remnants of his drink off was almost automatic. He took the plastic cup from Kurt's hand and threw it across the room, landing it god knows where before leaning in and placing his lips on Kurt's chin, catching the drop that was about to make its way onto Kurt's blue shirt with his tongue. He made an appreciative sound at the taste of Kurt's skin as his tongue trailed down Kurt's jaw, then up to the corner of Kurt's lips. He grabbed Kurt's hip and pressed closer, Blaine's lips on Kurt's even for just a second felt like heaven. He pulled back with a bashful smile and wiped the non-existent drops off Kurt's lip with his thumb.

"There, all better now..."

Kurt was positive he forgot how to breathe when Blaine licked up the alcohol from his jaw and the way his heart was beating when Blaine brought his lips to Kurt's made him think he was on the verge of a heart attack. It was only a couple seconds, a quick peck but Kurt was pretty sure he would live in those couple seconds for weeks. But what caused Kurt to raise an eyebrow at Blaine instead of just trying to act cool and play it off completely were the subtle noises of enjoyment Blaine made as his tongue created its own path to Kurt's waiting lips. It couldn't have been the taste of the alcohol because from what Kurt tasted when their lips pressed against each other, Blaine had already had plenty of that. Blaine met Kurt's eyebrow raise with a playful smile, swaying a little bit but not letting go of his side.

"I…I'm dizzy, let's sit down."

Kurt plopped on the floor sitting cross legged and patted the spot next to him for Blaine to join him. Blaine obeyed, spilling part of his drink on the carpet on his way down shrugging it off as he sat. Kurt was caught off guard when Blaine immediately pulled Kurt in front of him wrapping his arms all the way around his stomach. Kurt smiled contently and leant his head back on Blaine's shoulder.

"Mmm… much better."

Blaine nodded instantly but winced as felt the room spin around them as he did so; the ridiculous amount of alcohol he consumed was catching up with him finally. He groaned, irritated he wasn't one of those people that could drink their life away to not know what hangover is. He splayed his fingers on Kurt's stomach and buried his face in his neck, brushing his nose along Kurt's neck and then pressing it in the soft place just below his ear.

"God, you smell so good..."

He couldn't help it. He pressed his lips against the curve of Kurt's neck, his nose still buried in the same spot it had been, inhaling deeply as he started to kiss up the length of Kurt's neck, mouthing at it hungrily. He brought his hand up to Kurt' hair, fingers carded through the coiffed hair tugging it enough to make Kurt turn 90 degrees in his lap, exposing more of his neck. Blaine kissed on the underside of Kurt's jaw, then he pressed his mouth on Kurt's Adam's apple and the dip between his collar bones. He could hear how heavily Kurt was breathing. He knew his pants were getting a little too uncomfortable with Kurt pressed against his chest as if fused. He knew, god, did he know, that he needed to stop, but he didn't know how to.

Kurt tried to concentrate on his breathing while Blaine's magic lips explored every inch of exposed skin that he could reach. But it wasn't working, his breathing had sped up the second Blaine moved on to his Adam's apple sucking ever so gently and all he could think about was how he wanted to let Blaine explore every inch of his slender frame with those lips. He knew he shouldn't think like that, he knew he shouldn't want that but he did, he wanted it fucking bad.

Kurt gripped Blaine's thigh tightly with both hands and let out a quiet moan that he just couldn't hold in any longer. He tried to speak several times but nothing came out except for a breathy whisper.

"Blaine."

Blaine tightened his grip and pulled at Kurt's hair, his brain short-circuiting at the breathy Blaine that escaped Kurt's lips. If he could bottle that sound and keep it, he would. He slid his hand underneath Kurt's shirt and bit down on the thin skin right over Kurt's collar bone making Kurt let out an actual, honest-to-god _moan. _

_"_Tell me to stop."

He whispered against the hot skin, kissing his way up Kurt's jaw, sucking a bruise right below Kurt's Adam's apple before pulling back slightly, only enough to admire his work with dark eyes.

"Goddammit Kurt, tell me no."

Kurt bit his lip a metallic taste filling his mouth, trying the best he could to keep the ungodly sounds that were threatening to escape his lips silent as Blaine gave him a hickey. Blaine. His ridiculously gorgeous best friend, Blaine. One look into his eager eyes that were now almost completely black with a slight honey glaze to them, and Kurt went from half hard to painfully hard in two seconds.

As much as Kurt was internally freaking out the liquid courage he had ingested made it possible for him to keep Blaine's beautiful stare without looking away. It also made him forget the word "stop" from his vocabulary. Kurt didn't answer Blaine, he didn't need too. He just held his gaze and slowly moved one of his hands down the inside of Blaine's thigh squeezing just slightly.

"Fuck."

Blaine grabbed the back of Kurt's head and kissed the unsaid words right out of his mouth, Kurt's lips parting in response, letting Blaine lick inside and push him against the side of the bookshelf hard climbing on top of him in the same motion. He tangled his hands in Kurt's hair, ran them down his back, gripped his arms, anywhere he could touch as the kiss grew more demanding, bruising, and more intense. He gasped into Kurt's mouth when Kurt's fingers finally made contact in his hair, tugging at it, pulling it like he couldn't get close enough to Blaine and if Kurt had asked Blaine would let him in anywhere. He didn't know how, why, when. He just knew, right at that moment, he wanted Kurt more than he'd ever wanted anyone in his life. Everywhere Kurt touched just burned, his stomach was a pile of mush and his heart was beating so fast it was almost impossible for Kurt not to hear. He slipped one hand underneath Kurt's shirt; fingers splayed against Kurt's bare back, trailing down slowly, his fingertips rubbing against the skin just beneath the waistband of his jeans.

"Kurt... God, Kurt w-what I-I ..."

He didn't complain when Kurt swallowed his words, saving him from the trouble of coming up with a coherent sentence. He just wanted to say that he wanted it. He wanted it so much. He wanted his lips to graze every inch of Kurt, memorize every bit of skin, from the little freckles that dotted all over his nose to the way his arms wrapped around Blaine so tight like he was afraid Blaine would disappear with a puff if he let go.

Kurt let his hand slide out from Blaine's curls and down to his face cradling it with his thumb on Blaine's cheek and fingers dusting Blaine's ear. The gentleness of Kurt's touch was the opposite of the way their tongues fought for dominance back and forth between their mouths, a complete juxtaposition to the hunger that was radiating throughout Kurt's body. His free hand gripped the collar of Blaine's shirt tightly, pulling the fabric to force Blaine's body as close as possible, not wanting there to be any inch of his body that was not touching Blaine's. Once he did this he felt just how turned on Blaine really was as their hard-ons rubbed against each other through their way too tight jeans. The only logical response to this in Kurt's mind was to moan shamelessly into Blaine's mouth and apparently Blaine agreed because he swallowed the moan Blaine let out in return.

Kurt was gone, the moment Blaine's lips touched his but now that he was being forcefully pressed into a bookcase and being tongue fucked by, let's face it the sexiest man Kurt has ever laid eyes on, he was done for. He vaguely heard the party still going on in the background, and he had a distant memory of being on the floor in their apartment but at this moment, entangled with Blaine in more than one way all he heard were the helpless moans coming from Blaine and the only place he could think about were Blaine's strong arms.

He pulled back just slightly sucking on Blaine's bottom lip before releasing it, taking a couple of needed breaths and staring into Blaine's severely dilated eyes. This is where he should have stopped; they had agreed not to take it this far again. But Kurt smirked at Blaine thinking, 'Fuck That!', and bit Blaine's bottom lip that was already swollen red and forced his tongue back in Blaine's mouth, right where it belonged.

Blaine felt Kurt's lips from the soles of his feet to the top of his head, and he just pulled him closer because they weren't close enough. He was drunk out of his mind yet no amount of alcohol made him dizzy the way Kurt's lips against his did, his hands everywhere, the fucking beautiful sounds he gasped into his mouth did.

Blaine took a break from Kurt's lips only to get a little more acquainted with the creamy, delicious skin on his neck, kissing, sucking and licking at it like it was the most delicious thing he'd ever tasted, his pants getting impossibly tighter at the sound Kurt made like a shot animal, short and shocked and shaken. God, Blaine was just going to take him right there.

He ran his hand all over Kurt's skin before sliding it lower, fingertips brushing against the swell of Kurt's ass and Blaine was going to lose his mind from just how much he wanted it all. He buried his face deeper into Kurt's neck, biting down at the flushed skin to hold back a very loud moan that was threatening to escape his lips. Just when he was done embellishing Kurt's skin with the second hickey, he heard something, from very near, something that sounded like a catcall, causing Kurt to stiffen in his arms. He forced himself to pull back with a groan, looking down at Kurt with eyes still as dark as coal, panting heavily. Kurt's face was flushed, his hair was the messiest Blaine had ever seen and his lips were looking so bruised, swollen, oh fuck, so used, Blaine almost came in his pants like a fucking teenager at the sight. He was about to dive in for another kiss when an obnoxious "Get a room" reached his ears, pulling him out of whatever trance he had been in. He looked around and saw Gabe with TJ and Toni trailing behind, looking down at them with similar amused smiles on their faces. Blaine wanted to wrap himself all around Kurt. He wanted to keep him there forever, warm and solid and panting and not let anyone else see him like that again. And woah. Where did this thought come from?

Kurt held up his middle finger to the group that he now realized had probably been watching them the entire time, keeping his eyes focused on Blaine like everyone else in the room didn't matter. And in Kurt's mind that was true but reality was a bitch and ruined everything. He let Blaine ease himself off of him and watched as he stood up holding his hand out to Kurt to help him stand up. Kurt stared for a while taking in Blaine's now wrinkled shirt with the collar scrunched up and a few buttons undone, he noticed how messy his hair was, the curls draping his face making him radiate sex and then there was that very noticeable bulge in his pants that made Kurt lick his lips on instinct. Kurt finally grabbed his hand and stood up, sighing at the same time as Blaine when they caught each other's eyes again. Kurt smiled shyly and dropped Blaine's hand.

"Another drink?"

Kurt wanted nothing more than to kick everyone out of their apartment, take Blaine back to his room and finish what they had started, he didn't need more alcohol. He was already too drunk, not just off of the massive about of rum he had ingested but off of Blaine too. He would be completely fine living his life in sobriety if he could drink Blaine in every night. He wanted to ignore all the signs and the muffled voice inside his head saying what just happened was so wrong, how could it be if it felt so fucking right?

Blaine took a look at the obvious bulge in his pants and for a single second, considered hiding it with something, anything he could find but for one he was feeling too fucking tired and he didn't think he had the required motor skills to do that now and two they already saw him sucking face with Kurt anyway so it would be pointless. So what if Blaine was still so hard it hurt? That happened before. Back when he was a horny teenager and he had to watch Devil's Advocate with his parents. He kind of had a thing for Charlize Theron. It was just a natural outcome.

He shook his head at his thoughts and gave his least favorite people in the world a dirty look before grabbing Kurt's hand to get them away from the bad trio.

"Losers..."

He ignored the repetitive catcalls coming from Gabe's stupid mouth and took Kurt into his room, mouthing an "out" at the intimate couple on his bed before closing the door behind them. Blaine didn't know why he brought them to his room but he just needed to be alone with Kurt. Not to finish what they had started because the moment was gone and Blaine had started to think slightly more straight, no pun intended, so he could actually see that wasn't his brightest idea. He just needed Kurt close that was all.

"Stay with me tonight."

He didn't look into Kurt's eyes while saying it, suddenly more engrossed in kicking his shoes off than holding Kurt's gaze to keep a conversation going.

Kurt smiled at Blaine's request, like he would ever tell him no?! Kurt followed suit kicking off his shoes and waited for Blaine to glance up his way. Once he did, Kurt walked over to him slowly, undoing the remaining buttons on his shirt and helping him out of it leaving him only in his undershirt and jeans. Kurt then did the same to himself and walked to the door and locked it.

The party he had all but forgotten about was already dying out and they were all adults so they could let themselves out or pass out on the couch. Right now Kurt couldn't care less about being a good host. Right now all he cared about was Blaine.

"You know you never have to ask, B."

Kurt slipped out of his pants, suddenly too sleepy to care that he was still half hard and then got under the covers in Blaine's bed. The pillow feeling like heaven under his head, the only thing missing was the arms of his best friend.

"Coming, hot stuff?"

Blaine got rid of his pants with lightning speed, which was rather miraculous in itself as he was having difficulty even standing still. He moved closer to his bed, his heart leaping at the sight of Kurt, all sleepy yet still so beautiful looking up at Blaine expectantly. Blaine got under the covers and didn't even waste a second wrapping his arms around Kurt. He wasn't going to let it be awkward. He let out a soft gasp at the way Kurt buried his face into Blaine's chest, his lips pressed against Blaine's bare skin. He had so many questions and not enough answers. When Kurt snuggled further into his chest and made Blaine's heart skip a beat, Blaine couldn't help asking sleepily.

"What are you doing to me?"

Kurt cuddled closer placing a kiss on Blaine's collar bone, the drunken butterflies in his stomach going crazy.

"I don't know… The same thing you're doing to me."

Blaine found himself in the bathroom even before he could open his eyes properly, throwing up his life with a pounding headache making him want to just disappear from the world. He was still so dizzy even the task of kneeling down in front of the toilet and holding his head while emptying his whole stomach was making him feel like he was running a marathon. God he was never going to drink again. That much. He was feeling like shit and he just couldn't seem to stop throwing up and it was all too much for Blaine who still had his one eye closed in the hopes of going back to his bed and snuggle into Kurt's warm body.

It turned out Blaine didn't need to go back to his bed, because his bed came to him. Well, at least part of it did. There were two soft hands on his head, holding it gently, the warmth radiating from Kurt's chest spreading to Blaine's whole back and making him feel slightly better. Blaine closed his eyes and just relaxed into Kurt's arms, magical fingers massaging his scalp as Blaine spit into the toilet and made sure there was nothing left in his stomach.

"Ugh I feel awful and you are my hero."

Kurt sat on the floor of the bathroom and leaned against the wall, his head pounding out of control as he pulled Blaine into his body rubbing his back soothingly. Kurt hated seeing Blaine like this, miserable and in pain and no matter how shitty he felt he just wanted to take care of Blaine first.

__

_Kurt woke up to the room spinning, grasping for something to hold on to only to find he was on the cold floor and with one eye open he saw the hideous bright blue shag rug which meant he was passed out on Blaine's dorm room floor. He squinted as he looked around for his friend who was matching him shot for shot the previous night but he was nowhere in sight. Kurt groaned as he slowly sat up, rubbing his temples until he heard someone getting very sick in the bathroom and only after he heard Blaine cussing in a hoarse voice that he realized it was his best friend._

_Suddenly Kurt forgot about his pounding headache and rushed to the bathroom, not even knocking before walking in to find Blaine hugging the toilet. When Blaine looked up at him with sad eyes Kurt's heart broke and he knelt down behind him rubbing his back until he finished throwing up everything left in his stomach. Kurt propped himself up against the bathtub and pulled Blaine into his chest kissing his temple softly._

"_You'll be okay, I'll take care of you."_

_Blaine took a couple deep breaths and cuddled into Kurt's warm chest closing his eyes and let Kurt pet his hair already feeling much better._

"_God Kurt, you are the best! But wait… how are you not sick too? We drank the same things all night."_

_Kurt stood up slowly helping Blaine to his feet as well, keeping his arm around Blaine's waist as they walked back into his room, Kurt's vision still blurry. He reached into Blaine's mini fridge for water and found some aspirin on the night stand and handed them both to Blaine coaxing him to take the pills._

"_Believe me I feel like death, but you needed me more. Can we just stay in bed all day? That's about all my head and your stomach can take today."_

_Blaine immediately climbed into his bed scooting to make room for Kurt, smiling when Kurt climbed in and immediately found his place in Blaine's chest._

"_Yeah of course. And then I get to take care of you."_

Kurt kissed the back of Blaine's hair and nudged a bottle of Gatorade and aspirin into his hands.

"Don't worry, B, I got you. Here take these and then we can go lay down again. I'm pretty sure we drank the entire world last night."

Kurt kept the stern look on his face until Blaine stopped whining and took his pills and drank half the bottle. Then with a soft smile Kurt stood up and helped Blaine from the cold bathroom floor. Kurt wrapped his arm around Blaine's waist to help him to the bedroom but after realizing that Blaine had used all his strength to get rid of last night's dinner he just picked him up and carried him to the bed his heart doing a flip when Blaine smiled and automatically wrapped his arms around Kurt's neck. After setting Blaine down he crawled in the other side and faced him wiping the hair from his eyes.

"I guess as bad as we feel it must mean it was a successful party, right?"

Blaine was about to open his mouth to say something probably cocky but his mind already went to places at the mention of last night. There were images of skin, body against body, lips on lips in his mind and Blaine knew he didn't dream those and that they actually happened because even a thirty second flashback got him half hard and also one look at Kurt's neck was proof Blaine wasn't really gentle about it. So they did it again. If Blaine didn't remember wrong, he started it. He wanted it. He wanted it bad. And now Kurt was asking him about last night like having their tongues in each other's mouth was something that happened every day. Blaine took a deep breath and cleared his throat. Maybe Kurt didn't remember it as clearly as Blaine did which could have been really good if Blaine had known how he was feeling about the whole thing. He let his lips curl into a playful smile and nodded at Kurt's question just a beat too late.

"Like the opposite is even possible. We're like the coolest people to be around with."

Kurt fought with his lips to keep them from falling into a frown. He had hoped Blaine would have gotten more specific about the party, like specifically how they had their tongues down each other throats and how fucking amazing it was.

When Kurt had awoken in the middle of the night with a pounding headache, one look at Blaine sleeping in his arms was enough for him to forget about his head pounding because his heart immediately picked up instead as flashbacks of a couple hours prior to that started to flood his brain. Flashbacks of Blaine moaning into his mouth, of his hands frantically touching anything he could reach, the way he dragged his tongue across the roof of his mouth creating shots of electricity through his entire body. Kurt couldn't fall back asleep after that, still drunk, but mostly off of the boy sleeping in his arms.

Blaine must have been too drunk to remember the kiss, that would explain a lot of what happened the night before, explain why this time it was Blaine was the one who started it. But still, no matter how unrealistic it was Kurt had a tiny bit of hope that a kiss like that couldn't be completely forgotten so as he gave Blaine a big smile and decided to see if he could help jog Blaine's memory a little.

"Well I can't argue with that. Although I don't really remember talking or being with anyone but you."

Blaine raised an eyebrow, Kurt's words taking him off guard because Blaine wasn't sure if he was implying something or just stating the obvious. Even without the grand finale of the night, they were attached at the hip throughout most of the night so Kurt wasn't exactly wrong.

He threw his leg over Kurt's and scooted closer, his fingers slipping underneath Kurt's undershirt without Blaine even noticing. He looked into Kurt's eyes seriously, heart beating a little too fast for a lazy morning chat with his best friend.

"Yeah? Doing what exactly?"

Kurt's breath hitched when Blaine's fingers touched his bare skin, just as they did last night when Blaine sucked his tongue into his mouth. Kurt couldn't tell if he was doing that on purpose or if he was just being normal touchy feely Blaine. There was no way Kurt was going to bring up the kiss if Blaine didn't remember it. It obviously wasn't as special to him as it was to Kurt, and that was fine. He was getting used to his feelings being one sided. Kurt placed his hand on Blaine's cheek, thumb caressing it and his fingers dusting the back of his ear.

"Oh you know, we were just in our own little world as per usual. I do remember Gabe being extra annoying for some reason though."

Blaine leant into Kurt's touch instinctively, a puzzled look on his face because for the first time in his life, he just couldn't read Kurt. He closed his eyes and let his fingers run along the length of Kurt's side, fingertips brushing against the dimples on his back, digging into deeper as Blaine remembered the way they wandered around last night, sliding much deeper, getting a taste of what Kurt was hiding under his boxers. Fuck, he wasn't supposed to think about it with Kurt just a couple inches away because even if he wasn't himself, his boxers started to be very obvious.

Blaine needed to think. A lot. About a lot of things. Because the situation was getting out of hand and Kurt wasn't someone Blaine could afford to be careless with. He blinked a couple times quickly and gave Kurt a smile before burying his face in the warmth of his neck, rubbing his nose against the joint between Kurt's shoulder and collarbone.

"I am starving. What's for breakfast?"

Kurt smiled at Blaine resolving to just keep the memory to himself, even if nothing came from that kiss, it would continue to be one of the best nights of Kurt's life, so that was something. Kurt moved his hand from Blaine's cheek and replaced it with a lingering kiss right below his ear.

"Waffles of course! And some very greasy bacon. I will go get it started."

To B: Morning tiger ;)

To Gabe: A wink and tiger? Wtf?

To B: Woah why are you still grumpy? Didn't you relieve enough stress last night, lover boy? ;)

To Gabe: Seriously stop with the winking faces. You're freaking me out. And lover boy?

To B: Come on, bro don't ruin my fun. I want the deets.

To Gabe: I'm still not following.

To B: I also have a video if you think you're still not following.

Blaine pulled his phone into his chest to hide it from Kurt once he saw the picture Gabe sent, two of them on the floor, Blaine hovering over Kurt, Kurt's hand tangled in Blaine's hair and their lips locked. Blaine released a breath he'd been holding and turned to his side as discreetly as possible so he could stare at the picture some more. It was the first time he had seen himself like that, all reservations gone, his face carrying a look of total bliss, eyes closed in pleasure and the way he was holding Kurt's hip was so possessive it took Blaine off guard. They looked intense, to say the least. The look on Kurt's face wasn't something Blaine could ever forget even if he had to keep that memory out of his mind forever. He was breathtaking.

To Gabe: Don't let anyone see that. Kurt doesn't remember anything.

To B: Ouch. Maybe you should do something to jog his memory if you know what I mean ;)

To B: Ops I did it again.

To Gabe: Don't be an asshole for a second. What do I do, Gabe?

To B: Do you want to do it again?

To Gabe: What? Get wasted and attack Kurt's mouth in front of a bunch of our friends. I think I'll pass.

To B: I just meant, kiss Kurt?

To Gabe: No.

To Gabe: Yes.

To Gabe: No, that'd be no.

To Gabe: I don't know. Stop asking me questions. My head hurts.

To B: Ok bro, I'm here when you want to talk.

To Gabe: Ok, thanks.

To B: And are you sure you don't want the video. It is fucking hot, bro.

To Gabe: Stop watching it or I'm gonna send everyone in our class TJ's shirtless photos.

To B: Deleted. Asshole.

To Gabe: See, it isn't cool to look at something that isn't yours without permission, bro. Love you too.

To Kurt: So how was the sex? I thought for a second we would get to witness it, but you two were party poopers.

To Toni: What the hell are you talking about?

To Kurt: Don't play dumb with me Hummel, I witnessed the most intense makeout I have ever seen or been a part of, you can't tell me it stopped there.

To Toni: Maybe you had a little too much to drink as well last night.

To Kurt: I was the DD, what else you got? GIVE ME DETAILS!

To Toni: Way too hungover for all CAPS.

To Kurt: I am adding emoji's in two seconds if you don't spill!

To Toni: What you saw was it, after that we just went to bed. He doesn't even remember it anyways so can we drop it?

To Kurt: Oh honey… are you sure? He seemed to enjoy it far too much last night to forget something like that. Maybe show him the hickey on your neck that should jog his memory.

Kurt panicked and looked at his reflection in the microwave as he cooked breakfast. There wasn't just one but two distinctive bruises on his neck. He traced the outline of the one below his Adams apple, closing his eyes for a second to relive the moment before shaking his head and throwing Blaine's hoody on that was hanging on the back of the kitchen chair to try his best to hide the marks.

To Toni: You can't really miss them and he didn't say anything so yeah I'm sure. I am more confused than ever now.

To Kurt: Maybe he is too. That's why he hasn't said anything. You don't forget a kiss like that.

To Toni: I don't know…

To Kurt: Don't give up just yet.

To Toni: I would never give up on Blaine.

To Blaine: Hey can you send me Kurt's number? He's fucking hot!

Blaine stared at the text blankly for a ridiculous amount of time before sending the photo Gabe had sent him earlier as a reply. Jonathan needed to be informed about "hotter".


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night__  
><em>_Take these broken wings and learn to fly__  
><em>_All your life__  
><em>_You were only waiting for this moment to arise___

The Beatles, _Blackbird _

It was one of those unusually cold days outside where you don't want to do anything but stay inside cuddled under a blanket, or under a Blaine, and just do nothing all day, which was exactly what Kurt convinced Blaine they were doing after they got out of class. An hour later they both had French press coffee in hand, Kurt was lying on the couch, feet on Blaine's lap both of them reading in comfortable silence. Kurt wedged his cold feet underneath Blaine causing him to look over at him with a ridiculously adorable half smile, rubbing Kurt's leg as if to keep them warm before going back to his book.

But after that Kurt kept reading the same sentence over and over again. Now even the simplest things Blaine did were causing his heart to beat uncontrollably, each glance his way awaking the butterflies in his stomach. Since their infamous kiss, Kurt had made himself dizzy going over it again and again in his head wondering that even if Blaine didn't remember it when he was sober, it had meant something more than just a kiss to him too.

Kurt had firmly decided he wouldn't bring up the kiss, in fear it would put a crack in their already too precious friendship, but as he watched Blaine read The Picture of Dorian Gray, he thought to himself there may be other ways he could find out what Blaine was thinking. A smirk formed on his face and he nudged Blaine with his foot, waiting for Blaine to look at him.

"Guess who texted me back."

Blaine put his finger on the book not to lose the last sentence he read and turned to look over at Kurt with a curious expression on his face. He raised an eyebrow at Kurt to let him know he was all ears and slipped his fingers underneath the lower part of his sweatpants leg, rubbing his fingers against it gently. He squeezed Kurt's ankle when he had yet to say anything further, his eyes dropping to where Blaine's fingers disappeared to.

"Are you gonna talk any time soon, pumpkin?"

Kurt shook his head blushing when Blaine caught him no doubt staring and he could only hope Blaine didn't notice the goose bumps that his touch caused all over his skin as well.

"Oh yeah, sorry just thinking about something he said... Jonathan, that guy from your study group."

Blaine's fingers stopped doing what they'd been doing the moment Jonathan's name left Kurt's lips. Blaine set his book down on the coffee table and turned to face Kurt, grabbing at both of Kurt's ankles to pull him into himself, legs on Blaine's lap.

"What about him?"

Kurt scooted closer when Blaine pulled his feet, a little forcefully, into his lap letting his fingers walk across Blaine's shoulder. It seemed more than ever Kurt just had this urge to be touching Blaine all the damn time. He also wished it was always his lips touching him but Kurt couldn't get his way all the time, so he would have to settle for the brush of a fingertip or a hug that lasted a few seconds too long.

"Oh I got his number from your phone... I hope you don't mind. I just thought he seemed um nice."

Blaine let his hands drop to Kurt's thighs, fingertips digging into the clothed skin when Kurt used Jonathan and nice in the same sentence. He didn't like the sight of Kurt laughing at something Jonathan said, both way too much in their personal spaces and he sure as hell didn't like the idea of them texting back and forth about god knows what.

"He is not ..."

Blaine couldn't even complete his sentence because the truth was that Jonathan was actually nice. A little slow, but nice. And from how fast he was at texting Blaine to get Kurt's number, he was really interested in Kurt. Nope. Blaine didn't like it. He couldn't tell you why not but he just didn't.

"Why didn't you ask me first?"

When Blaine's hand moved to Kurt's thigh he took a quick intake of breath hyper aware at every move his hand made. Kurt unintentionally licked his lips and then bit his bottom one trying to think of any reason why he would not ask Blaine first, why he would go through his phone without him knowing. If he had actually wanted Jonathan's number he would have just bugged Blaine relentlessly until he gave it to him, he would never invade Blaine's privacy like that. But he wanted to see how Blaine reacted if he had, but it was hard to come up with an excuse for doing something so out of character. He realized he once again had been sitting in silence for far too long and said the first thing that came to his mind.

"I uh remember you joking around saying you wouldn't give me his number but I didn't think you were serious."

He caressed Blaine's arm up and down gently, slightly raising his eyebrow.

"Is there a reason why I shouldn't reply to his text telling me I have the most beautiful eyes he has ever seen?"

Blaine looked up from where his eyes were lingering on Kurt's lip trapped between his teeth with a not amused look on his face. He grabbed Kurt's inner thighs and pulled him further into himself, letting Kurt wrap one leg around his waist loosely.

"What now? Do you text back everyone who thinks you have beautiful eyes? I mean, he wasn't even original. I thought you had higher standards."

Kurt reached up and twirled a curl on the side of Blaine's face smiling at the cute little lines in his forehead when Blaine narrowed his eyebrows toward Kurt.

"Oh c'mon it's sweet. He's sweet."

Kurt let his eyes refocus on Blaine's after becoming preoccupied in styling his beautiful curls and noticed him biting his lip. Instinctively Kurt traced his thumb along the edge of Blaine's lip and pulled it gently from the grasp of his teeth and smiled when Blaine just stared back at him.

"Don't worry, he won't take me away from you, if that's what you're worried about."

Blaine let Kurt's thumb free his bottom lip before opening his mouth to take Kurt's finger between his teeth, biting down at it playfully. He watched Kurt close his eyes for a second and pressed his lips together, keeping Kurt's thumb as hostage between his lips for a while before letting go.

He gave Kurt a relaxed smile and pushed him back down on the couch, dropping his body on Kurt's, covering it from head to toe. He leant down slightly, his breath fanning against Kurt's lips.

"You think I'd ever let anyone take you away from me?"

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine immediately pulling his body hard against his before he buried his nose in the crook of Blaine's neck breathing in his favorite smell in the world for a while whispering against his skin.

"No. I know you wouldn't... I wouldn't let that happen either."

He let Blaine lay on him like that for a while; enjoying the weight of Blaine's body on his before he slid Blaine to the side so they could lay facing each other on the couch. He ghosted his hand across the bare skin on his side where his shirt had ridden up.

"I would still choose a day like this with you over a romantic dinner date any day even when that date does have pretty spectacular baby blues. I just figured he would be fun while you know, you're out with Trish or someone."

Blaine tangled their legs and scooted closer, batting his eyelashes ridiculously.

"I have pretty eyes too, you know..."

He let out a sigh and turned to lie down on his back, staring at the ceiling blankly for a while.

"I haven't talked to Trish since the day you came back home and saw us together. I think it isn't gonna work."

He looked at Kurt from the corner of his eyes and shrugged when he saw him staring at Blaine's face intently.

"It's just... I don't know, I feel like something is missing. I don't want to let her down though."

He turned to face Kurt, his fingers playing with the hem of Kurt's t-shirt.

"You don't think I am playing with her, do you?"

Kurt let out a sigh of relief when Blaine talked about it not working with Trish, but quickly tried to cover it up when he saw the conflict in Blaine's eyes. The one thing Kurt was sure about was that he just wanted Blaine to be happy, whether that was with him or Trish or someone completely different, he deserved the best. Kurt smiled softly squeezing Blaine's side gently.

"Well if you think something's missing then there probably is and you should listen to your heart."

Kurt placed his hand over Blaine's heart feeling it beat a little faster than normal.

"Don't ever settle, B. You are too amazing to do that. But you should probably tell her so if nothing else you still have her as a friend."

Blaine returned Kurt's smile and covered his hand with his, linking their fingers.

"You're right."

He threw one leg over Kurt's and climbed half on top of him, propping himself up on his elbows, looking down at him seriously.

"What about you? Do you think you'll just click with the baby blue?"

Kurt tucked some of Blaine's hair behind his ears thinking how he would much rather spend his time lost in Blaine's hazel eyes than the blue eyes of Jonathan.

"Oh I don't know, if you haven't noticed I have been going through somewhat of a dry spell, causing me to be extremely horny lately. I was just hoping he could help me solve that problem."

Blaine couldn't help the frown that formed on his face at Kurt's words, his mind going to places at the mention of Kurt being horny and it was all just so fucked up because Blaine was this close to offering Kurt to help him himself.

He tried to force a smirk and let his hand wander along the length of Kurt's side, hooking two fingers in his belt loops.

"You're a big boy, Kurt. I'm sure you can take care of it yourself, can't you?"

Kurt held Blaine's stare and slowly licked his lips pushing his hips into Blaine's when he pulled just slightly on Kurt's belt loops. Kurt desperately wanted to suggest that there was someone else in this very apartment that could take care of it way better but he knew he couldn't say that. He knew he couldn't move against his hips to create the delicious friction his body was craving, but knowing all of this didn't make it any easier to stop thinking about how amazing it would feel.

"Believe me, I am pretty talented but it's just not the same, you know? Having someone else's hot naked body pressed against yours, heated kisses... That sounds much better no matter how talented my hand is."

Blaine closed his now too dry mouth and swallowed thickly, eyes following the movement of Kurt's tongue with intent. He pushed his fingers in a little further and dug his nails into the swell of Kurt's ass, pulling him into his body without even realizing.

"And you sure he can do it for you?"

He reached for Kurt's hand with his free one and brought it to his chest, dragging Kurt's fingers down his stomach before slipping them underneath his hoodie, giving his fingers a squeeze as he spoke.

"I think you can do much better with these."

Kurt watched as his hand was dragged down Blaine's flexed abs, his mouth watering and dry at the same time. Kurt started thinking about how he would rather replace his hand with his tongue and trace every muscle in Blaine's entire body. And fuck, he couldn't even go ten minutes without having an inappropriate thought about his best friend. What was he doing? What were they doing? Was that an invitation or a tease? Kurt was getting dizzy trying to make sense of any of this and it didn't help when all the blood in his body was rushing south at neck-breaking speeds.

Kurt was aware at how tight his jeans were getting and how fast his heart was racing so he decided the best thing, maybe not the best thing but the most logical thing, he could do was take a breather and calm down so he pushed Blaine to the side, kissing the side of his mouth before standing up.

"I probably could... But we said no more games remember? I... I think I will have to fly solo on this one."

Kurt winked at Blaine before walking quickly to his bedroom shutting the door behind him and leaning against it, shaking his head at the obvious bulge in his pants. What the fuck just happened?

Blaine looked over at where Kurt disappeared behind the white, wooden door and released the breath he didn't know he'd been holding. He shook his head to himself and got up from the couch, adjusting his sweatpants because even though he was aware some shit was going on down there, he didn't think it would be wise to wander around with a fucking tent in his pants.

He considered going after Kurt to check if they were okay but he wasn't sure if his presence would be welcome as Kurt practically ran to his room after pulling away from Blaine, so he walked into his room instead, closing the door behind him.

He dropped himself onto his bed face down, a silent groan escaping his lips as he rubbed his hard on against the bed slightly. Fuck. Just when did being with Kurt and keeping his hands to himself start to be a problem? He reached out for his phone, everything aside, wanting to make sure everything was okay between Kurt and himself.

To Kurt: You okay there, pumpkin?

To Blaine: Yeah... Everything's fine. Sorry, it was just your abs and me not getting any action in a while aren't a good mix. Maybe consider a diet of cookies and Cheetos until I get laid again.

To Kurt: Oh... Are me and my abs making you uncomfortable?

To Blaine: No, you and your abs are making me horny.

To Kurt: Anything I can help with?

To Blaine: Can and should are probably two different questions.

To Kurt: Which one would you like to talk about?

To Blaine: Right now? Can.

To Kurt: Tell me. You know I'd do anything. For you.

To Blaine: Well... For starters I would make you take off that hoodie and stop being a tease so I could properly trace your abs with my fingers.

Blaine took off his hoodie, opened the camera app and angled his phone so he could get a good shot of his chest and stomach, making sure his crotch wasn't seen in the picture before attaching it to his text.

To Kurt: I was quite enjoying the way you dragged your fingers down my stomach before you fled to your room.

To Blaine: Still a fucking tease I see. And I left because I was getting hard and after that picture it's back again... Thanks.

To Kurt: Maybe this time we can do something about it...

To Kurt: Are you still wearing my t-shirt? I love it when you wear my clothes.

To Blaine: I am. I love how the fabric feels against my skin, plus it smells like you. Have you taken off that hoodie yet?

To Kurt: I sent you proof, didn't I? I'm only in sweatpants now. Literally. Forgot to put on boxers after my shower. I was afraid you could tell... When we were on the couch. It was kind of obvious.

Kurt smirked at the text message and took off Blaine's shirt bringing it to his nose to breathe in Blaine's scent before tossing it aside. He then took his phone and snapped a photo similar to Blaine's, making sure he pushed the waistband of his jeans so they rode low on his hips to capture his v-line in the picture.

To Blaine: Figured you shouldn't be the only one.

To Blaine: And damn I should have paid more attention when you were on top of me on the couch.

Blaine turned around so he was lying down on his back and took a picture of himself as he got a hand on the front of his sweatpants and from the way he was holding it, it was obvious there was a definite bulge underneath his palm.

To Kurt: Hope I could make it up to you now.

To Kurt: I want my tongue everywhere seen and not seen in that pic.

To Blaine: Fuck I want the same thing. I was planning on taking my tongue and dragging it down your stomach, licking underneath the waistband of those sweatpants.

To Kurt: Yeah? You think you'd go any lower? I just can't stop thinking about your mouth. It's doing all kinds of things to me and fuck you don't know how much I want it everywhere on my body.

To Blaine: Fuck yes, I would go lower. How could I not? Knowing you aren't wearing any underwear, god. But would you let me?

To Kurt: Let you? Do you know what I am doing? Stroking my shaft, sliding my hands up and down wishing it was your lips wrapped around me.

To Blaine: So, I'm not the only one spread out naked on my bed then? I could make you feel so good, Blaine. I would take you all the way in my mouth sucking hard and probably moaning shamelessly at finally tasting you in my mouth.

To Kurt: God the sounds you make... I wish I could hear you. I wish I got to listen to you moan and pant and whimper and cry out *my* name as you come all over your fist.

To Kurt: Tell me I can, Kurt. Please.

Kurt wrapped his fist around his cock tighter and started to stroke faster panting as the pleasure started to radiate through his entire body. After Blaine's text there was no need for anymore restraint and he let out a loud moan as he imagined Blaine touching himself in the next room.

To Blaine: Tell me what you would do to me, Blaine.

To Blaine: And please God let me hear you too, baby.

Blaine closed his eyes in pleasure as he worked his hand around himself up and down, biting his lips hard at the loud moan that was coming from Kurt's room, this time because of Blaine. It was turning him on more than it should have been and Blaine really didn't have time for "shouldn't have" sentences when he had his fingers wrapped around his achingly hard cock, letting Kurt know how much he was enjoying himself after reading his text.

To Kurt: I'd lick every part of you until I see your pretty eyes roll back in your head. I'd suck on your nipples, god do I love your nipples, until I see you grip the bed like you can't stay on. I wouldn't just massage your body; I'd touch every part of you until you feel like your body is in flames.

Kurt thrust up into his hand imagining it was Blaine, he massaged his nipple between his thumb and forefinger pretending it was Blaine's tongue teasing them. Kurt's ears perked up when he heard a loud moan that suspiciously sounded like Kurt's name coming from Blaine's room. Oh what he wouldn't give to witness Blaine fall apart like that. The image of looking up at Blaine from between his legs, watching him squirm with pleasure, pleasure that Kurt gave him caused himself to arch up into his own fist moaning desperately, wishing he could be there with Blaine right now.

To Blaine: You sound so fucking hot right now. I'm playing with my nipples, imagining your tongue teasing them until they are hard, and I am stroking my cock imagining your mouth wrapped tightly around it, taking me all in like I know you could. I want you all over.

Blaine would just give anything to say fuck it to everything and walk into Kurt's room and do all the things he said he would do to him and so much more. He was literally aching to touch Kurt. He wanted his hands on him, all over his body, to discover every dip, every curve with his tongue. He wasn't even sure when and how they came to this, but the thing was they did and now that Blaine let himself think, he just wanted. Oh, he wanted so fucking much.

To Kurt: I want to be all over you. Fuck, Kurt you don't even know. I want you to use your fingers, baby. If I were there, I'd finger you over and over until your scent is on me. I have a thing for how you fucking smell. So do it for me. Get yourself all stretched and ready. Imagine it is my fingers inside you, stretching you open so well.

Kurt's eyes went wide at Blaine's text feeling pre-cum drip on his thigh from just the thought of Blaine's finger inside of him, getting him ready for so much more. He reached over to the nightstand for the lube, hesitating for a second thinking he should just go to Blaine's room and ask to borrow lube like it was as normal as borrowing fucking sugar from his neighbor. He wanted Blaine so bad, his skin burning for his touch but for now he would do what Blaine said and imagine how much better it could be if he was there.

To Blaine: Two fingers deep already, baby. I know you have magic fingers, I bet you could make me cum just by fingering me; I know you could make me feel so good. Tell me what you're doing to yourself to make those sounds come from your beautiful mouth. Fuck! It makes me want you so bad you have no idea!

To Kurt: I'm thrusting into my fist, imagining it is, fuckk I am sorry for overstepping whatever fucked up boundary we have going on here, but imagining it is you I'm crashing into. How you'd feel around my cock. How good it'd feel to be wrapped around by everything that's you. I'd make you feel *so* good you'd never want anyone like you wanted me again.

To Blaine: I'm so fucking close, B. Every time I hit my prostate I am imagining it's you hitting it repeatedly buried so deep inside of me. Right now that's all I'm thinking about. I would be telling you to go harder and faster right now. I don't want you to stop until you are cumming hard. Cum for me, Blaine.

The sound of Kurt's moaning, combined with his words, was just enough to push Blaine over the edge and he stroked his cock one more time, bowing his back as his orgasm hit. He let the phone fall away from his hand and groaned Kurt's name, his hips stuttering forward as he came all over his hand, stomach, and chest. It was the most powerful orgasm of his life and Kurt didn't even touch him. Screwed was what Blaine was.

To Kurt: Fuck Kurt that was ... I have no words.

To Kurt: I'm holding you down and thrusting into you harder. My tongue and teeth are everywhere on your body, your chest is a map of bruises that I sucked while fucking into you hard. You pull my hair and you're fucking rough about it. You're about to explode, I can feel it coming. I have your cock in my mouth, still going as deep as I can thrust while sucking you into my mouth. Just let go baby. Let me taste you.

Kurt closed his eyes and dropped his phone after reading Blaine's last message, his words creating a delicious picture in his mind. As he stroked himself faster he imagined Blaine being slightly rough but in the best kind of way, not able to control the desire coursing through both of their bodies. He gripped the edge of the bed imagining it was Blaine's back he was digging his fingernails into. Kurt came with a loud moan that vaguely sounded like Blaine's name. He laid there staring at his ceiling breathing heavily amazed at how intensely he orgasmed without even having the hands he desperately wanted on him.

To Blaine: Holy fuck, Blaine... That was, whatever it was... It was amazing.

To Kurt: Told you, you could take much better care of yourself.

To Blaine: You don't give yourself enough credit. ;)

To Kurt: You know I don't like to brag ;)

To Blaine: Bullshit.

To Kurt: Feeling better now?

To Blaine: Much. And it sounds like you are feeling pretty good yourself :)

To Blaine: And Blaine? Thanks.

To Kurt: Never been better.

To Kurt: Any time.

To Toni: I fell asleep completely happy and sated and I woke up completely freaking out.

To Kurt: What happened with Blaine now?

To Toni: I am really that transparent huh? Well because I can't fucking control myself around him anymore, I went to my room last night after a couple of innocent touches from Blaine gave me a major hard on. Then I proceeded to give myself probably the best orgasm of my life while sexting to him in the next room.

To Kurt: Holy hell, Kurt. And he was sexting back? PS I need a transcript of those texts… for science.

To Toni: Oh yeah he totally was, I can still hear his moans. PS Not in your wildest dreams

To Kurt: You were like two feet away from him, why in God's name didn't you go over and finish it in person?

To Toni: I was scared.

To Kurt: Scared of what?

To Toni: That it would just be sex to him. Because it wouldn't be for me, it would be everything and I wouldn't recover if he didn't think the same. Hidden behind a door and a phone, it made things less real but now I have no idea what to say to him.

To Kurt: Go talk to him. Right now. Tell him what you just told me. Remember that time in criminal law that you were so nervous to present your case and you showed me how Blaine wrote 'Courage' all over your notes and then you killed that assignment? That's what you need right now. Courage.

To Toni: Here goes nothing.

To Kurt: Good luck, sweetie.

To Toni: He's not here. He has two hours before his class, he never leaves early. He left because he didn't want to talk. I know it.

To Kurt: You don't know it. Calm down.

To Toni: I wish things could go back to how they were before…

To Kurt: Before you fell in love

To Toni: No. Just before I realized it.

Blaine wrapped his fingers around his coffee cup tighter and walked inside his Postmodern Criticism class, eyes landing on Gabe who claimed not one but two seats in the back. He gave a small smile at Logan before making his way towards Gabe, rolling his eyes when he saw him wiggling his eyebrows ridiculously.

"Hey, loser."

Gabe held his heart dramatically, scooting over so Blaine could sit next to him.

"What a warm greeting, you spoil me, Blainey."

Blaine just shrugged and moved his phone out of his pocket, checking if he had a text from Kurt whom he hadn't seen or talked to since their heated texting session. Kurt wasn't in the living room when Blaine finally let himself out of his room and for some reason Blaine didn't have it in himself to just peek his head through his door to check on him. And the next morning he woke up way earlier than he was supposed to so Kurt was dead to world, sleeping like a baby when he left the house. Blaine had a weird itching under his skin and knew it wouldn't go away until he talked to Kurt and made everything okay between them.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Blaine startled out of his reverie and turned to look at Gabe, letting out a sigh before he spoke.

"Long morning. Met Trish before I came here."

"What's the emergency?"

Blaine ran finger through his hair, his curls out of control as he forgot to use his conditioner after the shower.

"No emergency. I just... You know Trish and I uh we were seeing each other, right? Like to see if it'd go anywhere. Wanted to let her know that it won't. I feel like I was being unfair to her every second I didn't tell her it was just not doing anything for me."

Blaine heard Gabe mutter something like "duh" and raised an eyebrow. Gabe shook his head as if to say never mind and lowered his voice as Mr. Hoffman gave them a warning look.

"How did she take it?"

"Surprisingly well. She said she'd already known but that she didn't want to give up on our friendship too. It wasn't awkward or weird so we'll be okay."

Gabe looked down at his phone, smiling big at something he read, biting his lip as he typed out a reply before returning his gaze to Blaine.

"So now what? You are going to go back to fucking your way around the whole school? Because let me tell you, you have a much better option."

"Which is ..."

Gabe gave Blaine a disbelieving look.

"Come on, man. I'm your firsthand experience here. Don't you want to have that one person that you know will be there for you no matter what? Calm you down just with their presence when you are pissed. Someone who knows you better than yourself yet still loves you all the same. Don't you want to get wrapped up in the idea of snuggling on the couch or fucking on the floor or dancing in your underwear while cooking or brushing your teeth together and fighting over who has better dental hygiene? You think having a different body next to you every night can beat that? It does not. TJ is the best thing that's ever happened to me. Don't you want to find your best thing?"

Blaine opened his mouth to say something yet nothing came out. He was breathing hard, heart racing in his chest and there was a good likelihood he was hyperventilating. His grip on the desk tightened, his knuckles turning white. He didn't care where he was, what Mr. Hoffman was going on about or how awesome his ass looked in those slacks. He turned to his side robotically, putting his elbows on his desk and buried his face in his hands. It wasn't until he could feel himself breathe fine that he really allowed himself to think about what just happened. Gabe might be telling him about his epic love for TJ, but all Blaine could have thought about when he asked him if he didn't want to find his best thing was Kurt's face smiling at him in that secret way that was always only reserved for Blaine.

It was as if a cap had been unscrewed by Gabe's words, a password unlocking all the thoughts he'd either suppressed or denied upon realizing how Kurt was no different from his family. Blaine closed his eyes and let himself think. Without any barrier, anything that might alert him he was on dangerous territory.

He remembered the first time he had seen Kurt. Kurt's beauty was so overwhelming that Blaine felt like one huge, walking boner with a high school girl blush. He didn't know where to look; his eyes were otherworldly, his biceps were like art and his ass, dear god, was the best ass Blaine had ever seen. Blaine was glad he hadn't known Kurt when he was a teenage boy with raging hormones because he didn't trust himself to keep his hands to himself. But before he knew it, Blaine had gotten to a point where he could hold an actual conversation without getting distracted by Kurt's eyes. And then he became comfortable enough to joke with, tease him for his easily blushing skin or his hatred for early mornings. Somewhere along the way, Blaine hadn't even noticed, it just happened, they became best friends. Best friends that knew each other's likes or dislikes better than anyone, who knew what kind of coffee the other would want according to their moods, what drink to order if they wanted to get loose but not drunk, what movie to watch when one of them was feeling down. Friends who were at ease in utter silence but also willing to listen to each other tirade about the alternative endings for Harry Potter for hours. Before he knew it, Kurt's presence wasn't making him nervous; on the contrary, it was making him calm and safe.

Blaine had been focusing so much on managing his physical attraction to Kurt that he'd forgotten about the emotional and social attraction. Now that he was letting all those thoughts roam free, he realized that he was attracted to Kurt in all the ways. He was used to people wanting to fuck him or vice versa. That was easy. And he got someone caring about him because some people just did; the thing was those two didn't really coincide where Blaine was concerned. At least up until now. Blaine was fucking stupid because he was only realizing now that he just loved Kurt in every way possible.

If Blaine had thought before that he was fucked, he was wrong. Now that he accepted that he may have missed a few things over the last several years, he literally couldn't think of anything else in the entire world that he wanted more than to actually be with Kurt. Gabe's question was wrong. He'd already found his best thing.

He rubbed his fingers over his eyes and pulled back, stuffing his books into his satchel before standing up.

"Class is not dismissed yet, Blainey. Where to?"

Blaine looked down at Gabe with a calm smile on his face.

"Home."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

_And in this crazy life_

_And through these crazy times_

_It's you, it's you_

_You make me sing_

_You're every line_

_You're every word_

_You're everything_

_-Everything, Michael Buble_

If Blaine had been thinking straight, he would have realized how annoying he was being honking nonstop while the car in front of him could do nothing but stop at a red light. He just wanted them to move, preferably faster, so he would finally get home and see Kurt so he could breathe right again. He had no plans, no idea about how he was going to let Kurt know he was actually pretty in love with him and he didn't care. At this moment, the only thing he wanted was just to be with Kurt and hold him in his arms because it'd been 18 hours since they last talked and Blaine was obviously even more stupid than he had thought. Considering he was feeling like there was something terribly wrong in his world without Kurt in it and never came to think maybe it was because Kurt was his world.

He was done being stupid though. He didn't know if Kurt was equally stupid or if he was really considering Blaine as just his best friend whom he seemed to enjoy kissing a lot but Blaine was nothing if dedicated and he was going to give it a chance no matter what. He should probably think about it harder, make a list of pros and cons, prepare a heartfelt speech maybe but he was barely fitting in his own skin and he would have just hurt himself if he didn't get to see and touch Kurt any time soon.

He realized his car window was half open only after he locked the car but shrugged to himself and about ran into their building, climbing the stairs like a child that was promised an early special Christmas upstairs. Kurt wasn't in the living room when he let himself in, though there was Chamber of Secrets playing on the screen so he couldn't be too far away. He was about to go to Kurt's room to check when he heard the sound of glass coming from the kitchen, his feet taking him to where Kurt was almost automatically.

Kurt had to do something to try to keep his mind off the fact that Blaine wasn't there, that he probably left because Kurt let things go too far, that he was probably gone because the heart beating out of control, the butterflies in the stomach, the physical ache to feel his lips again was not a feeling they mutually shared.

So Kurt cleaned. It's what he did when he was nervous and as a result in about 2 hours they would have a sparkling clean apartment. He started with the kitchen, opting to wash the dishes by hand instead of using the dishwasher but even this made him think of Blaine. How one would wash and the other would dry, and how they actually had enough fun doing it that they hardly ever used their perfectly fine dishwasher. Kurt realized he had been washing the same plate for over ten minutes when he heard the door open, causing him to take a deep breath and concentrate on the nonexistent spot on the already clean plate. He heard Blaine's steady footsteps head towards the kitchen and Kurt immediately tensed up.

"Blaine? Before you say or don't say anything I'm sorry for whatever it was that happened last night... It was… Well, we can f-forget it if you want, or just think of it as bros helping bros or whatever you want-"

Blaine didn't let Kurt finish whatever he was going to say because from the way he was scrubbing the plate so hard, his back still turned to Blaine, the way his shoulders were looking all tense and uncomfortable and from the heartbreakingly adorable rambling he didn't seem to stop, Kurt was freaking out. And it was unnecessary. Blaine never wanted to forget that night; on the contrary, he wanted every night to be like that night, and so much more.

He took one step closer and wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist from behind, shutting him up effectively; a smile playing around his lips at the way Kurt relaxed in his arms immediately after. He pulled Kurt's body into his, pressing them against each other as if fused, face buried in his favorite place. He rubbed his nose against the curve of Kurt's neck and whispered in his ear, hands gripping onto Kurt's sides tightly.

"You."

Kurt let out a shaky breath when he felt Blaine's arms wrapped around his waist, his body automatically relaxing against his, finally feeling at home in his own skin. Although it was completely welcome and needed he didn't expect Blaine to come invade his space like that as soon as he walked in the door. He thought there would be averted glances, awkward smiles and probably a conversation that just would end up unresolved in favor of just getting back to normal, back to them. But there was something about the way Blaine wrapped his arms around his waist this time holding on tightly seemingly more to keep Blaine steady than to keep Kurt from moving. When Blaine buried his nose in that spot on Kurt's neck which had been reserved for him since freshman year, Blaine reacted like it was the first time being there, taking a huge breath and exhaling against Kurt's skin softly creating goose bumps all down his spine. But when Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear, it was like Kurt's heart started a steady drum roll with the way he said one word. You.

Kurt set down the plate he was unnecessarily scrubbing and gripped the side of the counter, it was like his body froze up on him, and he leaned his weight against Blaine but couldn't turn around. He didn't mean to reply in a barley there whisper but breathing became much more difficult and a breathy whisper was all he could manage.

"Me?"

Now that Blaine was paying attention, he could catch the way Kurt shivered in his arms when he exhaled against his skin, the way his breath hitched when Blaine lowered his fingers only slightly enough to hook them in his belt loop. Maybe there was a really good chance Kurt was equally stupid after all.

He kept his lips pressed against that spot right below Kurt's ear and just held him for a while, waiting for their heartbeats to eventually pick up the same rhythm. They had shared so many intimate moments before. Kurt had to help Blaine shower when he had his first accident and broke his leg and had to wear a plaster cast for a month. Blaine was there when Kurt made his first walk of shame in college only in his underwear, escaping from room 205 to 207. They woke up to each other's morning wood too many times for it to be counted as something special. None of it though, felt as life-changingly intimate as holding Kurt in his arms while his lips were pressed against his skin like they were a part of Kurt's body, listening to their breathes, completely in sync did.

Blaine wanted to tell Kurt to turn around so he could see his face but Kurt asked him a question and he wasn't going to make him wait any longer. He pulled back slightly, enough to press his cheek against Kurt's, lips brushing against Kurt's now flushed skin as he spoke.

"All I want."

Kurt felt his knees give out when Blaine spoke, his entire body completely affected by each small word that came from his mouth. And there was Blaine, holding him until he could get his footing, warming him from the inside out, and telling Kurt that he wanted him.

Kurt stood there in disbelief, thinking he didn't hear what he thought, that he was making it up in his head. He tried to concentrate on keeping back a smile and tears at the same time but worried that both would win out. Everything he ever wanted was behind him, one turn away and Kurt was completely overwhelmed but ready. So fucking ready.

So he turned around, slowly, making sure Blaine's arms were still wrapped tightly around him and took a deep breath before he looked in his eyes. And what he saw in those honey colored eyes was a version of what he always saw there, a certain aura of adoration mixed with excitement and curiosity but now it was clearer, more focused and it felt like those stunning eyes were looking straight into his soul. And it took Kurt's breath away, he had never seen Blaine more beautiful than in that moment. Kurt brought his hand to Blaine's cheek needing to confirm the beauty in front of him was real.

"I want the exact same thing. Nothing more."

Blaine covered Kurt's hand with his on his cheek and brought it to his lips, placing a kiss inside of his palm before looking back in Kurt's eyes, his heart beating out of control in his chest. Everything was so overwhelming, the way Kurt was touching his face like it was something precious, the way they held each other's gaze so heated yet so open and brave, the way he could still feel Kurt shaking in his arms. Blaine had seen Kurt cope with a heartbreak before, watched him eat tons of ice cream because his dad was a conceited asshole and made him feel like he wasn't good enough or heard him whine about his unrequited crush on some stupid boy in his elective history class but it was the first time Kurt was letting him see how vulnerable he was, without hiding the tremor in his voice or wiping the mist in his eyes. He was owning his vulnerability and it was taking Blaine's breath away.

"Y-yeah?"

The nervousness in Blaine's voice and the fact that he was even still questioning that Kurt wanted him made the corners of Kurt's mouth turn up. He would always want Blaine. It was as clear of a thought in his head as the sky was blue. A fact.

Kurt appreciated that Blaine was nervous too because he himself was a mess. But it wasn't Blaine who made him nervous; pouring out his feelings without any reserve, letting himself feel and express everything he had once tried to conceal, or push off for God knows how long was what made him nervous. But looking into those hazel colored eyes, just as vulnerable, he knew Blaine would take care of him.

Kurt slid his hand down Blaine's cheek, brushing his ear with his fingertips as he passed and held the back of his neck firmly drawing his body into Blaine's along with his breath, making their faces only inches apart.

"Yeah."

Kurt looked at Blaine with wide eyes and a confident smile so he knew without a doubt that yes, Kurt wanted him and only him for as long as he would have him.

Blaine exhaled loudly, his breath licking Kurt's lips as he leant in further, kissing Kurt's neck, trying to cover every spot as he moved closer to his collar.

"Perfect."

He let out a gasp when Kurt carded his fingers through his hair, pressing Blaine harder against his skin.

"You have me. You've always had me."

He breathed out as his tongue lapped over Kurt's pulse point before pulling away from Kurt's neck, moving to kiss his mouth but hovering less than an inch away. He felt Kurt's breath on his lips, as he spoke,

"I love you so much, you know that right?"

He closed the distance between their lips, kissing around Kurt's mouth slowly, with barely-there brushes, like they had all the time in the world. They did have all the time in the world. He had to pull back before he lost himself in the kiss, shaking his head as Kurt chased after his lips.

"No."

He said, grabbing Kurt's hips tighter when he flinched at Blaine's "No."

"No, no, it's more than that. Maybe I'm the stupidest person ever for not realizing sooner my best friend is actually my soul mate but you should know it isn't with brotherly affection when I say I love you. I'm *ridiculously* in love with you."

To be told by someone they love you is a great thing but to be told 'I love you' by someone you had been madly in love with for your entire adult life was the most amazing feeling Kurt had ever felt. When Blaine said it the first time and pressed his lips so gently to Kurt's he felt the sparks through his whole body but when he stopped their kiss and said it again with so much conviction and honesty Kurt felt like he was flying.

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck carding his fingers in his hair as he pushed their foreheads together, a smile never leaving his face. Kurt let a slightly unsteady exhale of breath brush against Blaine's lips.

"I am so crazy in love with you. Like head over heels, all consuming, movie kind of love."

Kurt closed the distant between their lips, kissing softly at first and then pressing his lips harder against Blaine's when he felt him smile into the kiss. But because neither Kurt nor Blaine could stop smiling after that their kisses turned into just sweet short pecks but Kurt could feel the love in every single touch of Blaine's lips.

Eventually Kurt pulled back grinning from ear to ear, blushing when their eyes met again.

"So you love me, huh?"

Blaine was still smiling like a lunatic when Kurt pulled back, looking at him like he was the only answer to his every prayer. He grabbed Kurt by the waist and picked him up gently, sitting him up on the counter before standing between his legs, his smile growing even bigger when Kurt wasted no time wrapping his legs around Blaine's hips. Because that was something they could do now. His chest felt full and aching, and he was just so fucking happy it hurt.

He landed a couple short but promising kisses on Kurt's lips before pulling back.

"I would hope that was something you've already known. Me loving you has never been something questionable. It's just realizing that I'm also in love with you a little too late is the problem which you seem to share because unless I had been dreaming, you just told me you were in love with me too?"

Kurt hooked his ankles behind Blaine and pushed him against the counter getting him as close as possible and reached down grabbing his face with both hands and kissed him again because kissing him was something Kurt could do now and it seemed like a more powerful way to tell Blaine how in love with him he actually was, without words. This time there were no short kisses, this time Kurt wasted no time pressing his tongue to Blaine's lips asking for permission to enter only to have them open almost instantaneously. Kurt let his tongue stake claim on Blaine's mouth, creating a map in his head that he knew he would have memorized in no time. Only when Blaine let out a quiet moan was Kurt satisfied with the kiss. He pulled back with a smirk at Blaine's flushed cheeks and placed a small kiss on his nose.

"You're not dreaming, baby."

Blaine stared down at Kurt's now kiss swollen lips and darted his tongue out to trace them, pulling back only when satisfied with the way they glistened and the hitch in Kurt's breath was a bonus. He licked his own lips and returned his gaze to Kurt's eyes, loving the way they started back into his dazedly.

"So now what? I don't know what we're supposed to do different. I-I want everything to be perfect but I've never done this. Not with someone that means everything to me. I just came here with one thought in my mind and it was how I don't want anyone but me to tell you that you have beautiful eyes. I've never liked having to share you and never will. So what I am asking... Uh... Tell me you are mine?"

Kurt was pretty sure the ridiculous grin he was wearing was now permanently stuck on his face. Belonging to Blaine Anderson sounded like pretty much the greatest thing ever, the only thing even better than that was Blaine Anderson belonging to him.

Kurt hopped off the counter sliding his body down Blaine's as he did, smirking when his breath shuddered just slightly.

"I am so yours, B. Only yours."

The way Blaine pleasantly hummed in response made Kurt's entire body tingle. He pulled Blaine into him by the hips, letting his hands rest on the swell of Blaine's ass and whispered against his lips, close enough that with every word his lips grazed Blaine's.

"Now tell me I'm yours."

Blaine smiled against Kurt's lips, his fingers trailing up and down Kurt's arms, running along his back, carding through his hair and finally settling around his neck, for a moment, making Blaine forget he was supposed to talk because Kurt was just too much to touch.

"Oh I don't know..."

He muttered teasingly, pressing his lips to Kurt's, sucking at his bottom lip for a while before pulling back with a playful smirk on his face.

"Are you asking me to be your boyfriend?"

Kurt was trying to keep an unamused expression on his face when Blaine started to tease him but the moment the word boyfriend left his lips Kurt couldn't control the smile that crossed his lips. Blaine had been pretty much everything to him, best friend, confidant, shoulder to cry on, family but never his boyfriend.

Kurt placed a slow kiss below Blaine's ear sucking ever so gently before moving his body from Blaine's, immediately missing having him pressed against him.

"I don't know... Think you can handle me?"

Kurt winked at Blaine and moved to walk into the living room, swaying his hips to entice Blaine to follow.

Blaine watched Kurt walk away with an open mouth and slightly darker eyes. Kurt had always been a little shit and teased Blaine mercilessly but now Blaine could actually do something about it without one of them saying "I won." He shook his head to pull himself out of his Kurt trance and followed him inside; doing nothing to hide that he was staring at the perky ass that was begging to be worshipped. All in good time, Blaine thought.

He waited for Kurt to settle down on the couch before throwing himself all over him, their thighs and legs tangled together as Blaine looked up at Kurt through his eyelashes, his voice going lower as he spoke.

"I think I have proof that I can handle you alright, Hummel."

Kurt grabbed Blaine's hips settling him between his legs running his fingers through his hair as Blaine looked at him. He stayed that way for a while, not saying anything just letting Blaine prop himself on his chest, playing with his curls, enjoying the beauty. This was new. Not the closeness, not the playing in Blaine's curls but being able to stare and gaze at him without having to come up with an excuse or having to look away awkwardly once he noticed.

Kurt eventually stopped playing in Blaine's hair causing Blaine to shoot him puppy dog eyes as if to ask why he stopped. Kurt laughed and cleared his throat, suddenly nervous again.

"Well then... Blaine Anderson, this is kind of backwards but I love you more than anything, will you be my boyfriend?"

Blaine had been someone's boyfriend before. There was Ashley in high school, Connor and Kate in freshman year but none of them made him feel like he was on top of the world, like he could do anything because he had someone to tell him they loved him.

Blaine leant up slightly and locked his lips with Kurt's. God, he'd never get tired of having those lips pressed against his. He landed one last peck on the corner of Kurt's lips before pulling back, resuming his place on Kurt's chest.

"I told Jonathan not to text my boyfriend again before I left class."

Kurt looked at Blaine surprised and actually had to think who Jonathan was, he was all but forgotten in Kurt's mind. Then he remembered how he had tried to make Blaine jealous, trying to decipher his feelings without confessing his. It all seemed silly now, ridiculous even that they hadn't been boyfriends until this moment. Kurt looked down in embarrassment, playing with the hem of Blaine's shirt.

"He um never texted me... I made it up. I wanted to see if you would be jealous... I didn't think you remembered our drunken make out session and I wanted to see if...well if what I felt in that kiss was real or just the alcohol clouding my perception."

Blaine bit his lip to keep himself from smiling at the way Kurt was talking without meeting Blaine's gaze, as if Kurt's trying to make Blaine jealous was something other than endearing.

He grabbed Kurt's waist and tackled him down on the couch, settling himself between his legs before leaning down, lips landing on the milky skin of Kurt's neck. He kissed his way down Kurt's collarbone, teasing his easily flushed skin with his tongue before tilting his head and pulling Kurt into a kiss, gasping loudly as Kurt pressed back into him, his tongue pushing insistently at the seam of Blaine's lips until he parted them and let Kurt set the pace. Blaine fell into it like he did that night, forgetting about everything else than Kurt, the press of their bodies and the feel of Kurt's hot mouth on him, his warm skin under his hands, losing himself in everything Kurt was willing to offer before forcing himself to pull back, eyes noticeably darker as he looked down at Kurt's face. He was half panting half whispering as he spoke.

"So... What's the verdict? Was it real?"

Kurt didn't have to respond, by the cocky look on Blaine's face he knew it was real and he knew Kurt knew it was real. So Kurt just grabbed the back of Blaine's head and pushed it down capturing his lips once again, sucking on Blaine's tongue as soon as it made its way into his mouth. While his tongue was busy becoming more acquainted with Blaine's, he let his hands slide down Blaine's body, feeling the muscles flex in his back and eventually settling on his fantastic ass, squeezing it when Blaine bit Kurt's lip slightly. Kurt pushed his hips up against Blaine's when he moved his mouth down the side of his neck tracing the barely there bruise from the mark he had left there over the weekend.

"Mmm I wouldn't mind if you did something to prove it's real."

Blaine groaned against the brand new hickey he just created and nipped at Kurt's jaw, letting his lips trail down the length of his neck and settle in the hollow of his throat, his hips grinding down to meet Kurt's delicious thrusts. It was only when he felt Kurt swallow back a moan, his Adam's apple bobbing underneath Blaine's lips that Blaine could pull back to take a much needed breath. They both were so gone and god all they did was make out and dry hump each other's thigh but Blaine could already feel his pants getting impossibly tighter.

He used every ounce of his willpower and grabbed Kurt's thigh to still his movement. It wasn't something he hadn't yet learned to control, the way Kurt's kisses and touches made him lose track of everything else.

"I-I uh fuck. I want to. So much you have no idea."

He took a deep breath and moved off of Kurt, lying next to him, eyes focusing on the marks he left behind on Kurt's neck.

"You're different. I want this to be different. More than uh... you know."

He reached out and pressed his thumb against the red mark softly, licking his lips as he looked up from the evidence of how real it was to Blaine.

"I just need this, us, to be more."

Kurt caught his breath as Blaine spoke, he knew what Blaine meant, and he needed it to be more too. It was just difficult, after waiting for what seemed like an eternity, not to want everything all at once. Each kiss from Blaine made him greedier and it was hard to remember that this was just the beginning. That if Kurt was lucky enough this could just be the start of his life.

Kurt nodded finally pulling his eyes from where they were staring at Blaine's lips and refocused on his eyes.

"Me too. I want to do this right."

Kurt leaned in to kiss Blaine's lips sweetly.

"But if you could try being a little less irresistible that would help me out."

Blaine didn't know where it came from, when Kurt's teasing compliments started to make him blush but he could feel his cheeks getting darker and warmer under Kurt's intense stare. He ducked his head and sat up slightly, taking Kurt's hands in his as he smiled down at him.

"So if I happen to make us popcorn and put on another Harry Potter movie, would you be generous enough to let me hold your hand and sneak a couple kisses maybe, would that count as our first date?"

Popcorn, a movie and cuddles were all staples of Kurt's relationship with Blaine but now just the promise of a stolen kiss or the word date made the butterflies go crazy in the pit of Kurt's stomach and the idea of getting to hold Blaine's hand the whole time made Kurt giddy with excitement.

Kurt smiled the smile he only reserved for Blaine and nodded shyly.

"Sounds like a perfect first date to me. Let's watch Deathly Hallows part 2... That's the one where Ron and Hermione *finally* get together."

Blaine pulled Kurt into his chest and kissed at the top of his hair.

"Such fools they were."

He smiled when Kurt nodded against chest, snuggling closer.

"Well, it doesn't matter though. They have forever to spend together."

Kurt pulled back from Blaine's chest and kissed his cheek mirroring Blaine's smile.

"Yeah... Forever. I think it was definitely worth the wait."

* * *

><p><em>Kurt put the finishing touches on the massive blanket fort in their family room, it was his best work yet, if he did say so himself. He frowned when he noticed no one was around to admire his work but just as he was about to call out to Blaine he walked out of the kitchen carrying a big bowl of popcorn and wrapped his arm around Kurt's waist kissing right below his ear.<em>

_"Looks great, babe. Only took you what, four hours?"_

_Kurt playfully hit his husband and then grabbed him by the hand and pulled him into the fort. Once inside they organized their snacks and drinks preparing for a massive movie marathon and then Blaine called out to their son._

_"Paul! Daddy is *finally* done with the fort, it's Harry Potter time!"_

_Out bounded a seven year old boy with his blond curls bouncing all over the place jumping into Blaine's lap immediately grabbing a handful of popcorn. Blaine ruffled his son's hair with a big smile and after giving him a big squeeze set him in between Kurt and himself, hooking his fingers with Kurt's behind Paul's head after Kurt started the Deathly Hallows part 2._

_They watched the entire movie just like that, Paul alternating burying his head in his daddy's and papa's chests at all the scary parts. After Ron & Hermione destroyed the horcrux in the Chamber of Secrets and shared their first kiss Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand tighter causing Blaine to look over his son's head and grin. There was no way he couldn't kiss his husband after thinking about that memory, so he did even with the mock disgust coming from Paul in between them._

_"And then they lived happily ever after."_

_Kurt winked at Blaine after speaking and kissed the top of Paul's head. Blaine repeated Kurt's action._

_"Yeah, forever and ever."_

* * *

><p>It took three more kisses before Blaine finally left to go make popcorn. When Kurt was sure he was out of sight he let out a large sigh, leaning back against the couch, grinning like an idiot. He shook his head thinking about what had just happened in the last hour. Holy fucking shit! Blaine Anderson was in love with him! Kurt giggled to himself like a giddy little teenage girl; Blaine was his, hopefully like a Ron was Hermione's, forever.<p>

Once Blaine was in the kitchen, he leant back against the very counter he had Kurt pressed against earlier and just breathed. He wasn't going to think about how much time they wasted apart, Blaine with wrong people, Kurt with his nameless one night stands. It didn't matter. They had each other now. They always did. Blaine didn't know what he could do to never mess this up but he knew one thing. His body came home and he never wanted to leave.

To:andersonblaine

From:

Subject: Boyfriends?!

Blainey!

Guess who I just got off the phone with?! My brother or as you know him, as your boyfriend! When did you stop being best friends and be boyfriends? Kurt didn't tell me a lot, he sounded really excited though like when you let me eat so much candy and I just can't sit still. He just told me that you love him and he loves you and that he was soooo happy. But I already knew that. I knew that you loved Kurt the mostest, probably as much as I do so I don't get why Kurt was all talking in that high voice he gets only when he is super excited about something.

I do know what boyfriends are though... So does that just mean you kiss and hold hands and stuff now? Ick.

I do remember when I stayed over and Kurt thought I was asleep he leaned over and kissed you on the forehead and watched you sleep for a while (you were snoring!) and then after like forever he finally gave me my goodnight kiss and whispered "Ellie, he's everything." So I guess he wanted to be your boyfriend for a while. Just make sure he stays happy, Blaine, he is the best person ever and deserves everything too.

Write me back as soon as you get this!

Love Ellie

To:

From: andersonblaine 

Subject: He is everything.

My dear Ellie!

Oh my god did you just give me "hurt my brother and you will see" speech in your own adorable way? When did you grow up so much?

Yes, Kurt and I are boyfriends now. But that doesn't mean we stopped being best friends, Ellie! Do you think I can be somebody else's best friend? Now that is ick. We are still best friends who also happen to be boyfriends. Like do you remember how Nala and Simba were best friends first and then Simba realized he also fell in love with Nala along the way? Well, we are like that too. Like best boyfriends? And yes, there is still no one else I love more than your big brother. He is everything.

Um yes we do those things and stuff. Don't worry about it too much. We still look cute as ever.

He really said that, huh? Let me sigh dreamily for a couple seconds before continuing... Ok here again. No but really, I promise I will do anything to keep Kurt as happy as he looks now. You know if he cries, I cry. And besides, my own mother would be after me before you if I ever did anything to hurt Kurt. You don't really need to worry, Ellie. Kurt means the world to me and I am well aware he's worth everything.

PS I do not snore.

Love,

Blaine


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

_'Cause I don't wanna lose you now__  
><em>_I'm looking right at the other half of me__  
><em>_The vacancy that sat in my heart__  
><em>_Is a space that now you hold__  
><em>_Show me how to fight for now__  
><em>_And I'll tell you, baby, it was easy__  
><em>_Coming back into you once I figured it out__  
><em>_You were right here all along_

Justin Timberlake, _Mirrors__  
><em>

Kurt felt his eyes getting heavier as the familiar Harry Potter theme started to play and the credits started to roll, he wasn't completely sure what time it was but with how his day had unfolded he was blissfully exhausted. But at the same time Kurt didn't want to close his eyes and fall asleep just yet because that would mean that probably one of the best days of his life would be over and he wasn't ready to let it become a memory yet. With Blaine's warm body wrapped around him tightly, his head pressed into Kurt's chest and his curls tickling Kurt's chin Kurt forced his eyes to stay open, not even a dream could be this good.

But just seconds after he had resolved with himself to stay awake he heard Blaine take a heavy breath followed by ridiculously cute baby snores. Kurt grinned at his adorable boyfriend hugging on to him like he was his favorite stuffed animal. If it wasn't completely creepy he could watch Blaine sleep for hours, but because he didn't want to scare Blaine off before they even started, he decided it was probably time for bed after all. Kurt rubbed soothing circles with his hand on Blaine's back and brushed his lips across Blaine's forehead, trying to wake his sleeping beauty as gently as possible. His lips turned into a smile against Blaine's skin when he flashed a sleepy smile and fluttered his long eyelashes while looking up at Kurt. Kurt placed a soft kiss on Blaine's lips and nudged Blaine to sit up.

_Blaine opened the door of their bedroom slowly and made his way to the living room, walking on the balls of his feet, wincing as he stepped on a lego piece Paul forgot to pack up after he was done playing. He couldn't help the smile that blossomed on his face at the sight that met him, Paul on top of his papa, his little red sweatpants hanging too low, one feet free of socks, face buried in Kurt's neck. _

_Blaine knelt down in front of the loves of his life and nudged Kurt's shoulder gently, pressing his finger against his lips to keep him silent, a smirk forming on his face as he whispered into Kurt's ear. _

_"You know you were only supposed to pretend to be sleeping until he fell asleep, right? I had to put on clothes to check on you guys. You ruined our plans." _

_It was hilarious the way Kurt's eyes widened and his lips turned into a ridiculous pout that Paul was already copying to perfection._

_"Shit, baby I am sorry. He wouldn't shut up about this boy in his class that shared his Batman figures with him and if that meant they were best friends now. Pretty sure I fell asleep before him." _

_Blaine frowned at Kurt's words, already making plans on taking Paul to kindergarten himself on Monday and picked him up from his papa's arms, his heart swelling at the way Paul's head dropped to his chest, his blonde curls tickling Blaine's chin._

_"I'm gonna tuck him in, you go get ready for bed." _

_He didn't wait for Kurt to leave the living room first, taking Paul to his room, laying him down in his bed, tucking the blanket around him before placing a kiss on his forehead. He didn't even falter for a second when a pair of arms wrapped around his waist from behind, Kurt's chin buried in the crook of his neck and Blaine was pretty sure he had a soft smile on his face while watching Paul sleep. _

_"I don't know why we bother with taking turns. Neither of us wants to miss this. It's my favorite part of the day." _

_Blaine turned around in Kurt's arms and pecked his lips sweetly._

_"I agree. But now let's go get started with my second favorite part of the day." _

"C'mon baby let's get you to bed. You'll be more comfy there."

Blaine closed his eyes and let his lips curl into a blissful smile, trying to savor the precious moment before cracking them open. He let Kurt pull him up to his feet and kissed him long and deep, breathing against Kurt's lips, unable to hold back the ridiculous grin playing around his face.

"I love it when you call me baby."

He didn't even think before interlocking his fingers with Kurt's and taking them to his room, kicking the door closed with his foot while Kurt already took his place on the right side of Blaine's bed. Blaine took off his green hoodie and got under the covers, pulling Kurt on top of him as soon as his skin made contact with Kurt's, loving the weight of him against his body.

He tangled his legs with Kurt's and looked up at him lovingly, his fingers carding through Kurt's hair.

"I can't believe I get to call this beauty all mine now."

Kurt settled in between Blaine's legs like it was the most normal thing, because well it kind of was, but as he propped himself up holding on to Blaine's biceps and looking down into his eyes he could actually see the love Blaine was looking at him with and that was something new, or at least something he hadn't noticed before. He would never get tired of seeing Blaine look at him like that. Kurt leaned down and rubbed his nose against Blaine's.

"I was always yours."

He hovered over Blaine's lips and then skipped over them to place lingering kisses along his jaw line, trailing his kisses up to just below his ear.

"What I can't believe, is that now I get to do this."

Kurt placed open mouth kisses down Blaine's neck, noticing his skin flush as he made his way down, he let his tongue taste Blaine's olive skin where it curved into his collar bone. Now he was awake, the intoxicating way Blaine smelled, the delicious way he tasted, the way he gripped on to Kurt's hips tighter and lower awoke all his senses, now sleep was the last thing on his mind.

"And this."

Kurt paused only slightly as to confirm with Blaine that what he was doing was okay, but Blaine just slipped his hands lower resting them on Kurt's ass and a smile played on Kurt's face as he attached his lips back to the sweet skin along his collar bone. Kurt sucked gently at first, but when he heard a low growl come from underneath him, he licked and sucked harder finally able to mark Blaine as his. After he was satisfied with the bruise he created he traced his tongue over it, admiring his work of art on his beautiful canvas.

Blaine tilted his head to the side and tightened his grip on Kurt's ass, his hand sliding down to his thighs after taking a brief detour around the perk of his ass. It was wonderful the way Kurt touched him, kissed him, the way he moved his hips and grinded down against Blaine's body, how he whispered to him little things that made him go breathless. Blaine didn't know how he managed to go without this for so long.

He bit his lip hard and tried to focus on Kurt's efforts on leaving warm, open-mouthed kisses down the tendon on the side of Blaine's neck. The way he licked over the shell of Blaine's ear just like he knew how to drive him crazy was what made him lose his cool as caused him to grab the back of Kurt's head and pulled him down for a kiss, whimpering into his mouth as their hard-ons rubbed against each other. Every touch, every glancing slide of the lips or hands on skin set Blaine's heart racing, his blood thundering through his veins until he felt like he was burning up from the inside. Everything was focused to (on) the places where he and Kurt touched, and Blaine just wanted so much more.

"Kurt... Fuck, Kurt you don't know how much I've thought about this."

He lowered one hand and curled it underneath Kurt's sweatpants, grabbing it through Kurt's thin boxers and pushed him down against him harder, his hips thrusting up on their own accord, eliciting a moan from both of them.

Kurt thrust down into Blaine's hand instantly moaning at the way Blaine moved against him while rubbing his hands over his growing erection. They soon got into a rhythm that got Kurt panting at the delicious friction that their bodies writhing against each other created. Kurt undid Blaine's jeans with one hand, still kissing him hard, and started to push them down biting on Blaine's lip slightly when he was having difficulty getting them down the rest of the way. As Blaine lifted his hips up to try to assist, Kurt just smirked and flipped them around so Blaine was on top looking at him with dark eyes as he finished getting rid of the jeans.

"Ah fuck much better, just needed to feel you against me."

It was maddening, having Kurt's legs on each side of him, wrapped around his hips and their groins pressed together with only the layers of his boxers and Kurt's sweatpants in between. He could feel how hard Kurt was, could feel the heat of him down there. Blaine thought they needed to be naked, like right now which was why he attempted the art of speaking even with all his blood rushing south.

"Clothes," he panted against Kurt's lips. "Off. We should take our clothes off."

He would have been embarrassed by how desperate he sounded if it wasn't for the way Kurt nodded in agreement frantically, their heads nearly knocking together. He fumbled at the hem of Kurt's shirt, tugging it up to reveal more of Kurt's skin. They broke apart only far enough for Blaine to admire the milky skin beneath his fingers, foreheads still touching. Kurt's breath was unsteady against his wet lips, eager and excited, just like the hands trying to rid Blaine of his shirt. He succeeded once Blaine agreed to pull back enough to drag it over his head, tossing it in the direction of wherever Kurt's shirt went. He gasped at the first skin to skin contact, goose bumps breaking out all over his body, his erection throbbing against Kurt's, demanding attention and fuck if Kurt wasn't going to stop him any time, Blaine was just going to ruin him in the best way possible.

He pressed his forehead against Kurt's and took a deep breath, the way Kurt's body was writhing beneath him making him crazy.

"God I want you so bad, you know that? I-I can't even... Shit, Kurt if you don't tell me to stop, I just don't think I can later."

Kurt didn't even register what Blaine was saying, he was too busy admiring his body, trying to touch every piece of exposed skin he could get his hands on, his mouth watering for the skin he hadn't seen yet. Kurt sat up slightly, legs still wrapped around Blaine and started kissing and licking down Blaine's stomach, the word stop not one he recognized at the present moment.

"Fuck! Have you seen yourself? How am I supposed to stop us when these abs are begging to be worshiped?"

Kurt dragged his tongue up Blaine's abs very slowly smirking and making sure to never lose contact with Blaine's eyes.

Blaine let out a low growl, surprising himself at the sound that escaped his lips and grabbed Kurt's wrists, pushing him back and pinning them above his head while looking back in his eyes with what could only be called as pure hunger. He straddled Kurt's crotch, his erection sliding against Kurt's, down the crack of his ass, through the thin layer of his boxers. He wanted to hold Kurt down and fuck him until he forgot his name, lick over his nipples, roll them between his fingers, suck on his neck and lick over his collarbone like he couldn't get enough of the taste of Kurt's skin. He wanted to do everything Kurt could ever want and he knew even that wasn't going to be enough. He needed Kurt's taste, his touch like a drug that was consuming him, unable to stop the cravings of his body.

He leant down, tightening his grip around Kurt's wrists when he attempted to free them and took Kurt's earlobe between his teeth, sucking on it until he felt Kurt swallowed a moan before pulling back, panting against Kurt' lips as he spoke.

"I don't think you really understood me when I told you I wanted you *so* bad."

Kurt had never seen Blaine like this, like he was blinded by desire, so focused on what he wanted. It was fucking hot and the darker his eyes got and the tighter he squeezed Kurt's wrists the more turned on Kurt got. He bit his lip as he stared up at Blaine feeling like if he didn't he would just beg Blaine mercilessly to take him right there until they both couldn't breathe. But they agreed to do this right, agreed to take it slow because this wasn't just anyone, it was them.

Kurt dropped his legs that were wrapped so tightly around Blaine's waist and softened his expression at Blaine until he let go of his wrists and interlocked their fingers instead, both of them still having trouble catching their breath.

"God I want you too, want to give you everything but we have time. I want to take my time with you, memorize every inch of your body."

Kurt leaned forward to kiss Blaine's swollen lips meaning for it to be sweet and gentle but his body hadn't caught up with his brain yet and the kiss was hard and passionate. Kurt had to physically push himself off of Blaine's chest blushing and laughing as he rested his head on Blaine's shoulder, taking several much needed breaths.

"But maybe we shouldn't sleep with each other like we used too, I don't think I have enough will power to resist you like this."

Blaine closed his eyes and took several deep breaths, trying to think of unsexy thoughts that would ease the tightness in his boxers which was proven to be impossible with Kurt so near. He shook his head and brought Kurt's hand to his lips, kissing his knuckles softly before his eyes landed on the red prints around Kurt's wrist, making him feel equally embarrassed and disappointed for hurting Kurt like that.

He turned to his side to face Kurt, his fingers brushing against Kurt's wrist gently, face flushed for a different reason this time.

"I am so sorry, Kurt. Does it hurt? Do you need something? Some lotion maybe?"

Kurt saw the worried look on Blaine's face and didn't even realize what he was talking about for a second until he felt Blaine brushing his thumb across Kurt's wrist. He shook his head and smirked thinking that he would take a lot more than a red mark on his wrist if having Blaine look like sex God on top of him could become a regular thing. He placed his hand on Blaine's cheeks forcing him to look at him.

"Are you kidding me? It was hot as hell the way you held me down. I expect a lot more of that once we get there."

Kurt kissed Blaine's nose when a small smile came across his lips.

"But I better get back to my room because just thinking about that makes me want to jump you all over again."

Blaine licked his lips at the way Kurt was looking at him and leant in to peck his lips one more time before his brain finally caught up with what Kurt was saying and his lips turned into a pout.

"But I don't want to let you go."

He knew he was being childish, and that Kurt was right because obviously they had no self-control when it came to each other.

"I demand good night hugs then. You better make it worth sleeping alone when my boyfriend is ten feet away from me."

He wrapped his arms around Kurt tightly and kissed at the top of his hair, highly aware of their half-naked state as he was barely keeping himself from purring at the way Kurt's skin felt against his.

Kurt smiled against Blaine's chest and let him hold him for a while before pulling back to stand up not hiding the smirk on his face seeing that Blaine was still just as hard as he was.

"I'll do you one better, I will even give you a goodnight kiss."

Kurt leaned down kissing Blaine sweetly, slowing pulling back placing kisses on his nose and forehead before pulling the blanket up to cover Blaine's body, tucking him in. Kurt placed one more kiss on Blaine's lips and moved toward the door.

"Sleep tight, gorgeous."

Blaine let out a content sigh and watched Kurt walk away with a slight pout on his face, already missing the warmth of Kurt's body around his. He was still suffering from blue balls but the urgency of his want was eased down with Kurt's sweet kisses and tender touches. Man, did he have it bad.

He closed his eyes with every intention of going to sleep and slid his hand under the pillow only to find it buried into a soft fabric that he was very familiar with. He pulled Kurt's gray t-shirt from beneath the pillow and sat up to put it on, inhaling Kurt's smell deeply.

He tossed and turned around to find the most comfortable sleeping position, failing miserably as time passed yet he was still unable to close his eyes and go to sleep. It was all Kurt's fault. They used to sleep together all the time, even before they became boyfriends. Now Kurt took his perfect body, with his perfect cuddling abilities and left Blaine all alone in his bed. Talk about unfair.

To Kurt: Should I change your name to boyfriend in my contacts or just keep pumpkin? What do you think?

To Blaine: Pumpkin. That has always made me feel special, like I was yours even before all this. Just add little hearts around it now. That's what I did with yours, buttercup. ;)

To Kurt: God, you are cute as shit. I don't know how to deal with that. You make me feel too much.

To Blaine: Nothing is too much with us. I think we have or at least I have always felt too much for you, I just wish I had done something about it sooner.

To Kurt: It is what it is, babe. Even when we were just friends- were we really ever just friends? You are still the best thing that's ever happened to me. I am just happy we are here now.

To Blaine: No. I always knew it was more with you. And I am ridiculously happy now that we are here.

To Blaine: I wish I could fall asleep, it's completely ridiculous but I kind of miss you and I just want to fall asleep so I can wake up and see you again.

To Kurt: I kind of miss you too. What if I promise to keep my hands to myself? Am I allowed to sleep with my boyfriend then?

To Kurt: I meant you with boyfriend. Because you know you are my boyfriend. Wow, Gabe can suck it.

To Blaine: I think I would sleep better if my boyfriend (that's you!) came and cuddled me. So don't keep your hands completely to yourself, because I need them wrapped around me to sleep properly.

Blaine didn't even know when he got out of his room or where he dropped his phone after reading Kurt's text, he just found himself in front of Kurt's room, a ridiculous grin on his face.

"Cuddle service!" he opened the door without knocking because come on it was obvious Kurt was waiting for him and jumped onto Kurt's bed, getting under the covers before wrapping his arms around Kurt's body like a blanket.

"Hey, boyfriend."

Kurt cuddled back in Blaine's arms grinning like an idiot when Blaine spoke against his cheek.

"God, you are adorable."

Kurt turned to see Blaine grinning just like he was and he placed a quick kiss on his cheek and then turned back around letting Blaine tangle their legs together and assumed his responsibility of the big spoon. Kurt felt his eyelids getting heavy almost instantaneously so he let them fall closed as he interlocked his fingers with Blaine's, speaking in a quiet voice.

"Love you, boyfriend."

Blaine waited for Kurt's breathing to get slower before he whispered into the otherwise silent room.

"Love you more, pumpkin."

To Kurt: So Gabe texted me in our project Klaine chat and said Blaine left class "to go home" like 5 hours ago, did he? What happened? What's going on? Text me back!

To Toni: I don't know if I should be flattered or offended that you have a secret chat about me and my boyfriend.

To Kurt: Wait... What? BOYFRIEND?! KURT!

To Toni: Yes! Boyfriend, my boo, ball and chain, love of my life, MINE! BOYFRIEND!

To Kurt: OMG! About fucking time! I was getting annoyed with you two beautiful boys being so damn oblivious! Ahh I need every last detail!

To Toni: He was so worth the wait. God Toni I am so happy.

To Kurt: You deserve it, baby cakes! Now about those details...

To Toni: All in good time, baby girl. Right now I need to make my boyfriend waffles with little hearts made out of strawberries.

To Kurt: Ugh you too are going to be disgustingly adorable now, aren't you?!

To Toni: Like we weren't before?! ;)

To Kurt: Can't wait to be the third wheel on our coffee date! Now I will let you go be with your BOYFRIEND and I will let Gabe know we can cancel our intervention

Blaine reached over the console and grabbed Kurt's hand when the oak trees of Malibu started to appear on each side of the road, a different giddy feeling blossoming in his chest. They visited his parents together many times before, his mom pretty much wanted to adopt Kurt from the moment she laid eyes on him. Kurt was his best friend then. A best friend that had frequent skype dates with his mom and never-ending phone calls with his dad to criticize the latest baseball game. It was amazing how well Kurt fit into his life even before Blaine came to realize the reason why.

He took a left around the corner and squeezed Kurt's hand to wake him up, smiling at the way his head fell into his chest in such an adorable way that made Blaine just want to eat him alive.

"Wake up, sleeping beauty. We are almost there."

Kurt's eyes fluttered open smiling sleepily at Blaine before looking out the window noticing the neighborhood that had become familiar to him after the numerous visits over the last three years. He used to watch the cute beach style houses pass outside the window and picture growing up there, being a part of Blaine's wonderful family, wishing he could have known his best friend back then. Now when he watched those same houses fly by he pictured what it would have been like to pick Blaine up for their first date back in high school, or taking him to prom, or spending hours swinging and talking on the huge tree swing in their front yard. As they pulled up into the long driveway of Blaine's parents' house Kurt suddenly became very nervous and unconsciously squeezed Blaine's hand tighter.

"Damn. I feel like this is the first time meeting your parents."

Blaine bit his lip to keep himself from smiling and leant over to give Kurt a reassuring kiss on the cheek. He would love to tease Kurt a little, just to see him blush and ramble adorably but he lost that chance when Kurt's eyes closed as soon as Blaine started the car and didn't open until just now and Blaine wasn't cruel enough to start now when they were only one knock away from his parents.

"How do you want to do this? I say we start making out right after we knock on the door and let mom find us like that..."

He chuckled lightly when Kurt hit chest and trapped his hand in his, interlocking their fingers.

"No but really, we don't need to do anything different if that's what you want."

Kurt shook his head and smiled kissing Blaine's hand before he reached for the car door handle.

"No, I want the tell them. Hell I want to tell the world, but maybe give me ten more minutes being your mom's favorite before I become the boy who could take her baby away."

Blaine looked over at Kurt like he was crazy and got out of the car, taking Kurt's free hand that wasn't carrying the goodies he made for his mom.

"You are delusional."

He landed a short peck on Kurt's lips and mouthed an I love you before ringing the bell, his hand itching to reach out and hold Kurt's.

He wasn't surprised it was Kurt that was wrapped up in a tight embrace first, rolling his eyes at the way his mom kissed Kurt's cheeks loudly instead of giving him air kisses like she usually did with Blaine. Blaine let out an exaggerated sigh and walked into the house, not feeling bad one bit for leaving Kurt alone with his mother because he grew up as an only child, okay? He got grumpy when he wasn't his mother's center of attention. Or Kurt's. He always hated it when somebody got Kurt's attention more than he did.

He didn't look up from his phone even when he heard the footsteps coming closer, a ridiculous scowl on his face as he spoke.

"Oh hey mom long time no see. Glad to see you've missed me so much."

Kurt raised his eyebrows at Blaine's mom giving her an amused look before she went in for the kill peppering Blaine's face with kisses until he pushed her away trying to keep back his smile. Kurt came up behind Blaine and ruffled his hair smirking at him as he tried to swat Kurt and his mom off at the same time.

"You can't have it both ways, honey. If you want attention you know we will smother you until you are begging us to leave you alone."

Kurt leaned over and kissed Blaine on the cheek after he rolled his eyes adorably. He saw Blaine's mom raise an eyebrow as he pulled back and he quickly drew attention to the cookies he had baked her.

"Oh I um I baked for you... Figured it was the least I could do since you always bake for us."

Blaine saw his mom's eyes lit up in delight before she even saw the cookies, looking at Kurt like he just gave her a pair of Louboutins.

"Oh Kurt sweetheart, you spoil me too much. They will go perfectly with my special hot chocolate."

Blaine rolled his eyes, for the hundredth times in fifteen minutes, when he saw the blush spreading to Kurt's cheek and didn't even think before taking his hand and bringing it to his lips, placing a loud kiss on his knuckles. He turned to look over at his mom, not even aware of the stunned expression on her face, giving her his signature cheeky grin.

"I hope hot chocolate isn't the only thing that will feed us, Mrs. Anderson. I have very high expectations just so you know."

Kurt was already half way to the kitchen to get a big mug of the famous hot chocolate so he didn't catch the curious look Blaine's mom was alternating between both him and Blaine.

"Stop being greedy, B and come help me with the hot chocolate, it's best when it is scolding hot!"

He smirked when Blaine's fingers were already in his belt loops the second they were out of sight in the kitchen. Kurt turned around in Blaine's arms hooking his around Blaine's neck.

"Okay we tell her as soon as I praise her amazing hot chocolate. A little more sucking up can't hurt."

Blaine nodded at Kurt's words without actually knowing what he was agreeing to, his eyes zooming down to Kurt's lips as he spoke. He took a step closer, closing the tiniest distance between their bodies, his breathing licking Kurt's lips, arms wrapped around Kurt's slender waist.

"Oh yeah, I really want to kiss you too."

Kurt leant back slightly still holding on to Blaine's neck and smirked at him.

"Is that so?"

Kurt leaned in closer when Blaine licked his lips slowly and nodded.

"Good cuz I really wanna kiss you too."

Kurt closed the remaining gap between their lips and pressed his lips against Blaine's firmly, loving the way Blaine's arms tightened around him automatically. It was so easy to get lost in kissing his boyfriend he almost didn't hear someone clear their throat behind them. Kurt pulled back immediately but buried his head in Blaine's shoulder not wanting to make eye contact with his mom right away and mumbled into the fabric of his shirt.

"So much for sucking up first."

Blaine kissed at the top of Kurt's hair and turned around to face his mom, an arm still wrapped around Kurt's waist while Kurt's face buried in his shoulder. He ran his fingers through his hair and tried not to scowl at the too pleased expression on his mom's face.

"So hey mom, meet my boyfriend. Kurt mom, mom Kurt."

Mrs. Anderson rolled her eyes and gave Blaine an unimpressed look, waiting for Kurt to look up from where he was hiding from Blaine's chest.

"Blaine don't be stupid. And Kurt come on, do you know how long I've been waiting for this day? I was about to lose all hope."

Blaine felt Kurt relaxing visibly in his arms and smiled a grateful smile at his mom which was returned with a wink.

Kurt turned towards Blaine's mom dropping his arms from his neck and smiled nervously with what he was sure was a completely red face.

"I-I'm glad you feel like that because well... I'm crazy about your son."

Kurt interlocked his fingers with Blaine's holding them tightly and looked at his mom who was beaming at them causing Kurt to let out a nervous chuckle at how when Blaine was really excited about something he looked so similar to how his mom looked now.

"Your whole family means so much to me so I just want you to know that I am going to try my hardest not to screw this up."

Kurt barely finished his sentence before being enveloped into a mama Anderson bear hug. Kurt returned the hug with one arm, not letting go of Blaine's hand with the other and giving him a relieved but pleased smile.

Blaine had a lot of reasons to be happy. He was healthy and good-looking, he was studying something he actually loved in a college he always wanted to attend, he had good friends who knew how to party, he was living in a nice apartment with the nicest roommate in the world. But the ones that mattered most were standing in front of him and he wouldn't trade his life with anything. Oh yeah. Blaine was one lucky bastard.

He wrapped an arm around Kurt's waist when his mom finally let him go, burying his nose in his hair to hide the ridiculous grin on his face.

"You're staying over the weekend and we're having a celebration barbeque in the backyard. Just wait until your dad hears about it. He is gonna flip."

Blaine looked up from where he was buried in Kurt's hair and shook his head.

"Sorry mom, we can't. Kurt's taking me out on a date tomorrow."

He smiled sheepishly and pulled Kurt closer to his chest, interlocking their fingers around Kurt's middle.

Kurt gave Elise an apologetic smile and then turned his focus back to Blaine looking in his eyes.

"Yup, our first official full blown date. This is where I get to sweep you off your feet."

Kurt pecked Blaine's cheek, blushing when he caught Blaine's mom watching them with heart eyes.

"But I promise, we'll come back to stay a whole weekend soon. We will for sure need comfort food after finals."

Blaine's mom gave them an understanding smile and filled their mugs with hot chocolate, gesturing them to take one.

"Okay, I'll let you go this time if you pose for me while doing that adorable kissing thing. The pictures on our fireplace need to be updated."

Blaine dipped his finger into the whipped cream on his hot chocolate and smeared it all over Kurt's cheek, angling his phone to take a picture while licking it off Kurt's skin.

"Was that good enough for you, my queen?"

Kurt smirked watching Blaine lick his lips after cleaning up the whip cream off his cheek and leaned over to whisper in his ear.

"That just gave me an idea for future reference."

Kurt winked at Blaine before pulling him into his chest and posing for pictures as Elise snapped pictures only pausing to "Aww." Kurt was sure the majority of the pictures were of Blaine rolling his eyes and him laughing and he wanted a copy of every single one.

To B: Congrats on the boyfriend...

To Gabe: We aren't even Facebook official yet. How the hell did you know?

To B: Details, Blainey. Dude I don't even know what to say. Look at you acting like all grown up and dealing with your shit instead of running from it. I am so fucking emotional.

To Gabe: Did you just call my boyfriend shit?

To B: Yeah well, considering he put up with your "You are my best friend but I can't keep my hands to myself around you." crap for years, he is def the shit.

To Gabe: Shut up. I know how perfect my boyfriend is, okay? Only I'm allowed to brag about him.

To B: Lol Blaine, I'm dating the best boyfriend in the world. Why would I need to brag about yours?

To Gabe: Because you are so wrong and *I* am dating the best boyfriend in the world?

To B: Oh please. Have you seen TJ's lips?

To Gabe: Have you seen Kurt's eyes?

To B: TJ makes me coffee every morning.

To Gabe: Kurt makes me waffles whenever I want.

To B: TJ lets me watch football games even when his favorite show is on.

To Gabe: Kurt has five different Peyton Manning jerseys.

To Kurt: TJ has no gag reflex.

To Gabe: Well… Kurt is the best kisser in the world.

To B: The fuck dude? No need to keep it pg. What happens in bro chat, stays in bro chat.

To Gabe: It's just... We are taking it slow.

To B: Wow. I applaud your self control.

To Gabe: There's not much of that left, believe me.

To B: Do what you believe is right, bro. I am happy for you.

To Gabe: Thanks, man. This is the happiest I've been. He is my best thing.

To B: Sap.

To Gabe: Learned from the best ;)

Kurt stroked his thumb over Blaine's hand that he had been holding since they left the beach and maneuvered his car into their apartment complex with his free hand. Once his car was parked he looked over at Blaine to find him already looking at him with an adorable smile on his face and for the millionth time that night his heart melted. Kurt brought Blaine's hand up to his lips and kissed it before getting out of the car and running to the passenger side door to open it before Blaine could.

Kurt led Blaine up the stairs into their apartment and walked him all the way to his room, pulling him into his arms in front of Blaine's door.

"I had just the best time ever tonight, I seriously felt like the luckiest man alive to be on a date with you."

Blaine hooked his arms around Kurt's neck and pressed their foreheads together, his heart leaping at the way Kurt had been looking at him all night. That was only their second date and Blaine had already planned the next one even before Kurt had picked him up at his room with flowers in hand earlier this evening. Blaine was used to not having second dates, very familiar with awkward "It's not you, it's me" the day after talks, but when Kurt looked at Blaine like he was simply everything he needed Blaine understood why it never worked with anyone else before.

He interlocked his fingers behind the back of Kurt's neck and brushed his lips against his.

"So that means we can do it again? Because I really want to."

Kurt pressed his lips gently against Blaine's feeling the warmth of the kiss in his chest.

"Again and…"

Kurt placed another soft kiss on Blaine's lips this time lingering a little longer before pressing their foreheads together.

"Again... And a million more after that."

Kurt kissed Blaine on the cheek blushing after realizing it was only the second date and he was basically telling Blaine he wanted to be with him forever.

"I mean... Well you know... If you don't get sick of me before then."

Blaine could barely hold himself from snorting at Kurt's words, unable to fathom the idea of him getting sick of Kurt in a million years. So he just sighed and kissed Kurt as he cradled his face with his fingers, kissed him deep and long and slow, kissed him until Kurt was gasping into his mouth, arms wrapped around Blaine's waist securely.

"Well…" he whispered against Kurt's lips, "I think we did a good job of not getting sick of each other for the last three years, don't you think?"

Kurt nodded against Blaine's lips taking his time kissing his boyfriend, trying to extend the night as long as possible. He knew it would be very easy to follow Blaine into his room, to continue their night wrapped in each other's arms in his bed but Kurt wanted to do everything right. Blaine deserved good night kisses and actual romantic dates and that was why Kurt eventually pulled back from the kiss.

"Alright baby, this is where I say good night and then go back to my room and think about you the rest of the night."

Blaine couldn't help the way his lips turned into a pout when he heard Kurt wasn't joining him for good night cuddles and kisses and maybe a couple more things Blaine so desperately wanted. But he knew why Kurt was doing it so he pecked his lips one last time, memorizing the way Kurt's lips felt against his for private Blaine times.

"I'll be right here doing the same. Now go before I pull you inside and never let you go."

Kurt stole one more kiss from Blaine before letting out a large sigh and releasing his hold on Blaine's lips.

"Good night, love. I'll see you in the morning."

Kurt turned around with a smile and walked back to his room looking over his shoulder several times and grinning at Blaine like an idiot before closing his door behind him. Kurt leaned against his door still grinning and laughed to himself at how ridiculously in love he was with that boy across the hall.

Blaine threw himself on his bed facedown, the same sheepish grin he saw on Kurt's face playing around his lips. He didn't know if he was getting ahead of himself but he was already dreaming about a lifetime of bliss with someone so special, someone who knew everything about him, even the really weird bits he tried to hide from people until they were too engrossed in his life to just back out of it when they finally found out, someone who loved him just the same. Even after knowing all of his fractures and fault lines and wow. This was literally the best thing to ever happen to Blaine, ever.

To Kurt: Oh I forgot to say...

To Kurt: I love you.

Kurt had just slipped on his pj pants when he heard his phone chime with a new text, so he pulled on Blaine's Star Wars t-shirt and walked over to pick up his phone expecting it to be Toni asking about his date. After he read Blaine's text he held the phone to his chest and sighed dreamily letting himself fall into bed.

He didn't know it was possible to smile this much, to be this over the moon happy but he was becoming to realize that with Blaine everything was possible. The whole date had been perfect from the way Blaine had placed their orders all in French at the fancy restaurant Kurt had picked along the Ocean to the way that during their walk on the beach Blaine could sense Kurt was getting chilly so he stopped them right there in the sand and pulled Kurt into his chest warming him from the inside out.

Kurt had it bad and he knew it. Typically he didn't have second dates, usually no one was worth his time or if he did have a second date his thoughts were always on what was coming after the date, never really just enjoying the company, never feeling the butterflies. But now here Kurt was still with a big smile on his face, butterflies going crazy in his belly, reliving the last three hours and not wanting to forget one single detail. Falling in love with Blaine was the best thing he had ever done.

To Blaine: The smile on my face has never left and that text just made it bigger.

To Blaine: I love you back, so much.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**(AN: We gave you fluff last chapter so we had to throw in a little angst this time. But don't worry, you know our boys love pretty much can defeat anything :) Just a little reminder, Kurt's dad is an asshole in this AU which means he is not the angel that is Burt Hummel, he is completely fictional. Alright enjoy chapter 11!)**

_Whenever this world is cruel to me_

_I got you to help me forgive_

_Ooh, You make me live now honey_

_Ooh, You make me live_

_You're the first one _

_When things turn out bad_

_You know I'll never be lonely_

_You're my only one_

_And I love the things_

_I really love the things you do_

_You're my best friend_

_-You're My Best Friend, Queen_

It was funny to Kurt how the normal activities that he had always done with Blaine, cleaning the house, grocery shopping, watching their favorite shows all continued as normal but this time there were little kisses, hand holding or loving glances thrown in which just made everything seem new and exciting. And homework time was no exception. They always tried to make it a point (per Kurt's insistence during sophomore year) to sit at the kitchen table and knock out most of their homework right when they got home so they didn't have to waste their whole night procrastinating. Granted now it took a little longer to get started because kissing Blaine just took the priority over pretty much everything else, and given the choice between his environmental law essay or Blaine's supple red lips, Kurt would chose his lips every single time. So here they were sitting opposite each other, playing footsie and catching each other with a blush watching the other while they both attempted to do their homework.

Blaine hadn't caught Kurt staring for a while though as he became engrossed in the project he was working on, something about converting a short story into a movie for his creative writing class. Kurt didn't catch all the details because Blaine started talking in unintelligible run on sentences out of excitement , but whatever it was he seemed to be enjoying it immensely. It was the clear he was enjoying himself because he was smiling to himself, jotting down notes furiously and not even noticing when he talked to himself every once in a while. Kurt wished he enjoyed outlining a disposition for his environmental law class as much as that, or even half as much as that, but the truth was he didn't enjoy it at all. He was supposed to be spending his junior year taking classes that actually interested him, the calm before the storm as his professors put it, before he started studying for the bar, and applying to law school. He envied the passion Blaine had for his future career and often wondered if he had actually followed his dreams of becoming a teacher rather than his father's dreams of becoming a lawyer if he would be smiling while doing homework like his boyfriend was. Kurt watched Blaine work like crazy for a few more minutes before Blaine looked up and blushed noticing Kurt was staring.

"Sorry… It's just you are so adorable working on your project. I love to watch you in your element. I wish I had something like that."

Blaine put his phone down and reached out to take Kurt's hand in his on the table, rubbing his thumb over Kurt's palm.

"Well you have me. I love when you look at me like that."

He brought Kurt's hand to his lips, kissing his knuckles like he always would whenever he wanted to let Kurt know he was there without using words. He looked down at the pile of Kurt's law books, his notebook and markers staying untouched beside his black rimmed glasses.

"You still can't get into it, can you?"

Kurt shook his head and frowned pushing his books away from him with his free hand, his other one still holding Blaine's.

"I honestly despise all my classes. And I thought it was just how law classes were you know? But then I see Toni and she literally loves every class she has. I just wish things were different."

Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand before getting up from his chair and sat in Kurt's lap after pushing his chair back a little. He wound his arms around Kurt's neck and leant in to brush his lips against Kurt's.

"Why aren't they?"

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist, leaning his head against his chest sighing deeply.

"Because... Because I didn't stand up to my dad and tell him I didn't want to be a lawyer like him. Because I'm a freaking coward and no matter how big of an asshole he is I am still afraid of disappointing him."

Blaine felt like his heart drop to his stomach at the resigned way Kurt sounded, at the words he used to describe himself when all Blaine thought was that Kurt was the most amazing person he'd ever known. He carded his fingers through Kurt's hair and tilted his head to make him look in his eyes.

"I never ever want to hear you talk about yourself like that, okay? Especially not for someone who failed to see your perfection over and over again. Kurt, you amaze me every day. I don't know how you can say you're a coward. You stood up to your dad when he wanted to send Ellie away for boarding school. You told him there was no way he could stop you from moving in with me when he said he didn't want me around you. You are never afraid when it comes to the ones you care about, so why are you now just because you want to do something for yourself for once?"

Kurt shrugged and gave Blaine a small smile when he wouldn't let him lower his head from Blaine's concerned expression.

"Believe me I want to. I guess it's much easier for me to stand up for others than to worry about myself."

Kurt interlocked their fingers squeezing Blaine's hand.

"I just want to do something I care about... like you. I want to be a teacher Blaine, so bad. I want to make a real difference in someone else's life. I'm just so scared to tell him that."

Blaine held Kurt's face in his hands and looked into his eyes seriously, hating the conflicted look he saw in his eyes.

"But this is *your* life, Kurt. Our life. Why are you letting him decide what you want to do? I want my boyfriend to be happy and I am willing to do whatever it takes to make that happen."

He pecked Kurt's lips that turned into a secret smile and rubbed his thumb against the back of his ear.

"You know, I'd be there if you wanted to tell him right? I'd be there and hold your hand and listen to everything you want to say."

Kurt's heart jumped when Blaine said "our life" suddenly realizing that Blaine was absolutely right, his dad had no say anymore at how he lived his life, their life. Kurt rested his head against Blaine's forehead watching as he fidgeted with Blaine's fingers for a minute while he thought.

"You promise? Because I think I could do it if you were there. I feel like I can do anything when you are around."

Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand and pulled back slightly to look him in the eyes, heart swelling at the way Kurt sounded, so sure, while talking about Blaine.

"I promise. This isn't even about me being in love with you. You're my best friend, my person. I'd do anything to see you happy."

Kurt grabbed Blaine's face between both of his hands and kissed him long and sweet pulling back to just look at him with an enduring smile.

"Okay then... Well I guess it's time to introduce my boyfriend to my parents. God help us all."

Kurt kissed Blaine's cheek in assurance when he saw a sudden look of nervousness in his eyes even though Kurt was 85% sure this was going to end horribly. But he was more proud to have Blaine as his boyfriend than anything he had ever done up to now in his life and he would be damned if he didn't show him off.

"Just because I love you so much, I will even let you call Ellie and tell her we are coming."

Blaine stood up from Kurt's lap but took his hand to make him get up with him, walking them towards the couch.

"You know I'll always be her favorite if you let me do that, right? Like I already am, but after that, you won't even stand a chance."

He let Kurt pull him down on the couch and half straddled his lap, his thighs tangled with Kurt's and lips mere inches away.

"But first let's have an impromptu make out session like the newlyweds we are. I miss your lips."

Blaine parked his car in front of Kurt's parents' driveway and grabbed Kurt's wrist to make him stop moving, because a nervous Kurt would generally just withdraw into his shell and Blaine knew that was the last thing they needed. He cradled Kurt's face with his fingers and leant in to give him a reassuring kiss before pulling back slightly enough to look into his eyes.

"Just remember he doesn't have any power over you anymore. You're an adult and you never have to answer to him for wanting to take the reins of your life into your own hands. I'm proud of you for doing this. I really am. You're my world and I can't wait to see that same spark in your eyes again.

Kurt took the hand that was holding Blaine's and pressed both to their hands to his forehead taking a deep breath and nodding, chewing on his lip out of nervousness.

"You're right, I know you're right. Thank you for being here. You have no idea how much I appreciate it."

Kurt looked to where his dad's BMW was usually parked and noticed that it was missing and sighed in relief. He knew he couldn't avoid his dad and for the most part he didn't want to but he was thankful that he would have one peaceful night with his boyfriend, his sister and maybe even his mom would relax too. Kurt grabbed on to his door handle smirking at Blaine.

"Well looks like we don't have to deal with it just yet, he's not home. C'mon, I call first dibs on hugging Ellie!"

Blaine stuck his tongue out at Kurt and wasted no time getting out of his car, leaving it to Kurt to take their overnight bags from the backseat as he made his way over to the blue painted house, a huge smile blossoming on his face as the wooden door swung open and one little princess threw herself into Blaine's arms.

"Blainey! I started to think you weren't really coming over. Where have you been?"

Blaine chuckled at the way Ellie talked without breathing and spun her around a couple times, turning to face Kurt when he saw Ellie waving at him enthusiastically.

"Kurt! You took so long! Oh my god, were you two kissing in the car while I was waiting for you here? Gross!"

Kurt huffed up to where Ellie was clinging to Blaine like a spider monkey and pulled her away into his arms shoving their bags into Blaine's chest playfully.

"And here I thought my boyfriend was a gentleman…"

Kurt stuck his tongue out at Blaine and gave Ellie his best bear hug.

"And no, we weren't kissing… at least not that much. Traffic… it was all traffic."

Kurt winked at Blaine and then cracked up when Ellie crinkled her nose up at them. He let her lead them into his childhood home which still didn't feel like home to him, it was only when Blaine grabbed onto his hand quickly and tightly that he got a sudden sense of home. Kurt smiled over at him only to see him looking towards the kitchen not at him and then noticed his mom walking towards them. Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand before letting go to take his mom in a hug, knowing she wouldn't make the move first.

"Hi mom. I've missed you."

Kurt shared a soft smile with his mother before turning toward Blaine who had an adorable nervous smile plastered on his face.

"Mom, you remember Blaine. Umm… well you remember my friend Blaine; I'd like to introduce you to my boyfriend Blaine."

Blaine took a step forward to take Angela Hummel's hand, placing a small kiss on it before letting go with a nervous smile.

"You look beautiful as always, Mrs. Hummel. Thanks for having me over."

Blaine's shoulder visibly relaxed when he saw Mrs. Hummel return his smile with an extra redness on her cheeks and let Ellie grab his hand to take him into the kitchen.

"Come on Blainey, I made brownies. You need to taste the almond ones before dad comes and finishes them all."

Kurt opened his eyes wide at his mom when he actually caught his mom smirking as Ellie dragged Blaine into the kitchen. When Angela Hummel looked back over at Kurt she just smiled and nudged him with her shoulder lovingly.

"You happy, Kurt?"

"Extremely."

Kurt's mom smiled and nodded.

"Go get some cookies before those two eat them all."

Kurt squeezed his mom's shoulder smiling and walked into the kitchen.

Blaine sat Ellie on the counter and was listening to her talk about her awesome Elsa Halloween costume and how even Grace was jealous of it when he saw Kurt slipping into the kitchen, wrapping one arm around Blaine's waist immediately as he made his way to them.

Blaine split his brownie into two and fed the smaller piece into Kurt's mouth, dusting the crumbs off with his thumb. He turned to look at Ellie only when he noticed she wasn't talking anymore.

"Sorry, princess what were you saying?"

Ellie narrowed her eyes and looked over at them both harder, as if trying to decipher something Blaine had no idea of what.

"The way you look at Kurt is weird. Why are you looking at him like you want to eat him instead of my brownies? My brownies are yummy, Blainey!"

Kurt about choked on his cookie when Ellie asked Blaine her question, giggling to himself when Blaine looked lost for words. Kurt deliberately licked the non-existent cookie crumbs off his lips smirking when he saw Blaine eyes dart towards his lips.

"Oh Ellie, he was probably just wanting the rest of my brownie. You know how he /loves/ his brownies."

Kurt lifted Ellie off the counter and hooked his arm in hers, winking at Blaine before walking them out of the kitchen exaggerating his hip movements as he left Blaine in the kitchen by himself calling over his shoulder.

"Although… I bet I am super delicious."

Blaine closed his eyes and took a couple deep breathes, trying to think about something that wasn't Kurt's lips, or his hips or that evil tongue Blaine wanted in his mouth right that moment or those legs that seemed to go on like forever and shit. What the hell was Blaine doing? He shook his head firmly and followed Kurt and Ellie to Ellie's room, leaning against the doorframe, watching them talk and giggle excitedly. He cleared his throat and waited for them to look up from whatever Kurt was showing Ellie on his phone.

"I think nothing can beat Ellie's brownies."

He smirked down at Kurt and sat on the floor in front of the loveseat Kurt and Ellie were sitting at, resting his elbow on Kurt's knee. He chuckled at the little victory dance Ellie did and leant over to whisper into Kurt's chest.

"At least that was the case from what I've been allowed to taste."

Kurt leaned down to place a kiss on the top of Blaine's head and whispered in his ear when he was sure Ellie was busy watching a Frozen mashup on his phone.

"Well maybe if you had been a good boy and carried my bags I would let you have a treat... But now I dunno."

Kurt leaned over to watch what Ellie was watching but kept running his hand through the back of Blaine's hair trying his hardest not to meet Blaine's gaze that he knew was trained on him.

Blaine bit his lip and scooted closer, dragging his finger up Kurt's thigh slowly, splaying them flat against his inner thigh when Ellie started to sing along with the song, his fingernails digging into jean clad skin so very near the obvious bulge in Kurt's pants.

He grabbed the back of Kurt's neck and pulled him down, enough to whisper in his ear without being too suspicious, his tongue brushing against Kurt's earlobe as he spoke.

"I thought you loved me more when I am a bad boy."

Kurt bit his lip and raised his head back up looking at Blaine with slightly darker eyes. He turned towards his sister who was still busy watching you tube videos on his phone.

"Sooo Ellie, how about that bed time story? Blaine here promised he'd read you one and I think both of us are /very/ tired."

Ellie looked over at Kurt with a big Hummel pout on her face and Kurt kicked Blaine so he could help him out before he fell under her spell and ended up letting her stay up the rest of the night.

It didn't take long for Blaine to convince Ellie to change into her pajamas and get into her bed once Blaine promised he would stay with her until she fell asleep. Blaine pulled Ellie into his chest and let Kurt give them both good night kisses on the cheek, Blaine's was a little too close to his lips but be wasn't going to complain. He didn't know how long he had been reading Twinkle Twinkle Little Star while running his fingers through Ellie's long hair when he felt her breathing slow down and her head get heavier on his chest. He placed a kiss on her forehead and got out of the bed as quietly as possible, tucking her in with a smile on his face before leaving her room.

It was almost automatic the way his smile turned into a mischievous smirk as soon as he walked into the guest room and saw Kurt laying down on the twin size bed in only boxers and a very loose T-shirt that was hanging too low on his shoulders.

He closed the door behind himself and leant against it, looking over at Kurt with a hungry look in his eyes.

"I don't know about the taste, but you sure look more delicious than those brownies."

Kurt debated with himself as to if he should stay in the bed and let Blaine eye fuck him from the door for a while or if he should get up and just devour him against that door. Kurt decided on the first one because seeing the want in Blaine's eyes, the want for him was pretty fucking amazing.

Kurt licked his lips extra slowly and ran his hand down his thigh dangerously close to his growing erection.

"Maybe lose some clothes and come over here and I will let you find out for yourself."

Blaine followed the movement of Kurt's hand with his eyes closely while unbuttoning his shirt without missing his eyes from where they rooted, zooming from Kurt's now freshly glistened lips to the goose bumps breaking out all over his creamy skin. He tossed his shirt across the room and took a couple steps forward, his fingers fumbling with the button of his pants before he could get rid of them without falling on his ass and ruining the moment before it even started.

He climbed onto the bed, landing on his knees and crawled over where Kurt was looking at him with such expectation in his eyes. Blaine put his hands on both sides of Kurt's head and hovered over him, making sure not to touch him anywhere, not yet. He lowered his face a bit, just enough so they were on same eye level with Kurt and whispered against his lips.

"Still maybe?"

Kurt quickly shed his shirt, craving skin to skin contact and smirked at Blaine while he grabbed him by the hips to push him down hard on top of him capturing his mouth in a heated kiss.

"Definitely not."

Kurt let his hands trail immediately down to Blaine's ass grabbing it through his boxers angling his neck as Blaine started to place hot kisses down everywhere.

"God, you can have whatever the fuck you want!"

Blaine slid his lips over Kurt's skin, over his cheek, kissing the little freckles there on his way to Kurt's ear.

"I want fuck… I want everything." he said, dragging his teeth over Kurt's earlobe and down his neck, enjoying the way it made Kurt shiver all over. He slid his hand down to Kurt's thighs after taking a brief detour near his chest to rub over his nipples and the defined lines of his stomach, his tongue tracing every inch of exposed skin on his neck, the way Kurt was squirming underneath him, even before Blaine touched him there, and the sounds he made making Blaine dizzy with want.

He hissed Kurt's name through gritted teeth as he fumbled between them for Kurt's cock. He wasn't going to fucking survive this. He was going to die with Kurt scratching his nails along the length of his back and panting out "Blaine" and "please" and "fuck". That mouth was going to end him and all Kurt was doing was just saying his name and asking him for more. Blaine was pretty sure he wouldn't make it out alive if that mouth happened to do more than talking.

He splayed his fingers on Kurt's chest and moved down on his body, wanting to grant his wishes, please him, as soon as possible and looked up through his eyelashes, waiting for an okay. He was flushed everywhere, his lips were kiss swollen, his neck was decorated with angry red marks and all Blaine could think about when he looked at Kurt was "mine".

"I want to taste every inch of you."

Kurt was already breathing hard, already so gone and Blaine hadn't even let his mouth make it past his hip bones. Kurt's entire body was screaming Blaine's name, begging him for more, always more until he was entirely consumed by him.

If it was possible to cum just from how someone looked at you Kurt would have by now just at the sight of Blaine between his legs with such dark eyes that looked like he was ready to devour him whole. Kurt pushed both of his hands into Blaine's hair and grabbed on tight, catching himself moaning even before Blaine put his mouth on him.

"God baby... I need you too. Please Blaine."

The feel of skin on skin was delicious and Blaine found himself unable to keep his lips in one place. He kissed along the defined muscles of Kurt's stomach, dipped his tongue into his belly button, dragged it down, tracing Kurt's v line with his tongue. He huffed a warm breath onto the fabric of Kurt's boxers. Kurt swore very loudly. Blaine did it again, Then he palmed the hard line of Kurt's cock, licking at his boyfriend's sharp hipbones where they peeked out from the above the elastic band. Kurt was clenching and unclenching his fists, eyes closed and panting. Blaine felt powerful and heady. He pulled the boxers down and freed Kurt's erection. It was hard and long and leaking pre-cum. Blaine's mouth watered looking at it.

Unable to deny himself anymore, Blaine swallowed down, almost as soon as his mouth made contact with what he had been craving for so long, moaning around Kurt's cock as he made an inhuman noise and thrust his cock deep into Blaine's throat. Blaine breathed out through his nose and tried to relax his throat before bobbing his head, swirling his tongue along the shaft as he went. Kurt's fingernails were digging into his scalp pretty hard, probably struggling not to thrust. Blaine looked up at him, trying to communicate with his eyes that it was ok. That Kurt could fuck his mouth, use it however he wanted.

Kurt saw stars when Blaine took him into his mouth and he really thought he might blackout when he started sucking hard and slow. The way his hips were struggling to not thrust up into Blaine's waiting mouth told Kurt this wasn't going to last very long but God he wanted to feel like this forever. The pleasure was so good that it hurt to not immediately give into it and it had never felt like this before.

Kurt looked at Blaine looking up at him giving him silent permission to use him and he just let out a breathless "fuck" and let his hips take over, holding Blaine by the back of his head. Blaine didn't gag or protest, he just took it, even pulling Kurt's hips into him when he slowed down. God, he fucking loved this man. The sounds Blaine made around his cock were the last straw causing the muscles in his stomach to tighten; he couldn't even speak, all he could do to warn Blaine that he was about to cum was to pull his hair hard enough to get him to look at Kurt's blissed out face.

Blaine only sucked harder and faster when Kurt reached up and gripped his hair firmly, sending a thrill of pleasure through Blaine. He slipped his fingers underneath and grabbed Kurt's ass, digging his nails into his flesh, letting him go, enjoying the full thickness on his tongue, the way Kurt's breath was coming faster, the way he didn't seem to keep his eyes open as his hips stuttered and Blaine's throat was suddenly filled with warm cum and Kurt's cock was pulsing in his mouth. He greedily tried to swallow it all down, not giving a shit when some spilled out, just sucked Kurt through the last waves and then popped off with a satisfied grin, licking the remnants off his lips before leaning down to pepper Kurt's awestruck face with open mouth kisses.

"Favorite. Dessert. Ever."

Kurt took a couple deep breaths trying to steady his racing heart, smiling at Blaine with a completely sated smile. After he came down from his orgasm he took Blaine by the hips and flipped them so Kurt was now on top looking over his enticingly gorgeous boyfriend.

"How are you real? Like seriously. No human can be this perfect and /that/ good."

Kurt leaned down to give Blaine a messy kiss, still having a hard time wiping the grin off his face.

"I think it's my turn now to find out what you taste like."

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's hips and settled him between his legs, kissing him back long and deep, kissing him maybe a little too hard, a little too rough, but Blaine didn't care, just let his lips catch and brush against Kurt's, let his erection press hard against Kurt's thighs but did nothing further to give himself the friction he needed. He knew Kurt was ready to doze off, exhausted from all the stress and freaking out he had been doing for the last two days and he had no rush; he had waited for this long, he could wait a little more. In the end, they did have all the time in the world.

"Save it for later. I just want your lips on mine now."

Kurt smiled against Blaine's lips and continued to kiss him, taking his time to really feel what if felt like for Blaine's tongue to guide across his, or the taste of himself on Blaine's lips or even just the way Blaine held on to him. Everything just felt too good.

Eventually their kisses got slower and lighter, both of them starting to let sleep take over but neither ready to give in just yet. Kurt hummed against Blaine's lips.

"Kiss me until I fall asleep."

Blaine carded his fingers through Kurt's hair and kissed him long and sweet, loving the little, content sounds that escaped his lips as Blaine nipped at his bottom lip.

"You're so fucking perfect, I don't even know... I don't know where I'd be without you. I never want to know."

Kurt placed a barely there kiss on Blaine's lips as his eyes started to feel heavy and shut on their own accord. He cuddled into Blaine's chest.

"You never will. I'm not going anywhere."

Kurt smiled at the kiss Blaine placed in his hair.

"I love you, B."

Blaine smiled a sleepy smile and wrapped his body around Kurt's like a blanket, sighing contently at the way Kurt's bare skin felt against his.

"Love you too pumpkin, so much."

Kurt pulled back from Blaine's face flushed and a little short of breath when they heard Ellie yell at them from downstairs that breakfast was ready so he placed a couple last minute pecks on his boyfriends lips and climbed off of him and stood up.

"Okay now we really have to go, because in two minutes Ellie will come up here and if we kiss like that for another two minutes I am pretty sure she would be traumatized for life at what she would see.

After they both successfully adjusted themselves and smoothed out their hair Kurt looked at Blaine nervously.

"I don't know if I can do this."

Blaine tilted Kurt's chin up and kissed his nose, rubbing his thumb against Kurt's jaw soothingly.

"Well, I know you can and I'll be right here with you."

He leant in closer and pecked Kurt's lips, pulling back enough to look in his eyes.

"It's our life, baby. Just me and you. I don't want you to feel like you need to do something to please other people. I want you to live your dreams, not others'."

Kurt smiled a sweet smile at Blaine feeling his heart tighten at the mention of their life. Kurt nodded confidently thinking he would do absolutely anything to make sure his life was always intertwined with Blaine's. He held out his hand which Blaine quickly grabbed and interlocked their fingers.

"Well let's get this over with. I am so ready to start our life."

He pulled Blaine toward the door opening it only to see his father pass right by their room giving them a dirty look as soon as he saw their hands linked before passing them without a word and going downstairs.

Kurt sighed heavily and frowned but resisted his urge to run back to the room and hide in Blaine's arms and made his way downstairs squeezing Blaine's hand a little tighter.

Blaine gritted his teeth hard to keep himself from calling out to Kurt's dad and say a sarcastic good morning. He brought Kurt's hand to his lips and placed a reassuring kiss on his knuckles as they made their ways downstairs where everyone was settling at the breakfast table.

He returned the smile Kurt's mom threw their way and leant down to kiss at the top of Ellie's hair, letting Kurt take a place right across from his dad before sitting next to him at the table.

He smiled a sweet smile at Kurt's mom, ignoring the scowl that was plastered on Mr. Hummel's face since the moment he took a seat next to Kurt and reached out for his coffee.

"Everything looks amazing, Mrs. Hummel, thanks for everything."

Kurt's mom had made a huge breakfast for the five of them, very different than the store bought bagels, fruit and coffee he was used to when growing up. The way his mom blushed after Blaine praised her cooking and took a huge spoonful of hash browns warmed his heart. Kurt had bragged to her several times after coming back from the Anderson's in a food coma and he was pretty sure this was her way of competing even though she would never admit it, it was still adorable.

Breakfast had gone fairly smoothly with steady conversation that even his mom who was not a talkative person participated in and Ellie and Blaine spent the majority of the breakfast making faces across the table from each other. Between eye rolls and laughs Kurt noticed that the reason it was so pleasant was his dad had busied himself with the paper and avoided talking to anyone. After Angela won the argument with Blaine to clean up the dishes, Victor got up from the table as well probably to retreat to his office thinking he had spent his required amount of family time but as he turned to leave the table Kurt called after him.

"Dad. Can you wait? I um have something I need to talk to you about."

Victor looked at Kurt with a stern look, not making an attempt to take a seat and just crossed his arms staring between Kurt and Blaine. It was crazy how his presence could bring down the room in two seconds; even Ellie could sense it because she left quickly to go watch cartoons.

"Kurt. I'm very busy. If this is about how you and *him* are together or whatever you are, I don't want to hear it. I told you this was going to happen; I told you he was a bad influence. I have nothing to say to you on the matter."

Kurt narrowed his eye's at his dad and instinctively reached out and grabbed Blaine's arm knowing he was about to say something.

"Yes dad, Blaine is my boyfriend and he is the opposite of a bad influence but that is not why I came here. I wanted to uh talk to you about school. Please sit."

Blaine took a deep breath and returned Mr. Hummel's glare with a seemingly calm smile, he could call Blaine whatever he wanted, but the moment he tried to insult Kurt or tell him anything that could make him feel like he wasn't good enough, Blaine knew he wasn't going to be able to hold himself. But for now, he waited for Mr. Hummel to resume his old seat and squeezed Kurt's shoulder soothingly to remind him that he was really there, that he wasn't alone before settling next to Kurt, pressing their knees together under the table.

Mr. Hummel let out a sigh and returned his stern gaze to Kurt, an already bored expression on his face.

"I don't have all day, Kurt. What is it? Are you failing your classes?"

Kurt took a deep breath and pressed his knee against Blaine's harder, the slightest touch making him feel more at ease. He straightened his back, folded his hands on the table and looked his dad straight in the eye not wanting his nerves to show through and wanting him to take him as serious as possible

"No. Of course not, 4.0 as always. It's about my major… I want to change it.

Victor leaned forward letting out a large sigh and not hiding the eye roll that accompanied it.

"Don't tell me you want to go in to some human rights bull shit law. Criminal law Kurt. That's what we decided.

Kurt shook his head adamantly, keeping his eyes on his dad so hopefully he would recognize how serious Kurt was about this.

"Not law at all actually. I… I want to be a teacher. I'm not passionate about law like you are dad, I hate it.

He felt Blaine pat his knee under the table and he gave him a quick thankful smile before focusing back on his dad who had pushed himself back from the table and was visibly angry by the way his eyebrows scrunched together and the way he rolled and unrolled his newspaper.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me, the teacher thing again, Kurt? You were bred to be a lawyer; it's in your blood. You have disappointed me at every turn, but this… this is the one thing I won't let you ruin."

Kurt started to speak but his dad held up his hand in front of his face indicating he wasn't done berating him yet. Kurt gritted his teeth and clinched his fists as his dad continued.

"And what makes you think you would make a good teacher, huh? Because I sure as hell can't see it. Forget about this stupid childish fantasy and be a man, for once, and follow through with something and get your law degree."

Kurt felt Blaine's knee stiffen under the table and he turned to glance at him finding his lips pursed and him staring daggers at his father. Blaine put both hands hard on the table making it shake and took a deep breath as if he was getting ready to speak. Kurt didn't want Blaine to get wrapped in the middle of his dad's tirade as well so he placed one hand on top of Blaine's as gently as possible and gave him a pleading look.

"Blaine…"

It was normally near impossible for Blaine to ignore Kurt or what Kurt was saying or not saying, what he needed but this was one of those rare times where there was something bigger that was demanding Blaine's attention. You would just lose Blaine if you happened to bad mouth Kurt in any way. Blaine took Kurt's hand in his but kept his gaze on Mr. Hummel, not faltering for a second when his eyes dropped to where their hands were intertwined with disgust.

"Mr. Hummel" Blaine started even though he thought "Listen, asshole" would be a much better start; he wasn't going to stoop to his level.

"Forgive my surprise but I am having a hard time believing you actually asked Kurt if he was cut out to be a good teacher. Do you not see the way he is with Ellie? Are you not aware of the way your daughter laughs louder, smiles brighter around him? Do you know how many times he spent his whole weekend on Skype with Ellie to help her with her homework because her dad is too busy to even listen to her, or if you ask me, simply lacks the basic thing that would make one a good parent, teacher, leader? Patience. I am saying this with all my respect but Kurt is more of a man than you could ever become. Kurt cares about people he loves. He makes an effort for them. He puts others before himself. It blows my mind how someone can be as selfless as Kurt is when he's never had the right models for it growing up. He is -No, please I'm not done yet- he is smart. He has a way of making things look much simpler without ever making you feel stupid. He is dedicated. How else do you think he's been able to keep a perfect GPA even at something he has no interest in? I know you don't really know your son like I do, but here it is, a brief description of Kurt Hummel for you. To me, he would make a perfect teacher. Don't you agree?"

Kurt gaped at Blaine as he talked to his father completely surprised and in awe at his speech. Blaine spoke calmly but also sounded as if he didn't even take a pause as he listed out all of Kurt's best qualities. He never once raised his voice but at the same time sounded very firm and unrelenting. Blaine didn't falter under Kurt's father's intense stare; he just returned it with just as much power at the same time squeezing Kurt's hand tighter. Kurt couldn't tear his eyes away from Blaine as soon as he began talking, so it was only after Blaine had challenged his dad back that he was able to see his father's reaction and it was priceless. Victor had a dumbfounded look on his face, completely caught off guard, he clearly had expected his speech to be the end of the conversation, and he wasn't counting on Blaine sticking up for Kurt. Kurt's dad sat in silence for probably a minute, his face twisting more and more with each passing second and he finally stood up from his chair shoving the chair into the table hard.

"How dare you speak to me like that in my own house? How dare you imply that I am a bad father? And how dare you presume you know my son or what my son needs better than I do?

Kurt looked at his father seriously and spoke in a firm voice interrupting Blaine as he began to respond.

"He does, Dad. He knows me better than anyone else, better than even I do. What he said was right, everything he said. I'm going to do what makes me happy for once. Why can't you just support me?"

Victor took a couple assertive steps toward Kurt causing Blaine to stand up immediately and Kurt to follow standing next to Blaine, just waiting for what was coming next. Victor didn't even address Kurt's question, he was still too pissed off at what Blaine said to think about anything else and spoke.

"If you want to fuck up your life professionally and personally because of him be my guest, Kurt. I shouldn't even be surprised anymore; you have always been, and always will be a disappointment. When will you grow up?"

Kurt couldn't stand anyone treating Blaine like anything less than a wonderful caring person, especially his father, who he was embarrassed to even be related to. He took a step forward towards his dad, close enough to feel his angry breath on his face.

"I am *choosing* a career that I think I will be fantastic at and I *chose* Blaine to be my person and I think that will be a fucking fantastic life. I don't need you. I think you are the one that needs to grow up."

If Blaine wasn't already too mad to think about anything else, he'd have been dealing with the issue of how to hide a boner when you are in semipublic. Kurt was just ... Blaine had no words. Kurt took his breath away. It wasn't that Blaine hadn't really believed him when he said he thought he could do it but it was something else to watch Kurt stand up to his dad, chin up, looking so comfortable in his own skin, so proud to be with Blaine, Blaine was falling in love with him all over again.

He grabbed Kurt's hand and started them into the living room where Ellie had disappeared into before, giving Mr. Hummel a nonchalant grin on his way. Kurt was about to walk into the living room when Blaine came to an abrupt halt and turned to face Kurt's dad one last time.

"By the way, I totally rocked your son's world in that guest room so thanks for that. Nice decor."

Kurt bit his lip to keep back his smirk when Blaine basically told his father he gave his only son an orgasm in his guest room but then he released his lip and let his dad see the smirk on his face and he hoped his dad noticed how his eyes got darker when he looked at Blaine. He pushed ahead of his dad into the living room scooping up Ellie, noticing the worried expression on her face. He hugged her tight and whispered in her ear

"Everything is fine. We'll skype later bug."

He took Blaine's hand again after he hugged Ellie and they walked towards the door where his mom was waiting for them with a concerned look on her face. He gave his mother a smile of gratitude when he saw their bags were already packed and waiting for them at the bottom of the stairs and he hugged her tight and whispered a "Thank-you" in which she responded with an "I love you." What surprised Kurt the most was that as they turned to leave she grabbed Blaine and gave him a quick hug before shooing them out the door.

_Blaine stepped outside the beach house needing to get some air but mostly to get __a__way from his mom who wouldn't stop alternating between fussing over him and crying. Blaine started to pace the parking lot not because he was nervous but because he was anxious. He had waited his whole life to marry Kurt and now that the day was here, each minute seemed to last a year and all he wanted to do was walk down that aisle and be able to finally call Kurt his husband. As he was about to turn to go back inside, he saw a man walking quickly to his BMW in the parking lot. It didn't take long for Blaine to realize that it was Victor, Kurt's dad and he suddenly got a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach so he ran to catch up with him._

"_Hey. Hey, Mr. Hummel. Wait. Where are you going?"_

_Victor Hummel turned around abruptly, his tie lose around his neck and his shirt untucked on one side, he looked stressed and not the picture of sophistication that Blaine had remembered._

"_I'm leaving. I shouldn't have come, I can't be here."_

_Blaine came up behind him and shut the car door that Victor had just opened and stood in front of it clinching his fists and shaking his head._

"_No. You're not. You aren't ruing this for him. God how could you be so selfish? On his… our wedding day? No, you don't get to speak yet. Kurt made it through 2 years of you not speaking to him. He brushed it off when you didn't attend his graduation, he acted like he didn't care when you didn't call him to congratulate him when he got teacher of the year his very first year of teaching. But when you didn't show up at our engagement party, I could tell he was hurt, even though he didn't admit it. And I saw how excited he got when we got your RSVP for the wedding, he thought you were finally coming around and after everything he was still willing to forgive you. How… how could you?"_

_Kurt's dad hung his head, a slight pain in his chest as Blaine listed all the things he wasn't there for. And Blaine was right, he had started to come around, he thought he could get past his beliefs for one day to watch his only son get married, but once he got there he didn't think he could sit through it after all._

"_He doesn't need me… he said so himself. He won't miss me. Just uh tell him that I said… um congratulations."_

_Blaine sighed and crossed his arms, not moving to let Victor into his car._

"_You're right, he doesn't need you, but you need him. Having Kurt Hummel in your life is a gift and you'll regret it if you leave. Now, I'm marrying the love of my life in 15 minutes and there is no way in hell you are making me late for that so I suggest you get your shit together and go find your seat, Mr. Hummel."_

_Victor half smiled at Blaine, hesitate for a second and then just nodded and walked back towards the beach to watch his son get married._

Kurt walked to the car in silence with Blaine both holding his hand tight. Once they were both in the car, Kurt turned to face Blaine looking at him with complete adoration and love.

"You were… God you were amazing. I have never had someone stand up for me like that. I love you so much."

Blaine grabbed the back of Kurt's head and pulled him in to kiss the ever-living fuck out of him, sucking his lower lip into his mouth like he couldn't get enough. He didn't care that Kurt's mom or Ellie could still be at the door or that Kurt's dad could come up any second and tell them to go fuck themselves somewhere else; at that moment, he just needed that from Kurt and Kurt seemed to have no problem giving it to him. When he felt Kurt tighten his grip on his thigh and gasp into his mouth, he slowed the pace, turned the frantic, bruising kisses into something softer, something less lust and more love. He held Kurt's face in his hands and spoke against his lips, smiling too much to continue with the kiss.

"God, I so love that you are mine. I'm going to marry you and we are going to adopt a bunch of adorable babies and put Neil Patrick Harris and David Burtka to shame and he is going to have to pretend not to like them and just be a grumpy, miserable man."

Kurt laughed and nodded at Blaine, his heart basically in his throat at Blaine's words. This is what he got when he made his own decisions, a boyfriend that he was out of his mind in love with who would someday be his husband and the father of his children. His dad could go fuck himself because this right here was what he wanted in life.

"I love you so god damn much, Blaine."

Kurt grabbed Blaine by the back of his head and pulled him into another kiss, kissing him slow and deep conveying just how much he loved him. Eventually he pulled back letting his forehead rest against Blaine's.

"Let's get home. I need to show you just how amazing I thought you were today."

Blaine pecked Kurt's lips one last time and pulled back to start the car, leaving Kurt's parents' house and all the drama it brought to their otherwise sunshine and rainbow life behind. He reached out to grab Kurt's hand and brought it to his thigh, keeping them there as he drove a ridiculous smile on his face.

"I can't wait to find out myself."

Kurt watched Blaine as he drove smiling bigger each time he would blush when he caught Kurt staring. Kurt didn't care, his perfection begged to be stared at, to be appreciated. Kurt rubbed Blaine's thigh slowly, every once in a while his fingers dipping between his thighs

"You know how much you turned me on when you stood up to my father? You're like my knight in shining armor and the way you wouldn't back down... Holy fuck if I hadn't already been high strung I would have been hard in seconds!"

Blaine tried to ignore the heat wave Kurt's words and his hand on his thigh sent to his whole body and focus on the road, unable to wipe the smirk off his face when Kurt mentioned being there because yeah Blaine had been there. Hell, Blaine was going there if Kurt didn't stop rubbing his thigh so teasingly.

"So what now? Are you going for a payback because you really don't need to. I haven't seen something as sexy as you were while telling your father to grow up. Seriously, best foreplay ever."

Kurt bit his lip when Blaine mentioned foreplay and decided that showing his gratitude could not wait until they got home. His mouth had been watering since the previous night and he wasn't going to wait a single second more to satisfy that hunger. Kurt moved his hand slowly to the outline of Blaine's cock in his jeans and smirked when it twitched under his hand. It didn't take long for Kurt to feel Blaine grow under his hand as he looked at Kurt with curiosity and darker eyes.

"Just focus on the road, gorgeous."

"Fuck... Really?"

Blaine gripped the steering wheel tighter and licked his lips at the way Kurt was moving his hand up and down, trying hard not to thrust up into his hand as he felt himself growing bigger. He wanted Kurt's hand, mouth right there so bad before and now that he finally had it, he didn't even care that he was this close to throwing his head back and begging Kurt for more. Driving was exaggerated anyway.

Kurt unbuttoned Blaine's jeans and eased down the zipper slowly licking his lips the second he freed Blaine from his boxers. Kurt took a few seconds to admire the beautiful sight in front of him. God, he really was perfect. He took Blaine's cock in his hand and pumped it slowly leaning over the center console and ghosting his breath against it.

"Really."

Without any more warning Kurt sank his mouth around Blaine taking him all the way down his throat and then sucking hard all the way up to the tip before repeating himself over and over again. Kurt grabbed tightly on to Blaine's thigh with his free hand when the extremely hot moans started to escape Blaine's mouth.

Blaine cursed under his breath and congratulated himself inside as he managed to continue driving without making a dramatic stop when Kurt leant over the console and swallowed him whole, pretty much fucking up Blaine's ability to think straight. Kurt's mouth was heavenly and if Blaine happened to make that dramatic stop and crash the car; at least he knew it was going to be the best way to die.

"Fuckk Kurt… What are you? Just don't stop... God never stop..."

Stop? Kurt couldn't even if Blaine begged him too. Blaine was too delicious and Kurt was way too hungry for him. Plus the way Blaine was shamelessly moaning at this point if he was begging it wouldn't be for Kurt to stop. Kurt dug his fingernails into Blaine's thigh as he picked up his rhythm moving his hand and mouth up and down his shaft quicker.

As Kurt felt some pre-cum leaking into the back of his throat he pulled up to tease his head for a while but as soon as he was very close to pulling off he felt Blaine's hand on the back of his head pushing him back down. Kurt smirked and obliged deep throating Blaine as deep as he could take him, moaning the whole time. He fucking loved how he was making Blaine fall apart.

Blaine received a lot of blow-jobs in his life before, on a bed, against a wall, in an empty class, in the stall of a bathroom in a bar and as far as he remembered, they were mostly good and helped Blaine reach his happy ending without much hardship but what was happening right at that moment, Kurt's pretty lips wrapped around his painfully hard cock, his fingernails digging into his flesh deliciously, the sound that escaped his lips as he sucked Blaine like a starving man was something else. Something mind-blowing and wonderful and intense and just so, so good. So Blaine didn't think he was the one that should have been kept responsible for what he did next. Which was making that fucking dramatic stop and *park* the car in the middle of the road, not giving a single shit about the angry honks and the flashes aimed at them. At that moment, everyone else who wasn't Kurt could go fuck themselves because Blaine was this close to having the orgasm of his life and he was pretty sure he was going to worship Kurt for the rest of his life because he was a fucking god.

"You little s-shit I can feel you fucking smirking fuckk Kurt I-I am gonna..."

Kurt squeezed Blaine's leg in anticipation and prepared to finally taste what he had wanted for so long. He felt Blaine thrust up into his mouth and then hit his release powerfully shooting down his throat and Kurt savored every last bit of it sucking Blaine through his orgasm loving how desperately Blaine said his name while gripping on to his hair for dear life.

After Kurt was completely sure he had licked off every last drop of cum from Blaine's shaft he popped up, grinning with a satisfied smile.

"I knew you would taste delicious."

Blaine opened his eyes with a dazed smile on his face and grabbed Kurt's hair to pull him in for a kiss, his tongue fucking into Kurt's mouth, curving around every dip, seeking his taste hungrily.

"I so wish that was something we could tell our kids one day because they deserve to know the awesomeness that is their dad. Jesus, I think I hit the jackpot with you. That was phenomenal."

Kurt smiled and grabbed Blaine's face with both hands and kissed him hard.

"There is much more where that came from, baby. But maybe we should actually get going. I don't want to have to tell our kids that the first time I got arrested was because their dad was going to orgasm so hard he had to stop the car in the middle of a busy street."

Blaine blinked a couple times and made an "oh" sound as he looked around and saw the cars passing by them in a blur. He ducked his head in embarrassment and released the parking break, his cheeks burning from inside out.

"That never happened..."

Kurt chuckled and after Blaine made his way back into traffic and looked at Kurt with a red face they both just cracked up together until they were both whipping tears from their eyes.

Eventually both of their laughter died down leaving knowing smiles on their faces. Kurt played with the curls on the back of Blaine's hair as he continued to drive.

"You know... I really love that we can talk about our future together. I'm just... It's just nice to know that I'm part of yours."

"Just nice? Even before this..." Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and gestured to their interlinked fingers.

"I knew you would just have to get stuck with me forever. Do you think I'd let anyone steal you from me? Not a freaking chance, pumpkin."

Kurt brought Blaine's hands to his lip and kissed it.

"Good. Because it's completely our life now babe and I am so ready for our forever."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies_

_It's compromise that moves us along, yeah_

_My heart is full and my door's always open_

_You come anytime you want, yeah._

_She Will Be Loved, Maroon 5_

To: andersonblaine  
>From:<br>Subject: I'm kind of worried.

Blainey!

I have been worried about you and my Kurt since you left after breakfast over the weekend. I know when I skyped with Kurt he said everything was okay and that Dad was just mad Kurt decided to be a teacher and that it would be fine but I don't know if I believe him. You always tell me the truth Blainey so I'm asking you.

I think Daddy doesn't know what he's talking about though because Kurt would be the bestest teacher ever. Plus being a lawyer doesn't seem like very much fun and you don't get to spend time with your family if you are a lawyer so I know you wouldn't like that anyways.

Even if you and Kurt got in a fight with Dad that doesn't mean I don't get to see you too, does it? I heard him yell at mommy and say he forbids me going over to your house again but mom actually yelled back at him and said that she wouldn't keep me away from my brother. I've never heard mom yell at dad before. I gave her a big hug when she came to tuck me in. If he really said I couldn't see you, I would run away. Then we could have slumber parties in your bed every night.

I miss you, Blainey!  
>Ellie<p>

To:

From: andersonblaine

Subject: You have nothing to worry about

Princess,

I am sorry we got you so worried! Everything is awesome, baby girl don't even think Kurt is sad or not feeling okay. He's still over the moon he gets to kiss me every day ;)

Here is something you need to know about grownups Ellie jelly; contrary to what they may think, they don't always know the best. They can have difficulty understanding things that may seem so simple to you or just like you; they can make mistakes too, again and again. Your dad just thinks Kurt would be a better lawyer than a teacher but he is wrong and he is allowed to be wrong. It isn't his decision to make anyways and Kurt thinks he would be an awesome teacher and you and I agree with him, don't we?

Your mom is so right. Nothing, not even your dad, can keep you away from your brother. If your dad doesn't let you come here then we come visit you, watch you in all of your school plays, whenever you need us. I am saying we, because I'm your brother too, you know that, right? My own mom and dad didn't give me a little sister but I am so happy I have you instead.

PS We'll have many more slumber parties together again and I'll always let you sleep in the middle even when I want to kiss Kurt and you have to close your eyes.

Love you bunches, princess!

Be good to your mom!

Blaine

To Gabe: So guess what? I had to stop the car in the middle of the road on our way back from Kurt's parents because it turned out *my* boyfriend has no gag reflex either.

To B: Head while driving? Fuck off. That's still on our list waiting to be crossed off.

To Gabe: Told you. I'm dating the most perfect boyfriend who has the most perfect lips and hands.

To B: I loved you better when you were being a prude. Now I want to smack your head because you're insulting TJ's lips.

To Gabe: Haters gonna hate, brother.

To B: Whatever. I spent last night fucking my boyfriend against the glass wall of a hotel room while some poor guy was watching us from the window of the opposite building.

To Gabe: You let people watch your boyfriend?

To B: I let people watch me own my boyfriend. There is a difference, little one.

To Gabe: Kinky.

To B: You won't know until you try ;)

To Gabe: Thanks but I think I'll pass for now. I've just had him. I like that he is only mine to look at.

To B: I knew you'd be a possessive asshole, Blainey. I am proud.

To Gabe: Learned from the best, jerk face ;)

To B: Oh my god, Blaine stop flirting with me. Kurt's oddly scary sometimes...  
>To B: No but our ship name would be all kinds of awesome. BABE. See! Isn't it so awesome?<p>

To Gabe: I have no idea what you're talking about but Kurt said nothing can beat Klaine. Huh?

To B: Now would be a good time to admit your boyfriend is cooler than you.

To Gabe: My boyfriend is cooler than you and waiting for me for dinner now so if you excuse me...

To B: Oh is that what you call it now? Dinner? Sure babe, get some.

To Gabe: Later asshole 3

Blaine shook his head and cringed at the screen while watching Jess attempt to date a different guy every day with instructions given by Schmidt.

"Told you we should've been watching the episodes Nick and Jess were together. This is making me nauseous."

He sighed as if Kurt's fingers in his hair did nothing to turn him into a pile of mush and looked away from the screen to his phone where a new text from Trish was waiting for him.

To Blaine: I know you've never been my boyfriend but you aren't even my bestie any more either.

To Trish: What? What did I do? Did I miss a recital? I am so sorry gorgeous, let me make it up to you?

To Blaine: Blaine.

To Trish: Uh. That sounds like I am in trouble.

To Trish: Did you know the last time we've seen each other was three weeks ago? Look, I know you're in a relationship, thanks for not telling me yourself by the way, but that shouldn't mean you need to shut me out of your life. It feels like that's what you did to me.

Blaine got up from where he was lying half on top of Kurt's lap and frowned at his phone, coming to a belated realization that the last time he's talked to Trish was really three weeks ago and he didn't even reply to her texts asking if they were coming to her Halloween party. It was true that Blaine was busy being in love but Trish was right, he should have been more careful with having time for his friends too.

To Trish: It seems like you are right and I am an asshole. I am sorry.

To Blaine: It was a little assholish, I'm not gonna lie. About that making up to me thing?

To Trish: Are you free today?

Kurt's focus was taken off the ridiculous dating advice Schmidt was giving Jess when Blaine moved abruptly off his lap and he instantly missed the warmth.

"Oh c'mon baby you know they're end game, we can..."

Kurt noticed that Blaine wasn't paying attention to what they were watching or even what Kurt was saying, he was just staring and frowning at his phone as he typed. Kurt pressed pause in the TV and turned towards Blaine.

"Blaine? Is everything okay?"

To Blaine: Depends on who is asking?

To Trish: I'd like to see you if you are.

Blaine looked up from his phone and shrugged helplessly.

"It's just Trish isn't very happy with me right now. I've been a bad for the last couple of weeks."

The sound of Trish's name instantly made the hair on Kurt's neck stand up as he had a flashback of the last time he saw Blaine and Trish together. Kurt narrowed his eyes at Blaine and pursed his lips.

"Is that who you've been texting this whole time? Trish? And "I've been bad" Jesus you sound like you're her pet dog."

To Blaine: Okay we can do that.

The smile on Blaine's face froze when Kurt spoke; his words feeling like physical blow, making Blaine forget who he was texting to. He turned to face Kurt mechanically with a blank face.

"I was talking about being a bad friend. What's your problem?"

Kurt shot Blaine a dirty look not believing he was really asking what his problem was and sat up straighter on the couch.

"What's my problem? Seriously? Oh I don't know, maybe it's because you stopped paying attention to me the second *she* texted you or maybe it's the fact that my boyfriend is visibly upset over a girl he dated in the past, a girl that I don't trust."

Blaine closed his eyes and counted till ten before opening them again to find Kurt looking back at him with the same angry look on his face.

"I stopped paying attention to you? You don't trust Trish? What? I don't understand Kurt, where is all this coming from? Can you just calm down and not overreact for a second?"

Kurt took a deep breath trying something, anything to keep him from raising his voice and laying into Blaine after he had the audacity to ask him to calm down. Kurt felt completely justified in what he said and he couldn't believe after everything Blaine was so oblivious to it, to his feelings. So Kurt stood up from the couch and looked at Blaine for a few seconds debating whether or not to continue the conversation before shaking his head and sighing dejectedly.

"Whatever…"

Kurt turned around before Blaine could articulate a response and walked towards his room. As he put his hand on his door handle to his room he decided this wasn't something he was going to just brush under the rug anymore, he wasn't going to keep back his feelings because he was afraid he would upset Blaine, and he sure as hell wasn't going to let her win anymore. Plus it seemed Blaine didn't have that same concern so why should he? Kurt turned back to the living room where Blaine was still sitting on the couch.

"You know what? I can't calm down. Jesus Blaine, It's like it's a month ago and you are talking to me about Trish and how she's upset, which makes you upset and here I am still hopelessly in love with you and now what I am just supposed to be, supportive? To be okay with all of it? Do you realize that when you went on your first date with her, I was devastated? That when you didn't answer my texts or calls I got so upset that I drank myself stupid because I needed something to numb the pain? It was so bad, that I even tried to leave and distance myself from it, which ended up hurting worse. Every single time that you would talk to me about her, or ask me to help you get ready, pretty much every time I even saw you together it felt like my heart was getting ripped out of my chest because it was her you wanted, not me. But I never told you these things because I wanted to be a good friend, because I thought I shouldn't have felt like that in the first place. But I finally thought that now that you're *my* boyfriend I wouldn't have to deal with the feeling of my heart dropping in my chest when her name is mentioned, but I guess I was wrong."

If Blaine wasn't feeling like shit because Kurt was being unreasonable, what he just heard, Kurt sounding all broken and questioning Blaine's feelings would have broken his heart into pieces. He looked up from where he was fiddling with his fingers, his heart sinking at the miserable look he saw on Kurt's face, the same look he was sure he had on his.

"Tell me one time that I made you feel like there was someone more important than you in my life? Even when you were just my best friend. Trish was never even my girlfriend. We just tried something and it didn't work because guess what? I realized I was ridiculously in love with my best friend all along."

He rubbed his knuckles over his eyes angrily and took his phone from the couch where he left it.

"But Trish is still my friend, nothing else, even though you are implying something that I don't even want to believe it's really what you think of me and I will spend time with my friends when I feel like it just like you do with yours."

Kurt crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes as Blaine spoke. Not wanting to hear that despite everything Kurt had just said, he was still going to continue to see Trish. He knew in the back of his mind it was a bit irrational to assume he would stop hanging out with her completely but he really thought out of all people Blaine would have been more understanding of his feelings instead of just brushing them off.

"Oh I don't know Blaine; I would say, this, right now is a perfect example of a time when you are making me feel like she is more important."

Kurt ran his hands over his face shaking his head in hurt and anger when he saw Blaine roll his eyes slightly.

"And I'm not implying anything, but how can you be so sure her feelings have changed? I remember how she looked at you before, how can that go away in three weeks? And can you be 100% positive that being around her won't make you question your feelings again?"

Kurt sighed heavily at Blaine's hurt expression and held up his hand.

"You know what, don't answer that."

Blaine felt like his heart was dropping to his stomach at Kurt's question, his breath hitching painfully in his chest as he got up from the couch with hunched shoulders, his head down.

"Wow." he spoke quietly, in a way that was so resigned and hurt and shocked at the same time.

"That's how much you trust me, huh?"

He walked past Kurt, still not looking up to see his face, afraid he'd just fall apart if he watched Kurt look at him with such disappointment and hurt clearly readable in his eyes again. He was having difficulty believing Kurt really thought he was putting Trish before him for simply wanting to catch up with her over a cup of coffee or a couple beers. Was it really that easy? Blaine put Kurt at the very center of his life without even knowing why he did that in the first place from the beginning and one stupid argument, all was forgotten and suddenly Kurt was implying Blaine wasn't living for Kurt? Well, now that hurt.

"I'm going out. Don't wait up."

Kurt watched as Blaine grabbed his keys and put on his jacket without once looking at him and it was all Kurt could do to not let the lump in his throat develop into the tears he knew were coming. Kurt had no idea he could feel so many emotions all at once; guilt, hurt, anger, jealousy and he sure as hell didn't know how to handle it all. So he walked back to his room, also averting his eyes from the gambit of emotions visible in Blaine's.

"Don't worry. I won't."

With that Kurt slammed his bedroom door and fell on to his bed face first, letting those silent tears run down his cheek.

Blaine took his phone from the counter to see if he missed any calls or texts in the last three minutes since he had checked it last and slammed it back on the table when he saw nothing but his lock screen with the two smiling faces making kissy faces, much different from the way they looked when he left this afternoon. He downed the rest of his beer and asked for a refill when the bartender looked over his way, giving Trish an apologetic smile when she let out a loud sigh.

"You should have told me it wasn't a good time to meet up, you know. I would've understood, I was just teasing you."

Blaine shook his head and reached out to squeeze Trish's arm gently.

"Hey no, I wanted to be here and I'm here. Tell me about your party. How was it?"

Trish gave Blaine an unimpressed look and crossed her arms over her chest.

"You're anywhere but here, Blaine and you won't even tell me what's wrong. You're making me worried. Do you want uh... I mean you can call him if you need it. That's okay. I won't be a bitch about it."

Blaine took a large sip of his beer and took a brief glance down at his phone before shaking his head. He didn't want to need to call Kurt. He didn't want to feel his heart literally ache in his chest when he thought about the look he saw on Kurt's face before he left their place. He didn't want to remember how quick Kurt was to dismiss Blaine's feelings just because he said he was allowed to have other friends. And he for sure didn't want to miss Kurt like crazy when it was only three hours since the last time he was in the same room with him. It was just pathetic.

"Just tell me about the party." he muttered, not meeting Trish's searching eyes as she reached out to ruffle his hair softly, making Blaine miss Kurt even more as he thought how they weren't the fingers he wanted buried deep in his hair.

Kurt flipped over his phone where he had deliberately set it face down on the table so he would stop looking at it to see if he had any text messages since the last time he checked five minutes ago, but there was nothing. As he slammed it back down, TJ reached across the table and took it away from Kurt slipping it into his pocket.

"Okay that needs to stop. You've checked your phone at least 10 times in the last hour and you know I am an Apple whore and I can't watch you slam your phone down every time."

Kurt tried to reach for the phone with no luck and just rolled his eyes at TJ. As mad as he was at Blaine, he was eager to break the silence between them and didn't want to risk missing a text even if it was just Blaine continuing the argument.

"I just... You know what, Whatever. He obviously isn't worrying about me so why should I be worrying about him right?"

TJ gave Kurt a disbelieving look from behind his coffee cup, because he was pretty sure Kurt was well aware that Blaine never handled people being mad at him well. When Gabe was mad at Blaine over a game of Halo that got too intense, Blaine showed up at their house 3 hours into the fight looking like a lost puppy until Gabe gave in and talked to him. And Gabe was just a really good friend, Kurt was Blaine's everything so even TJ knew this was killing him just as much as it was killing Kurt.

"Or more than likely he is doing the exact same thing you are doing right now."

Kurt took a long drink of his coffee immediately regretting the two extra espresso shots he added realizing he should have gotten decaf instead. Maybe that way he would have been able to just sleep off this horrible day.

"Yeah. With Trish."

Kurt hung his head picturing Blaine off somewhere with that same hurt look in his face that he saw as he slammed his door and his stomach turned knowing that wherever he was, it was probably Trish who was comforting him.

"Yeah. His friend. Trish."

TJ immediately saw Kurt stiffen and his eyebrows scrunch up so he reached out to squeeze his hand, a concerned look on his face.

"Look. I get where you're coming from, I really do. I would absolutely not love the idea of Gabe spending time with one of his exes and I am sure I would even get a bit jealous but I also trust him completely. So even though I may not like it, I know I am the one he is coming home to so I would just have to learn to accept it."

Kurt let his head fall into his hands. The truth was there was no one in this world that he trusted more than Blaine but because of the history with Trish, Kurt had a hard time getting past this. Maybe it was jealousy, maybe his own insecurities but whatever it was he was mostly hurt that Blaine didn't seem to understand him at all when it came to this.

"I do trust him... It's just... Can I have my phone back?"

TJ reluctantly handed it back to Kurt with a warning look and Kurt looked at him with the same lost look he had been wearing the whole time and then immediately started typing out a text.

To 3 Blaine 3: I just don't get how you didn't try to understand where I am coming from. You usually know me better than anyone.

Blaine grabbed his phone as soon as he felt it vibrate on the counter and mouthed a sorry at Trish, his heart sinking at the text he got from Kurt, implying yet again that Blaine didn't understand him. He deleted what he typed at least five times before turning to look over at Trish.

"I am terribly sorry for being the worst friend of the year but is it okay if we do this another time? I promise I'll really make it up to you."

Trish took her purse from the bar stool and leant over to give Blaine a kiss on the cheek, wiping the lipstick off his with the back of her hand.

"You're paying for my drinks."

She hopped off her stool with a graceful jump and looked Blaine in the eyes seriously.

"Go home, Blaine."

Blaine nodded distractedly and waited for her to walk away before returning to his phone.

To *my* pumpkin: Obviously not as well as I thought I did. The Kurt I know wouldn't question or dismiss my feelings that took me forever to admit just because I wanted to see a friend. You don't like Trish? That's alright. But I don't understand how you could think I'd start to feel different because I spent time with her. Was there even a point in me telling you that I'm in love with you?

As soon as Kurt felt his phone vibrate he picked it up, grateful Blaine was still talking to him but nervous about his reply. When he unlocked his phone he suddenly realized that when the text came in TJ was in mid-sentence and Kurt had totally stopped paying attention. He looked up at TJ apologetically.

"Shit sorry. That was totally rude, I'm just distracted. I can barley function knowing that Blaine is mad at me. I really do appreciate you insisting that I meet you for coffee, you did help. I promise."

TJ smiled and finished off his coffee before standing up and grabbing his coat. He leaned down and kissed Kurt on the top of his head and squeezed his shoulder.

"Anytime, you know that, Kurt. Now I am going to go home to my boyfriend; maybe you should do the same."

Kurt nodded and watched TJ leave, his kiss lingering on the top of his head, just making him miss Blaine that much more.

To 3 Blaine 3 : I don't know Blaine, maybe I'm scared. I felt like I won some kind of lottery when you picked me and I'm just scared as hell that I could lose you. Why don't you get that? You're the guy who is supposed to make me feel better when I'm scared, not just walk away from me. And it's not that I don't not like Trish, but every time I think about you with her I just remember how painful it was for you to have feelings for someone who wasn't me. I wouldn't survive that again.

To *my* pumpkin: Then talk to me. Tell me how you are feeling, but don't make me feel like I was cheating on you because I wanted to see a friend. Don't ever imply something like that. I'm already feeling like shit because obviously my boyfriend is having trust issues.

To 3 Blaine 3 : I was trying to tell you how I felt and then you just left Blaine. I trust you. I trust you more than anyone, it's not about that. I don't think you would ever cheat on me but I just got afraid that you could still fall out of love with me.

To *my* pumpkin: I can't do this if you question what I feel for you every time, Kurt. I shouldn't even have to defend myself over this. You are my world. I've never loved anyone the way I love you.

To 3 Blaine 3 : And I can't do this if you leave whenever we have a disagreement. It's not fair to make it seem like I always question your feelings. This was one time and she has always been a sore spot for me. I love you so much that the thought, as irrational as it may be, of you stopping loving me is the worst thing I can imagine.

To *my* pumpkin: I left because your question hurt more than you could imagine. I didn't want to say something I'd regret later and you weren't in a position to see that.

To 3 Blaine 3 : Well can we stop hurting each other and figure this out? Can you come home, Blaine?

To *my* pumpkin : If that's what you want, yeah.

To 3 Blaine 3 : It's what I want. I'm miserable without you. I am leaving to go home now; hopefully I will see you there.

Blaine left the bar where he met Trish in a daze, reliving the same scene in his head as he drove home, the need to see Kurt and be with him and the hurt his words caused trying to win over his body and mind. He waited in his car for a while, just taking deep breaths and thinking what he was going to say to Kurt once he saw him, knowing very well it would all be forgotten the moment he was with Kurt.

He climbed the stairs slowly, taking his time opening the door and kicking off his shoes, his jacket tossed across the loveseat as soon as he walked into the living room. Kurt was nowhere to be seen but he could hear the faint sounds of footsteps coming from his room so he just settled down on the couch and decided to wait for Kurt to come out of his room in his own time. He must have known Blaine was there, considering the sound their door made when closed a little forcefully and if he still wasn't there to meet Blaine when he came in, then Blaine thought, he was going to wait for Kurt to come back to him.

Kurt heard Blaine come into the sad silence that was their apartment, heard him kick off his shoes and heard him hesitate in front of his room before going off probably to the living room. Kurt took a couple deep breaths trying to calm himself down. He needed Blaine like he needed air but he also needed Blaine to understand him and he was worried that wasn't going to happen this time. Kurt stayed in his room a couple more seconds before heading out to find Blaine.

Kurt found him on the couch, head in his hands and all Kurt wanted to do was wrap him up in his arms but he wasn't sure Blaine would want that at the moment. So Kurt sat on the opposite end of the sofa, feeling like the couple feet between them felt more like an ocean separating them, and it didn't feel right at all.

"Hi. I'm glad you um came back."

Blaine looked up from his hands at Kurt with sad eyes and nodded subtly but didn't say anything. The look in his eyes made Kurt feel sick to his stomach and the fact that he was the cause of that just killed him.

"Look. I'm sorry that I doubted your feelings for me. I know how much you love me, I feel it every day. I am just scared, Blaine. You are too good to be true and being without you is seriously my worst nightmare, so when I feel like something is threatening that I get defensive. I can't go back to loving you in secret; you have no idea how painful that was. But I do remember and that's why I freaked out. I do trust you, Blaine, more than anything."

Blaine took in the way Kurt was holding himself, eyes all puffy and red, shoulders hunched, hair tousled like he spent too much time tossing and turning around in bed and his heart just ached, like he could actually feel it breaking at the fact he was the one that made Kurt look like this.

Blaine thought maybe there would be time in the future where he would be able to have a mature heart to heart with Kurt without wanting to claw out of his own skin and just crawl under Kurt's instead but now wasn't the time. Now he couldn't focus on anything other than the ugly distance between their bodies, the way their eyes were missing each other's instead of getting lost in them, the way Kurt sounded when he spoke, so scared yet desperate to make Blaine understand. Who cared who was right and who wasn't?

Blaine shook his head and crawled over Kurt, not letting the surprised look on his face deter him from his target as he put one knee between Kurt's thighs and wrapped his arms around Kurt, pulling him into his chest.

"You'll *always* have me." he murmured as he breathed against Kurt's neck, letting out a content sigh when Kurt snuggled closer and wrapped his arms around Blaine tighter.

Kurt let out a shaky breath as Blaine held on to him like he was never going to let him go and Kurt clutched on to the back of Blaine's shirt like even if he had tried he wouldn't let him. After just a minute in Blaine's arms Kurt felt his doubts dissipate and his heart being put back together piece by piece. Why didn't they just do this in the first place instead of hurting each other? It all seemed so trivial now.

"I know. I know. I just don't know what to do with my love for you sometimes. It's too big. But fuck... I would never change it."

Blaine slid his hands under Kurt's t-shirt, wanting to feel his skin as he dragged them along the length of his back. He buried his face deep in Kurt's neck, leaving warm, open-mouthed kisses down the tendon on the side of his throat, not getting enough of Kurt's skin, wanting his hands, lips, tongue everywhere.

"I'm in love with *you*." he licked over the shell of Kurt's ear, "Only you." he breathed into his ear before biting down gently on the flesh of his neck.

Kurt let out a low moan in the back of his throat when Blaine's tongue and teeth went to work on the spot on his ear that drove him crazy.

Kurt pulled Blaine completely on top of him finding his lips again and pressing his against them hard. He traced Blaine's lips with his tongue until Blaine willingly sucked his tongue in allowing Kurt to kiss Blaine like he had been needing to all day, kissing him like he hadn't been able to kiss him in months. He couldn't give a shit that he was running out of breath or that he was getting a crick in his neck from the position his head was in, all he cared about was kissing Blaine, proving to him without words that he didn't doubt him, doubt them. Eventually Blaine pulled back only to reattach his lips to the pulse point on Kurt's neck. Kurt let out a breathy whisper.

"God it feels so good to be yours."

Blaine's head snapped up at Kurt's words, eyes getting darker at the way Kurt was looking up at him through his eyelashes, like he was so ready for whatever Blaine wanted from him and fuck Blaine wanted everything. He wanted Kurt to be his and only his, he wanted to make him see that there was no one else he wanted more, loved more. He wanted their bodies so close no one would know where he ended and Kurt started and he wanted to mean it in every way possible when he called Kurt his.

He looked down at Kurt with searching eyes, looking for any kind of hesitance, second guessing he might see but found none. He pressed his lips to Kurt's softly before pulling back, wrapping Kurt's legs around his waist securely before picking him up and standing up from the couch with Kurt in his arms, lips locked with Kurt's, hands buried in his hair and Blaine's fingers digging into Kurt's hips. It was a miracle that they made it to Blaine's room without hitting anything on their way. Blaine laid Kurt down on his bed without a single word, settling himself between his legs. He leant down and breathed out against Kurt's lips, "Mine." as he stretched out over him, hands everywhere as Kurt's slid up his arms, brushed against his side and clutched his face. Blaine felt every touch, every tremor of Kurt's fingers as they met his skin, every thud of his heart, hard and fast against his ribcage. He slipped his hand under Kurt's shirt, stroked against his ribs, pressed down to feel his heartbeat. He smiled as he kissed Kurt's lips long and slow, drank him up bit by bit as he peeled Kurt from his clothes one by one, tossing every item across the room, covering every bit of newly exposed skin with his lips.

"I want to make it more than good if you let me."

If Kurt's heart wasn't racing before, one look at Blaine's dark eyes that were filled with nothing but want, and his heart was beating out of control. Every kiss Blaine placed on his body felt like shots of electricity; every touch had Kurt aching for more. It was like he couldn't get enough of Blaine, one slow deep kiss was no longer enough, Kurt craved Blaine's mouth every time he was forced to take a breath. Light caresses over his newly exposed skin weren't sufficient anymore, he needed to feel Blaine everywhere, needed to be under the strong hold of his muscles. The need for Blaine was both completely overwhelming and insanely exciting. Kurt paused to look into Blaine's eyes seriously, trying to convey the deep desire he had for him and he cradled Blaine's face with a shaky hand.

"I am completely yours. You can do whatever you want. I trust you, Blaine."

Blaine covered Kurt's hand with his and pressed his lips to Kurt's, nodding in acceptance before sitting back on his haunches and pulling his t-shirt over his head, his eyes never leaving Kurt's as he unbuttoned his jeans and slid them off his hips with his boxer briefs, leaving himself completely naked in front of Kurt. They took their time staring at each other, touching each other everywhere, Blaine admiring the defined muscles on Kurt's stomach and the way goose bumps broke out everywhere Blaine touched on his body.

"You are perfect."

He whispered against Kurt's chest as he settled between Kurt's legs, watching his favorite blush cover Kurt's cheeks. Blaine didn't even start yet but he knew he wanted to make it last. So he just kissed Kurt, running his hands over his body, enjoying the way Kurt's skin felt underneath his fingers, the way his breath hitched when Blaine rubbed over one of his nipples.

"I am going to take you apart."

He grabbed Kurt's wrists and pressed them into the sheets, swallowing the moan that was going to escape Kurt's lips as their erections settled together.

"I'm going to do every single thing I've thought about doing to you and you'll let me because you're mine."

He leant over and sucked on Kurt's neck, licking over his collarbone, swirling this tongue around the shell of his ear.

"Aren't you?"

Kurt arched his back moaning at the combination of the way Blaine was sucking on his earlobe driving him absolutely nuts and the euphoric feeling when his erection rubbed against Blaine's. He wanted everything Blaine was willing to give him and he wanted, no, he needed it right now.

"Yes. God yes. Baby I am so yours. No one else's. Only yours. Please Blaine."

Blaine reached out for the condom and the lube blindly while never taking his lips off of Kurt's skin and ripped the condom off, wishing they wouldn't need it between them but thinking the decision to abandon condoms could be made later when they weren't losing their minds from how much they wanted each other. He slid the condom on slow, knowing Kurt was watching him with hooded eyes and covered his fingers with lube, stroking himself a couple times, enjoying the way Kurt's eyes got even darker.

"You are so beautiful like this."

His voice was already gone and he wasn't even done with the half of the things he wanted to do to with Kurt. He took his time easing his fingers in up to the knuckle, stretching Kurt nice and slow, enjoying the intensity of Kurt's look as he watched him and the breathy "Blaine" that escaped his lips. He was rewarded with a loud moan when he pressed against Kurt's prostate and rubbed against it in teasing intervals, making Kurt beg for "more" and "now" and "please". Yeah Blaine couldn't wait any more either.

When he pushed into Kurt for the first time, he was positive that he floated up to heaven, the tightness and warmth he was buried in, the way Kurt's eyes screwed shut and his lower lip worried between his teeth, it was everything Blaine could have imagined and much more. He was returned back down to earth with Kurt's broken plea, asking him to move with fingernails digging into his hips so deeply he knew he would have marks there later.

"I wish I could have you like this forever."

His voice was quiet and rough, close to Kurt's ear and he could feel Kurt shiver even when he pushed into him all the way, fucking him like he meant it, Kurt so fucking tight and hot and just simply breathtaking as he grabbed onto Blaine's biceps, looking up at him with eyes so sure and focused.

"I never want to be outside you."

Kurt had imagined in embarrassing detail what his first time with Blaine would be like, all the different ways and different places it could be but the reality, like everything else with Blaine, was so much better. Every thrust was so precise, so deep, so fucking good.

Kurt couldn't take his eyes off of Blaine from the way every muscle in his toned arms flexed with each powerful thrust to the way the little beads of sweat from Blaine's forehead dropped on to Kurt's chest. Kurt dragged his nails down Blaine's back all the way down to his ass and pushed him hard sending him even deeper causing Kurt to scream out Blaine's name.

"Stay. Fuck. Stay forever. Feels so..."

Kurt lost the ability to speak as Blaine, at Kurt's silent instruction, pushed into him deeper with that same steady pace, hitting his prostate every single time. All he could do was plead to Blaine in between moans.

"Harder B. I-I trust you. Faster. Please."

Kurt was quite simply, every gay and straight person's dream when Blaine thrust into him, hips snapping forward in time with Blaine's rhythm and not holding back all praises and groans of encouragement that his brain couldn't bother to filter. He looked flushed and sweaty and nothing but a slobbering, writhing mess of incoherent begging for Blaine to go faster, go harder, go rougher, completely at Blaine's utter mercy while Blaine kept the tempo of his thrusts and struggled to keep from falling over the brink of pleasure every time he was buried deep in the delicious warmth of Kurt, unable to make a coherent sentence other than panting out Kurt's name like a mantra.

"Kurt... Fuck Kurt I-I ..."

"Blaine... I know... Oh fuck I know!"

It was so damn good. The way Blaine didn't stop for one second, the way he pushed into him with such intensity, it was just so overwhelming. Kurt's eyes threatened to close at the pure pleasure of it all but he begged, pleaded with his body to hold on, just a little bit longer because what he saw above him was breathtaking and he wasn't ready for it to be over. It was like every inch of Blaine was made specifically to give Kurt the greatest pleasure he had ever felt. His eyes were black as coal and so intense, only leaving Kurt's when he closed them in pure delight. His arms shaking as he struggled to hold himself up with each thrust. And the way that even though he was pounding into him so hard Blaine still found moments to capture Kurt's mouth in a fleeting kiss filled him with so much love.

Kurt could feel himself tighten around Blaine's cock edging closer and closer and he could feel himself getting lightheaded from the pleasure building up inside of him. He tightened his legs around Blaine's waist, digging his heels into the swell of his ass and pushed him down hard with his next thrust. Kurt let out a scream that was basically just Blaine's name as he came hard between their two bodies.

Blaine pressed his forehead against Kurt's and whimpered into his mouth but didn't stop thrusting into Kurt like his life depended on it, aware of the noises coming out of his mouth, noises he was sure he'd be embarrassed by later. But Kurt was underneath him, all around him, fingers tight around Blaine's, mouth open and face flushed with pleasure. Blaine thought he wouldn't mind anyways. It was too much, Blaine was too close, and he slammed into Kurt, two, three times before he was coming too, head dropping to Kurt's chest as color flashed behind his closed eyelids. He'd insist he was still in heaven. The first few words his mind could come up with were "Wow." and "Kurt." and "Fucking magical."

Kurt felt Blaine's body collapse heavy on top of him both of them trying to catch their breath. The room felt humid, their sweat and their warm breath evaporating into the air as Kurt still clung on to Blaine's waist.

Now was the time Kurt typically would start pushing the guy out of the bed to leave, but love changed all that, he never wanted Blaine to leave and he sure as hell wanted to do that over and over again. He smiled into Blaine's wet hair and kissed his forehead.

"Blaine. God I just love you so fucking much. That was... That was amazing."

Blaine nuzzled into the crook of Kurt's neck and inhaled his smell combined with their sweat deeply; leaving open mouth kisses everywhere his lips could reach. It took every ounce of Blaine's strength to pull out of the delicious heat that he was comfortably buried in, his whole body protesting at the loss of warmth and tightness it grew accustomed to. He tied the condom in a knot and threw it out in the bin next to his bed before pulling Kurt close to his body and curled his arms around his hips like even the slightest breath of room between their bare skin was unacceptable, like keeping his body just an inch away from its home would be a crime.

"*You* are amazing. It was never like this before. Now there is no doubt in my mind that you were made just for me."

Kurt traced his fingers gently over the scratches he had left on Blaine's chest smiling at the fact that he could still feel Blaine inside of him and probably would for several days. He captured Blaine in a sweet long kiss pressing his hand against his heart.

"If I'm amazing it's because you make me amazing. And there's no doubt in my mind either. We were made for each other. And damn you sure as hell were meant to be buried inside of me."

Blaine smiled at Kurt's words and brought his hand to his lips, kissing each fingertip softly, mentally preparing himself to say what he had in mind, afraid to ruin their afterglow that suited Kurt so nicely.

"Thank you for letting me have this. I've never felt closer to you but uh... We still need to talk, you know that right? Not because we aren't good, because look at us, we're more than good. But I don't want this, what we just gave to each other, to mean just a way to escape from our problems. It was just too special to be that for me."

* * *

><p><em>Blaine slammed the door behind himself once he got into their bedroom, cursing under his breath as he tried to untie his bowtie with shaky hands. He didn't turn around when he heard the door open, no doubt an angry Kurt walking inside.<em>

_"What did I tell you about slamming the damn doors, B?"_

_Blaine ignored Kurt's question and started to unbutton his shirt slowly, not looking up from his hands even when Kurt stood in front of him and demanded to be looked at without using words._

_"Blaine. Stop acting like a child and listen to me."_

_Blaine rolled his eyes and took a step back before returning his gaze to Kurt, arms crossed over his heart defensively._

_"I don't want to do this now, okay? I am still too mad and I don't want to break your heart so either you leave the room or I will."_

_Kurt looked back in Blaine eyes angrily; fists clenched by his side as he took a step closer, eyebrows drawn together in a frown._

_"Neither of us is going anywhere. For god's sake Blaine, stop with the drama and just listen to me. I was told it was a work dinner and that all the staff was going to be there, okay? That's why I asked you to come with me because I thought it was going to be this big dinner with families. But then you said you were working late so I went alone and I had no idea only Logan was going to show up. What was I supposed to do? Tell him sorry I can't have dinner with a guy who wasn't my husband?"_

_Blaine uncrossed his arms and ran his fingers through his hair, shaking his head in disbelief._

_"Oh obviously not. What you were supposed to do was click your wine glasses and make heart eyes at each other while waiters were telling you what an adorable couple you made."_

_Kurt winced visibly and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath before opening them again, his voice shaking as he spoke._

_"What the fuck are you talking about? Heart eyes, Blaine really? I am wearing your fucking ring. There are our pictures hanging on every space available in that small office the school gave me. What's your problem?"_

_Blaine missed his eyes from Kurt's and looked past his shoulders, speaking in a small voice._

_"That guy was looking at you like you hang the moon."_

_"He was not."_

_Blaine nodded furiously._

_"He so was. At first I thought it was a stupid crush but no, that asshole thinks he has a right to fall in love with you. He does not. You are mine. In every way possible."_

_Kurt bit his lips to keep himself from smiling and shrugged nonchalantly._

_"You told me yourself, I'm just too pretty."_

_Blaine took an involuntary step forward, his hands reaching out to grab Kurt's waist on their own accord, his voice carrying a warning tone that was only noticeable to Kurt._

_"Kurt."_

_Kurt looked at Blaine with big, innocent eyes, thinking he was being subtle as he fluttered his eyelashes._

_"I am just saying Blaine, can you blame him?"_

_Blaine grabbed Kurt's hips tighter and pressed him up against the wall next to their bed, hauling him in for a searing kiss that was more teeth than tongue, digging his fingernails into Kurt's clothed skin firmly._

_"Mine, Kurt." he panted out between kisses, "Only mine."_

_Kurt opened his mouth and let Blaine's tongue in, let him take whatever he needed, his pants already too tight and he knew Blaine could tell when he slotted one leg between Kurt's._

_"Yours, baby. Always. Come on, show me again. Make me feel it."_

* * *

><p>Kurt nodded against Blaine's chest and looked up at him through his eyelashes and moved a curl out of Blaine's eyes.<p>

"I know. I don't want sex with you to be like that ever. You do know that's not why I did it right? I really did mean it when I said I trusted you."

Blaine leant into Kurt's touch and closed his eyes briefly.

"Of course. It didn't feel like it was just sex, it felt like it was everything."

He sat straighter in the bed and took Kurt's hands in his, looking at him seriously.

"I didn't like how you dismissed my feelings today. Like the fact that I am insanely in love with you didn't mean anything to you. I hated it and I never want to feel that way again. It's really important to me that you understand this."

Kurt looked at Blaine sadly and gripped his hand tightly while looking into his eyes just as seriously.

"I didn't mean to do that. And it seriously kills me that you thought even for one second that I thought you saying you love me didn't mean anything, because it did, it does. It means more than you can even imagine."

Kurt sat up straighter, wincing a little at the burning sensation.

"The insecurities that I thought were gone after you called me yours for the first time all came back up as soon as you mentioned Trish's name and I… I just freaked out and I shouldn't have. And I am truly sorry for acting that way. But what upset me the most was it seemed like you didn't try at all to see where I was coming from, even if you didn't agree with it. It was weird because usually that's the first thing you do."

"But you didn't even give me a chance, baby. You called me her pet as soon as I told you I was texting her and that was the first time I saw you acting that aggressively towards me. It took me off guard. I wish you had talked to me about it before. Then I would have known what to expect when I mentioned her name. Do you uh I mean is it going to be a problem if I continue being her friend?"

Kurt bit his lip and thought for a while, trying to think as rationally as possible without compromising his feelings or Blaine's at the same time.

"No. It won't be a problem. I know she's your friend and I know you love me and that's all that matters. It may take me some time to come around to her completely but I promise I will try."

Blaine reached out trace Kurt's lip with his thumb, dragging it across his lower lip softly while looking back in his eyes openly.

"Tell me how I can help. Anything. I just want you to feel comfortable yourself."

Kurt placed a soft kiss on Blaine's thumb and smiled at the way Blaine would just do anything to make everything okay for Kurt.

"Maybe we all can hang out, and I can actually get to know her without all the jealousy."

Kurt leaned over and placed a quick kiss on Blaine's lips and scooted his naked body closer to his.

"But mostly if you just continue to hold me like this, and look at me like that and love me like you do, I will be more than okay."

Blaine turned Kurt around in his hold and pulled him into his chest, wrapping his arms around him from behind like a blanket, sighing contently at the way Kurt's bare back was pressed against his chest and their legs tangled together with the messy sheet pooled around them. He leant down slightly and buried his face in Kurt's neck, nosing along the length of his throat before whispering in his ear.

"Always."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"_Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more."_

_-A Thousand Years, Christina Perri_

Kurt did some last minute touchups to his hair making a mental note that he needed to add at least an extra hour to his getting ready ritual now that Blaine was his boyfriend and especially now that pretty much the only thing on both of their minds was how mind blowing their sex life was. It had all started when Kurt had finally hauled himself out of Blaine's bed and into the shower only to be quickly followed by Blaine who thought it was much more important to give Kurt head in the hot shower than it was for Kurt to go through his moisturizing ritual. Kurt didn't complain one bit. Then there was the issue of getting dressed because Kurt thought that Blaine's naked body was much better to look at than when it was covered in material, even if the pants he finally chose hugged his ass perfectly. Then, once they were both dressed it was hard for Kurt to keep his hair perfectly coifed when Blaine kept coming into the bathroom trying to play the "tell me to stop" game except now the both knew there was no stopping and everyone won the game this time, except for Kurt's hair.

Kurt eventually managed to pry himself off of Blaine's face and convince him to go finish getting ready in his own room to ease temptation. And once he finally had got every piece of his hair back into place, Blaine came in adjusting his tie around his neck, telling him that Gabe had called to delay their dinner reservations by an hour. Kurt half listened as he was busy watching Blaine's adam's apple bob up and down shadowed by the bruise Kurt had sucked on it last night and basically all he took from what Blaine said was that they had an extra hour to kill and Kurt wanted to make the most of their time. So he grabbed Blaine by the tie and pulled him into his body smirking at Blaine's surprised face.

"Well then, looks like we need to come up with something to do for the next hour… have any ideas?"

Blaine put his hands on both sides of the sink, trapping Kurt's body between his arms when he pulled him in, a delightful smirk on his face at Kurt's question. They just couldn't get enough of each other ever since Blaine found god in the most intimate parts of Kurt's body. The only times they weren't all over each other were either when Kurt was in his evening classes and Blaine had to wait for him in his favorite bookstore which definitely was on Blaine's list of "Places Kurt and I can make love." or when they had company in which case they had to settle for a little light making out session.

He leant in a little closer and rubbed his nose along the length of Kurt's throat before pulling back slightly, his breath licking across Kurt's lips as he spoke.

"I have so many... But lucky for you I take special requests?"

Kurt let his hands slide down Blaine's chest feeling all the muscles through his button up. He slowly untucked his shirt never taking his eyes off of Blaine's, loving the fact that he could actually see the honey color get darker and darker. He slid his hand under Blaine's shirt digging his finger nails into the curves of his abs. As his hands traced the 8th wonder of the world that was Blaine's stomach he dragged his tongue starting at the base of Blaine's neck all the way up until he was hooking it around Blaine's earlobe. Kurt whispered with hot breath.

"We can do anything you want baby as long as it gets you screaming out my name before dinner."

Blaine's hands dropped to Kurt's waist at the heavenly way his tongue was teasing the flesh of his skin, hanging on almost too tightly when that said tongue dipped into the curve of his ear and made him gasp loudly.

"I think I want that tongue in my mouth. Like uh fuck right now."

He grabbed the back of Kurt's neck and tipped his head back slightly to crash their lips together, kissing him like he never wanted to stop, all open mouth and wet slide of tongues. He had a hand fisted in Kurt's shirt, probably wrinkling it way too much for Kurt to deem it good enough for a night out and the other curled behind Kurt on the sink. He was highly aware just how much Kurt gave a damn about his wrinkled shirt from the sounds that managed to escape Kurt's otherwise busy-with-kissing-the-life-out-of-Blaine lips.

Kurt undid Blaine's belt as he fucked his mouth with his tongue desperately needing to feel that ass he had admired for far too long while Blaine was getting dressed. He managed to slip both hands inside the back of Blaine's pants over his briefs barley having enough room to grab on to his ass but Kurt made it work and thrust against him instinctively as he did so.

He pulled back and smiled at the way Blaine chased his mouth, whining almost desperately at the absence of Kurt's tongue down his throat. But Kurt turned that whine into a moan as he started nipping at Blaine's collar bone with his teeth.

"Mmm but I want to taste every inch of your delicious body, starting right here."

Blaine cursed under his breath and threw his head back, his mouth falling open as Kurt pressed his whole body against Blaine's, rubbing their erections together, making him struggle to talk through the sharp greed of his own body.

"Fuck I love it when you get like this." he managed but that wasn't enough.

"You have no idea, god, Kurt…"

He tightened his fingers in Kurt's shirt and strangled the fabric, watching it pull down, exposing the delicious curve of Kurt's neck that Blaine both wanted to bury his nose in and devour with his teeth at the same time.

"*I* want you to smell like you're mine."

Kurt leant back against the sink as Blaine buried himself in his neck loving the way he would scrape his own teeth along the curve of it just because he knew it would make Kurt moan every single time. Kurt let his hands run up and down the length of Blaine's side balling his shirt up to his pecks when it suddenly occurred to Kurt there were far too many clothes between them and that they needed to rectify that situation immediately. He pushed Blaine back hard enough that he backed up against the door and Kurt attacked his body once more and kissed him with the same intensity before grabbing his hand to pull him out of the bathroom.

"C'mon I want you out of those clothes and on top of me now."

"Fuck you can't say things like this when we..."

Blaine stopped talking when Kurt hauled him closer, even though Blaine thought it was a physical impossibility but didn't he always say Kurt was magic?

"Oh my- yeah okay."

They stumbled through the door into Kurt's bedroom and Blaine just shoved numerous tried shirts off the bed before sitting on it and hauling Kurt in, between his spread thighs. He pulled Kurt's jeans open without looking, smirking at the way Kurt was growing bigger as Blaine palmed him. He was enjoying the shit out of the way Kurt tilted his head back and offered the whole beauty of his neck to Blaine like a fucking present when they both got startled by the sudden and loud sound of Blaine's phone, coming from where Kurt's hands were. He let out a frustrated groan and dived in for Kurt's neck, peppering open mouth kisses all over.

"No." he panted out." "Let's just ignore it."

Kurt made the mistake of opening his eyes instead of just concentrating on how good Blaine's mouth felt against his skin so he noticed the clock on their nightstand and let out a loud sigh before reluctantly pushing Blaine back.

"No, B. We uh fuck we have to go. It's already been an hour."

The pout that came across Blaine's face was too adorable to resist, so Kurt dropped down to kiss it away not able to help the way his body surged forward.

"Damn. Yeah we really have to go, baby."

Blaine dropped his head onto Kurt's and closed his eyes, letting out a deep sigh before pulling himself away from the perfection that was Kurt's body.

"It's all your fault for not deciding what you want. I gave you an open check for god's sake."

He scowled at Kurt's chuckle and ran a hand through his hair, not giving a damn he ruined what Kurt had styled to perfection before. Gabe wasn't even in the same house with them yet he found a way to cockblock Blaine. Blaine was going to make him pay for it. But before that...

"So uh what if I promise not to stop in the middle of the road this time?"

Kurt walked into Blaine's closet and picked out a new shirt for himself as Blaine tried to smooth out the wrinkles in his own shirt. He smirked and spun in a circle as he came out wearing Blaine's favorite white and black striped shirt loving how Blaine wasn't even hiding the fact that he was checking him out. Kurt placed a searing kiss on Blaine's lips before he fixed a couple strands of hair on his head.

"The restaurant is five minutes away, baby but I promise we will continue this the second we are alone."

Kurt slapped Blaine's ass on the way out the door.

"Plus, I can't control how well I rock your world gorgeous and we can't risk a car accident when we're already late."

Blaine didn't even bother to roll his eyes because Kurt was right. He didn't know what he'd been doing before if what he was having with Kurt was called sex too. Everything about Kurt was driving him crazy, he just couldn't help it; the way he was keeping his hand on Blaine's thigh all through the drive to the restaurant they were going to meet Gabe and TJ at, the way his voice went a few octaves lower when he called Blaine baby, the effortlessness of his beauty, the teasing curve of his ass, the freckles all around his face, just every single thing about him really.

He grabbed Kurt's hand to keep him from opening his door once he stopped his car in the parking lot of the restaurant, landing a kiss on his knuckles before getting out of the car to open Kurt's door for him, enjoying the big smile on Kurt's face. He interlocked their fingers and pulled Kurt closer to himself, their shoulders bumping as they walked.

"Just wanted to remind you I can be a gentleman too."

He stopped right before they walked through the door and leant over to whisper in Kurt's ear;

"Except when you wake up the animal inside me."

The look Blaine gave him as he pulled him into the restaurant was half cocky, half sex God and completely turned Kurt on. He followed Blaine into the bar of the restaurant where Gabe and TJ were waiting for them in the back drinks already in hand. Kurt kissed Blaine on the cheek before releasing his hand to go hug Gabe and TJ. He moved to talk with TJ because as soon as Blaine and Gabe started with their elaborate hand shake all hope was lost of getting them into an actual conversation for at least ten minutes. TJ and Kurt shook their heads in sync and TJ handed Kurt a glass of wine.

"Looks like you two love birds made up. Did you kill Trish in her sleep or did you guys just work it out like adults."

Kurt about spit out his drink at what TJ suggested and laughed out loud, thinking to himself that he had imagined doing that a couple times.

"Yeah we're good, better than ever actually. Trish is alive and well. And we have been making up all week, even multiple times a day if I'm lucky."

TJ just smirked at Kurt and clicked their glasses together giving him a knowing smile.

Blaine smiled into Gabe's shoulder as be wiggled his eyebrows at Blaine, obviously letting Blaine know he was happy they made up when they shared a bro hug. Gabe pushed Blaine's chest a little and grabbed the collar of his shirt, looking down at where his hand was holding the fabric of his shirt tightly.

"Jesus, Anderson, you don't need to be such a show off. This hickey is almost bigger than my head."

Blaine's smile turned into a smug grin and he wrapped an arm around Kurt's from behind, not wanting to interrupt their talk with TJ.

"Perfect. Boyfriend. I'm saying no more."

Gabe shook his head in disapproval and moved a little closer to speak directly in Blaine's ear.

"Do you know why we delayed an hour? TJ was busy making me come with only his tongue."

Blaine narrowed his eyes at Gabe and gave him an unimpressed look.

"Yes Gabe that happens to me two times a day. We call it blowjob. Why the fuss?"

Gabe groaned frustratingly and hit Blaine's chest.

"No, asshole. There are other places that he can put his tongue to good use, places that don't involve my dick..."

Blaine couldn't help the way his mouth fell open and the blush crept across his cheeks at what Gabe implied, partly because of the image his bro put in his mind but mostly because he'd never been on the receiving end of such pleasure in his life before and Gabe knew about it because he shared that piece of information with him when Gabe described his first glorious bottoming experience with TJ to Blaine. It was a personal preference, nothing else but when Gabe said it like that...

He mouthed a "fuck you" at the smug look on Gabe's face and turned around to wrap his arms around Kurt fully, embracing him from behind, his chin buried in the crook of Kurt's neck. He gave TJ a soft smile and rolled his eyes when Gabe winked at him over TJ's shoulder.

Kurt couldn't help the grin that came across his face wen Blaine fully wrapped his arms around his waist, secretly wanting the whole bar to see and be jealous of what was his.

He glanced over to Gabe who had made his way to wrap an arm around TJ as well and noticed the weird faces he was giving Blaine behind him causing Kurt to turn so he could face Blaine and raise an eyebrow in question. Blaine just shook his head so Kurt shrugged and turned back around but then he felt hot breath whispering in his ear filling him in on the reason why they were delayed an hour. Kurt smirked at TJ impressed but then turned towards Blaine noticing a hint of jealousy in his eyes, something he would never admit but Kurt could tell. Blaine and Gabe played this ridiculous game of who had the better boyfriend, so this was probably part of that. Kurt thought the game was silly but he couldn't let his boyfriend lose now, could he? Kurt whispered in Blaine's ear.

"Meet me in the bathroom in 5 minutes."

Blaine bit his lip, his eyes widening at Kurt's words as he watched him walk away with an extra sway in his hips. He turned to face Gabe and TJ, schooling his features into an innocent expression. He chatted with them for a while, long enough to be told their table was ready and instead of trailing behind the love birds, he stayed where he was, giving them a bashful smile when they turned around to see if Blaine was with them.

"Uh I'm gonna go check on Kurt. We'll both have bruschetta as starter."

He ignored the way Gabe was narrowing his eyes at him and followed Kurt into the bathroom with a racing heart. God, they really were starting to be one of those annoying couples that couldn't go one minute without being all over each other. Ask Blaine how many damns he was giving.

The minute he pushed the door back and walked inside, he was pressed against the door, Kurt's hands all over him, crowding his space, slotting one leg between his thighs.

"Oh my god Kurt what's gotten into you? Fuck… Whatever it is, I approve."

Kurt smirked at Blaine and pulled him by his belt into the empty stall at the end of the bathroom. Kurt wasted no time undoing Blaine's belt and unbuttoning his pants, enjoying immensely the look on Blaine's face that was equal parts shocked and extremely eager and excited. Kurt pushed Blaine against the wall of the stall, both hands firmly on his chest, letting his pants drop to the ground, speaking against his lips.

"You… you have gotten into me. And you are just too damn sexy; it's becoming a real problem."

Kurt looked into Blaine's eyes searching for any protest, but from the way he kissed him at that moment, Kurt was pretty sure Blaine didn't have a problem with it. Kurt kissed Blaine hard slipping off his jacket and then pulled back to look him in the eyes.

"Plus we can't let Gabe win now can we?"

Kurt dropped to his knees, setting Blaine's jacket underneath him and pulled down Blaine's briefs, licking his lips at how hard Blaine already was.

Blaine was groaning before anything even happened, just at the thought of it, biting down on his lip and pushing his fingers through Kurt's hair in a way that said "Please you little shit." He was already throwing his head back in pleasure as Kurt ran the flat of his tongue along the entire length of his cock, making all the air catch on Blaine's throat.

"Oh my god please don't stop baby, sh-"

His words cut off completely when Kurt opened his mouth and swallowed him whole. It was all burning heat and wet suction and Blaine just couldn't stay still. And he was one lucky bastard because Kurt let him tug his hair, let his hips snap forward and rock up to him and he took it all so well, his mouth, open and wet and all around him, god it all turned Blaine into a frantic, shuddering mess and he wasn't even embarrassed how close he already was.

"I-I I'm gonna.."

He whispered, voice a little apologetic but he wanted it so much, wanted it desperately all day, he didn't care if it was too soon.

Kurt dug his fingernails into Blaine's ass cheeks as he came powerfully down his throat, making sure to lick up any excess before standing up to haul Blaine into a kiss, his cock twitching at how Blaine moaned at his own taste.

He let Blaine pull up his pants while he contemplated how he was going to hide his erection the rest of the night. Kurt unlocked the stall raising an eyebrow at the guy that rushed out the door; obviously embarrassed to be caught listening to hot sounds that Blaine couldn't keep quiet. Kurt just smirked at Blaine, taking his hand, not even worrying about restyling his hair.

"I always say, dessert should always come before dinner. Come on love, our friends are waiting."

Blaine followed Kurt out of the bathroom like an obedient puppy, his world totally rocked in the best way possible and the way Kurt was acting all cocky and sexy making him want to pull him back into that bathroom where they just exited and fuck him like there was no tomorrow. But they made Gabe and TJ wait enough as it was and well it didn't hurt that Blaine couldn't wait to brag about what just happened to Gabe.

It was just amazing the way Kurt's cheeks started to get darker at the similar smirks both Gabe and TJ threw their way when they made it to their table. He was like the sexiest and also the most precious thing Blaine had ever seen. He pulled Kurt's chair out for him and kissed him on the cheek softly before taking his seat.

"Sorry for the wait. There was a line."

Kurt took his seat blushing as TJ just held up his glass and cheered it with Kurt's yet again. Kurt was so glad that him Blaine and he were a proper couple when they went out with TJ and Gabe now. He was always so jealous of how in love they always seemed but now he was exactly the same and they totally got it. He also loved the cocky smile Blaine was giving Gabe at the moment and he loved even more that he put it there. Kurt cleared his throat trying to take everyone's mind off their little detour.

"Soooo... What did we miss?"

Blaine thought it would be no different to have a night out with their two close friends just because they were boyfriends now but he was wrong. It wasn't that there were uncomfortable silences or awkward glances or anything, it was just Blaine was more aware of everything; the way he kept touching Kurt in some way, the understanding smiles Gabe or TJ threw his way when they caught him staring at Kurt's face with a blessed expression on his face, the hilarious banter between Kurt and TJ about who had the messier boyfriend which Blaine thought wasn't cool at all, at least he and Gabe had higher standards, the way they stole food from each other's plates and were disgustingly cute about it, the familiar easiness of being with good friends that you know wouldn't judge you for loving your boyfriend a little too much. Everything was so new and different at the same time. It was the first, official, double date Blaine had been on in his life and he was so happy how his every first turned out to be more than good when it was with Kurt.

Kurt shook his head as Blaine offered him his last bite of cheesecake but the second Blaine's bottom lip formed into a pout he smiled and accepted. It had always been Blaine's thing since they had become friends; whenever they had dessert Blaine would always save his very last bite for Kurt no matter how good it was. Kurt smiled at the memory thinking that it would have been absolutely impossible not to have fallen in love with him. Blaine somehow paid for the bill without anyone at the table realizing it which resulted in a punch in the shoulder from Gabe for being more of a gentleman and a kiss on the cheek from Kurt. They all stood up from the table still laughing and looking at their watches not even realizing they had spent 3 hours at dinner talking. As they walked out Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand kissing it sweetly with a loving look that made Kurt grin from ear to ear and the butterflies in his stomach go crazy so Kurt leaned over and kissed Blaine on the cheek whispering against his skin.

"I am ridiculously in love with you, you know that?"

Blaine held Kurt's face between his hands, his heart swelling at the way Kurt was looking at him and placed a lingering kiss on his lips, chuckling at the catcall no doubt coming from Gabe.

"I do. I'm even more in love with you because..."

He stopped talking to clear his throat, aware both Gabe and TJ were listening to them now.

"You're the most perfect boyfriend in the world."

If Gabe scowled at Blaine hardcore after that or TJ rolled his eyes at them like they were some kids they were babysitting, Blaine didn't care. It was so worth the way Kurt's lips turned into a beautiful smile just because of his words.

Blaine leant against the kitchen wall casually and watched Kurt transfer the cookies from the hot oven tray to a big plate for a while before walking closer and wrapping his arms around his waist from behind, burying his face in Kurt's neck. He wasn't sure what he was expecting from tonight's plans; getting Kurt and Trish together in their place, watching them both give each other another chance.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he spoke against that spot right below Kurt's ear.

"I just don't want you to do something that makes you uncomfortable just to make me happy. You never need to. You know that, right?"

Kurt gave Blaine a small smile and nodded kissing him on the cheek before going back to his cookies. The truth was that even though he knew Blaine meant what he said Kurt also knew that he had to find a way to get along with Trish, to prove to Blaine that he trusted in their love. He just knew deep down that it wasn't going to be as easy as Blaine assumed it would be.

As soon as he finished transferring the cookies to the plate he heard the doorbell and Blaine gave him a hopeful smile. Kurt returned the smile and pulled him in for a quick but powerful kiss, he could be nice but he couldn't help being possessive of Blaine, that just wasn't possible to change.

* * *

><p><em>Kurt sat on the couch holding an open beer bottle but not drinking it and staring at the blank TV. He heard some giggling coming from upstairs in Paul's room and if Blaine hadn't walked in the door at that moment Kurt probably would have been upstairs making up some excuse as to why he needed to be in Paul's room.<em>

_Blaine came in carrying a sleeping Lilly in his arms to find his husband staring at a dark TV grasping what appeared to be a beer, tight enough that his knuckles were turning white. So he sat Lilly down in her swing, being careful not to wake her and took a few quick steps towards his husband and sat next to him, leaving no space in between them._

"_Babe. What is wrong? Are you drinking beer?"_

_Kurt sighed and put the still full beer on the coffee table. He hated beer, but they didn't have any hard alcohol and beer seemed like the next best thing to drink to forget what he just saw. He looked at Blaine seriously, his face in a grimace._

"_I was in my office when the doorbell rang and Paul made a beeline to answer it so of course it was Nathaniel. I don't think Paul knew I could see them because he grabbed Nate's hand, like interlocked their fingers and shit and pulled him in the house. And then they preceded to look at each other like… like I look at you and then they went upstairs to his room hand in hand." _

_Blaine tried to not smile too much at the new development in his sons friendship with Nate because he had adored that boy from the moment he told him that his chocolate chip cookies were better than Kurt's. Blaine thought that if his son was going to start having romantic feelings for someone, he was glad it was with a boy who had been making his son smile for over 3 years now. But he wasn't going to tell Kurt this, given how over protective he was of Paul. They had sort of made a deal that Kurt would be the stricter parent with Paul and Blaine would be the strict one with Lilly. Blaine thought this was fair because he just assumed that when she was ready to date he would just kill anyone who would come close._

"_It's just hand holding, Kurt. You don't even know if it's romantic. I've seen them look at each other like that before, they are just close… you know like we were back in college."_

_Kurt gaped at Blaine, if he was trying to calm him down, that sure as hell wasn't the way to do it._

"_Yeah, I distinctly remember us back in college… and here we are 15 years later still madly in love with two kids. Not exactly making me feel better there, sweetheart."_

_Blaine grabbed his husband's hand and rubbed his thumb over it soothingly. It was kind of adorable at how protective he was of his family, sort of a turn on too although this was not the time or place to address that. Blaine internally smirked, maybe later tonight though._

"_Look babe, we'll talk to Paul when Nate leaves and see what's going on. And if he tells us he likes Nate in that way we are *both* going to be supportive because I know even you adore Nate. Our little boy is growing up and it sucks, but we have to deal with it."_

_Kurt sighed, he knew Blaine was right even though he wasn't happy about it._

"_Fine. But if it is what I think it is I am sitting Nathaniel down and giving him the if you ever hurt my son speech, and you can't stop me, I don't care if they're 12. If they are old enough to give each other heart's eyes, he's old enough to know what would happen if he ever hurts my Paul-Paul."_

_Blaine grinned at Kurt, giving him heart eyes of his own before patting his leg and taking a drink of his beer._

"_Deal."_

* * *

><p>Blaine kissed Kurt until it turned into something softer, something more reassuring and smiled against his lips before pulling back.<p>

"It's going to be okay, love. I'll be right back."

As Blaine made his way to the door, he made a mental promise to himself not to drag this more than it needed to if he ever saw Kurt display any kind of discomfort. It was already a big deal Kurt wanted to give it a try for him; the least he could do was make him feel like he would choose him no matter the conditions or the people.

He opened the door with a smile on his face and let an uncharacteristically nervous looking Trish in, accepting a kiss on the cheek before hanging her leather jacket on the coat rank for her.

"Hey it isn't the first time you're coming here. Relax."

Trish gave Blaine a tight smile and followed him into the living room; Kurt was emerging from the kitchen where some delicious smells were coming from, feeling awkward standing in the middle of the room and having a staring contest with Kurt. Eventually, Kurt let his lips turn into a seemingly welcoming smile and took a couple steps towards her. She could see how hard it was for him too and yet he was trying for Blaine and that was the least Trish could do herself. Blaine was always going to be someone special for her. She didn't need permission from Kurt for that.

She closed the distance between them and gave Kurt a quick kiss on the cheek, enjoying the look of surprise on his face and the happy smile on Blaine's.

"Thanks for having me, Kurt. It's been so long. I've missed your face."

A little white lie couldn't hurt now, could it?

Kurt didn't expect such a warm reception from Trish and smiled at her sweet, albeit fake sentiment. Kurt really didn't want to think about the last time he saw Trish, although he counted it as a small victory that Blaine also asked her to leave back then. Kurt took a second to look Trish up and down in secret envy of her Tori Burch combat boots.

"Yeah it has been a while. And you are looking gorgeous as ever."

He could tell Trish was sort of uncomfortable with the compliment as she smiled awkwardly and looked down at her shoes. Kurt couldn't let it get awkward this quick into the night so he retreated back into the kitchen to pour wine for everyone, filling his glass extra full.

Blaine was on the couch with Trish next to him, her face turned to Blaine talking about her last family reunion adventure enthusiastically when Kurt came back with wine glasses in hand. Blaine gave him a big smile when he handed him his glass, brushing his fingers against his discreetly while listening to now not so enthusiastic Trish. Once Trish was done with her story, Blaine turned to look over at Kurt who had been sitting across from Blaine on the loveseat listening to Trish with a polite smile on his face.

"Your next performance was next Friday, right?"

His eyes were on Kurt even though the question was addressed for Trish.

"Kurt and I are going to come watch you if my presentation for photography course doesn't take too long."

He returned his gaze to Trish once he saw Kurt nod and throw a smile at Trish's way approvingly. Trish raised her eyebrows and took a sip from her glass, not sure how to feel about Kurt coming to watch her with Blaine because it was always their thing before, one of those rare times she could have Blaine all to herself.

"Oh yeah. It's next Friday. It's very uh nice of you guys, thanks."

It took a lot of will power for Kurt not to squeeze in right between Trish and Blaine especially when she grabbed on to his arm when she was laughing at something he said or sat so there was no way her knee couldn't brush against his. But Kurt stayed put plastering a smile on his face, for Blaine.

"I hope you don't mind me going... Blaine always talks about your um performances up so I wanted to see for myself."

Trish nodded her head ever so slightly and waved him off like it wasn't a big deal. But Kurt thought the way she looked at him was more like she was the one doing him a favor by letting him come. Whatever. Kurt stood up more abruptly than he would have liked.

"Um I think the lasagna is ready, I will go dish it out if you two want to get refills and sit at the table."

Blaine looked over at where Kurt disappeared into the kitchen, his smile growing bigger at the mention of Kurt's lasagna as he got up from the couch and gestured Trish to follow him.

"Now you need to be careful sweetheart, because Kurt's lasagna will ruin you for the others."

Trish smiled at Blaine's words but didn't comment on them because obviously Blaine had never had her lasagna and took a seat at the table, thanking Blaine when he refilled her glass.

Blaine took the salad bowl from the counter and placed a kiss on Kurt's cheek, happy the evening was going even better than he imagined before sitting at the table, right across Trish so he could have Kurt next to him this time.

Kurt brought out the plates each with a big heaping helping of his lasagna. He knew it was one of Blaine's favorites which made it his second favorite thing to make besides waffles. He loved watching Blaine take his first bite because his eyes closed and his mouth turned into a satisfied smile and it was one of the most adorable things ever. And now he knew what the more X-rated version of that same look looked like, and that was probably one of the sexiest things ever. He set Trish's plate down first with a polite, maybe slightly cocky smile and then served Blaine and himself. He took his seat next to Blaine and scooted his chair slightly closer.

"I hope you're not a vegetarian because my secret is alternating the layers of spicy sausage and ground beef."

Kurt chuckled to himself when Blaine was already on his second bite.

"Oh and watch your plate because if you aren't careful Blaine isn't above stealing bites when he has cleared his own plate."

He leaned over and kissed Blaine on the cheek when Trish didn't crack a smile at his half-truth, half joke.

Trish averted her eyes from where Kurt's lips were touching Blaine's cheek and took a small bite of the infamous lasagna quietly. She had seen them share a kiss or a hug many times before and it was never as unsettling as it was now, watching Kurt make his every move with an intent, with more confidence than he had ever shown in her presence. She wasn't stupid, or as oblivious as Blaine, she'd always been aware of the reason for this weird relationship between them, but she just liked to think as long as Blaine was willing to justify everything by calling Kurt his best friend, she still had a chance with Blaine which didn't turn out to be very likely. Still, it did nothing to make her stop seeing Kurt as someone who stole her favorite toy.

She took a sip of her wine and smiled at Blaine playfully when their eyes met.

"Oh I don't mind. I'm used to sharing my food with Blaine. That's why I was his favorite lunch buddy back in sophomore year when we took the same Mythology class."

Kurt hated the way Trish looked at Blaine, he had always hated it but now she didn't really have a right to look at him that way, at least that's how Kurt saw it. And while he envisioned "accidentally" spilling red wine all over her white top, Kurt restrained himself and put his hand on top of Blaine's hand and smiled directly at Trish.

"Oh yeah I remember Blaine telling me about that. He was super sad that my class schedule got changed and we didn't have lunches anymore. Glad you could help fill in for me."

Kurt took a drink of his wine to keep him from smirking at the look Trish shot him.

Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand and nodded at his words; if Trish wasn't there with them right now, Blaine would be saying to Kurt there was no way someone could fill his place but considering the surprisingly easy and comfortable dinner they seemed to share, he decided to save it for their alone time.

"Lucky for me and unfortunately for you, you're stuck with me forever so you'd better learn how to watch your food."

Trish closed her eyes at the disgustingly sweet way Blaine was staring at Kurt, wanting to wipe it away from his face or delete Kurt from the picture all together. Ugh she didn't like this at all. She wasn't even in love with Blaine for god's sake. She was always going to have a crush on him, that was true but that didn't mean she needed to get annoyed by everything Kurt did or didn't do. She took a rather generous sip of her wine before returning his gaze to Blaine.

"Oh I forgot to tell you… Did you know they used our photo that Andy took at the charity ball for our department's internet site? It is so good, she captured just when you dipped me and we are both smiling. It's beautiful."

She turned to Kurt, smiling at him sweetly before speaking, her voice too cheerful to even Blaine's ears.

"You should check it out too, Kurt."

Kurt gripped the edge of the table when Trish suggested he look at a picture of his boyfriend dancing and smiling at a girl who obviously still didn't know Blaine was off limits. That was the absolute last thing Kurt wanted to see and Kurt was sure Trish knew this and if she didn't, the look Kurt gave her left no doubt that Kurt wasn't happy.

He tried to turn his bitch glare into a more appropriate look when Blaine looked at him worriedly. Blaine was well aware that that date was not a good memory for Kurt. He took a deep breath and looked at Blaine, reassuring him he was fine, even if he wasn't.

"I'm sure you both looked great. I um am going to clean these dishes up."

Before Kurt left for the kitchen he brought back his chocolate peanut butter cookies and sat them on the table over Trish's shoulder.

"Have a cookie while they're still warm. Blaine helped me make them... Well he started to and then we um got a little distracted."

Kurt winked at Blaine and went back into the kitchen.

Blaine waited for Kurt to disappear into the kitchen before shooting Trish a serious look, remembering the mess Kurt had been that night because Blaine was on a date with Trish and he didn't like that she brought it up just when Kurt started to let his insecurities go.

"Can you not? I know you don't think anything of it, but it's upsetting Kurt."

Trish looked back at Blaine with wide, innocent eyes, biting her lip nervously.

"Oh crap, he didn't know about our date? I am sorry I really didn't know."

"He's Kurt, of course he knew. That's why I need you to be more sensitive."

Trish pursed her lips and looked at Blaine apologetically.

"You're right. I'm sorry, I couldn't think. I'll try to be more careful, I promise."

Blaine smiled at Trish, pleased with her promise and sincere apology and patted her hand with his fingers before getting up from his chair.

"I'll be right back."

"Don't take long. I need to go soon anyways."

Trish shouted out to Blaine as he made his way over Kurt, whose back turned against Blaine, hands on either side of sink as Blaine placed his hands on his shoulders, massaging his muscles gently.

"You okay, baby?"

The second Blaine's hands were on Kurt's shoulders he could feel the tension that had been building up slowly start to dissipate and he turned in Blaine's arms to face him.

"Kiss me?"

Blaine wasted no time wrapping Kurt up in his arms and pressing his lips to Kurt's long and sweet. Kurt put one hand around the back of his head pushing the kiss deeper before finally pulling back, his cheeks a shade of pink.

"Yeah. Now I'm okay."

He placed his hand in Blaine's and squeezed it and led him back to where Trish was still sitting at the table. Kurt was sure to not let go of Blaine's hand, giving Trish a small smile as she stood up from the table. He was so ready to have Blaine back to himself by now but he thought he could stick out playing the good hostess for a little while longer.

Trish followed Kurt and Blaine into the living room, hovering over Blaine when he took a seat at the love seat next to Kurt.

"Actually I'd better be going. I promised Claire I'd pick her up from the airport."

She cleared her throat and looked down at Kurt as sweetly as she could when in reality sweet was the last thing she felt about him.

"Dinner was great. Thanks for having me."

Kurt was quick to stand up when Trish mentioned leaving hoping he didn't seem too eager as Blaine stood up slowly after giving Trish a pouty face for leaving so soon after dinner. Kurt thought to himself he would make him forget she was even here once she actually left.

"Of course. Yeah, no problem. Thanks for coming."

Trish gave Kurt a one arm hug that was too short to be counted as hug really before returning her focus to Blaine, smiling big when he moved to give her a proper hug. Trish wrapped both arms around Blaine's neck, pleased with the way Blaine's arms felt around her tiny waist before closing the tiny distance between them and placed a kiss on his cheek that might have lingered a little too long.

She smiled fondly when Blaine pulled away from her embrace, a sheepish look on his handsome face and she reached out to wipe the pink lip stain off his cheek with her thumb.

"Call me more. I won't accept excuses next time and find myself another bestie before you know it."

If Trish wasn't already leaving, Kurt would have forcefully pushed her out the door. The restraint Kurt had to not rip her arms from around Blaine's neck when he saw Trish press her lips to Blaine's cheek deserved some kind of award. And her calling Blaine her bestie was the last straw. Kurt opened the front door and stared at Trish until she stopped making heart eyes at Blaine and got the hint. Kurt didn't even try to fake a smile as she grabbed her coat and walked past him, closing the door a little too hard as soon as her feet were over the threshold.

As soon as Trish was gone Kurt whispered "Finally" under his breath and walked slowly towards Blaine his eyes getting darker and more determined with each step. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and pulled his body flush against his to show Blaine and maybe himself whose arms were really meant to be in this position.

"I've been wanting my body close to yours all night. Actually, I want to be even closer than this..."

Blaine wrapped one arm around Kurt's waist, the other curling around his neck, fingers cradling his face as he let Kurt's breath lick across his face.

"Kurt?"

Blaine was well aware of the tight grip Kurt had around his neck, the way he was pulling their bodies impossibly closer, leaving no space to breathe in nothing but each other. If sharing one dinner with Trish was affecting Kurt this much, then Blaine didn't want him to try any harder. It wasn't worth it; they didn't need to share all their friends.

"Baby, look at me."

Kurt chose to kiss down Blaine's neck rather than looking at him and he opted to suck a bruise there instead of talking about Trish. Kurt had already wasted too much of his time and energy worrying about her, he would much rather focus on the ways to get as close as possible to his boyfriend. After Kurt was satisfied with his mark on Blaine's neck, he moved to his delicious looking lips and spoke against them.

"I want... No I need..."

Kurt shut himself up by pressing his lips against Blaine's hard, his tongue pushing his way into his mouth immediately. It took a second but he felt Blaine's fingers in his hair and he kissed Kurt with the same hunger. Kurt placed sloppy kisses on Blaine's cheek tasting lipstick that Trish must have not wiped off after she kissed there and he grabbed Blaine's hips forcefully.

"Bedroom now. I want to make you mine. Completely."

Blaine let Kurt drag him to his bedroom, his lips never leaving Blaine's even when he slammed the door behind themselves and pushed Blaine down on the bed hard, before climbing on top of him, his hands all over Blaine's body, making it difficult for Blaine to make sense of what Kurt just said. As far as Blaine was concerned, he was Kurt's in every single way possible already but he didn't stop to question it any further because Kurt was kissing him like he had never kissed Blaine before, like stealing the air from his lungs and replacing with his breath, hands touching Blaine's surprisingly naked body like it was something to be craved for, Kurt's body on top of him grounding him in a way he would pretty much be content with anything Kurt might be asking from him.

"I am. You know that I am, Kurt. Only yours."

Kurt stopped kissing Blaine to finally look him in the eye as he let his hands trail underneath his tight ass and let his fingers slide in between his cheeks.

"I know that, baby. That's why I need to be buried so deep inside you, to have that one part of you that I haven't had before."

Blaine felt his breath hitch in his chest at Kurt's words, his whole body tensing as Kurt's finger slid lower and ghosted over his hole. It wasn't that Blaine didn't think it would never happen. At least ever since he was with Kurt, he knew he would want to share it with Kurt one day. Except he wasn't sure if that day was today. He knew Kurt knew he had never bottomed before, there were a couple times Kurt teased him about missing out on things but Blaine just didn't think it was his thing. He must have really needed to have Blaine that way if he didn't stop to ask Blaine that if that was what he wanted too. And because Blaine was so utterly and totally done when it came to Kurt, he couldn't help but fucking oblige.

He grabbed the back of Kurt's head and looked back in his eyes in concentration before pushing back against his fingers slowly, letting Kurt know he could do whatever he wanted to do to Blaine.

"Okay."

Kurt let out a shaky breath at Blaine's words, the obedience and willingness in his eyes pulling Kurt out of his fog. Along with that willingness he also saw some uneasiness and as Blaine was pushing against his finger he wondered how they even got to this point. Kurt pulled his hand back from underneath Blaine and dusted it up his thighs letting his head fall to Blaine's shoulder. He had gotten so wrapped up in the possessive feeling Trish had wound up inside of him that he was about to take something away from Blaine without even seeing if it was something he wanted in the first place. And Blaine loved him so god damn much he was just going to let that happen. He felt like shit. He placed a soft kiss on Blaine's shoulder before moving off the top of him.

"Shit Blaine. I-I can't do this, not like this. I am so sorry."

"It's okay pumpkin, don't worry about it."

Blaine released a breath he didn't realize he had been holding and pulled Kurt down next to him, putting his head on his chest, wrapping his arms around him like a blanket, running his fingers through Kurt's hair soothingly. Once he made sure Kurt wasn't shaking in his arms and his breathing started to get even, he looked down to find Kurt staring back at him with a nervous expression his face.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

It was one of those moments where Kurt felt like he didn't deserve Blaine but was so thankful to have him there at the same time. Kurt tightened his lips at Blaine's question, he didn't want to talk about it but he knew they needed to, so he scooted up so he was sitting side by side with Blaine.

"It was just the whole night, Blaine, I felt like she was in competition with me and the further it went, this possessive feeling kept building up inside of me and because I was trying my best to be nice as soon as she left I lost sight of everything else and that feeling just took over and I didn't think about anything else. And that wasn't cool, because we haven't even talked about if that's something you want and especially because I made a promise to you to talk to you first when I'm upset. I'm so fucking sorry, B."

Blaine felt like his heart dropped to his stomach when Kurt mentioned how Trish made him feel and how oblivious he was to everything because he actually thought the dinner went pretty well. He tilted Kurt's chin up and brushed his lips against Kurt's, keeping their foreheads together for a while.

"We'll talk about the other thing some other time but... You never have to be in the same room with her again. Not for me. Not for anything. *I* won't see her if it bothers you this much. Nothing is more important than you. I hate to think I made you feel like you have anything to prove to her. I am sorry."

Kurt smiled slightly, his heart tightening at just how much Blaine loved him. Kurt knew Blaine would do absolutely anything for him, he didn't have to, but it gave Kurt butterflies knowing he was on the receiving end of that kind of love.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. I wanted to try being friends with her for you and she wanted the same. It just... didn't work. But I'm not going to tell you to stop seeing your friend just because I don't get along with her. I'm not going to be that type of boyfriend and I trust you."

Kurt felt that possessiveness boiling up in his stomach again and he gently tilted Blaine's chin up to make sure he was looking at him.

"But I do want you to make something crystal clear to her. That you are *my* boyfriend, *my* soulmate and still *my* best friend. Because somehow I don't think she quite understands that yet. So if you don't, I will."

Blaine's lip turned into a smirk at the dark look Kurt was giving him and with one single movement, he climbed on top of Kurt, hovering over him like a predator.

"Deal."

He leant down slightly, only a couple inches between their lips, their crotches barely touching as he whispered right against Kurt's face, rubbing his nose against Kurt's.

"Until then though... Let me show you how much I love that you're my boyfriend."

To Gabe: So I have a question…

To B: No, Blaine I don't know why I am so perfect either.

To Gabe: Geez, sometimes I feel sorry for TJ… Anyways. Is one month anniversary something that is celebrated?

To B: Fuck, it's been one month already? Kids grow so fast.. And it's up to you. I took TJ to the zoo to see the pandas for ours so everyone has a different way to celebrate it I guess.

To B: And no, there is nothing kinky about pandas. Don't even go there.

To Gabe: Yeah it'll be a month next Monday and I don't know, I want to make it special.

To Gabe: I'd never say that, asshole. Pandas are sacred.

To B: Yeah well, like I said, a romantic dinner, candle lights and red wine aren't the only way to make it special. What matters is that what you want to share with Kurt and how you want to do it.

To Gabe: I think I know what I want to share with him… Thanks, bro.

To B: Good luck, Babe.

To B: PS Congrats on the butt sex ;)

To Gabe: ASSHOLE.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**(AN: ****Okay so this chapter is all about love and we wanted to take this opportunity to let you all know how much we love you! We love all your reviews, comments, kudo's and favorites. We appreciate them so much and they always put a smile on our faces. We hope you enjoy this chapter as much as we enjoyed writing it!)**

Every time our eyes meet  
>This feeling inside me<br>Is almost more than I can take  
>Baby when you touch me<br>I can feel how much you love me  
>And it just blows me away<br>I've never been this close to anyone or anything  
>I can hear your thoughts<br>I can see your dreams  
>-Amazed, Lonestar<p>

Kurt opened his eyes abruptly when he felt his phone alarm vibrate from underneath his hand, immediately looking over at Blaine who was still fast asleep, head on Kurt's chest. He kissed the top of Blaine's head and very carefully moved Blaine on to his own pillow so he could type out a text. He glanced at his watch and waited for it to hit exactly 1:00 am and then pressed send.

To 3 Blaine 3: Happy one month anniversary, gorgeous! I plan on spending the next 24 hours explaining to you why I am head over heels, madly in love with you. And you will just have to deal with the cheese because you are stuck with me forever.

Kurt startled awake once again when his phone buzzed to wake him up and again his first thought was to make sure he didn't disturb Blaine who somehow within the last hour found a way to tangle himself back with Kurt. Kurt didn't mind one bit and just carefully freed one hand to type out another text, waiting until 2:00 am to send it.

To 3 Blaine 3: I love you because I know without a doubt that you would do absolutely anything for me. I never thought I would be on the receiving end of that kind of love.

It seemed Kurt had just fallen asleep when his phone buzzed yet again signaling it was time for another text. He smirked at the fact that Blaine had now forgone all the covers in the bed in favor of snuggling into every curve of Kurt's body. He happily obliged this and wrapped one arm around his waist while trying to type on his phone above Blaine's head with the other hand, waiting until right at 3:00 am to send the text

To 3 Blaine 3: I love you because you know me so well that I can just look at you and you automatically know what I want or need and with one wordless look back from you I know you understand.

When the 4:00 am alarm vibrated the phone where Kurt had dropped it on the other side of Blaine, Blaine stirred in Kurt's arms letting out an adorable little whine before just turning into Kurt's chest and picking back up his steady breathing. Kurt smiled at the cuteness that was wrapped up in his body and strategically typed out another text.

To 3 Blaine 3: I love you because I can't remember ever having a real good night sleep until the night I climbed into your bed in the dorms. Your arms are my home.

By the time the 5:00 am alarm went off Kurt was wide awake in his bed just enjoying the soft hums coming from Blaine while he dreamed. Kurt knew there was no way he was falling back asleep so he reluctantly decided to get up and try to get some last minute studying in. Somehow he was able to peel himself from Blaine without waking him up, pulling the blankets up to his chin and kissing him softly on the lips before taking his phone and moving into the kitchen to put on a pot of coffee.

To 3 Blaine 3: I love you because I now believe in fate. There is no other explanation for you and how you have changed my life and will continue to change my life for the better for as long as I am lucky enough to have you.

Kurt found himself drooling into his ethics text book when the 6:00am alarm went off, realizing just how tired he was when his first cup of coffee was still sitting next to him untouched and cold. He shrugged as he typed out a text, Blaine was worth it.

To 3 Blaine 3: I love you because you call me pumpkin. It makes me feel so special every time and it was a way that I felt like I was yours even before I technically was.

Kurt glanced at his watch knowing his 7:00am alarm was going to go off soon which also meant that Blaine's regular alarm was also going to go off, so Kurt went back into Blaine's room and turned off the alarm so he could wake him up with kisses instead. He leaned down and pressed a long sweet kiss to Blaine's lips, smiling against them as Blaine took a deep intake of breath, almost like he was coming alive under Kurt's lips. Kurt whispered sweetly while carding his fingers through Blaine's hair.

"Good morning sleeping beauty, rise and shine."

Kurt laughed as Blaine pulled him down on top of him without even opening his eyes, kissing him harder and with urgency.

"Well somebody's suddenly a morning person…"

Kurt glanced at his watch behind Blaine's head and kissed him one last time before pulling himself from Blaine's tight hold smirking when he whined as he stood up.

"I'm sorry baby, I have to get to campus early, I have a test. But I promise we will so continue this when I get home."

With one more kiss and a sincere "I love you" Kurt was out the door trying his best to not turn around at the pout he knew was on Blaine's face and took out his phone as he walked out the door.

To 3 Blaine 3: I love you because you are irrevocably the other half of me. Every time I leave you, even for an hour, I can physically feel a part of me missing and once I am back with you is the only time I truly feel whole.

Blaine grunted his complaints at being awaken with kisses and then left behind, all alone in his bed, his head peeking through the covers as he heard his phone chime with a new text. He reached for his phone blindly, his eyes widening in surprise as he saw the number of the texts he must have received while he was sleeping.

It was almost impossible to believe he was a grumpy Garfield, hating life with every fiber of his being just seconds ago because right at that moment Blaine was actually thinking he was the luckiest bastard in the world, yes suck it Gabe, because Kurt was the most amazing person in the world and Blaine got to call him his. He read each and every text again and again, his smile sometimes silly, sometimes teary but always on his face. He just loved this silly, perfect, amazing boy more than anything in the world.

To *my* pumpkin: Before I start my spree of texts... I really think I don't deserve you sometimes. You're everything I need and much more. Thanks for being mine. I love you. Because...

The reason Blaine was thinking hard wasn't because he was trying to come up with something beautiful, it was the opposite, there were so many reasons why Blaine loved Kurt, he didn't know with which one to start with.

To *my* pumpkin: I love you because you made me want to say those three words I'd been hiding even from myself.

To *my* pumpkin: I love you because I am my best when I'm with you and because when you are gone, nothing feels right until you return.

To *my* pumpkin: I love you because I know how you wake up in the middle of the night for no reason and kiss my face so gently not to wake me up and I can feel you grinning against my lips. For me, it doesn't get any better than this.

To *my* pumpkin: I love you because you make me feel so proud of being in love with you. Of all people I've met and come to know, I am still amazed you're the one that my heart decided to settle with.

To *my* pumpkin: I love you because the way you look at me makes me believe I am the only one you want to see.

To *my* pumpkin: I love you because you're mine to love, cherish, worship. I love that I'm the only one that gets to see you with everything you are.

To *my* pumpkin: I love you because even something simple like my name feels amazing when you say it with so much love. My name feels special in your mouth.

* * *

><p><em>Blaine was rocking hips to American Boy while collecting laundry from Paul's room when he came across a purple card peeking through the pillows on Paul's bed. Now he wasn't one of those dads that don't respect their kids' privacy but if his son left it there on his bed, then Blaine thought it would do no harm to anyone if he took a look.<em>

_He took the card from the bed, an involuntary smile creeping across his face when he saw to whom the card was addressed; "To Paul Paul". Apart from Kurt and himself there was only one person who called their son Paul Paul and it was Nate._

_"Paul Paul,_  
><em>You have the prettiest eyes and you make the butterflies in my tummy go crazy.<em>  
><em>Please be my Valentine?"<em>

_Yes ( ) Hell Yes ( )_

_PS Dad said a true Oliver-Jacks boy doesn't take no as an answer._

_Yours,_  
><em>Nate Nate."<em>

_Kurt found Blaine on Paul's bed, the purple card in hand and his phone in the other, taking a picture of the proof Nate was trying to seduce their innocent son._

_"Blaine? I've been looking for you everywhere. What are you doing here?"_

_Blaine looked up from the card to see Kurt hover over him and pulled him down next to him, showing him the purple card between giggles. Blaine knew Kurt wanted to frown or throw a fit at the fact that their son was growing up too fast but even he couldn't help smiling big at the cuteness presented on a purple card._

_"Gabe is such a bad influence on that boy. I bet he is the one teaching him these things."_

_Blaine nodded at Kurt's words fondly, a mischievous smile on his face._

_"Gotta give it to him though, that was a pretty good move. No wonder Paul has been smiling like an idiot all through dinner."_

_Kurt sighed deeply, still not used to not being the center of his little boy's world when Blaine pulled him into his lap, his voice in his ear still making his whole body tingle._

_"Don't worry though. I still have the most perfect husband."_

* * *

><p>Blaine let his phone fell on to his chest, folded his hands under his head and looked at the ceiling with a huge grin on his face for a while, savoring the "I couldn't be happier." feeling to the fullest.<p>

Kurt grinned as his phone buzzed with texts one after the other knowing full well Blaine was replying to his early morning texts. Kurt didn't expect Blaine to reply to each text, he just wanted Blaine to feel special today but it also didn't surprise him in the least that Blaine would take the opportunity to express his love too. Kurt was one lucky little shit. He was debating with himself whether or not he should wait until after his test was over to read his texts but who was he kidding, there was no way he would be able to resist. Plus it was his last semester of this crap, so if he got a C because all he could think about was Blaine he wouldn't mind. Kurt dug out his phone and bit his lip at all the wonderful texts he had.

To 3 Blaine 3: I love you because you make me want to be a better man. Not only for you but for myself and our future family.

Blaine was about to get in his car when his phone chimed with another text no doubt from his perfect boyfriend, his heart swelling at what he read, short, simple but the promise of a future together meaning everything to Blaine.

To *my* pumpkin: I love you because you make me get excited about things that I've had no idea I've been wanting so badly. I want that future with you, bigger family, beach house, shared accounts, everything.

Blaine knew nothing could ruin his day when he managed to find a good parking spot in the same neighborhood as Warwick's, making his way over the white Warwick's building. It was one of Blaine's escape places when things didn't go the way he wanted, when finals suffocated him to the point even Kurt's comfort food couldn't help him relax. It was Blaine's favorite bookstore, right in the middle of the city and took up an entire city block. You could easily spend hours perusing this place, probably walking out with a bag load of books because you would find books that you'd never seen before and would be afraid that you might not ever see again. Blaine would know. His credit card suffered so much because of this place.

To 3 Blaine 3: I love you because I know you better than I know anyone else yet you continue to surprise me every single day and just when I think I couldn't possibly love you more, tomorrow happens and I do.

To *my* pumpkin: I love you because everything is so easy with you. I've never felt this sense of rightness with anyone else.

He greeted Timothy at the information desk and navigated his way to the room where he knew he could find the books he was looking for. He didn't know how much time he spent there but when he got back to his car, he was carrying two large bags in which there were The Art of Teaching, A Handbook for Beginning Teachers, Why Are All The Good Teachers Crazy?, You Know You Are A Teacher If..., See Me After Class: Advice By Teachers For Teachers, The Courage To Teach, What If There Were No Teachers?. Once he got home, he was going to replace Kurt's hideous, boring law books with those lovely sounding books, his law themed travel mugs with Super Teacher ones. Maybe it wasn't some grand gesture but Blaine knew Kurt was going to appreciate it anyways because he knew how to enjoy little things in life.

To 3 Blaine 3: I love you because you know that when I am super stressed with school all I want to eat is Reece's Peanut Butter Cups and strong coffee or when I am sick you know that I want chicken and dumplings not chicken noodle soup and green tea with honey and when I want to celebrate something it is always your Mac and Cheese and a good bottle of wine.

To *my* pumpkin: I love you because you care about my health more than even mom does. I love how you make a fuss over a silly cough.

Kurt hated that he still had two more classes he had to get through because he wanted nothing more than to be in Blaine's arms after the sweet texts he was receiving. But he also liked having the opportunity to lay out for Blaine all the reasons he loved him because he so often felt like just saying I love you wasn't enough when it came to Blaine. As the eleven o'clock hour rolled around he picked up a fresh coffee and went to sit in his and Blaine's favorite spot on campus.

To 3 Blaine 3: I love you because you are entangled within my entire life now. Everywhere I go and everything I do reminds me of you, of us. It's our life now, not just mine and that is so amazing.

Blaine threw himself on to Kurt's bed face down, the book bags piled around his sneakers and satchel and took a deep breath, a big grin creeping on his lips when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.

To *my* pumpkin: I love you because I don't need to be somewhere special to feel special. You make everywhere you are the most special place in the world. You are my special place. My happy place.

While Blaine was replacing Kurt's old books with the new ones he just bought, he was trying to come up with excuses why he should ask Kurt to move in with him when he got home. Well, he knew they were living in the same house, but he just didn't want to wake up and crawl over to Kurt's room when they didn't sleep together for some stupid reason. He wanted to call it their bedroom, not just his, their bed. Yes. That was a good enough excuse. He was going to ask tonight.

Kurt walked into the coffee shop where he was meeting Toni for their weekly coffee date with a huge grin plastered on his face from Blaine's last text.

To 3 Blaine 3: I love you because you will spend hours discussing with me the merits of each Hogwarts house and then help me sort accordingly. I love that we can be nerds together.

He made his way to their normal table where Toni was smiling and looking at him curiously.

"What's with the goofy smile? Did you and Blaine just have a nooner in an empty classroom or something?"

Kurt laughed, archiving that idea for later and shook his head almost sliding his phone across the table to show Toni all the wonderful texts but then deciding he would rather keep them all to himself.

"No, it's just Blaine being the cutest boyfriend on the planet is all. It's our one month anniversary today."

"You two are sickeningly cute. One month huh? It seems like way longer considering you two were together for basically three years before this and just didn't realize."

Kurt thought about what Toni said and in a way that was right, they were destined to be with each other from the beginning but actually *being* together was different. It still felt new and exciting. Kurt just leant back and sipped on the coffee Toni had gotten him.

"Yup. One month. Best month of my life."

Blaine took a sip of his beer and returned to his bedroom with some brand new silk, black bed sheets, changing his old ones with them. He wasn't sure if their night was going to turn out the way he had been planning, but just in case it would, Blaine wanted everything to be perfect. He smoothed the black, silk sheet to the perfection before pulling back to check how it looked. Blaine wasn't allowed to get hard at that moment but just imagining the contrast between Kurt's milky skin and black, silky sheets was making his mouth water.

To *my* pumpkin: I love you because everything about your body drives me crazy. I crave your touch every single minute of the day.

Kurt waited until he hugged Toni goodbye and was walking to his car to check his texts and he smirked to himself when he did. Could he get any more perfect? One minute he was the sweetest guy and the next he was the sexiest and all Kurt could think about was ripping off all his clothes and letting their bodies melt into one. He suddenly got an idea and got into his car deciding to make a stop at the mall before he made his way home. Kurt was going to find an outfit that was going the make Blaine's mouth water.

To 3 Blaine 3: I love you because you drive me crazy in the best way possible. Every single touch, kiss, breath makes me want more. I love that a moment doesn't go by that I don't physically need your body against mine.

Blaine bit his lip at the text he got from Kurt, his whole body tingling the more he thought about Kurt's naked body against his.

To *my* pumpkin: I love you because you know a relationship isn't about just saying those three words. You make me feel your love under my skin.

He put his phone on his desk and jumped into the shower, smearing all his body with his body wash that Kurt told him once how much he loved its masculine scent, a mix of cedar wood and spiced cumin oil. He paid closer attention to clean himself down there, a blush covering his whole body as he thought about the reason why. Just you know... Just in case.

Kurt lugged his Nordstrom's bags to his car, which were mostly filled with his own clothes since he insisted on wearing his new outfit out of the store. Once he slipped on those D&G skinny jeans he resolved that the only person who would be taking them off of him would be Blaine. He smirked to himself as he loaded his bags. Once Blaine saw him in those jeans and his new green deep V-neck Tom Ford t-shirt, the pants probably wouldn't be staying on very long.

Kurt read his text and replied quickly, wanting to see Blaine's face so bad.

To 3 Blaine 3: I love you because I get so excited to come home when I know you will be there.  
>To 3 Blaine 3: P.S. Please say you will be.<p>

Blaine put some finishing touches on his hair and grinned from ear to ear when he read Kurt's text. So what if he missed his boyfriend whom he just saw this morning like crazy?

To *my* pumpkin: I love you because you're what makes our place home for me. You are the family that I chose to have.  
>To *my* pumpkin: P.S. Already here, love. Waiting to have your lips on mine!<p>

Kurt pulled into his parking space barely putting his car in park before taking out his phone to check his text. It was killing him not to pick up his phone while he was driving but he could hear Blaine's voice in the back of his head telling him not too, so he didn't. After reading the text he really couldn't wait to get to his home, his Blaine. He took the stairs up to their apartment two at a time but stopped right before he opened the door.

To 3 Blaine 3: I love you because you have this way of smiling at me that I know is just reserved for me and it makes me want to dedicate my entire life to keeping that smile on your face permanently.

Kurt pressed send on his phone and walked into their apartment.

To *my* pumpkin: I love you because I'm addicted the way you kiss me hello.

Blaine pocketed his phone and got out of his room, a smile playing around his lips as he watched Kurt walk in the living room, phone in hand and an even bigger smile on his face, reading Blaine's text. He grinned when Kurt looked up, heart racing in his chest like it was the first time he was seeing his boyfriend.

"So why don't you?" he leant back against the wall and winked at Kurt.

"Kiss me hello?"

Kurt didn't have to be told twice, he didn't even need to be told at all as he was already making his way toward Blaine the second he saw him and he wasn't going to be embarrassed at the way he jogged toward his boyfriend when he leaned against the wall.

Kurt grabbed Blaine's face with both hands and pressed his lips hard against his waiting ones feeling the sparks igniting inside of him when Blaine arched his body to press it against Kurt's.

"God damn I missed you today."

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hips and pulled him in closer, kissing him back with fervor, swallowing his words for the sake of kissing him harder. Only when he felt lightheaded from not breathing properly did he pull back, keeping their foreheads pressed together.

"I'm so happy you're officially done with those stupid law classes. They steal from my Kurt time and I don't like it."

Kurt smiled and gave Blaine an Eskimo kiss before pulling back and taking Blaine's hand in his.

"Me too. And I plan to put all my new found free time to very good use. My Blaine time is very precious to me."

Kurt smiled sweetly when he saw a very slight blush come across Blaine's cheek.

"Is it completely ridiculous and overly cheesy if I tell you I love you right now?"

Blaine couldn't help it. He leant in and stole one more kiss from Kurt's lips, both of them smiling too much to properly kiss each other.

"I love you." he spoke against Kurt's lips.

"So much."

That one last kiss turned into another one, which turned into another one which turned into five more making it seem like a chore just to pull their mouths apart from each other. It was only when Kurt pulled back to take his bag from the floor that Blaine noticed the extreme hotness he was being exposed to. He was pretty sure Kurt wasn't in those clothes when he left the house because there was no way Blaine would have let him if he was.

"Give me a heart attack, will you?"

Kurt stood up slowly, smirking as he could feel Blaine's eyes on his ass.

"That's the plan."

Kurt leaned in placing a long kiss on Blaine's cheek pressing his body against Blaine's as he did so, speaking softly.

"I wore the clothes out of the store because I wanted you to be the first one to take them off."

With a wink Kurt was swaying his hips as he walked into the kitchen, taking his phone out as he went.

To 3 Blaine 3: I love you because I have no will power when it comes to you, I want to give you every single thing you want.

To *my* pumpkin*: I love you because I know you have no second thoughts when it comes to me. I love the way you trust me with your body, your heart, your everything.

Blaine followed Kurt into the kitchen with kiss-swollen lips and noticeably tighter pants that were bordering on painful after sending the text and pressed his whole body against Kurt, arms wrapped behind his waist from behind.

"I have a tiny little surprise for you in your room."

Kurt turned so he could look at Blaine and slightly raised his eyebrow curious as to what Blaine meant as it was clear that he seemed just as excited about whatever it was. Kurt pecked his lips and gave Blaine his hand to take.

"Well then don't keep me waiting; you know how impatient I can get."

Blaine grabbed the hand Kurt held out for him and dragged him to his hopefully soon-to-be old room. He wrapped an arm around Kurt's waist and took him in front of his bookshelf, watching his eyes widen in surprise as he took in the updated version of his bookshelf.

"Like I said, it's a tiny little thing but I thought you may not want to waste any time getting prepared to be the awesomest teacher ever."

Kurt stared at his bookshelf for a couple minutes his eyes getting wet, not because the books he bought cost a lot of money or the fact that his miserable law books were now piled on the floor but because Blaine believed in him that much. He turned around in Blaine's arms throwing his arms around his neck and hugging him tight.

"Baby! I love it! You... You are just so amazing!"

Blaine returned Kurt's embrace enthusiastically, letting Kurt bury his face in his curls before pulling back, arms still wrapped around Kurt's slender waist.

"So I thought, since you'll need a lot more space for your teaching activities and stuff... Why don't we change this room into a study room?"

Kurt looked at Blaine curiously for a while not immediately realizing what he was really asking.

"But if I did that where would I put all my..."

Kurt finally caught on to what Blaine was really suggesting especially when he was looking at him with an adorably giddy look.

"Blaine... What are you saying?"

Blaine's grin grew even bigger, his thirty two teeth showing as he looked back in Kurt's eyes expectantly.

"Move in with me? I mean I don't know if that is the right way to ask but I don't want to sleep in a bed where you aren't anymore. So I thought since my bed is bigger, we can always share it?"

He leant in and pressed his lips to Kurt's, lingering for a while before grabbing his hands and giving Kurt his best puppy dog eyes.

"Say yes, pumpkin."

Kurt tried to pretend like he was thinking about it but it was pretty hard to be convincing when he had a huge smile on his face. So he opted for jumping into Blaine's arms instead, throwing his arms around his neck one more time and hugging him tight.

"Yes. Of course! Yes! I can't think of anything better than you being the first person I see when I wake up and the last person I see when I fall asleep."

Blaine grabbed Kurt's face between his hands and kissed it all over, laughing in joy between kisses.

"God, I love you so much."

As they just stood there, wrapped up in each other's arms, Blaine's face buried in his favorite place, Blaine couldn't help think how it started to feel like they were really becoming a family. He'd always seen and called Kurt as family but this thing between them was something else, something that was just them and Blaine knew it was just the beginning of a very beautiful future with a very beautiful man.

They stayed like that until Blaine's stomach rumbled and broke the magic of the moment, Blaine ducking his head in embarrassment, Kurt chuckling adorably.

"I guess I'm a little hungry."

Kurt placed a kiss on Blaine's cheek still grinning like an idiot.

"Well then get your cute little butt in the kitchen because you're making your famous Mac and Cheese and I'm making waffles."

Kurt laughed as Blaine basically ran to the kitchen and he stood back to send him a text.

To 3 Blaine 3: I love you because you believe in me, even when I don't and you have no idea how much that means to me. I feel like I can do anything with you by my side.

To *my* pumpkin: I love you because you make me waffles even when you don't feel like it. I know the recipe isn't really for two batches.

Blaine was already stirring the sauce and snacking on some cheese when Kurt walked into the kitchen. They worked in comfortable silence for a while, shoulders bumping when they passed each other, feeding each other what they were making in every process of the cooking.

Blaine used the cream, porcelain plates that his mom brought when she visited them for Mac and Cheese along with the fancy, wine glasses he knew Kurt loved. He didn't know where they kept the candles at home, it was more Kurt's specialty but they didn't need them anyways. Once Kurt took his seat across Blaine, Blaine knew he wasn't going to be able to focus on anything other than Kurt.

Kurt sat down after setting two waffles on Blaine's plate and dishing out a big spoonful of Mac and Cheese blushing slightly at the way Blaine was looking at him. Not because it made him uncomfortable or nervous but because he was still in amazement that he was the one Blaine chose to love enough that it was written all over his face. Kurt held up his glass of wine to cheers with Blaine's.

"Happy anniversary, baby. Here's to a lifetime of month anniversaries."

Blaine smiled at Kurt's words and clicked his glass with his, taking a huge sip of his wine while never taking his eyes off Kurt before putting his glass down. Kurt was looking absolutely gorgeous tonight, the shirt clinging to him in all the right places, his hair casually swept back, making Blaine want to run his fingers through it again and again, the first two buttons unbuttoned, exposing Kurt's neck flatteringly. He was just edible and now with a little Mac and Cheese in his stomach, Blaine was thinking dessert should have come before dinner.

"You are so beautiful." Blaine blurted out, he didn't even mean to say it aloud but it was kind of there out there so he just bit his lip and enjoyed the surprised look and the beautiful blush on Kurt's face.

Kurt sat his fork down and looked at Blaine instantly mesmerized by the honey colored eyes staring back at him, the little flecks of gold shimmering at him each time he blinked. The way his hair was perfectly styled but with three or four curls refusing to stay in position and the smile that played on his face, just content and happy and irresistibly gorgeous.

"No honey, if we are talking beautiful, you need to go look in the mirror."

Kurt suddenly wasn't hungry for food anymore when Blaine started sliding his foot up his pant leg with the same smile plastered on his face. Kurt checked the time and took out his phone, glancing at Blaine while he typed with a smirk on his face.

To 3 Blaine 3: I love you because I never stop wanting you. In a perfect world we would never leave OUR bed.

Blaine wasn't surprised that Kurt managed to make him all mushy with butterflies and turned on at the same time with only a few words. He licked his lips and kept running his foot up along the length of Kurt's leg, heart racing as he typed out a reply.

To *my* pumpkin: I love you because I want you to be the first person to be inside of me tonight.

Kurt took his eyes off Blaine when his phone buzzed with the notification of a new text, expecting a flirtatious reply from Blaine but when he read it he was sure his eyes went wide and he forgot to speak for a couple seconds.

Kurt bit his lip and looked up at Blaine's waiting eyes. He was also biting his lip adorably. Kurt stood up noticing his legs were a little less stable than they were the last time he tried to stand and he made his way over to Blaine, his eyes never leaving his. He grabbed Blaine's hand and pulled him to stand, immediately wrapping an arm around his waist and pulling him closer.

"Are y-you sure?"

Blaine hooked his arms around Kurt's neck and pressed his forehead against Kurt's, feeling his arms tighten around his waist. He knew why Kurt was trying to make sure Blaine was really okay and more importantly sure and he loved him so much for it.

"Y-yeah. I am. I want everything with you, Kurt."

Kurt pressed his lips to Blaine's kissing him sweet and long letting his hands slide down his body until they were resting on his ass. He then picked up Blaine wrapping his legs around his waist.

"I want that too. I want you, all of you, so bad."

Kurt reattached his lips to Blaine's this time with more passion and much more urgency and didn't take them off the entire way as Kurt walked them back to their room, his heart beating out of his chest.

Blaine let Kurt lay him down on the bed and grabbed his wrist to tackle him down on top of him, spreading his legs a little to settle Kurt between them, his lips never leaving Kurt's. He was nervous and maybe a little scared but above all he was so excited to share a first time with Kurt. He loved that that was something Blaine could only let Kurt have and he was sure Kurt would make it good for him.

He slid his hands under Kurt's shirt, letting them roam all over the milk skin of his back.

"This should go."

He panted out, gripping the fabric of Kurt's shirt tightly.

"I want to feel you."

Kurt nodded and quickly shed his shirt and then helped Blaine out of his before pressing his body back on top of his, loving how Blaine's skin felt against his. He started to kiss right behind Blaine's ear inhaling his intoxicating smell.

"God, you smell so good."

He nipped at his ear lobe and down the side of Blaine's neck gently the entire time pressing his body hard against his, feeling Blaine's heartbeat. Kurt whispered against the exposed skin on Blaine's collar bone.

"I'm going to take my time with you and then I am going to make you feel so good, B. I promise."

Blaine let out a soft moan, his hips snapping forward on their own accord as he scratched his nails along the length of Kurt's back.

"You always do, pumpkin. I trust you."

He loved when Kurt moaned and pressed closer, feeling his hardness brush against Blaine's, both of them shuddering at the friction, Blaine's fingers in Kurt's hair, brushing through it slow and gentle, tracing the shell of Kurt's ear until he felt him shiver. Blaine smiled. Kurt wasn't the only one that wanted to take his time.

Kurt was already a mess from the way Blaine's warm breath on his skin sent goose bumps all over his body and the quiet whimpers that escaped his lips when the friction got too much. Kurt inched his way down Blaine's body with his lips being sure to place soft, lingering kisses as he went. As he got to Blaine's nipples he smirked when he arched his back just slightly, like he was begging for Kurt's tongue and there was no way Kurt would deny Blaine of that. Kurt circled his nipple slowly with his tongue before sucking slowly and then moving to do the same thing to his other one. Kurt glanced up at Blaine as he was doing this and he was absolutely breathtaking, his lips slightly parted, breathing getting heavier and his intense stare making it impossible for Kurt to not deviate from his intended path down Blaine's body and capture his mouth in yet another heated kiss.

"God Blaine, you are so beautiful."

Blaine hummed in agreement, though in his mind he was agreeing to Kurt's beauty, with firm limbs stretched out over him, hands everywhere as they slid up Blaine's arms, brushed against his sides, clutched his face. Blaine whimpered into Kurt's mouth, feeling every touch, every press of Kurt's fingers as they met his skin, every beat of his racing heart. He moved his hands lower, his fingers grazing over the swell of Kurt's ass before he dug his nails into Kurt's skin and pressed him down hard, needing the slide of Kurt's clothed cock against his.

"Kurt... I need... Please."

Kurt nodded in agreement when Blaine's finger nails dug into him, he needed more too, needed so much more.

"I know baby, I got you."

Kurt slid down Blaine's body quicker this time kissing down his v-line and surprising even himself at how quick he unbuttoned Blaine's pants pulling them off in one quick motion. He took a little more time pulling off his briefs, ghosting his lips down Blaine's stomach, down his thighs and over the top of his cock, eliciting a growl from Blaine. Kurt stood at the base of the bed to take off his pants but once he got sight of Blaine deliciously naked, legs open, waiting for Kurt to devour him he forgot what he was doing. It was only when Blaine sat up and pulled him by the waistband of his pants forcefully and unzipping them that he remembered that he still had way too many clothes on.

Kurt threw his briefs across the room, wasting no more time and climbed on top of Blaine moaning into his mouth at the first contact of their naked bodies. Kurt reached down and moved Blaine's leg around his waist and let his fingers slide between Blaine's ass cheeks massaging gently, teasing his entrance.

"I can't wait until I'm inside of you. I want you to feel me from the inside out."

It was mind-blowingly beautiful the way Kurt touched him, scattered kisses everywhere his lips travelled, the way he moved his hips and made Blaine gasp at the way the friction felt, how he whispered to him little things that made him go breathless, little pieces of what Kurt had kept inside all this time.

Blaine spread his legs a little further and reached out to grab Kurt's chin, making him look down at Blaine with such dark eyes it took Blaine's breath away.

"What are you waiting for?"

Kurt forgot to breathe for a second at the way Blaine looked at him, so sure, so ready. Kurt opened the night stand drawer fumbling for the lube. He coated his fingers, while keeping his eyes locked on Blaine and then slowly moved them back to Blaine's ass and then finally let one push in. Kurt massaged slowly waiting for Blaine to relax and open his eyes. Once he did that Kurt leaned down kissing him hard at the same time as he added a second finger. He felt Blaine freeze at the intrusion and Kurt just continued to massage slowly and spoke against his lips.

"It's okay B, take your time. It will feel so good in a minute. I will take care of you baby."

Kurt kissed him when he slid the first finger in, kissed him deep and long and slow, kissed him until Blaine managed to relax his whole body and started babbling against Kurt's mouth with pleas for another. So Kurt pushed in another, and fucked him with those fingers as Blaine could do nothing but keep his lips pressed against Kurt's, eyes barely open, a shot of pleasure jolting down his spine every time Kurt pressed his fingers against his prostate.

"Kurt... Kurt oh my god it is ... Fuck you feel so good."

Kurt wanted to be buried inside Blaine so bad it almost hurt, and if Blaine kept making those heavenly noises he was sure he wouldn't survive any longer without being surrounded by his tightness. Kurt pulled out his fingers slowly making Blaine whine and grab at his chest in protest. Kurt moved to the drawer to grab a condom before stopping and looking at Blaine seriously.

"I... I want you to feel all of me, I don't want anything coming in between you and me. Is that okay?"

Blaine bit his lip and took a deep breath, trying not to think about how empty he was feeling now that Kurt's magical fingers were gone as he nodded furiously. It was something he wanted to talk to Kurt about anyway and as much as he loved being buried deep inside Kurt, he wasn't a fan of the latex between their skins. So he grabbed the back of Kurt's head and pulled him down, crashing their lips together in a searing kiss.

"Just get in me already, Hummel."

Kurt chuckled into Blaine's mouth placing one more kiss on his lips before lubing up his cock keeping his eyes locked on Blaine's now completely black eyes. He lined himself up with Blaine's entrance, placing a kiss on his collar bone and pushed in slowly.

Kurt watched Blaine's eyes close immediately and watched him bite his lip hard, Kurt knew how intense the pressure was initially, so he eased himself and ran his fingers through Blaine's hair soothingly. Once Kurt was buried all the way inside Blaine, he gripped the sheets tight to keep himself from plunging into Blaine's tightness. He peppered kisses across Blaine's chest, up his neck, across his cheeks.

"Open your eyes, beautiful. Just concentrate on me. You know I will make you feel so good. Just tell me when to move baby."

Blaine bit his inner lip and tried to keep his eyes open as he writhed underneath Kurt's lean body, his whole body burning from the inside out at the feeling of being filled completely. He looked back into Kurt's eyes that were the darkest blue he'd ever seen and nodded slightly, reaching out to hang on Kurt's biceps tightly. Once he could feel the burning sensation turn into pleasure, he pushed back against Kurt, an animalistic growl escaping his lips.

Blaine knew what bodies were completely for now, because as great as it was to be on the giving end of this treatment when Kurt started to push into him in a slow but addictive pace, he thought that was pretty amazing too and he knew his dick would agree. He could feel Kurt everywhere. It was the most cliché yet the only thing that could sum up what Blaine was feeling at that moment. He dug his fingernails into the flesh of Kurt's arms and threw his head back, already so eager to comply with Kurt's moves and pick up a rhythm with his hips.

"God. Oh fucking Jesus Christ, there Kurt... Don't fucking stop. P-please."

When Blaine's hips pressed back into him and his own hips pushed back in accord, Kurt was no longer able to control his body. He searched Blaine's eyes for discomfort but all he saw was pure pleasure and felt Blaine's heels dig into his ass. As soon as Blaine whispered "Please" through gritted teeth Kurt pushed deep and thrust into Blaine with quick, sharp movements.

Everything was too good. The way that Blaine was writhing beneath him, his tightness enveloping him in a way he had never experienced before, the way Blaine clung to his biceps for dear life. It was more than perfect and Kurt wanted it to last forever but by the way his toes were already curling in pleasure he knew that wasn't possible.

"God Blaine! You take it so fucking well, you were made for me."

Blaine hissed Kurt's name through his gritted teeth, everything feeling too good and too much but not enough at the same time. The room was filled with sounds of smacking and moaning and groaning and every kind of sound that sex could make and Blaine thought he wasn't going to be able to survive it when Kurt started ramming into him without reserve, fucking him like he meant it until Blaine was a writhing mess of desperate begs for him to go harder and rougher, his eyes rolling back in his head as Kurt pulled his hair, holding some in his hand to get more leverage so now he could fill Blaine up more, getting deeper inside of him. He could feel Kurt's cock throb as he changed up the pace, this time going slower so Blaine could feel each solitary thrust, the familiar tightening in his stomach making him squirm and push back against Kurt desperately.

"Baby please... G-god Kurt please baby touch me... I'm gonna..."

Kurt had never seen Blaine that desperate before, completely at his mercy, each of Kurt's powerful thrusts pushing him closer to the edge. Kurt wrapped his hand around Blaine's cock pumping it erratically as he couldn't control his movements any longer, pleading with himself to hold on a little longer, not wanting it to be over yet.

He tried to keep his eyes open, desperately wanting to see Blaine come completely undone but the pleasure bubbling up in his stomach was making that difficult. Kurt noticed Blaine was doing the same thing as he felt his pre-cum dripping over his hand, one last euphoric look from Blaine and Kurt was done.

He thrust powerfully one more time going as deep as he could and coming hard with Blaine's name on his lips. He felt Blaine cum just as powerfully, a moment after Kurt lost control. Kurt couldn't catch his breath and thought he may very well black out when he felt Blaine clench around him, which just intensified his orgasm. He waited until Blaine stilled underneath him and then let himself collapse on Blaine, completely spent.

"Blaine. God Blaine... That was... It was... Fuck..."

Blaine was pretty sure he lost track of time. His orgasm tore through him so strongly it was almost painful and he bit his lip until he drew blood, his face buried in Kurt's hair as he collapsed on top of him. He wrapped his arms around Kurt's body, his cum smeared all over both his and Kurt's chest but neither of them was giving a damn.

He smiled when Kurt snuggled closer into his chest and carded his fingers through Kurt's damp hair, enjoying the feeling of still having Kurt buried inside him.

"Do you think we can fall asleep like this?

Kurt was so comfortable that with the way Blaine was running his fingers through his hair he was basically purring against his chest and he could feel his eyelids getting heavier. He could fall asleep like this, he had never felt as connected with Blaine as he did at that moment. He placed a sweet kiss on Blaine's shoulder and another one on his lips.

"How about I promise to come right back inside you in the morning? I want to fall asleep kissing the love of my life and wake up in his arms."

Blaine agreed with a loving kiss and Kurt eased himself out of Blaine, both of them whining from the emptiness they felt. Kurt grabbed a Kleenex from the night stand cleaning them both up quickly before cuddling back into Blaine's chest.

"I can't believe you are mine sometimes. You are amazing, B."

Blaine tangled their legs together and pressed a kiss at the top of Kurt's hair, his hands brushing up and down Kurt's sides softly.

"I'm amazing? You do realize you just totally rocked my world, right? Looks like I really was missing out... Though I know I wouldn't let that happen with anyone else."

"Damn right you won't, this ass was made only for me. I am the only one who gets to ever seen you come undone like that. And I could watch that the rest of my life.

Kurt placed lazy kisses along Blaine's collar bone and reached over the edge of the bed fishing his phone out of his pants pocket. He knew he had missed a couple texts while he was buried inside Blaine, but was pretty sure he wouldn't mind. He smirked at Blaine and typed out a text.

To 3 Blaine 3: I love you because I know without a doubt I will spend my forever with you.

To *my* pumpkin: I love you because the idea of being loved by you is enough to keep my happy for the rest of my entire life.

To *my* pumpkin: I love you because you make me feel things no one has ever done before. I feel like a teenager going through his first crush and a 50 year old guy blessed with many years with the love of his life at the same time.

To *my* pumpkin: I love you because you watch Game of Thrones with me just because I love it. I love it even more when you hide your face in my chest every time there's a lot of blood on screen. Thank god for the blood thirsty writers :)

To *my* pumpkin: I love you because you teach me how to be a better person every day just by being yourself.

To *my* pumpkin: I love you because you share Ellie with me. I love the way you smile when you watch us play together. Like there's nothing that can make you happier in the whole world.

To *my* pumpkin: I love you because I know you're dying to know what is taking me so long to send in one damn text. But surprise. I have a lot of I love you's.

Kurt read through all his texts from Blaine before looking up to see Blaine sitting up blushing adorably. Kurt set his phone down on the bed and tackled his boyfriend kissing him hard smiling too much to land a proper kiss on his lips. Eventually their playful kisses turned into periodic pecks as they settled into their bed watching each other, moving stray hairs out of the others eyes. When they were finally both yawning in between kisses Kurt happily allowed Blaine to cuddle into his chest his heart warming at the way he fell asleep almost instantly, his lips pressed to Kurt's chest. Kurt pulled out his phone and typed out his texts with one hand as Blaine slept.

To 3 Blaine 3: I love you because every day with you becomes the best day I've ever had. Whether we are having mind blowing sex or watching re-runs of Friends or both ;) it just keeps getting better with you.

To 3 Blaine 3: I love you because you defend me. It means so much knowing that no matter what you will be there for me without question.

To 3 Blaine 3: I love you because you go on my marathon shopping trips with me and even volunteer to carry my bags.

To 3 Blaine 3: I love you because of how you love my sister just as much as I do. Even if I get jealous every once in a while, I am glad you love her like she's your own sister. She is so lucky to have a brother like you. It also makes me know you will be a wonderful father someday.

To 3 Blaine 3: I love you because you have the most adorable snores ever. I also love the fact that you will deny this and hit me on the shoulder for this text.

To 3 Blaine 3: I love you because you make me not want to fall asleep because real life is so much better than my dreams. A month ago I couldn't wait to fall asleep so I could be with you. You've made my dreams come true.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**_(AN: Can I suggest you go back and ready chapter 14 first? It might lesson the blow of this chapter. Our boys are close to perfect, but nobody is really perfect right? So apologies for the angsty chapter, but just know we aren't finished yet. We love you!)_**

_'Cause I am barely breathing  
>And I can't find the air<br>Don't know who I'm kidding  
>Imagining you care<em>

And I could stand here waiting  
>A fool for another day<br>I don't suppose it's worth the price  
>It's worth the price, the price<br>That I would pay, yeah yeah, yeah

-_Barely Breathing_ – Duncan Sheik

Kurt had hit the ground running as soon as the new semester had started, it was like a brand new chapter of his life and for the first time since he could remember he was excited to go to class. It was equally difficult too because he was coming in basically two years behind and he wanted to make up time as quickly as possible by almost doubling his class load. Ever since their first horrific finals together Kurt and Blaine had always swore they would graduate together and Kurt really wanted that to happen, wanted them to go on to that next part of their lives together. So he figured if he doubled his class load, took winter and summer classes he could still make that happen. He hated the fact that it meant less time with Blaine now, but as he gave Blaine a passing kiss at the coffee shop, or as he was now counting the 15min hand in hand walk across campus to his next class quality time he kept telling himself this was only temporary. As the weeks flew by it became easier and easier as Kurt became more and more immersed in his classes and he finally got all those super driven law students who did nothing but study that he came to loathe, if you are passionate about something none of that feels like work.

Blaine paused the movie that was playing on his notebook and got up from the couch where he was sprawled all over for the last two hours. He listened to hear any kind of sound coming from Kurt's old bedroom, now their study room and then let out a sigh when all he could hear was faint sounds of a keyboard and Kurt's silent murmurs about whatever he was studying.

Blaine was over the moon that Kurt was finally doing something he really wanted, enjoying his study time instead of huffing and cursing under his breath all the time but Blaine didn't think he was going to be even busier than he was when he was taking those boring, law classes. Blaine knew he was trying to catch up with everything he missed and just be the best in his class considering he was a few years older than most of them but it was limiting his already too limited Kurt time and Blaine wasn't a fan of it.

He grabbed a can of diet coke from the fridge and peeked his head through the study room, clearing his throat when Kurt didn't look up from his work.

"Come watch the end of Hangover with me? It's the first one and I know it's your favorite."

He made sure to give Kurt the best puppy eyes he could master, his hopeful smile already turning into a pout when he saw the way Kurt bit his lip at Blaine's question.

Blaine leaning against the door frame with big puppy eyes was probably the most adorable thing ever and if he wasn't in the middle of his paper he would have been on that couch in a second, but he was in the zone and he really didn't want to ruin that. Their couch time had been severely limited lately and Kurt did miss that but he knew if he let himself be wrapped up in Blaine's strong arms he wouldn't ever be able to leave. He looked up at Blaine apologetically, frowning at Blaine's frown.

"I'm sorry baby, I just really need to finish this paper. Rain check?"

Kurt could already see the disappointment written on Blaine's face before he tried to hide it from him. Kurt felt bad that he didn't have as much time for Blaine lately but he thought Blaine understood, hell he pushed Kurt to follow his dream of being a teacher in the first place. No matter how long it took him to write his paper, he still got to sleep and cuddle with Blaine so at least that was something. Kurt sighed and smiled at Blaine.

"But I could use a kiss before I get through the rest of my paper..."

Blaine bit his inner lip to hold back the disappointed sigh that was going to escape his lips and leant down to steal a kiss from Kurt's lips, not pulling back even when Kurt's lips stopped moving against his and Kurt was already turning back to his schoolwork.

"What if I want two? Do you not even have time for two kisses?"

Just as Blaine began to speak Kurt noticed a hideous typo in his paper that was just going to bother him until he fixed it, but he turned and gave a Blaine a quick but sincere peck before moving back to his computer. Kurt typed without looking away but could still feel Blaine hovering over him.

"I always have time for two, now I promise if you let me get this done I will give you as many kisses as you want. 2 more hours babe, tops."

Kurt could hear Blaine drag his feet as he walked out and tried not to be distracted by how he was trying to make his disappointment obvious to Kurt. Blaine always was good at those silent guilt trips. Kurt thought that Blaine should be more understanding of all this, more supportive. When Kurt made the decision to switch majors he was counting on Blaine's support to get through it all, it was hard enough as it was without Kurt feeling guilty every second. Kurt was finally passionate about what he was doing and that's what Blaine had wanted for him ever since he had his first major meltdown over a law exam, except now if felt like Blaine didn't want to support it as much if it meant that Kurt had to put his attention into something else sometimes.

Blaine shut his laptop closed and made his way into their bedroom, getting into the bed before picking up 1984 from the bedside drawer. He wasn't in the mood for the movie anymore. He wasn't in the mood for a book either but he could lose himself in it more easily so he was going to give it a try.

It wasn't that this was the first time either of them was really busy because of their classes or exams and they couldn't spend as much time as they used to together but it was the first time Kurt didn't seem to need him to get over whatever he was dealing with. It used to be always Kurt that asked Blaine to stay a little more before he got back to his paper or even while he was studying, he used to want Blaine around all the time because he said his presence helped him focus better. Blaine wasn't used to not being needed or wanted by Kurt and he didn't think he was doing a good job dealing with it either.

Kurt was typing away on his paper about class management style and trying to ignore Blaine's humming from the other side of the room but as he erased the same sentence for the third time he was thinking it was near impossible to ignore. It started out as cute, because Blaine was completely unaware that he was doing it but the longer it went on it the cute factor wore off fairly quickly. Blaine had promised that he would let Kurt work, saying he had studying of his own to do when they both took their coffee cups into their study room but ever since Blaine popped in his ear phones and started humming Kurt couldn't focus. Kurt stared at Blaine with a stern face and waited for him to look his way and take off his ear phones before he spoke.

"Blaine. Can you not do that? I have to finish this tonight and your humming to Katy Perry's entire album is not helping."

Blaine stared at Kurt's face for a while before shaking his head and clicking pause on his iPod just when Teenage Dream started to play.

"Do you want me to leave you alone?" he asked without looking up from his books, his fist clenched on top of his thighs because come on, the most Kurt was talking to him these days was either because he had to cancel their plans or because Blaine was doing something that was probably ruining Kurt's concentration.

Kurt could sense the frustration in Blaine's voice and he sort of got it. It seemed like Kurt had been playing catch up the second the semester had begun and it still felt like he was barely keeping his head above water so spending time with Blaine had kind of taken a back burner to school work at the moment. But Kurt was frustrated too, but he wanted, no he needed to excel at this and of all people Blaine should get that.

Kurt took off his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose before standing up and walking over to Blaine's desk, sitting on his lap.

"I'm sorry if I snapped, I'm just under a lot of pressure and if you could just..."

Kurt stopped mid-sentence choosing his words carefully as to not upset Blaine further. He couldn't deal with a fight on top of everything else.

"Just um give me a couple hours of peace and quiet? I will meet you in bed, then I am all yours until we fall asleep."

Blaine made an "oh" sound at Kurt's words and closed his book with his colorful markers still inside, heart sinking in his chest at being dismissed because obviously Kurt couldn't find peace with Blaine around.

"I just don't get when my presence stopped being comforting and became annoying instead but okay."

He got up from his desk, Kurt landing on his feet as Blaine slid out of his embrace.

"Don't worry about meeting me in bed. I'll probably fall asleep while reading anyway."

Kurt tried to call out to Blaine wanting to explain that wasn't it at all, not really but nothing came out so he just watched Blaine saunter off with a frown on his face. The last thing Kurt wanted was for Blaine to feel unwanted but what happened to supporting him through it? His support felt more like a guilt trip and that was so not what Kurt needed right now. He stood there a few more minutes before frustratingly hitting his fist on Blaine's empty chair not understanding when this got so hard. Kurt sauntered back to his desk his head full of thoughts, none of which were about class management. But I guess it didn't matter how long it took now, Blaine wouldn't be waiting for him.

Blaine cracked one eye open to check the time on his phone and snuggled back into Kurt's chest when he saw he had ten more minutes before his alarm would go off. He buried his face in the crook of Kurt's neck and inhaled his smell deeply, his lips brushing against Kurt's skin that he loved to worship at any given opportunity and considering the circumstances waking up ten minutes earlier than he was supposed to was a pretty good opportunity. So Blaine took it. He threw one leg over Kurt's and started to scatter kisses all over Kurt's milky skin, scraping his teeth against that spot below his ear that he knew would never stop driving Kurt crazy.

"Morning beautiful." he whispered in his ear before taking his earlobe between his teeth, swirling his tongue around it teasingly.

Kurt's eyes fluttered open and then immediately closed at the heavenly way Blaine was sucking on his earlobe. He blindly grabbed out for Blaine's hips and pulled him all the way on top of him, moaning quietly at the way their morning woods rubbed against each other.

"Mmm it is a good morning if you keep doing that."

Kurt hadn't heard his alarm go off so he assumed they had plenty of time to say a long good morning to each other. So he let his hands fall to Blaine's ass and gave it a firm squeeze smirking as Blaine's breath shuttered in his ear and exhaled deeply as Blaine thrust down against him.

Blaine let out a loud gasp when Kurt spread his legs further and wrapped them around Blaine's waist, pressing him down against his body hard as Blaine was busy embellishing Kurt's skin with red, beautiful marks.

He moved down on Kurt's body slightly and hovered over it, lifting his hips a little so his body wasn't touching Kurt's in the way Kurt probably was wanting him to.

"Tell me how much you want me to keep doing that." he panted out in a husky voice, his breathe licking Kurt's lips as he spoke.

Kurt wasn't proud of the whine that escaped his mouth the second Blaine's body wasn't touching his anymore but the second their skins touched he wanted to be glued to Blaine so he wouldn't apologize for it. Kurt's eyes got dark as he looked into Blaine's equally dark eyes, licking his lips at the knowing smile playing on Blaine's lips.

"I want you so fucking bad. And you know it, so stop being a tease and kiss me."

Kurt tightened his legs around Blaine's waist and dug his heels into his ass pushing Blaine back down to where he belonged.

As Blaine started making his way down Kurt's body Kurt glanced at the clock noticing he only had 2 minutes before he needed to be out of bed. Kurt let out a whispered "fuck" and pulled Blaine's head up towards his and after a few kisses that he couldn't deny himself or Blaine he spoke against his lips.

"Fuck B... My alarm's going to go off any second."

Blaine dived back into Kurt's lips, swallowing those words that he wished he hadn't heard as he managed to elicit a moan from Kurt. He brought his hand down and grazed it across Kurt's hard on before grabbing it fully, sliding his hand up and down Kurt's now hard rock erection through the thin fabric of his boxers.

"So let it go off."

He nipped at Kurt's bottom lip, teased his mouth open with tongue and teeth before pulling back to speak against his lips, his hand still moving up and down.

"We can always skip class right? Come on Kurt I've missed you so bad you have no idea."

Kurt's mouth fell open as Blaine kept stroking him and kept looking at him with so much want and need that it was making it very difficult for Kurt to do the right thing. If this was last semester he would have been the one suggesting for them to skip class but now it was different, now he couldn't afford to miss a class and he didn't really want to anymore either.

Kurt managed to flip them around and fought to turn their kisses from urgent to something sweeter as his alarm went off.

"I can't skip, you know that Blaine even if you are so very tempting."

Kurt had to turn to avoid eye contact with Blaine the moment the words left his lips because the look on his face just made his heart fall.

Kurt reluctantly got out of bed and suddenly got an idea that he thought would make Blaine look less like a wounded puppy.

"How about you join me in the shower? We would have to be quick but I'm up to the challenge if you are."

Blaine looked up from his pillow to see if Kurt was being serious and left their bed in the blink of an eye, dragging Kurt into the shower as if they were actually running away from a fire. Once they were inside the shower, he pushed Kurt against the cold bathroom tiles and pressed his fingers against Kurt's chest, sliding down onto his knees, swallowing Kurt whole in one slick movement. He bobbed his head up and down hard and fast, breathing through his nose as he felt Kurt hit the back of his throat. He let him thrust into his mouth a couple times before pulling back, his jaw hurting from the sudden and fast movements before bringing his hand to where his mouth had once been, working it around Kurt's throbbing cock furiously.

"I don't want to be quick. I want to take my time with you. I want to enjoy the feel of your skin against mine, the way you moan my name when I push into you fucking slowly. I want you to make time for me even when you are busy as hell because you're seeing those guys from your class more than you see my face and I don't like it. I want to have you all to myself for some time in the near future and I want you to make it happen, do you understand?"

Blaine jerked Kurt through his orgasm, watching him throw his head back and part his lips as he came all over Blaine's fist, his breathing out of control from the way he was panting out his words without a pause.

By the time Kurt had opened his eyes and recovered from his orgasm Blaine was already getting out of the shower with one last kiss, leaving Kurt completely satisfied and confused at the same time. Kurt didn't mind Blaine being forceful, it was actually a huge turn on when he was demanding in the bedroom but this was something different. Kurt had thought he had been making time for Blaine when he could, it hadn't been what he wanted but it was what they could manage now. But from the way Blaine looked at him and from what Blaine was saying, they weren't seeing things the same way.

As Kurt finished his shower alone, his mind raced trying to figure out what was going on in Blaine's head. Kurt had known he had been frustrated more often lately but so had Kurt. And Blaine hadn't really ever said anything before, maybe just some heavy sighs or a few back handed comments here and there, but what happened in the shower led Kurt to believe there was something else he wasn't saying. The problem was Kurt had no idea how to make their situation better than what it was right now. It felt like no matter what solution he came up with he was either letting Blaine down, or his classmates down, or his professors or himself down, so it was a winless situation. And when Kurt gave himself a second to think about it if he had decided that himself would be the person he should let down, he could hear Blaine's voice in the back of his mind telling him that should be the last person Kurt lets down, so really, what was he supposed to do?

Blaine was already out the door when he heard Kurt call out his name from their bedroom. He closed the door behind himself and went down the stairs quickly, wanting to get himself away from Kurt because he said too much already and he didn't want to pick a fight when everything felt too sensitive between them already. He just didn't get it. What changed so suddenly that now Kurt could go on with his life like it was okay to be the way they were being now?

To *my* pumpkin: I got the tickets and you have two hours before I come home and take you on our eighteenth date ;) Cut down on the hand lotion please, I'm planning on never letting your hand go all night and that lotion makes me itchy

To 3 Blaine 3: You already got the tickets? I'm still at the library with my study group working on our presentation. And you weren't complaining about it being itchy a week ago when we had to use it in place of lube.

To *my* pumpkin: Shouldn't I have? It's okay, baby, just be ready in two hours, that's all I care about.  
>And well you were taking too good care of me to notice it being itchy ;)<p>

To 3 Blaine 3: I just thought we were going to play it by ear since I was studying that's all. But if we miss this movie I am sure there is another showing after that one that we can go to.

To *my* pumpkin: And why would we miss this one, Kurt?

To 3 Blaine 3: In case my study session runs long, Blaine.

To *my* pumpkin: Leave early then.

To 3 Blaine 3: My group is counting on me. I'll leave when we're finished. It's just a movie.

To *my* pumpkin: Oh well in that case, have fun with your study group and forget about the stupid movie. My bad.

To 3 Blaine 3: I didn't say it was stupid, just that it's a movie, we can see a later one. Don't be like this, Blaine.

To *my* pumpkin: Whatever, Kurt. Don't you worry your pretty head because of just one movie. I'm giving the tickets to Gabe and TJ. No harm done.

To 3 Blaine 3: That's not what I wanted but okay... I just don't get why you are making me feel bad for studying.

To *my* pumpkin: It seems we can't always get what we want. I'm not doing anything Kurt, obviously the more your world grew the smaller my part in it got. I get it. Nothing to feel bad about.

To 3 Blaine 3: I am trying my best, Blaine. I thought you would be more understanding. But maybe it's best you gave the tickets away, if you were going to be this passive aggressive all night, it wouldn't be much fun anyways.

To *my* pumpkin: Funny you used the word understanding while here I am thinking maybe you forgot the meaning of that word because you've been anything but that to me for weeks.  
>To *my* pumpkin: Do you even read what you write? I'm your fucking boyfriend, not someone you have to stick together because we got partnered together in English. This is how fun I am. You don't like it? Feel free to find other ways to enjoy yourself because obviously I fail at that job.<p>

To 3 Blaine 3: Jesus Blaine I am at the fucking library not at some bar picking up guys! You are the one who encouraged me to pursue this, the one person who knew how important all of this was to me. What happened to that supportive boyfriend? Because I want him back!

To *my* pumpkin: Are you talking about the same boyfriend that you can't spare more than 20 mins a day for? Because he is very confused about what happened to his. And don't turn this into something that it's not. Like you said, I couldn't be happier that you're doing something you love. I just never thought you'd forget you also loved me too.

To 3 Blaine 3: I am barely keeping up Blaine and you won't believe this but I actually hate not seeing you too but I'm trying my best here. I can't believe you honestly think I forgot I loved you just because my focus is on something else. A few hard weeks and you are already doubting that I love you? I thought you had more faith in me, in our relationship. But I guess not.

To *my* pumpkin: Hard weeks, I can do. But you treating me like I'm your annoying little brother is not okay. I know how to be patient. I'm patient when it comes to you. But do you even remember the last time you told me you love me? Because I can't. We went through hard weeks, even months together before. It was never like this. You don't even share your problems with me. You just say that there's a lot going on for you and ask me if I can just be quiet and let you be. Well, if that's what you want then...

To 3 Blaine 3: If you were upset why didn't you talk to me about it? I'm not a mind reader. Are you telling me you are really questioning my love for you? I can't remember the last time you told me you love me either, it goes both ways darling.

To *my* pumpkin: Must be because you were too busy to hear me say it. Anyways Kurt I can see this isn't going anywhere so you go back to your precious study group. I'll be out tonight, don't wait up.  
>To *my* pumpkin: I just laughed after sending that. Don't wait up. As if. Lol<p>

To 3 Blaine 3: Yeah you're right. I'm the bad guy here, you couldn't possibly see it from my point of view, that would be crazy. I was hoping we could talk when I got home like adults, but looks like that's not happening.  
>To 3 Blaine 3: PS awesome choice going "out" probably to The Tower bar, great way to handle our problems, way better than me being at the LIBRARY!<p>

To *my* pumpkin: Well maybe I'm tired of doing things when *you* get home, when *you* have time, when *you* are done with your work. You should give me a schedule so I know when it's a good time to need you.  
>To *my* pumpkin: That's rich coming from you considering you weren't even aware of them before I brought it up. I don't care that you're at the library. I just care you are never where I want you to be these days. So library or a night club, doesn't matter.<p>

To 3 Blaine 3: This is going nowhere. Have fun, Blaine.

To *my* pumpkin: As you wish.

To 3 Blaine 3: I am leaving the library now, can you meet me at home so we can talk about what happened tonight?

To *my* pumpkin: Can't. I ran into Trish at The Tower bar and we're talking.

To 3 Blaine 3: Seriously Blaine? You're with her? I bet you are talking. Just like her to swoop in when we are fighting.

To *my* pumpkin: What the fuck is that supposed to mean? What are you even implying?

To 3 Blaine 3: I'm implying that she is a manipulative bitch and it speaks volumes that you would rather drink with her than come work things out with your boyfriend.

To *my* pumpkin: Boyfriend you say. Well, excuse me if I kind of forgot what it was like to have one. And don't ever go there again, okay? I won't have you imply I'll go fuck the next girl whenever we have a fight again.

To 3 Blaine 3: I wasn't saying that, what I was implying is that it seems you are just trying to hurt me. Having drinks with *her* after you apparently "forgot" what it's like to have a boyfriend. That's shitty, you know how I feel about her. Just come home, Blaine.

To *my* pumpkin: It sucks that you actually think I'd ever want to hurt you. I don't think so, Kurt. I don't want to make things worse. Maybe I'll just spend the night at my parents'.

To 3 Blaine 3: Maybe you don't want to, but you are. You are going to drive down to Malibu tonight? How does that help anything?

To *my* pumpkin: Are you aware that this is the most we've talked in three weeks and it is because I decided not to take no for an answer when you again couldn't make time for me. If you can't see how wrong this is, Kurt, we both need some space.

To 3 Blaine 3: You should have said something then Blaine! I didn't intentionally do this to you. Contrary to what you think about me, I don't want to be without you. But fine. Go Blaine.

To *my* pumpkin: I didn't think it was necessary. What happened to "I know you better than I know myself."? You know what, don't answer that. I'll text you when I get there.

To 3 Blaine 3: I know you were at the bar just please be careful driving. I do love you, I hope you know that.

To *my* pumpkin: I will. I love you.

To *my* pumpkin: Just got home. You can stop worrying.  
>To *my* pumpkin: I think it's best if we don't talk much for the rest of the night.<p>

To 3 Blaine 3: I'm glad you are safe. Give your mom a kiss for me.  
>To 3 Blaine 3: If that is really what you want B. I just need you to come back to me. So if space is what you need, I will give that to you.<p>

***  
>Kurt sat down at the kitchen table, setting his phone down with shaky hands, almost not believing that Blaine had asked them not to talk. In all the years that they had known each other, they had been in fights before but never once had talking been off the table and now it seemed like the world was upside down and the one person who could turn it right side up again didn't want to speak with him. Had it really gotten this bad? Was he really gone? What was even worse was this was all Kurt's fault.<p>

Kurt got up from the table and mindlessly made himself some coffee running on auto pilot. It was only when he found himself reaching for two coffee cups did he realize that as far back as he can remember when he made coffee at home he never made it just for one. It was always him and Blaine, until now, until he took Blaine for granted and forced him to leave. He tightened his grip around the coffee mugs, his eyes watering, suddenly despising the smell of the freshly brewed dark French roast coffee and he threw one of the mugs across the room hearing it shatter as it hit the floor. He didn't even bother cleaning it up, he just stared at the shards of porcelain, his heart feeling exactly like that broken mug, in pieces.

Kurt refused to let the tears fall as he made his way to their bedroom without his coffee, it seemed pointless. Who would kiss them away anyways? One step inside their room and he felt sick to his stomach. The various picture frames of Blaine and him smiling ridiculously, looking at each other lovingly, kissing each other like no one else existed in the world, the awful contrast of then and now was too much for Kurt to take so he grabbed the comforter from their bed and made his way to the couch. He doubted he would be able to sleep but he knew if he stayed in there his dreams would surely turn into nightmares of being without Blaine forever. As he wrapped himself in the comforter that distinctly smelled like Blaine he thought he was pretty much living that nightmare now. How was he supposed to exist without him?

* * *

><p><em>To *my* pumpkin: Can you get the kids dinner? I will be home late. Work dinner <em>

_To 3 Husband 3: Again? Lilly is pouting hard core. So am I._

_To *my* pumpkin: I just need to suck up for a few more weeks and then this promotion is in the bag. I wish you could do this for me, you can charm anyone._

_To 3 Husband 3: A few more weeks until I get my husband back? Is the promotion really worth that?_

_To *my* pumpkin: Gotta go, big meeting. Muah!_

_Kurt sighed and set his phone down on the table, looking over at his kids. Lilly looking like her father with big puppy dog eyes and the most pitiful frown imaginable. If he ever saw his husband for more than a couple hours before bed he would yell at him for teaching her that because it broke his heart every time. Then there was Paul sitting at the kitchen table doing homework looking more like a brooding teenager than he normally did and Kurt knew his face probably looked like a mix of both of his children combined. This was the fourth dinner Blaine had skipped in the last week and lately when he was there, he wasn't really there, his mind was always on the magazine._

_Kurt understood why he was so busy, or at least he really tried too. Blaine was up for this big promotion to junior editor in-chief at Harpers and his boss couldn't make up her mind so Blaine had basically been in competition with one other guy for over a month. Kurt knew this was something Blaine really wanted and they had discussed that the promotion would mean some longer hours and more responsibility but neither of them had thought it would be like this especially since he didn't even have the job yet. It would make Kurt's life a lot easier if Blaine's stupid boss could just see how amazing he was and just go ahead and give him the job, since it was obvious he would get it anyways._

_Kurt re-read over his last text message conversation with Blaine and got an idea. Why didn't he just show up at their dinner, it couldn't hurt to have another person talk Blaine up. So he picked up his phone and called his sister and begged her to babysit the kids, although he didn't have to beg too hard, it sounded like she was already in the car before they hung up. And knowing that Ellie was coming over turned the kid's frowns upside down, so all was good in the world._

_Kurt got to the restaurant just in time to see Blaine and his boss talking outside the restaurant, their faces a little close for his liking but the road noise did kind of make it hard to hear. He watched as they walked in the door, watched has she grazed Blaine's ass with her hand. Kurt did a double take and if he hadn't seen it with his own eyes he wouldn't have believed it. He stopped in his tracks, his heart plummeting in his chest, it couldn't be what it looked like, but Kurt had to find out, so he trailed behind them and made a beeline for the bar so he could keep an eye on their table in secret._

_As Bridget continued to talk incessantly about her private beach house in the Cayman's and her ski chalet in Aspen, Blaine found himself wishing he brought some aspirin or a sedative to dinner with him. It was bad enough that he had to work with the woman but because she held his future in her hands, he had to spend these work dinners with her as well. Which weren't really work dinners because rarely did they discuss anything related to the magazine, it was mostly Bridget being wildly inappropriate and Blaine awkwardly trying to change the subject. With her foot half way up his pant leg he was so ready to go home but she had other plans because she ordered a second bottle of wine for the table and a dessert to split. Blaine looked at his watch, thinking that if he was home right now he would be tucking in Lilly and singing her to sleep right about now but he was taken from his day dream when he felt a kiss on the side of his mouth and a hand on his shoulder. He looked at Bridget with wide eyes as she smirked and walked off to the bathroom. Blaine sat in shock, Kurt's last text echoing in his mind, "Is the promotion really worth this?"_

_Kurt barley made it to the car before he broke down, seeing Bridget touching his husband inappropriately all night was bad enough but the moment she placed her lips where his lips were supposed to be, it was too much. Too much to watch, too much to think about, too much to handle. Kurt sat in the car gripping his steering wheel so tightly his knuckles were white, tears streaming down his face as he struggled to catch his breath. This must be what it felt like to die Kurt thought as he tried to take deep breaths as he typed out a text._

_To 3 Blaine 3: I saw everything. Looks like the promotion is yours, congratulations. Ellie is with the kids, I am staying at a hotel. How could you?_

* * *

><p>Blaine gave his mom a forced smile and shook his head no when she put a bowl of cookies in front of him on the couch.<p>

"But they are peanut butter, your favorite."

Blaine just shrugged and stared at the TV without actually seeing what he was watching. He didn't remember ever feeling like his was heart ripped out of his chest. He had an empty feeling in his chest the first time Kurt left their house, in a hurry true, but also without giving Blaine a good morning kiss. Kurt was his world for such a long time that now he didn't know how to function when he wasn't Kurt's.

He tried to be patient for him. He really did. In the end Kurt was doing something he truly wanted and Blaine couldn't be any more proud of him for showing the courage to do so. He thought Kurt would come home and go on and on about his day and how much he loved his classes and which professor was his favorite or they would play footsie under the table while studying together because Kurt was actually loving what he was doing for once and there was no need for him to frown at his law books while Blaine lost himself in his work. He thought it would be something they'd share together. In the end, that was exactly what they did not. Sharing. Blaine felt his heart hammering in his chest when he remembered the night Kurt told him to keep his hands to himself because he had a paper to write. He didn't know when or how things came to this, when Blaine became someone that was more trouble than relief in Kurt's life but it was kind of making him feel like he couldn't really breathe properly.

He placed a kiss on his mom's cheek before getting up from the couch and making his way into his room, his heart clenching painfully when he saw the picture his mom put on his desk. What sucked most was that Blaine wasn't even sure if he still had the power to make Kurt smile like in that picture again. He sank to the floor and took his phone out of his pocket, blinking quickly to hold back the tears he could feel welling up in his eyes.

To: kurthummel  
>From: banderson<br>Subject: ...

Kurt,

It's funny how I thought I could actually go one night without talking to you. Funny that I thought I could, pathetic that I actually cannot.

I wish there was a way to press a button and just not feel anything for a while. That's what I really need right now because even though I drove two hours so I could be by myself, it was silly of me to think I could ever escape you. You are everywhere. You are everywhere, yet not with me and it just hurts so much.

You know I've never understood why people say love hurts before. I didn't even think about it because you brought nothing but sunshine to my life. But for the first time I came to realize that, because all I can feel is you, all I want, all I need is you, I've started to forget about myself. And that was okay. As long as you were there, it was more than okay. Why would I need myself when I had you, right? No, not really.

I feel like I am drowning because you stopped being my anchor some time ago. You don't see me when I stand before you. You hear my name without hearing it. You say I love you out of habit, not desire. You ignore me when I need you. Everything I do is either too loud or too annoying. I don't think I felt alone with you one single day when we were just friends. But for three weeks now, I have. I feel more alone than I've ever felt when you were just a friend whose company I enjoyed.

I think I'm finally getting it. So it happened, huh? You finally discovered I'm not as great as you once thought I was, that you can do much better than me maybe. Is that what they call falling out of love? I don't know what I am supposed to do now. I can't actually keep you if you don't want to be with me anymore, can I? God how do people do that? How do you let someone go because you love them so much? I don't know how. I don't know if I can. But I will if that's what you want.

I love you so much it truly hurts.

Blaine


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

**(AN: Okay we tried to finish this chapter as quick as possible, we hate seeing our boys sad and hurt as much if not more than you do. But thank you for your passion for this story. It seriously means the world to us!)**

"My heart stops  
>When you look at me<br>Just one touch  
>Now baby I believe<br>This is real  
>So take a chance and<br>Don't ever look back,  
>Don't ever look back"<p>

-Teenage Dream, Katy Perry

To: banderson  
>From: kurthummel<br>Subject: RE: ...

Blaine,

I don't know what to say. I don't know if there are any words that will ever exist to tell you how sorry I am. Sorry isn't nearly enough but I can't seem to find a better word right now through the tears. Your e-mail broke me. Reading words about you wondering how to let me go, about how you think I am falling out of love with you, about how I didn't realize how bad I was hurting you. I haven't been able to breathe since you left.

You are right. I haven't really seen you, or heard you since I got busy with school because if I had, I sure as hell would have fixed it. But you are wrong if you thought that I was consciously doing that. After all our time together, don't you know that I would never want to hurt you? No one or nothing is more important to me than you are. You have to believe that. You are my world, even though I have done a shitty job of showing you that.

I guess I was blinded by the excitement of getting to finally do and learn about something I love and that I am good at. This is not an excuse, just an explanation. To be honest, I haven't been this excited about something since the day you told me you loved me back and I got caught up in that feeling again. I got lost in it, but never for one minute did I stop loving you.

I started this crazy schedule with you in mind actually. I wanted to keep the first pinky swear promise I made to you back in the dorms and graduate together so I overloaded my schedule to make sure it would still happen. I didn't want you to start a new path in your life without me, I didn't want to be left behind, which without meaning to is what I did to you. But by trying to keep one promise, it seems I broke a bunch of different ones in the process. I didn't intend to push you away, I didn't even realize I was doing it, but now I feel like you are telling me goodbye.

But you have to know Blaine, if you had said something to me the second my behavior started making you feel like I don't care anymore, if you had told me how much I was hurting you I would have done anything to fix it. Anything. I feel unbelievably guilty that I didn't know anyways. I have been so overwhelmed with everything and I got to the point that I felt like I couldn't share that with you because it just seemed like you were just permanently disappointed in me. But if I had known that you felt so alone, I would be disappointed in me too.

What hurts me though is that you actually think I could fall out of love with you. Even with how I have treated you this past month, how could you doubt my love? I have loved you since I met you, you are my soul mate, which means I will love you forever, no matter what. You are a part of me. I lose you and I lose myself. One night away from you and I can already feel it happening and it's scary as hell. I don't know how to be without you. And I don't think I ever want to.

I need you Blaine. I need to hold you and tell you how sorry I am, I need to kiss your lips to prove to you I still love you, I need you. Please don't let me go. I don't want that. I hope you don't either. Please come home. Please.

Yours forever,

Kurt

Blaine read Kurt's email for the sixth time before he dropped his phone on the bed and buried his face in his pillow, his eyes stinging from the unshed tears he'd been holding back all day. Contrary to what Kurt thought, nothing Blaine had done today was to hurt Kurt. How could it? You don't want to hurt someone you love even more than yourself.

He let out a tired sigh and rubbed his fingers over his eyes stubbornly. How he wished to have Kurt in his arms at that moment.

To *my* pumpkin: I hate that you're hurting because of me. I hate that I don't know how to make it better. Just... I love you, Kurt. I love you so much I don't think I can ever stop. Even if you do. I don't want you to say things because you think they're what I want to hear. Just take a couple days to clear your head and think. It's killing me that I'm not sure if this, us, is still what you want anymore. Call me when you are sure. About whatever you are. I'll be here. Always. I love you.

Kurt read and re-read Blaine's text through glossed over eyes, shaking his head at the words. He didn't need a couple days, he didn't need a couple minutes, he knew what he wanted. The only thing that he had ever been 100% completely sure of in his life was Blaine and it crushed him that Blaine didn't know that. Kurt wrapped his arms around his knees, trying to keep himself from shaking, the thought of Blaine not in his life was absolutely the worst thing imaginable.

Kurt wrapped himself in their comforter and inhaled deeply, Blaine's smell filling his nose and he held his breath for a second, not wanting to go back to a world where Blaine wasn't. Kurt realized that the only time he felt like he could breathe was when he was breathing in Blaine and with that realization, he stood up abruptly and grabbed his keys, he was done being anywhere that wasn't with Blaine. Kurt didn't give a fuck that it was almost midnight, he didn't care if he had to stay in his car until morning, he didn't care if he had to wait outside for days, or weeks until Blaine was willing to see him, Kurt wasn't letting Blaine let him go. Kurt typed out a quick text before he started his car, praying that he hit every green light from San Diego to Malibu.

To 3 Blaine 3: I love you more than anything, Blaine. That will never change.

Kurt drove way too fast, ran too many stop signs and disobeyed too many traffic laws but none of that mattered if it got him to his Blaine even a second faster. As he pulled into Blaine's parent's driveway and put the car in park, he sat there for a few minutes trying to compose himself, trying to figure out how he would not break down the second he saw Blaine, worrying that Blaine wouldn't do the same. Kurt made his way up to the door, making a mental note to thank his mom for giving him a spare key but just as he was putting the key into the lock, to his surprise the door flung open and there was Elise with a stern look on her face and tired eyes.

"About time, Kurt. He's in his bedroom."

Kurt gave Elise a thankful smile that wasn't returned as she let him in the house. Elise had never been anything but loving and welcoming to Kurt so if he didn't know it before he knew now, just how bad he screwed up. Kurt tried to find words to say to Mrs. Anderson but he didn't know how to apologize for hurting her only son so bad. The agony and regret must have been obvious on his face because Elise's expression softened and she leant over to kiss Kurt on the forehead.

"Just fix this, Kurt. Once he smiles again, I'll forgive you."

Kurt nodded and made his way towards the back of the house, towards Blaine's childhood bedroom. He turned the knob slowly and saw Blaine curled up on the bed, looking a lot tinier than normal, his back toward the door.

"Blaine?"

If it wasn't the crack sound his bedroom door made when opened, Blaine might have thought he was imagining Kurt's voice because it was the only voice he needed to hear at that moment. Blaine could feel the goose bumps that broke out all over his body right after his name was said in that quiet, hesitant Kurt voice that always would make Blaine smile fondly. Not now though. Now Blaine's eyes shot open, his heart was beating a little too fast for someone who did nothing but lay down in bed for the last two hours and his hands were sweating so bad he had to wipe them on the bed sheets as discreetly as he could.

He didn't know why Kurt was here. He was ecstatic that he was but he was also scared. What if Kurt decided he didn't want to drag it more than necessary and just wanted to get done with it? He wouldn't. Not when Blaine was like this, feeling like he could fall apart any moment. At least he hoped he wouldn't.

Blaine took a deep breath and closed his eyes tightly for a while before sitting up in bed and turning around to face Kurt with a new determination. It only lasted until he saw Kurt, lip between his teeth, hair tousled from probably being run through by Kurt's fingers too much, eyes looking puffy and red and fucking sad. Worst of it was, he was wearing sweatpants. Kurt would never wear sweatpants if he happened to leave house. Blaine had to miss his eyes. He looked down, interlocking his fingers on his lap so he wouldn't do something stupid like reach out and pull Kurt down next to him, into him.

"Hey."

The moment Blaine moved and began to sit up and face him was the first time in the last 24 hours that Kurt felt a reason to smile but that feeling quickly faded when he caught sight of Blaine's face. To see the pain and sadness in his eyes was the absolute worst thing that Kurt had ever seen. And if that wasn't enough to make him sick to his stomach the first question to cross his mind was how long had he looked like this, had Kurt been so oblivious to everything that he missed how broken Blaine was? He hated himself in that moment, there was no excuse for Blaine to feel that way for any amount of time, but for a whole month? That was inexcusable. He stood in the doorway for a few minutes thinking of what he could possibly say to Blaine, but everything he came up with in his head didn't seem enough to make up for how he had made Blaine feel. What could he say? Blaine couldn't even fucking look at him for Christ's sake, what if he was too late?

Kurt couldn't hold back the cryless sob at the thought and took five quick steps to Blaine's bed and sat next to him, leaving a space between them and waited to see if Blaine would get up and leave or if he would stay. In those few seconds when no one moved, and no one said anything were the worst moments of Kurt's life, like in that small space in time, his entire future was being decided. But then Blaine looked up at him with an achingly beautiful look of hope, fear and hurt all completely readable on his face. And Kurt just threw his arms around Blaine and pulled him into his body mumbling sorry's into his shoulder, grasping on tightly to the fabric of his t-shirt, waiting and hoping for Blaine to return the embrace.

Because Blaine's body memorized Kurt's in every possible way, because he knew the way his body would curve into Kurt's the moment he pulled him into his body without even realizing that was what he was doing, Blaine didn't question when and how he found himself in Kurt's arms while they were sitting with an ugly five feet distance between them seconds ago. It was Kurt. Blaine would always go to him whenever he wanted. He didn't know what to do with his hands at first, resting them on the covers as Kurt pulled him closer and closer with every sorry that left his lips. It was only when he felt the way Kurt's body was shaking against his, the way his hands were trying to grab at wherever they could reach, as if afraid Blaine would go somewhere if he stopped touching him for one single second, did Blaine bring his hands up Kurt's neck, wrapping his arms around him the way he knew would soothe Kurt no matter the reason; one arm curled around Kurt's waist, one running along the length of Kurt's back, his hand holding the back of Kurt's head as it was buried even deeper in Blaine's neck. They stayed like that for a while, no words exchanged, just the sound of two distinct heart beats, trying to catch each other's rhythm with every intake of breath. Blaine tightened his grip around Kurt's waist when he thought about what he would have to let go if Kurt decided that it was what he wanted. Blaine felt like dying.

"Please don't leave me."

Kurt pulled back only enough to grab Blaine's face with both hands, seeing Blaine silently pleading with his eyes. Kurt looked directly into those eyes, trying to keep it together after Blaine's question torn through his heart.

"Blaine. I would never... I could never leave you. You are my forever and I'm never saying goodbye to you. I love you more than anything. Please believe me, please. I need you to at least know that."

Blaine listened to Kurt tell him he loved him with his heart in his mouth, eyes widening hopefully before the reason why they were at his parents now and why he was scared to touch Kurt because he wasn't sure if his touch was welcome came to his mind. He shook his head defeatedly and looked away from Kurt's eyes that were now staring into his.

"You don't miss me anymore. I-I miss you too much, Kurt but you don't. You think... You think I'm annoying."

Kurt pulled back and looked down sadly, holding on to Blaine's hand tightly terrified that if he let go, he would slip away completely. As painful as it was to see Blaine's frown and hear the breaks in his voice, Kurt forced himself to keep his eyes focused on him, needing him to really hear him.

"Baby. Please try to hear what I am telling you. I'm not asking you to forgive me but just... please look at me."

Kurt waited until Blaine raised his eyes to meet his and then let a small sigh of relief before he began talking.

"I do miss you, I have missed you, I just… I had other things distracting me that I didn't realize it. I didn't realize just how much until you left. I know it's my fault... I took you for granted and pushed you to the background while I focused on other things. That was wrong, and I will spend my life making it up to you. I don't think you are annoying, I was just so overwhelmed that I took my frustrations out on you. But I never...not for one single second loved you any less. It kills me you think that. Please believe me. Even if you decide that you don't want to be with me anymore, please just know I love you, and I always will."

Blaine bit his lip at the way Kurt was looking at him, so sincere yet desperate and couldn't help the frown that got deeper on his face when Kurt mentioned Blaine not wanting to be with him anymore. In what world was Kurt living, Blaine wondered.

"Do you?" Blaine could ask after a moment of silence that neither of them could dare to ruin. His voice was barely more than a whisper and he hated how hopeful he sounded even to his own ears. He hated that he had to ask that question.

"Still want to be with me?" Blaine elaborated when Kurt gave him a confused look.

Blaine's question stung Kurt's heart. How could he have fucked up so bad to the point that that was a legitimate question Blaine was asking him right now? Kurt couldn't keep back the tear that left his eye as he looked into Blaine's.

"That's all I want."

Kurt swallowed hard and worried his lip between his teeth.

"Do you?"

Blaine was in Kurt's space in no time, his thumb reaching out to wipe the tear away from Kurt's eyes shakily before he leant in, pressing his lips to the corner of Kurt's eyes from where that one single tear leaked through. No matter how beautiful Kurt looked even when he cried, Blaine would be damned if he wanted to be a reason for one single drop of tear that would fall from those gorgeous eyes again.

"Always." he whispered against Kurt's cheek, his lips brushing against Kurt's skin with such longing Blaine had to bite his own lip to pull himself back.

"I'm sorry I made you cry."

Kurt shook his head adamantly, a smile threatening to break through for what seemed like the first time in forever.

"You didn't make me cry. The way I made you feel... I..."

Kurt's voice broke again and Blaine's hand was immediately caressing his face, a concerned expression written on his. Kurt shook his head again.

"I will never forgive myself, Blaine. I don't deserve you but God am I happy that you still want me."

Blaine shook his head and squeezed Kurt's fingers in his hand, his thumb brushing across Kurt's palm soothingly.

"Don't say that. I'm miserable without you. Just uh... Don't push me away again, okay? I don't know how to deal with that. I'm so scared of screwing this up and you're all I can rely on. I can't do it alone if I lose you. I never want to lose you."

That was it, Kurt couldn't take it one second longer and he pressed his lips to Blaine's and within seconds Blaine was on Kurt's lap, either on his own accord or because Kurt pulled him there he didn't know and didn't care. He let his hand card through Blaine's hair, holding his head hard against his lips as they both desperately kissed each other. It was only when he was running out of breath kissing Blaine did he finally feel like he could breathe properly again.

"I won't. I promise. But... if I slip up, you need to tell me, yell at me, something. I never ever want you to feel the way you have these past few weeks."

Blaine nodded immediately and grabbed the back of Kurt's head to pull him in for another kiss, eyes closed as he exhaled against Kurt's lips, their breaths mingling with each other. It was like Blaine had been waiting for this all along, for Kurt to close the distance between their bodies and just put his lips on Blaine's because Blaine wouldn't have been able to. Not before he knew for sure that it was wanted, that he was wanted. But now, when Kurt grabbed Blaine's face and kissed him like he meant it, Blaine knew and everything was right again.

"I will. I just thought I could take it until you wouldn't be so busy anymore. I thought I could be more patient. But even the mere thought of you not wanting me anymore was ... I'm sorry I said those words. I was just scared."

Kurt kissed the worry lines that Blaine got on his forehead when he frowned and held his hand tight.

"I promise I will make sure that you are always my priority, because what I realize now is that nothing is worth it if I don't have you by my side. But never be scared to tell me how you feel and never feel like you need to do this by yourself. We are in this together, and you should never feel alone anymore."

Kurt kissed Blaine again and then rested his head against his exhaling loudly.

"I was so scared when you left."

Blaine laid back down on the bed, pulling Kurt down next to him, his head on Blaine's chest where it belonged to as he carded his fingers through Kurt's hair.

"Good."

Blaine smiled at the way Kurt's head snapped at, looking up at him with big, confused eyes.

"It isn't that I wasn't going to come back. I'll always come back to you. It's the fact that you were as scared to lose me as I was to lose you that makes me um... relieved."

Kurt nodded, his heart warming knowing that Blaine wanted him just as much as he wanted Blaine but he propped himself up on Blaine's chest and looked at him seriously.

"But um... Can we not let it get that far again? If we had just talked to each other, like really talked in the first place we could have avoided hurting each other so much and um... we would still have one more coffee cup than we do now."

Blaine placed a tiny kiss on Kurt's nose, nodding his head to already agree with everything Kurt said before his lips froze where they were pressed against Kurt's nose. He pulled back and ducked his head slightly, looking down at Kurt with question marks all over his face.

"What does that have to do with our coffee cups, pumpkin?"

Kurt drew patterns with his finger on Blaine's chest avoiding his eyes.

"I uh may have thrown my panda mug across the kitchen. I was just so mad at myself and our stupid house is so quiet without you and coffee tastes gross without you and basically life sucks without you so I broke my favorite mug."

Kurt snuck a look at Blaine frowning as he was just realizing how much he loved that mug because Blaine had bought them a matching set on their first zoo trip and now one was in pieces on their kitchen floor.

Blaine bit his lip to keep himself from smiling and grabbed Kurt's hips to flip them over so he was hovering over Kurt, not able to hold back the small smirk that was playing around his lips.

"You," he said, leaning down just slightly enough to brush his lips against Kurt's.

"Are cute as shit and I am so in love with you."

He pressed his lips to Kurt's and sucked on his lower lip for a while, enjoying the sounds escaping Kurt when their tongues slid against each other.

"I don't like it when you're without me either. Let's not leave you without me again, okay?"

Kurt nodded emphatically and grabbed the back of Blaine's head to push his lips back down against his. He had a lot of kisses to make up for and he was starting right now. They could figure everything else out in the morning.

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hands that were roaming all over his body so perfectly and stilled them, putting one last lingering kiss on his lips before pulling back from Kurt's warm embrace.

"Kurt, come on babe. It's been half an hour. She's waiting for us for breakfast."

Blaine bit his inner lip to keep himself from smiling at the terrified look on Kurt's face and reached out to squeeze his hand reassuringly.

"You know she's not really mad, right? She was just upset I had to come here without you. She still loves you more than she loves me, I promise."

Kurt shook his head adamantly and reluctantly got out of bed sighing as Blaine pulled him up to stand.

"You didn't see her when she came to the door. She probably hates me now, and I don't blame her. How am I going to live without her peanut butter cookies Blaine?"

Blaine adjusted his sweatpants slightly so his mom wouldn't have a clearer idea as to why they were late for breakfast that she announced was ready half an hour ago and kissed Kurt's forehead.

"You will just have to convince her you are still very much in love with me and she won't even remember this ever happened."

He ruffled Kurt's hair and pinched his nose when he stuck his tongue out at Blaine.

"That's probably not the way to do it. If that tongue makes its way to my mouth though, then you may have a chance."

Blaine blew Kurt an air kiss and left the room with Kurt inside with deliciously flushed skin and welcoming parted lips.

Kurt looked down and adjusted his sweat pants the best he could after Blaine had left, thinking to himself that even if Blaine's mom kicked him out of the house, he would still be able to bring Blaine back to their apartment and have the much needed makeup sex that Blaine had been teasing all morning. So with a heavy sigh he made his way out to the kitchen.

Kurt stood in the doorway awkwardly not knowing if he was still welcome at the kitchen table. Blaine patted the chair next to him adamantly so Kurt obeyed and sat next to him giving him a worried kiss on the cheek, his eyes darting to his mom who was watching them intently.

"Uh... Elise... Mrs. Anderson... can I help with anything? It's the least I can do for all the worry I caused you."

Blaine turned to watch his mother's reaction to Kurt's uh ridiculous, stupid really, words after giving his boyfriend his signature eye roll only to see his mother do the same. Blaine's mom crossed her arms over her heart and gave Kurt an unimpressed look.

"Did Blaine feed you with this cr- uh nonsense? Because you must know Mrs. Anderson is Blaine's grandma. Or are you saying I'm getting old, Kurt?"

Blaine stuffed his face with his mom's stuffed French toasts so he wouldn't laugh at the way Kurt was biting his lip, the way he was fidgeting with his fingers. Blaine knew Kurt was genuinely nervous but he was just so adorable to watch. Obviously his mom had a better heart than Blaine, bless her, because her thin, pressed lips turned into a soft smile at Kurt's reaction and she dropped her arms to her sides, gesturing Kurt to go to her with her head.

"Oh come here you, big baby."

Kurt blushed and smiled as he got up, looking back at Blaine with a relieved smile before he went into Elise's waiting arms and hugged her tight. There was something about Mama Anderson's hugs that made everything right in the world, they were almost as good as Blaine Anderson hugs, but not quite. Kurt whispered in Elise's ear before he pulled back.

"I promise I will try my hardest not to hurt him ever again. Your son is my everything."

He received a kiss on the cheek and then Elise reached into the fridge fishing out a small bottle of real maple syrup and handed it to him.

"Here you can use the special syrup."

Kurt grinned and then skipped back to his seat, kissing Blaine to stop him from rolling his eyes and then doused his French toast in syrup. He noticed Blaine pouting when he took his first big bite and after he swallowed Kurt gave Blaine a loving smile.

"Stop pouting, you know you get my last bites anyways."

Blaine returned Kurt's smile and tangled their legs under the table, loving the way Kurt closed his eyes in bliss every time he took a bite of his French toast. It took everything in Blaine not to just lean in and lick the maple syrup off Kurt's lips when he saw Kurt's tongue dart out to lick them clean instead but Blaine didn't mind. He was with Kurt. Kurt was looking at him the way he used to, like he couldn't believe Blaine was real and Blaine was so fucking happy he could cry. He opened his mouth obediently when Kurt turned to him, bringing the last piece of his toast to Blaine's lips, a small smirk on his face when Blaine made sure to brush his tongue against Kurt's fingers. He didn't care that her mom was watching them with her coffee cup in hand. It wasn't that it was a secret. He was ridiculously in love with Kurt and everyone else would just have to deal with it.

* * *

><p><em>Blaine was busy wiping his lips with the napkin he found on the table, trying to erase any reminder of Bridgette's chapped lips <em>_were__ on his when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Kurt knew he had a work dinner, which he actually was embarrassed to call it that, so the first thing that came to Blaine's mind was that something happened to the kids._

_What he found in his phone instead was equally heartbreaking because Kurt was probably at the restaurant for some reason and saw Bridgette plant an unwelcome kiss on Blaine's lips and naturally just assumed... Fuck everything, Blaine just had enough. _

_He took the check and waited for Bridgette to walk out of the bathroom, calling Kurt's number repeatedly and praying to god that he would pick up at the same time. Blaine's fists clenched as soon as Bridgette made her appearance, all fake smiles and playful winks. Blaine put both hands on the table and leant over slightly, never missing his eyes from Bridgette's cold, dark green's as he spoke in a dead serious tone.  
><em>

_"I'm giving my resignation first thing in the morning. And you better pray to whatever power you believe in that I can get my husband to talk to me or I swear to god I'll make your life a living hell." _

_Blaine couldn't even enjoy the way Bridgette's eyes narrowed at Blaine's words, the way her heavily powdered face got paler because he was too busy freaking out about Kurt's text. He got up from his chair, pushing it back with his foot without looking away from Bridgette. _

_"Also. I'm filing a sexual harassment charge before I quit. Your disgusting advances were inappropriate, unwelcome and unwanted which I made very clear when you asked me to join you for that weekend getaway in NYC." _

_With that Blaine turned around and got out of the restaurant, his phone still on his ear, expecting to hear Kurt's broken voice. _

_To *my* pumpkin: Kurt. Please answer your phone, baby. I hate how I sound right now but it really isn't how it seemed. Just let me explain._

_To *my* pumpkin: At least tell me where you are. Please Kurt. I'm freaking out. _

_To *my pumpkin: Do you really believe I could do that to you? You're my kids' father. I love you more than anything. _

_To *my* pumpkin: I am sorry I gave her that opportunity. I am so fucking sorry I couldn't stop her when she forced that kiss on me. I feel disgusting._

_To *my* pumpkin: Don't let kids see me like this, Kurt. Please. Tell me where you are. _

_Blaine was checking the bar they frequented frantically when his phone finally vibrated with a new text from Kurt.  
><em>

_To 3 Blaine 3: The Lodge at Torrey Pines. 406. _

_Blaine drove to the hotel in record time, his hands shaking as he made his way to said room, heart racing in his chest as he stood in front of Kurt's room and knocked a couple times. _

_If his heart didn't break into pieces before, it tore apart at the sight that welcomed him when Kurt answered the door, eyes bloodshot, his tie loosened but not untied, hanging from his neck, his always perfect hair sticking up everywhere. Blaine wasn't even aware he started crying until he felt the wetness on his cheeks, wiping it with the back of his hand as Kurt walked further into the room and Blaine trailed behind him. _

_"I am quitting my job tomorrow. Not that it matters now. Just wanted you to know."  
><em>

_Kurt was sitting on the love seat across the bed, his head between his hands, not even looking up from his shoes. Blaine took a couple steps closer and knelt in front of Kurt, leaving a respectable distance between them. _

_"You know how I feel about Bri- her. I was barely tolerating her. I could never... Kurt, you think you saw everything but in what scenario can you see me returning that kiss? Not tonight's, that's for sure."  
><em>

_Blaine let out a frustrated sigh and ran his fingers through his hair when Kurt kept looking down at his shoes. _

_"She has this obsession with me that I have nothing to do with. I even had to tell Mr. Fitz because I didn't want to have any more work meetings with her. Mr. Fitz said this was the last time and that he already made his decision but as one of the shareholders of the magazine, she needed to make her own evaluation too. I hated every single second I spent with her. But you know how much I wanted that position so I thought I'd be a little patient now and then never have to deal with her again. I had no fucking idea she would do something like that, Kurt. She forced that kiss on me. Do you know how violated I felt? Do you think I can let someone else kiss me and then come home to your waiting lips like nothing happened? Tell me you don't really believe that, Kurt. Tell me how I can prove you otherwise if you do because it's killing me that you're hurting because of that woman."  
><em>

_At that point, Blaine already gave up hope that Kurt would meet his gaze and was fidgeting with the collar of his shirt, trying to untie his tie frustratingly It came as a shock when he felt soft fingers pushing his away and getting Blaine rid of his tie effectively._

_"You have to know" Kurt started, eyes still not meeting Blaine's, playing with the tie in his hands. _

_"That, this is the single most horrible night of my life. I know deep down, you would never do that to me but..." _

_Kurt finally looked up to meet Blaine's gaze, a single tear falling from his left eye as he cleared his throat and tried to pull himself together. _

_"Blaine. You are my husband. You are mine and she put her hands on you and you let her. Do you know how it felt to watch some woman kiss your husband in front of your eyes? I could actually feel my heart break into pieces. I-I it's not that I don't believe you, Blaine but you ... You were supposed to be mine. Only mine. But you let her ruin that for me. I don't care that it was just one kiss, one hug, whatever... All of your kisses are supposed to be mine, all of your touches, glances. But that fucking bitch..." _

_It was only when Blaine heard Kurt curse could he take a deep breath. He tentatively reached out and took Kurt's hand in his, exhaling loudly when Kurt didn't pull it back. _

_"That fucking bitch" Kurt repeated, this time calmer, sounding more like himself. _

_"Stole it from you and I know how shitty you're feeling. I know. It's just... Blaine. Never let that happen again. Never." _

_Blaine closed his eyes and nodded a couple times, hating the look he put on Kurt's face, so sad, so broken yet still so beautiful. He grabbed Kurt's hands tighter and pulled him into his embrace, letting out a sigh of relief when Kurt obliged. He buried his face in Kurt's neck and let him wrap his arms around Blaine like a blanket, a little too tightly maybe but Blaine was far from complaining. _

_"You are the love of my life. I can't breathe at the mere thought of losing you. You're the one, Kurt. I'm not capable of loving another. I only know how to love you. The best thing I know if you ask me. That's all I'm about. I live for you. For Paul. Lily. I have everything I need from life. You make my world go round." _

_Kurt pulled back slightly enough to look back in Blaine's eyes and grabbed his face in his hands before leaning in and pressing his lips to Blaine's, kissing him with everything he had, kissing him the only way he was supposed to be kissed, kissing him until they had to come up for air and share their breath together. When Kurt wanted to dive back in Blaine's lips, Blaine was smiling too much to kiss Kurt back. For some reason Kurt didn't mind. _

* * *

><p>Kurt walked out of his academic advisor's office with a resolved smile on his face and what felt like a huge weight lifted off of his shoulder. He may now end up being a year behind Blaine to graduate but that was a small price to pay to keep his relationship intact and his stress level down. Plus the thought of being the proud boyfriend watching Blaine walk across the stage to get his diploma, being the only one who can make those polyester gowns look hot, sounded pretty good too. He quickly took out his phone and typed a text to Blaine as he walked to his car.<p>

To 3 Blaine 3: Hey gorgeous. I know it's your day off which means you are still in your comfy pants but get dressed, I am going to be home in 15 minutes. I have a date to make up for and we desperately need to see the new hobbit movie.

To *my* pumpkin: What about your classes, beautiful? I don't want you to skip class to make time for me.

To *my* pumpkin: And are you sure you are asking me to get dressed? Because we can have lots of fun with the opposite too ;)

To 3 Blaine 3: I don't have classes... Not anymore. I dropped a couple classes. Don't worry, I did it for me because I can't stand not getting enough time with the man I love.

To 3 Blaine 3: Don't worry baby, my plans include taking off those clothes later.

Blaine couldn't help grinning like an idiot at the text he received from Kurt, his heart leaping at the fact that Kurt was really making effort for him. He would have felt terrible for standing in the way between Kurt and his goals but even if Blaine wasn't someone that had an effect on Kurt's life and decisions, he still would have wanted him not to push himself that much because even if Kurt could pull off dark circles under his eyes, Blaine was well aware how unhealthy the whole thing was.

Blaine forwent the underwear and just put on his tightest pair of black jeans and an equally tight white Henley, drowning himself in his Giorgio Armani Acqua di Gio cologne that he knew drove Kurt crazy.

To *my* pumpkin: Good. It won't take you long anyway. I made your job easier ;)

To 3 Blaine 3: I'm not skipping another movie date with you ever again, don't tempt me Anderson!

Kurt had been alternating between staring at a blank page and flipping blindly through his book trying to get his creative juices flowing for over an hour with no zero success. It was Kurt's luck that on his first midterm paper, that was worth 30% of his grade he would get writer's block. Every idea he did have in the last hour was erased just as quick as it was typed out. Kurt heard the faint humming's of what sounded like "Teenage Dream" coming from Blaine's desk, he sighed as he pressed the delete button for the 100th time, he was having a hard enough time figuring out something to write without Blaine being adorably distracting. Kurt leant back in his chair, running his fingers through his hair while waiting for Blaine to look up from his computer. Blaine was mid hum when he caught Kurt's eyes and he immediately took his head phones off and gave Kurt an apologetic look before hanging his head and turning back silently to his computer.

Kurt shuttered thinking he had seen that look before and he did not want to be responsible for anything but a smile on Blaine's face so as he turned back to his computer and started softly humming the chorus of "Teenage Dream" to himself. Who knew, maybe it would inspire his paper.

Blaine looked up from his notebook with big, confused eyes, watching Kurt type something on his computer while shaking his head to the rhythm of Teenage Dream he was humming quietly. Blaine bit his lip and turned back to his notebook, tapping his fingers on the desk in the same rhythm as Kurt's before joining him just when he was singing the part "My heart stops when you look at me" his lips turning upwards as Kurt's grew louder once Blaine joined him. Blaine gave up all the pretense of working on his computer and just looked over at Kurt's face who was busy singing his heart out with a bunch of pencils in hand as his pretend microphone. Blaine took the empty soda bottle from the desk and used it in the same way as Kurt's pencil microphone, not giving a damn they were now pretty much singing at the top of their lungs while making ridiculous faces at each other.

Kurt lost it when Blaine danced suggestively singing "Imma get your heart racin' in my skin tight jeans" and fell back in his chair cracking up as Blaine collapsed on the floor doing the same. They laughed for probably five minutes both trying to catch their breath. Kurt wiped a tear from his eye from laughing so hard and looked at Blaine lovingly rolling his chair to where he was still on the floor.

"You are ridiculous, and I love you. That is just what I needed."

He leaned down kissing Blaine, both of them smiling too much and suddenly Kurt wasn't feeling that hopeless anymore.

It was official, Blaine was trying to kill Kurt today. From the way he kissed him goodbye by pressing him hard against his car, to the flirty texts with half naked pictures that Blaine was texting every few minutes Kurt wasn't sure he would be able to survive his full day of classes.

Kurt almost ran into five different people walking to the education building because he was busy looking at Blaine's latest picture than actually paying attention to where he was going. He finally reached his class room just to find a note saying class was canceled. Kurt was about ready to get mad that he had to walk all the way across campus before he tried the door to find that it wasn't locked, giving him a great idea to pass the time.

To 3 Blaine 3: Mr. Anderson you are needed immediately in the professor's office. Education building, room 102.

Blaine squeezed his eyes shut and let out a gasp as his fingers brushed against his prostate, making sure to angle his phone's camera so it would get the lower part of his body. He panted out Kurt's name every time he pulled his fingers out and pushed them in again, biting his lip at the thought of Kurt opening this video in Prof. Sterling's class. He was pretty sure Kurt wouldn't be talking about his professor's green eyes when he got home tonight.

Blaine was about to add the third finger when he saw the new text notification at the top of his phone screen. He kept his fingers buried inside and opened the text with his free hand, feeling his body flush at what game Kurt might be playing, eyes lingering on Mr. Anderson because the only time when Blaine was Mr. Anderson to Kurt was when they were in their bedroom.

He took his fingers out, biting his lip hard to hold back the whine that was going to escape his lips because if he was lucky they were going to be replaced by something much better soon. Blaine got dressed in record time, not bothering with an underwear, just plain grey sweatpants that made his ass look like sex and "My boyfriend is crazy about boxing" t-shirt that Kurt got him for their two months anniversary.

He was already half hard when he got in his car, his whole body buzzing with anticipation as he typed out a text before starting the car.

To *my* pumpkin: Am I in trouble, sir?

To 3 Blaine 3: I'm not a patient man Mr. Anderson, I suggest you don't keep me waiting much longer.

Blaine let out a silent fuck and made his way to the room where his presence was demanded, pocketing his phone and running a hand through his hair so it would look naturally wild before opening the door. Kurt was standing next to the teachers' desk, one hand resting on it while the other was casually slipped into his pocket, a not pleased look on his face as Blaine closed the door behind himself with his foot. Blaine took a couple steps forward and stopped when there was a five foot distance between them, looking up at Kurt through his eyelashes with big, innocent eyes.

"I'm sorry I am late, Mr. Hummel."

Kurt bit the inside of his lip to keep from smirking at the way Blaine looked down as if he was in trouble and Kurt could feel his cock twitch at how well Blaine was obeying him and it took everything he had not to break and bend him over the desk and take him right then.

Kurt licked his lips slowly and took his time checking out Blaine from head to toe, lingering on the bulge in his sweatpants.

"You should be sorry, but that's not the type of apology I want."

Blaine took his lower lip between his teeth and stepped forward a little more, the bulge in his pants getting more obvious the more he felt Kurt's heated stare down there.

Blaine looked up from his sneakers, his lip still worried between his teeth as he met Kurt's gaze with equally dark eyes, heart racing in his chest as he spoke in a hushed tone.

"Anything, sir. I've been a bad boy. I'm ready to do whatever it takes to be forgiven."

Kurt nodded, gesturing for Blaine to come closer and reached out to grab his hips forcefully when he was at arm's distance away and pulled him into his body. He let his hands roam Blaine's body as he pleased, finally coming to a stop on Blaine's fantastic ass. He couldn't help smirking when he felt Blaine wasn't wearing any underwear. He let one hand slip inside of Blaine's sweatpants, grabbing one of his bare ass cheeks roughly.

"Yes. Very bad..."

Kurt removed his hand from Blaine's sweat pants and reached it up to Blaine's mouth and traced Blaine's lips with his finger, prodding Blaine to suck on it, which he did willingly and Kurt tried to stifle a moan at the way he kept his eye focused on Kurt's.

"How about you start by apologizing with that gorgeous mouth a little lower?"

Blaine licked his lips after Kurt pulled his finger out of his mouth and pressed his body a little closer to Kurt's just so he would have an idea about what was waiting for him a little lower. Kurt didn't disappoint and dug his fingernails into the swell of Blaine's ass and pulled him even harder against his body, Blaine's lips parting in pleasure at the friction.

Blaine flattened his fingers on Kurt's chest and slid down his body slowly, making sure to rub his erection against everywhere it touched while doing so. Once Blaine got down on his knees, no matter how much he wanted to just go ahead and rub his face all over Kurt's crotch, he looked up at Kurt with an expectant look, his hands reaching out to grab the waistband of Kurt's jeans but not actually touching.

"May I, sir?"

Blaine waited for Kurt's approval before pushing his pants along with his boxer briefs down to his knees, enjoying the way Kurt's eyes got even darker every time Blaine called him sir. He leant in closer and darted his tongue out, teasing the head of Kurt's cock at first, swirling his tongue around it agonizingly slowly. He was painfully hard in his pants and all he wanted was just open his mouth wider and take Kurt all the way inside and suck him off until he could do nothing but blabber about sweet nothings but the cards were in Kurt's hand this time and Blaine was going to be a good student and do whatever he was asked. This was him starting.

Kurt watched Blaine as he darted his tongue teasingly down his shaft while he looked up at him with big innocent eyes. Kurt slid his fingers through Blaine's hair, tightening his grip and pulling just enough for an obedient moan to escape from Blaine's lips.

"You aren't going to make it up to me if you continue to be a fucking tease, Anderson. You are going to let me use your mouth and then if I think you've been a good enough boy I am going to fuck you across this desk."

Blaine wasn't proud of the groan that managed to escape his lips at Kurt's words, his brain short circuiting at the thought of Kurt inside him after stretching himself for so long before he was summoned to Mr. Hummel's classroom. He gave Kurt an obedient nod and then dragged his tongue, warm and slick, slowly up his length, his tongue toying with Kurt's tip, curling and lapping at it with an obscene sort of eagerness. He looked up, and saw how pink Kurt's cheeks were despite being in charge and the way that he was gnawing at his bottom lip in an attempt to stay quiet. It was fucking adorable how he made these little nods to propriety even when engaged in an act like this, and it just made Blaine want to work even harder to make him lose control.

Blaine was rewarded with a strangled sound somewhere between a moan and a whine when he finally wrapped his lips around Kurt and took him into his mouth. He could already taste the slight saltiness from the drops of pre-cum and he gave a low moan deep in his throat, letting the vibration travel up Kurt's spine like a shot of lightening. He started to suck lightly, his tongue resting on the underside of Kurt's cock as Kurt's hands grasped onto his hair. He knew Kurt was doing his best not to just thrust into the heat of Blaine's mouth before he gave him an okay even when Blaine was letting him do whatever he wanted with him and he just loved him so much for it.

When Kurt's grip on his hair tightened and the sounds he made started to get louder, Blaine began to move, sucking and licking as he went along, hands playing with Kurt's balls, eliciting an honest to god loud moan from him as a result. It was only when Kurt just left all the pretense and panted out Blaine's name like a mantra did Blaine stop moving around Kurt and looked up at him with so much want and invitation in his eyes, encouraging him to use his mouth however he wanted.

Kurt let out a breathless fuck at how hot Blaine looked with his lips around his cock looking so ready to be used by Kurt and he physically couldn't restrain himself any longer. He thrust in timidly at first but when he felt Blaine dig his finger nails into his ass looking up at him with encouragement in his eyes, he gripped the back of Blaine's head and thrust powerfully with a loud moan as he hit he back of his throat.

"Fuck you are such a good boy... Take it just like that."

Kurt continued to fuck into Blaine's mouth at a steady rhythm moaning louder and louder, feeling his movements becoming more and more erratic. It was very much a fantasy of Kurt's to take Blaine in public over a desk and he would be damned if he didn't last for that, so he pulled out breathing heavily and pulled Blaine gently up by his hair capturing his mouth in a hot kiss.

"Blaine... Fuck. I need to be buried in you, right fucking now. Do you have a problem with that, Mr. Anderson?"

Blaine grinned into the kiss when Kurt slipped and called him Blaine, his hands wrapping around Kurt's shoulders, fingers raking down his back almost reverently. He made a sound of delight when Kurt grabbed onto Blaine's legs, pulling him forward and thrusting against him despite the stupid fabrics between them.

"Not at all, sir." Blaine groaned, his teeth nipping at Kurt's bottom lip as their kiss got rough and insistent.

"You'd be pleased to hear I've been already preparing myself for you. Just in case I get lucky."

At the moment Blaine let him know with a cocky smile that he was already ready for him, Kurt had an arm around his waist and had him spun around and pressed against the desk. He slowly eased off Blaine's sweatpants, keeping his body flush against Blaine's the whole time so the first thing he felt on his bare ass was Kurt's throbbing erection.

It was Kurt's turn to tease Blaine, finding pleasure in making him lose it before he was even inside of him. So Kurt dragged the head of his cock in between Blaine's ass cheeks, pulling back each time just before pressing into Blaine. He watched Blaine grip the desk tight out of desperation and Kurt ghosted his breath against Blaine's ear and whispered.

"Beg me. Tell me what you want. Beg me to fuck you, like I know you want."

Blaine was biting his lip so hard it was no surprise he had the taste of copper in his mouth. Kurt's voice was low as he whispered in Blaine's ear, his tongue licking a strip up Blaine's neck. Blaine panted beneath him, trying to think which was harder when Kurt was pressing himself up against Blaine, grinding into him. He wanted Kurt inside him like yesterday but where was the fun if he surrendered so easily?

"I-I want whatever you want, sir."

Kurt trailed his hand gently down Blaine's back and then suddenly pushed him hard so he was bent even more deliciously over the desk. He pushed Blaine's legs apart with his knee and teased Blaine's already stretched entrance with his finger, talking in a more firm voice.

"I know I will get what I want, but if you beg like I asked we will get what we both want quicker. So tell me how much you want to be fucked, Anderson."

Blaine's mouth fell open and little pants escaped him. His breath hitched and his stomach started to grow warm when Kurt sank his teeth into the flesh of Blaine's neck while rubbing his fingers over Blaine's entrance. He couldn't help pushing back against Kurt's long fingers, wanting to have a part of him inside so bad but not wanting to give up so soon either.

His desperation was either unnoticed or ignored by Kurt because he continued to press his thumb inside only to pull it before Blaine's hole swallowed it.

"Fuck." Blaine managed to stutter out, his hand slipping between his legs, stroking himself before they were grabbed and pinned behind his back as Kurt pressed against his entrance.

"P-please. Fuck me, just fuck me. Sir… Mr. Hummel just… Shit..."

Blaine's words were punched out of him when Kurt grabbed his hips and guided himself into Blaine abruptly before immediately pulling out and pressing in again slowly, barely pressing inward before pulling back yet again obviously waiting for Blaine to continue to beg or whatever but Blaine just couldn't take it anymore. His cock was throbbing painfully and all he could think about was Kurt's cock thrusting into him relentlessly.

"Jesus fucking Christ just get your dick inside me, Kurt."

Kurt smirked at Blaine's frustration which he very much shared so he grabbed his hips tight enough that there would for sure be thumb print bruises there tomorrow and thrust in hard and powerful, making sure he was completely buried inside Blaine. Kurt leant all the way forward exhaling deeply against the flushed skin on Blaine's neck.

"You are getting it extra hard just for that sweetheart."

Kurt placed a sweet kiss on Blaine's collar bone before pulling back and slamming into Blaine hard, loving the relieved moans that it elicited from both of them. The sight of Blaine bent over the desk, grasping on to the sides of the desk like if he didn't it would fly away turned Kurt on to the point that he was almost already at the point that he couldn't control the tempo of his thrusts.

"Fucking hell Blaine... Uh tell me who you belong to... Tell me who owns this beautiful ass."

Blaine didn't seem to be able to stay quiet, letting out desperate moans and crying out Kurt's name only to be slammed into even harder than before. Kurt fucked him just like Blaine needed to be fucked, had him moaning at every movement, every dive in and pull out, Blaine's nails digging into his own skin, holding on for dear life as Kurt picked up the pace.

"Y-yours. Oh my god Kurt fuck you I can't je- SHIT."

Blaine screwed his eyes shut as he felt Kurt's tongue on his neck, licking him as he fucked him with growing intensity, making Blaine's breath catch in his throat.

"Fuck Kurt. Sir. Harder. Please I want more. Oh f-fuck.. That's .. Uh.. That's all you can give me? Come on.."

Kurt stopped his last thrust staying buried deep inside Blaine after his words, growling at the challenge. He nibbled on the skin up Blaine's backbone until he reached the shell of his ear where he bit harder and traced his ear lobe with his tongue. He could feel Blaine pushing his ass back against Kurt hard, desperately wanting more than what Kurt was giving.

"You have no idea what I'm capable of. I was going easy on you Anderson, but fuck now I'm showing no mercy."

Blaine started to reply with a witty comeback but Kurt pulled back and fucked into him so hard that the words turned into strangled moans. After that Kurt didn't give Blaine a chance to catch his breath and continued his wonderful assault on his ass. He could feel himself nearing the edge, his thrusts becoming erratic and rough but he managed to slip his hand around Blaine's waist and down to wrap it firmly around Blaine's cock. He pumped his hand just as quick as he thrust into Blaine and by the way he started to clench around Kurt he knew Blaine was close too.

"Don't you dare... Uh fuck cum until I tell you. Hold on for just a little longer."

It was torturous bliss, the way Kurt was pounding into Blaine without giving him a break, the way he was working his hand around him in the same rhythm as his thrusts. Blaine couldn't even get a syllable of a word out, just let Kurt wreck him in the best way possible, his stomach tightening as his climax was getting closer and closer.

"K-Kurt. Pleasee.. Fuck you need to let me.. God I can't.."

Blaine whined when Kurt dug his nails into Blaine's thighs and pushed into him even more powerfully, biting his lips hard as Kurt brushed against his prostate repeatedly, sending endless shots of pleasure throughout his body.

Blaine's desperate pleas made it impossible for Kurt to fend off his orgasm any longer and he could feel his body preparing to let go, his toes curling, the feeling in the pit of his stomach and the abruptness of his thrusts. He pushed into Blaine one more time and through loud muffled moans spoke against the skin on Blaine's back.

"Let go, baby. Cum for me."

Blaine shivered at the way Kurt clang to him for all his dear life, fingernails digging into his skin as he came deep inside Blaine, making him shiver at the intensity. Blaine turned his head so they could kiss. It was all tongue, their lips barely touching because of the angle. He felt a rush flow through him as his orgasm hit him so powerfully, the desk and his chest covered in ropes of cum.

"Fucking hell." Blaine could manage out, his legs shaking too much and he knew if it wasn't for Kurt's arms wrapped around his waist tightly they would have already given out.

"Hope you think I nailed this assignment because goddamn."

Kurt pulled out of Blaine slowly, immediately missing the closeness. He turned him around in his arms, still panting heavily and smirked into the kiss he placed on Blaine's lips.

"Fucking straight A's. Holy shit Blaine that was beyond hot."

Kurt ran his hands up and down Blaine's back, not wanting to break their skin to skin contact. As he made it up to Blaine's shoulder he could feel the divots in his skin in the shape of his fingernails and a sudden sense of guilt washed over him and Kurt pulled back frowning at Blaine.

"Are you sure I didn't hurt you?"

Blaine hooked his arms around Kurt's neck and pressed their foreheads together, placing a kiss on the corner of Kurt's lips before pulling back slightly.

"Are you crazy? You were amazing. I'm wearing my deepest v neck t-shirt to class tomorrow because Gabe needs to see these."

He brought one hand down and traced Kurt's now turned upwards lips with his thumb, enjoying the way Kurt's breath brushed against his fingers.

"You are the single hottest thing I've ever seen, Mr. Hummel."

Kurt kissed Blaine's nose, then his lips and then covered the bruises he left on his collar in a multitude of soft kisses.

"Oh no that's you, Mr. Anderson. Although next time I may need to be the student. I feel a naughty streak coming on."


End file.
